Crystal Points
by Queen
Summary: Amid a world spiraling into chaos, the Inner Senshi find themselves drawn- the last, desperate hope of a world on the brink of destruction. A fic for the Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter fans! (Complete!)
1. Prologue- Two Worlds, Colliding Sharply

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Prologue- Two Worlds, Colliding Sharply_

_ _

The stars shone down upon the valley, and upon the slope of the firey mountain above, nine figures stood in circle, waiting. One of these was much younger, and still her duties the most difficult. So ancient, this place where she stood, her hood of violet lined velvet protecting her face from the night's chill. The cold was not what caused the shaking in her hands. No, that was from fear and anticipation. Their safer attempts failed, she and her sorceresses were forced to fall back to nothing more than an obscure incantation. Lore was trusted in this place, whispered stories. They came true here, heard by the countless gods that existed. This sorceress, the youngest, if she heard the whispers of her elders, would have been afraid that their uncertainty would upset the balance of power within her. But the elders held up a united front, knowing the importance of their leader's confidence. So they remained silent. 

Each figure stood in robes of black, simple and plain, loose to their bodies. Around them, stones circled, high pillars of granite. Etched into these were markers, symbols whose meanings had become lost to the thousand's thousand years since their last use. Only one thing of knowledge remained of these four stones. One for each direction, and the Element they represented. One North, the way of the first Element, the way of Life. One South, it's opposite, the Mountain of Fire that even now glowed hotly in the air above them. To the East the way of the Earth, deep chasms showing the timeless layering of silt and soil, millions of years of dead creatures embedded in the layers of rock. Treacherous to any who dared pass. And to the West lay the opposite of the Earth, the high reaches of the barren mountains reaching into the air with their peaks. 

This was all they knew. That, and the happenings of the last half century were building to this. What was only guessed before was now certainty. The demons were coming into the land again, and destruction trailed in their wake. 

The ancient legends and prophesies Emania spoke of these times. The Seal must be replaced, and the wards that protected against darkness must be renewed. Awaken the Crystal Points, so that once again they may prevent the coming of the Silence. Chaos must not break into their realm, where there had been peace for longer than mind could remember. Only the dusty books on the shelves knew of the darkness of Emania's birth. 

The youngest held the fiercest power of her eight older sisters. It was the power of knowledge. A burden for one untried. The stars held in their courses, and her eyes saw two of the moons of the land, the others still not reborn, hinding in the planet's shadow. The stars were set, as described in her book. Wordlessly, she took position at the pillar of the direction of the earth, and the others stood quietly, waiting for her to begin. 

How they had prayed. No torches lit the empty yard, only slanting shadows. Fasting and purifying themselves, they did all in their power to prepare for this unknown casting. Magic was their realm, yet this magic was so old it seemed new and untried. 

Then the youngest witch spoke, and the words were a chant, taken up by her sisters.

_"Fire, Lightest of Elements,_

__We ask for your strength.

__Air, Breath of Life,

__We pray for your protection. 

__Earth, Mother of us All,

__Defend your Children.

__Water, First of Elements,

__Wash away the Darkness.

__Fire, Water, Earth, Air,

__Soldier yet Princess, we summon you.

__Minds who hold Beautiful Dreams,

__We beg you.

__Come to us. 

__In the Land of Infinite Gods." 

"Late, late,_ late!_" The priestess shouted, pacing the room. "You would think, for once, just once, that she could make it on time, at least once in her odango brained life! She doesn't even have detention! It's the arcade! That girl is addicted to video games! Brainless...."

The friends of the untransformed senshi Mars sat at the table in Rei's room, textbooks out, though not looked at, except in the case of the blue haired one, who was reading hers undistracted. The two who were paying attention were watching Rei pace with practiced interest, though both were ready to shake their heads in despair. It wasn't that they were unused to Rei's storming around, but the fact she had been going on for about eight minutes solid was edging on a new record. Eight minutes may not seem very long, but in reality, if you try to talk about the exact same thing, without variation, for exactly eight minutes, it becomes very difficult. Minako kept track. Thirty more seconds....

"Minna," the studious one said softly, shaking her head. "we really do need to study...."

"Ami-chan," Mako whispered, motioning for her to be quiet. She gestured at Minako and then an imaginary watch on her wrist. Ami sighed. She knew about the record, and Rei was beginning to turn red in the face. She shook her head, and returned to her text, taking notes as her eyes flew along the page. 

"...will never ammount to a Queen if she acts like a complete baka all...."

Minako had five fingers up. Four. Three. Two.... "Record!" Minako shouted, an arm punched up into the air. "New record!"

That was enough to break Rei's furious storming. "Record? What rec-" It dawned on her while Minako and Makoto fell over laughing, Ami only putting a hand to her temple in disgrace. "Minako-chan! I can't believe you keep track of...of...." Rei's red face turned purple as she stomped over to her friend, who could only wipe tears of laughter from her eyes. 

"Lighten up, Rei-chan," Minako giggled, shaking her head. "Ami-chan's right. We need to get to work. Picking on Usagi-chan isn't going to get us anywhere on our test tomorrow."

"I don't go to the same school as you, Minako-chan," Rei reminded her irritably as she settled down on a pillow. "Humph. Fine. What are we looking at?"

"Biology," Ami replied instantly, not even looking up. "Here," she leaned over to help Rei. "Page two forty-three...." 

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Rei-chan is gonna roast me_ alive....!_" Usagi sped like a blond comet up the steps of the temple, dreading the screaming and tongue-sticking-out arguement that was coming. "Rei-chan!" Usagi wailed loudly as she burst though the unlocked door, bolting past Grandpa, who was left only to stare. "I'm...."

Standing in the doorway, the future Moon Princess stared. 

Because the room was completely empty. 

******************************************************************************

Welcome, minna, to another new story! As always, Sailormoon does not belong to me, but to Naoko-hime, even though I would adore owning such a thing. Person. Princess. Whoever. All of it. 

However, Emania, and all characters living within it, _DO_ belong to me, so do not steal them...or you will have both myself and some very angry friends of mine ready and raring to beat you down. If, for some bizarre reason you want to borrow them...ask. Why you would though, who knows? Anything's possible in the world of fanfiction....

That said. 

Here's the fun part of the notes. (Hey, there have to be a few of you who like reading these...for some reason, I do. Anyway.) If you can probably guess, this is going to be an adventure, centering around the four Inner Senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Usagi makes...um, what is in the fic already....not that much of an appearance. At least from what I have planned right now. No Outers. Sadly. Unlike most of my fics, this will tend to be more anime based than manga, though it probably won't make that much of a difference. This is set sometime after Stars.... That nebulous non-time fics can take place in.

This fic will have a lot of action, adventure, drama, magic, a touch of comedy and some general havoc. Maybe even...dare I say it? A touch of romance? So, a little for everyone. We'll see how things go as I get to that part in the story, and if I need change anything. I'm just going to have fun with this one. So expect things to get pretty wild. And this is going to be long. Really, really, long. So I hope you're comfy in that chair of yours. It's going to be a bumpy ride....

Oh, and by the way...welcome to Emania.

-Queen


	2. Episode 1- Summons to Another World? Ema...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_ _

_ _

_I wonder if the stars sign_

_the life that is to be mine_

_and would they let their light shine_

_enough for me to follow_

_I look up to the heavens_

_but night has clouded over_

_no spark of constellation_

_no Vela no Orion...._

_-Enya,"Anywhere Is"_

_Episode 1- Summons to Another World? Emania, Land of Infinite Gods._

Her eyes opened narrowly, and Minako's first action was to mumble the words, "There's a big chunk of rock over my head. Okay." She blinked a few more times, clearing her head. Whatever had just slammed into her body full force had been dizzying, and now...rock. Actually, when she considered the rock, it wasn't just a rock. It was an arch. As her vision cleared, adapting to the dim light of a single candle, she traced the arch along its path, eyes meeting the slash of a familiar face. Her own, in a polished bronze mirror. She was tempted to lay back in bed again. Though she felt the lumpy tracings of branches under her, they were covered in a thick mattress, made of feathers, by the feel. Warm and comfortable, she was reluctant to leave. Then again, she smacked herself on the forehead; something was obviously wrong, and she certainly did not belong in a bed that was not hers, in a room that was not hers, with a candle instead of a lamp, and apparently walls made of stone. 

She sat up, shoeless feet touching the smooth stones of the floor. It was cold, and she felt it though her socks. There was a rug before her, and she stepped into it, curling her toes and glancing in the mirror. She still wore her school uniform, blue and white, rumpled slightly from her sleep. "Minna?" She turned, and saw her three friends draped in various places in the room. Ami, too, had a bed, parallel to hers, one arm up over her head as she slept peacefully, lips parted slightly. Rei was scowling as she slept, from where she was tucked under a blanket, feet propped up on a footstool. Makoto, though, had been given a heap of pillows, mostly too small for a person's full length, and she had managed to send them scattering over the floor as she slept, currently strangling her blanket. It was Mako that Minako decided to wake first. 

"Mako-chan?" The sleeping girl didn't respond to Minako's whisper, so Minako shook her, roughly. Makoto leapt out of sleep, nearly bolting upward as Minako pressed a finger to her lips in warning. Sleepiness fading, she scrambled out of her blanket, further sending the pillows across the floor. Very quietly, Minako whispered, "We're all here...no Usagi-chan, though."

Mako nodded once, and they stood, looking tentatively at the door. Wordlessly, they separated, Minako to Ami, Makoto to Rei, shaking them awake and holding a finger to their lips for quiet as their eyes opened. "What happened?" Rei asked as she saw Makoto's face leaning close. As the taller girl backed away, Rei saw the room. "Oh. What happened?"

"I don't know," Minako said, looking around the room. "We haven't been hurt," she continued as she pulled on her shoes. Likewise, the others straightened themselves out. "We need to figure a way out of here."

"Henshin?" Makoto offered, hand ready to go into the air. 

"Baka," Rei snapped quietly, shaking her head. "They'll hear us. We need to...."

"Minna?" Ami asked.

Minako was shaking her head, in agreement with Makoto. "Whoever brought us here did it without our permission. They must be new enemies....."

"Minna...." Ami continued, then sighed, shaking her head. 

"Then they must have Usagi! We have to-" Rei was cut off as the three heard the door open, turning their heads to see Ami with her hand on the knob, the door opening easily. 

"It's not locked," Ami told them as she shook her head, gesturing at the door with a hand. 

Poking her head outside, Ami peered down the sunlit corridor. They had been placed in an outer room, the walkway beyond leading down into a courtyard. The light slanted onto the stone floor, and Ami stepped outside, sensing Minako's presence at her back as they began to leave their room. 

"You're awake," a voice said from the streams of light, stepping through them. "I was just about to wake you." She was pretty, in a demure way, with a narrow face and liquid brown eyes. She was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen. Her hair was auburn, and she wore it bound back into a thick tail, her bangs held back from her face by a circlet of green stones and golden metal. With so much light around her, she wore only black, except for a strip of violet velvet around the lowered hood and the edge of the loose sleeves. "I hope you have been comfortable as you slept?"Stepping forward, the two in the hallway could see she held a tray of food. A young girl stood just to the left and behind of her, massive green eyes wide and staring at the two senshi before her. A little goldfinch sat on her shoulder, head cocked. The young woman seemed to notice her companion's slightly rude staring and smiled, shaking her head. "Please, it would be better if we stepped inside. There are many prying eyes out here, and it would be best if we spoke privately first."

She moved forward, the girl and her bird trailing, and Ami and Minako backed into the room, watching the graceful young woman set the tray down on a narrow table. "Lillia," the woman said to the girl, as she set down her own tray, trying to blend into the wall as so not to be sent away during the oncoming discussion. "you have kitchen duties the rest of the day. Attend them."

The girl gulped and looked embarrassed, edging slowly away, eyes never leaving one of the senshi for a moment. Then she turned and fled, the goldfinch flitting along after her, and the older one remained, shutting the door. "The whole temple will know what you look like within a few minutes," they were told with a grin. "Word travels on the wind here. You'll have to forgive the humble surroundings...I'm sure you're accustomed to far more," she looked down at the floor, embarrassed, hands folded. "It is the best we have, all things taken into consideration. I had the finest wine brought up," she said hopefully, then meeting their eyes as though this would help. "You are welcome to it, princesses."

That brought several startled gasps, and broke the senshi out of their confusion. "Where is Usagi?"

"What have you done with her?"

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

The woman stepped back under the sudden barrage of questions, hands up and pleading for peace. "Please, forgive me, my name is Lenora...I mean you no harm. Please, a moment...."

Rei got her voice loud enough over the other questions, and Lenora's pleading. "Where is Usagi? What did you do with her?"

Lenora just blinked at Rei, shaking her head. "You four are the only ones the spell called. I imagine your friend is fine. We do not need her." 

That brought dumbfounded stares. Not need Usagi? That had to be a first.

"Wait," Minako had a hand to her head in confusion. "you summoned us? Not for bait or anything?" She eyed Lenora suspiciously. "You're not trying to kill us, zap our energy, or take over the world?"

"No?" Lenora replied, looking confused. "I do not want to 'zap your energy,' I am far from trying to kill you, and as for taking over the world, no, but that is why my sisters and I called upon your magics."

Sighing, Lenora stepped though the four senshi, who stood around her, motioningto the chairs of the room. "I see that there will be more need to speak at length than I imagined. Forgive me for my foolishness," she bowed her head, and the other four recognized the motion as an apology. When Lenora lifted her eyes, the she asked them to sit, and to eat. "The food is not much, I'm sorry. The trade routes have been disrupted these last few years, and worse in the last months....but the cooks are good. Here," she broke a chunk of bread off the loaf, and offered it to Ami. Lenora, though thinking it bizarre that the girl's hair was hacked short and oddly colored, sensed that if she could win one over, the rest would follow. And this one seemed more open to reason than the other three. So, it was to Ami she offered it, and it was reluctantly accepted. 

Lenora and Lillia had brought a cask of wine, ruby red, and glasses for each woman in the room, as well as the golden bread that Lenora now sliced, and the sharp cheese to go with it. Each senshi slowly followed Ami's example, and found that they were very hungry. When Minako tore into hers, Rei rolled her eyes, and Lenora laughed. "You have slept for several hours. It is late afternoon, now. That is why I bought the food. You must be hungry."

The girls looked between themselves. Makoto finally decided to go first, asking, "Okay, well. If you brought us here, why not Usagi-chan?"

Lenora shook her head. "I'm sorry, you speak of your friend so much, she must be very important to you. I see, then, that you four must all know each other." There were nods at that, and Lenora continued, "That is good. Your friend is safe, I am sure. But the four of you...I don't know how much you know of this...you have powers. Magic. Is it so in your world?"

Lenora watched uneasily as eyes narrowed and the four seemed to pull themselves closer, though they had selected different spots to sit while they ate. Here, she would have to tread cautiously. She did not know their world, or their duties as princesses there. Strange gowns, though, for royalty, three identical outfits, and one differently colored and styled differently, but still the same kind of uniform. How odd. And the cut hair of the one! What could possibly have happened to her? A dishonored princess? It didn't matter, though, and Lenora continued. "There is a cycle, that the land of Emania must undergo every thousand's thousand years. It is said that the time is infinite, yet the signs exist still, and our ability to call upon you only confirms it."

"Confirms what?" Makoto asked, getting a little annoyed. It wasn't Lenora, it was the situation. She could tell the others were just as tense about this as she was. The woman before them was behaving as though she knew they were senshi. She hadn't stated it, but it was close enough. "We don't have magic."

"Oh, but you must!" Lenora leapt to her feet. "The spell could not go that wrong! We did everything correctly! I saw to it. I led it. Please, tell me, you are four princesses of your world, yet soldiers still, each of the elements?" Lenora was looking desperately between them, and at their silence, began to shake, sitting down. Her legs wouldn't support her. She couldn't have failed. She just couldn't have. "Those with beautiful dreams....fire, water, earth and air....you have to be?" 

The senshi looked at each other nervously. None of this made sense. Minako looked at Lenora, who was slowly becoming a tiny ball on her chair. Feeling sorry for her, she looked at her fellow senshi, each of them standing in turn. "Hai, Lenora-san, we are."

Her head snapped up instantly, relief filling her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh. "Then will you help us? Please?"

"Lenora-san," Ami asked, "maybe it would be best if you explained to us what was going on? This place is very different than our world. And we are not yet...ah...." she hesitated, thinking about what to say. "...crowned as rulers. Things are very different, in our world. Please, we would like to help you if we can."

Hopefully, Lenora looked at the younger girls, their eyes agreeing with the words Ami had spoken. "Thank you. Yes, please," she began to gather herself, wiping her eyes, and getting in control again. "Sit, I'll tell you....the beginning."

So she began to speak, and spoke at length of her world, called Emania. "Our land is ruled by four kingdoms, North, South, East, West. Each in balance with the others, each with their own element as their standard. We examined the princesses of each family of their royal houses, and yet none were the ones we sought. Too old, too young, lacking magic, lacking destiny. The result of our summoning was not as we expected. It was you. Each element represented by a princess, who must also be a soldier. Royalty in our world are trained in the fighting arts, but women are rarely allowed in battle, much less be soldiers. 

"For the last fifty years, the stars have come into the alignment that is told in the old lore, the legends passed down though the generations. Darkness drops upon our world, and with it, the coming of the Silence, and the Chaos that our world was born from. Or at least, so it is told."

The expressions on the faces of the senshi were not lost on Lenora. The words 'Silence' and 'Chaos' terrified them, and it was written clearly on their faces, controlled as they may be. 

"Demons sealed away from our world have been breaking though, attacking the people of the four lands. The stars are in alignment, and the four moons will soon have taken their places in accordance with the legend. The spell we have used is only to summon the four described in the spell, the ones who will awaken the Crystal Points, and replace the Seal that barriers the evil from entry to the Land of Infinite Gods. 

"Nothing my sisters and I have done has been able to stop the demon armies, and now we learn that they are acting in unison with one another. This has been a land of peace for thousands of years. The legends say that once my sisters and I would have fought with spells, but these powers have been disused, unneeded in the times of peace. We are academics, scholars. We know nothing of battle. For fifty years, the signs have been coming, and for fifty years, we have been unable to stop their spread. It is as it is foretold in the legends, and those who manipulate shadow are being born into the ranks of the sorcerers. Not even the Cleansings have stopped their births.

"We are fortunate they are marked, but their shadows make it difficult as their numbers grow. All these things, the demons, the new breed of witches....they are all in accordance with what is prophesied. It is to be the end of our world."

The senshi watched Lenora tell them this in silence, growing aware of what she was telling them. It was their version of the Silence, the end of the world. They had fought that before, once, and won. "You were expecting four from your world, and you got us," Rei stated, just to make sure she was clear. "There are dark witches appearing, and demons that show your world is collapsing. Do I have this right?"

Lenora nodded miserably, pouring herself something to drink, then holding the glass with nervous hands. Minako picked up where Rei left off, considering, "So you want us to help you save it."

Again, a nod, then a question from Ami. "What are the Crystal Points?"

Lenora set her glass down, frowning. "Actually, we don't know."

That brought an exchange of uneasy glances. "You don't know?"

"Only that they must be awakened, and they form the Seal that will cast out the demons that invade. We hoped that you would know, being the chosen ones."

Makoto sighed, shaking her head. "And since we're from an entirely different world, of course we don't. Oh, Pluto would just love this one."

Lenora tilted her head at Makoto. "Who is Pluto?"

"A friend of ours," Rei told her hastily, glaring at Mako for talking. "Actually, we've been pretty rude. I'm Rei. This is Makoto, Ami and Minako," Rei bowed politely, and Lenora smiled at her, tired. "Lenora. High Priestess of the Temple of Infinite Gods."

"You're the High Priestess?" Rei exclaimed. "You're so young for that! Or, well, unless all priestesses are young here?"

"No, I am young. And it scares my sisters."

Now in her element, Rei began to interrogate Lenora. "How did you become High Priestess?"

"I'm an incarnation of the first High Priestess," she said, as though this were obvious. "Is it not so in your world?"

"Different," Rei said, shaking her head. "Our world is very different."

"I'm sensing that. I'm sorry, I've been here for awhile. I would hate to impose on you...." she stood, and began to move to the door, abandoning her wine on the desk. "This is much to take in for you.... I'll leave you four to talk."

"Wait!" Minako called, and Lenora paused. "Is there a way for us to get back? If you could call us here, can you send us back home?"

Lenora looked down at the floor. "We can try. But the summoning spell is written, and there is no spell of returning that I know. You must understand, what I have done is our last hope. Please. Forgive me for that," she looked away, and the setting sun was bright orange behind her. "You are free to go about where you wish. No one will bar you from entry to any place in the temple grounds. That much, you have my word. Please, consider helping us."She waited for some acknowledgment, and when Minako smiled faintly, she left. 

The four Inner senshi didn't know how to react to this news. So, they quietly began to think about it, each lost in their own thoughts for some time. They explored the room, and Rei discovered a small bronze brazier in one corner, using a candle to light it, setting more yellow light into the dim room, the coals glowing brightly. Four girls, in school uniforms, torn from their world. Then again, with the Sailor Senshi, what wasn't possible? 

"So, do we help them?" Makoto asked, after a time. 

"I think the answer is pretty obvious," Minako replied with a sigh, glumly looking at the floor, her chin on her hands, elbows on her knees. She had settled back onto the slightly lumpy bed for her quiet time. "If the Silence is coming to them, we have to help, Usagi-chan aside. We can't just let a world of people die. It's our duty, as much as protecting the Princess."

"Demon armies. Dark witches," Rei thought aloud. "Not so unlike us, is it?"

"Demons and witches. Just like when Saturn was awakened," Ami added from where she had her knees tucked up under her chin. Like Minako, she had retreated to where she had woken up. Each of them had, except for Makoto, who had decided to stand next to the door, leaning against it with her arms folded. "Of course, the daimon weren't _exactly_ demons."

"Close enough," Rei snorted, eyes closed as she tried to meditate, hands in prayer form. "What makes me curious is why they don't need the Holy Grail, if the Silence is coming. Are there senshi in this world?"

"No," Ami answered. "If there was something like the Silver Millennium here, then their senshi would be preventing it. Lenora's summoning spell would have called them, not us."

Makoto shook her head, looking at her three friends. "I wonder if Pluto knows what's going on. She's Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space. Can't we get to her here?"

"Pluto slips in and out of our lives, Mako-chan," Minako reminded her. "And we've never been able to call her. She just shows up. Of course, that usually means that all hell is about to break loose, so maybe we should be glad she's not around," she tried to joke, but it fell a little flat. "All I remember is...something like getting whacked upside the head. Hard. And falling. Something above me...like rocks...stones. Anyone else care to share?"

"Me too," Rei agreed. "Like falling though the air. I saw four stones, and faces in the dark. Lenora's, I think, was one of them."

"I don't remember anything," Makoto said sourly, trying to sift though her memories. "Just the weird getting hit in the head part, like Minako-chan said. It didn't hurt."

"I saw the stones," Ami finished, adding what foggy memories she had. "In a circle. That's all. Lenora said we had free roam of the temple. Maybe we should go explore, since we all remember the stones."

There were quick nods of agreement, and they got up, heading outside. "It's kind of late," Minako whispered as she opened the door. "Everyone should be asleep...."

In fact, it was very dark. Torches lit the open air corridor, and they saw that their room was part of a complex of some sort, centered around a courtyard, where a small fountain bubbled in the center. Columns in a kind of Gothic style arched on each level, and they were on the first. Crowding to the half wall that ran along, they peered out at the courtyard, Minako leaning far over to see further down. "There's a path, and it goes down. That way first?"

They walked down the corridor, until reaching a small gate, which was unlatched. There were no people about, but they saw a guard at the entrance and exit of the courtyard. He stood calmly, dressed in simple, boiled leather armor, a spear in his hand. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the newcomers, but professionally admitted them from the courtyard in silence, letting them pass by. 

For a group usually talkative, they said very little as they went on down the gravel path. It was not long before they found their stone circle, the four fingers of stone sticking up out of the earth, pointing towards the stars above. Two moons hung heavily still, a yellow one at quarter, full, a pinkish one half. The moonlight mingled with that of the stars, more than enough to illuminate the circle, which was obviously a place of worship. "Stone circles are found thoughout Europe, and were part of pagan religious ceremonies. The most famous is on Salisbury Plain, Britain. Stonehenge." That came from Ami, as she inspected one of the pillars of rock. "There should be outer rings of stones, though the next few miles."

"You're right," Minako agreed, thinking of her time in England. "This place is flat, but we're in a valley. Look." She was standing at the edge of the precipice, and the other three crowded over to see, looking out over the valley. There was a massive drop just below them, several hundred feet. The temple sat atop a mountain, built into the side itself. Turning around, they could see the glowing mountain above, towering up into red clouds. This place was a volcano, still active. To each direction, a different view. Directly across, a low mountain, snow capped as it reached into the air. Another direction only showed continued chasms, with layers of rock. The last was a further part of the mountain range, stretching west.

The four stared, and the wind was cold as it blew past them, making the scene eerie in the darkness of the new night. They were very far from home, and now, each of them could truly feel it. In their tiny room, it felt safe, as though if they stepped out of the walls, they would still be in their world. But this wasn't their world. Each could tell that, by the patterns of the stars in the sky and the way they stood in a foreign temple. But it was also obvious that it was a fortress. Protected from all sides, any battles would occur hundreds of feet below, where the ground sheared off the mountainside. The volcano to their back, the massive mountains around them, the valley so far below, it was impregnable. And that frightened them.

"Elements," Makoto said aloud as they looked out over the valley. "We're supposed to be elements. Fire and water, that I get, Rei-chan and Ami-chan. But I'm born under wood, and Minako-chan, you're metal. Why us?"

Ami answered thoughtfully, "Mako-chan, you're Jupiter. In myth, he was god of the sky. Throwing thunderbolts."

"I thought that was Uranus?"

"Hm, yes, but he was a Titan, overthrown by Zeus in a coup in the beginning of time. Apparently, Lenora's magic decided you were close enough. As for Minako-chan, the planet Venus rules the earth signs in the zodiac, doesn't it?" When Minako nodded, Ami continued, "My guess is that Minako is representing earth, and you, Mako-chan, air. Of course, the Greeks also believed in the possibility of a fifth element, called ether, and it was believed that...."

"Ami-chan, we get it," Rei sighed as Ami began to go into lecture-mode. "Princesses yet soldiers. Can't be too many of those."

"I guess not," Makoto sighed. "So we help them wake up these Crystal Points. How to find them, though?"

"Beats me," Minako shrugged. "There's got to be something in one of their books or something...I mean, if they're in this world, then someone has to know the location."

Rei turned and looked up at the Fire Mountain, the grey and red clouds swirling hotly around the summit. As she turned, the ground beneath their feet rumbled, and Rei staggered a step, being caught by Ami. 

"It seems the volcano is still active," she said as she released Rei's arm. 

Agreeing, Rei nodded. "There's something odd about that mountain. Volcano. I can feel it. There's magic in the mountain itself...I think."

"You think, Rei-chan?" Ami asked curiously, looking up too. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Not evil or anything. Just different. I've never felt anything like it before. It's like the Great Fire, but...I don't know. Conscious?" Irritated at her inability to explain things, she shook her head, violet eyes concentrating as she tried to sort it out. 

As they said this, Makoto brushed her ear, annoyed at the sound that had just appeared in it. With Ami and Rei in her vision, she whipped around, snapping, "Minako-chan, what are you doing?" 

"Nani?" Minako stared at her from several feet away, where she had wandered. "Doing?" Makoto blinked in surprise. What the hell?

Looking around, she listened. She didn't know what was going on, but it was creepy, hearing someone breathing in her ear, even though no one was there. "There's someone here," she stated, dropping into a more defensive posture. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan."

They turned around, seeing Makoto looking ready to fight, Minako slowly coming up behind her, looking around as well. 

"There!" The breathing stopped abruptly as she saw the figure. It hung in the shadows of the stone of the west, a hand falling to its side as it stepped out of the narrow darkness cast by the pillar. Cloaked, they couldn't determine what it was, until a gleam of silver shone though the hood, lit unnaturally, as though the person glowed from within, reflected by the eyes. "You!" Makoto shouted, "Show yourself!"

Of course, the figure didn't stir, but the wind picked up enough to show a second gleam of silver, this time at the hip. The figure was female, and armed with a sword. By now, the senshi had formed their familiar battle line, winged out and ready to henshin, should the stranger prove to be an enemy. 

Then, in the moonlight, they saw the woman smile. It was enough to unnerve Makoto, and with prior experience of enemies, she knew that youma and evil witches liked to laugh as they fought, trying to kill them. She snapped. 

"Witch!" Running forward, Minako tried to grab her before she charged in, but wasn't as fast as Makoto when mad. "Henshin yo, minna!" Makoto shouted over her shoulder, her thought to buy her friends time to transform. The woman stepped forward, wisking the cloak to the side, then crouched, swiveling sideways as Makoto's charge carried her forward. 

"Cute," was the bemused comment from the woman. Makoto, though, heard that. 

"I'll show you cute!" Wheeling and lashing out with a punch to the face, it was easily dodged, then Makoto suddenly found herself flying through the air as she was hurled over the woman's head, crashing into the eastern stone. 

"Mako-chan!" That snapped the other three out of their watching, Ami running to go grab Makoto, who was sinking to the ground, a small trickle of blood falling at an angle across her forehead. Rei and Minako, however, chose to attack, rushing forward as their hands went to the air. Reaching the circle of stones, they ran in, the familiar phrases being called.

"Mars...."

"Venus...."

They never finished. As Makoto had presumed, the woman had magic, and she lifted a hand. There were no words. Before the henshin could begin, they were blasted back, screaming, Rei nearly impacting onto another one of the stone monoliths. 

The high screams of Rei and Minako, added to the previous shouting of Makoto, was enough to awaken the sleeping temple. New lights flared up along the wall they stood below, and there was shouting from above. Men could be seen running, guards with spears. 

The silver eyed woman seemed disinterested in the commotion behind her, looking at the bodies of Rei and Minako. Each were down, though Rei stirring, Minako slowly pushing herself to her knees, though painfully. The stranger was watching them, head tilted curiously. "Transformations? Interesting." Then she looked at Ami, who was half holding Makoto, half getting ready to henshin. "I wouldn't do that," the woman warned her. When Ami's eyes flew open with surprise, the woman smiled again. It wasn't everyday your opponent gave you orders that calmly. "You won't survive your friends if you do." She considered Ami for another moment, and the conflicting thoughts on her face. 

"What are you?"

The woman arched an eyebrow from under her hood. "Illusionist? Very interesting."

They appeared, a black robed woman with them, one of Lenora's sorceresses by the dress. There were more milling out of the gateway. As they ran down the footpath, the silver eyed woman turned halfway to see them. Then, Ami watched her leap into the air, flipping neatly onto the top of the eastern pillar, cape falling around her neatly. 

The guards arrived, and the sorceress with them was chanting, light growing around her hand. Silently, the woman leapt up again, and faded away into the air, invisible as an intelligent guard let loose an arrow into the now empty space. 

"Let me, let me!" Ami snapped out of her staring as she became aware of a young girl pushing her away from Makoto. It was the serving girl, Lillia, from earlier, her little goldfinch familiar chirruping and spinning dizzyingly around her head, reflecting her alarm. "Here. I can help." She closed her eyes, and her sleep-mussed hair fell into her face as she concentrated, her face screwing up as she thought, her hands a few inches apart. Then, she cast a spell. "Breath of air, I ask your aid. Send your healing to this, your servant." A tiny ball of green light formed in Lillia's hands, and then dropped onto Makoto's face, the blood drying as she began to stir in Ami's arms. "Spirits of air, I thank you for your gift," Lillia finished, sighing as Makoto opened her eyes. 

"Ami-chan? Nan desu ka?"

Ami laughed, hugging her. "You're okay! Thank Lillia." 

Makoto groaned as she turned her head to the little girl. "Arigatou, Lillia-chan."

The girl rocked back on her feet, eyes filling with pride. A moment later, a woman appeared, towering. "Lillia! You were supposed to be in bed!"

"But Bellina...." She managed to grab the finch, and held it nervously as it calmed down, making faint chirping noises in reassurance. 

"This is not a place for children! Do you want that dark witch to catch you?"

That obviously struck fear into the girl, and she scurried back into the crowding guards, still clutching the bird, who were now roaming over the stone monolith, searching out any signs of the vanished silver eyed woman. 

"Mako-chan," Minako gasped as she and Rei managed to limp over. "Are you all right?"

"Hai, though I have a headache," she replied as she sat up, touching the side of her head, fingers contacting the dried blood. "The witch! Did she-?"

"Got away, by the looks of it," the woman named Bellina told them with a frown. It had been she who had appeared with the guards. She was a tough looking middle aged woman, steely grey appearing in the black mass of her hair. "What happened?"

"She attacked us," Makoto said, offering a hand, and helped up by Bellina. Ami climbed to her feet. "I tried to fight her, but..." Makoto winced in pain. That was enough to tell Bellina what happened. The crowd was growing around them, guards and sleepy priestesses. 

"She faded into the air," Minako added, leaping in. "Leapt up into the air, on that one!" From there, Minako launched into great detail about what had happened, fortunately not mentioning the aborted henshin. Minako's theatrical tendencies being let loose, Bellina began to urge the other three along the path, getting them out of the way, pausing as they cleared the thickest of the area. They saw several children Lillia's age slipping carefully among the soldiers and black robed women, and Bellina frowned at them imperiously, shouting for one of the guards to get them inside. 

"They're always the first out, and should be the last," Bellina muttered darkly. Then she looked at Makoto, Rei and Ami. "I'm Bellina, the headwoman. Lenora will need to know this soon enough, but if her guards are worth a rat's ass they'll keep her in her rooms until its been cleared. What did you three see? What happened?"

"I heard her breathing, I think," Makoto told her, eyeing Bellina carefully, waiting for her reaction. That got no response, and then she continued. "We fought."

"Mako-chan didn't get very far," Rei picked up when Mako stopped. "Minako and I tried to fight, but she just-"

Bellina cut her off. "I'm sure she defeated you, by the looks of things. Did you see her face?" 

Rei gave Bellina a dirty look for being rude, then continued, "She had weird eyes. Then she faded out of sight."

"Illusionist," Bellina stated immediately. "Not good. We'd better get your friend and get inside. Dark witches like that are dangerous. Manipulate the shadows. Get your friend."

With that, Bellina headed back up the path. 

"I feel like I belong on the cover of a romance novel," Minako sighed happily as she spun in circles, the folds of her long skirt flowering around her as she twirled. "Now I just need some gorgeous guy without a shirt...."

From where she was stuffing an extra blouse into her knapsack, Ami laughed at Minako, who was, as she had been for the last several minutes, admiring herself in front of the room's bronze mirror. "They're not that fancy, Minako-chan."

"Oh, I know, but I still want a guy without a shirt...."

"So what else is new?" Rei commented as she and Makoto entered, their hair still wet from the baths. The morning had been as busy as the night; discussion of the whereabouts of the witch, and what the four senshi would be doing. Over a massive breakfast, the Inners had told Lenora they agreed to help. It really wasn't much of a choice, but the formality of it was done. They had promised themselves. And so they needed travel gear. 

The clothing was simple, though it seemed the people of Emania were excellent when it came to the manufacture of textiles. Finely woven, though plain, the colors were in the muted colors of the earth, warm browns and cremes, hanging lightly around their new owners bodies. 

"Are you two ready to go?" Makoto asked them as she leaned against the doorframe. "Lenora and that Bellina woman are supposed to be waiting for us." Makoto's voice soured as she thought of Bellina. It wasn't so much that she disliked the woman as it was her attitudes. During the night, they had once again repeated their tale of the witch attack, this time to Lenora, with Bellina telling Lenora exactly what should be done. Makoto didn't like it, and the others agreed with her. 

It was midday, and the sun shone brightly down on the outer ring of walls around the temple, causing the people who came to watch the girls leave to squint. And there was quite a crowd. Not everyday that the four who were supposed to save your world stroll around for you to look at. 

Lenora did stand near to the gates, Bellina with her, and just behind Lenora, Lillia, who was carrying a massive basket. The senshi moved easily between the people who tried to mill around, trying to watch without staring. 

"Good afternoon," Lenora greeted them warmly, smiling. "The clothes? Do they fit well?"

"Hai, they're fine, Lenora-san," Minako answered. "We wanted to thank you for your hospitality. We'll do what we can for Emania."

"That is kind of you. I feared that who we summoned would not wish to help us. Have you chosen a direction yet?"

Minako sighed, thinking of the lousy way they had picked a way to travel. Lenora and her sorceresses knew nothing about the Crystal Points, and how to awaken them, much less how to even find them. All they knew were rumors, tiny references in ancient legends, saying that each direction held a separate power. So, it was assumed that each direction also represented a different element. And if that were true, then perhaps whatever they looked for was to be found in each direction. It was a long, tenuous string of logic, and even Ami had commented on its unlikeliness. Running a hand through her hair, Minako sighed, "We're heading north first."

In the end, they had drawn straws. 

"Ah, that is probably a good choice!" Lenora tried to cheer her. "North is the direction of Water, First of Elements. I'm sure you will have luck."

"I hope so...."

While Lenora and Minako spoke, Lillia had come up to Makoto, and was tugging on her skirt to get her attention. "Nani?" Makoto asked the younger girl. 

"Here. Chirper and I helped the cooks make you food." The chirping finch on her shoulder echoed the sentence cheerily, hopping up and down on her shoulder. "There's bread, and jam for it," pushing the basket up at Makoto, she lifted the lid, and the rich, familiar and welcome smell of freshly baked bread wafted out. "It's cinnamon raisin bread, and strawberry jam. I helped. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's very good, Lillia-chan." She hesitated, then looked at the wing fluttering familiar. "And Chirper."

From the side, Ami smiled and shook her head, nudging Rei to look at the little girl. "It looks like Mako-chan has a fan."

The two opposing elements looked at the little girl, her wavy blonde hair now up in a ponytail, two little streamers over either ear, eyes full of adoration. "There's nothing wrong with a little idol worship," Rei chuckled, "and she's so cute."

"Lillia is one of our most promising students," Bellina said as she entered the conversation, watching the little girl shrewdly. "Her abilities in the healing arts are developing far more rapidly than expected. But she is far too prone to her element, and likes to wander off."Bellina was now close to glaring at the girl, and then sighed. "Forgive me. Her air and my earth seem to always be at odds."

"Your elements...you speak like they reflect your personalities."

"They do. It isn't the same for you?" 

Bellina seemed a little dubious of this, so Rei quickly elaborated, "We do. But its different...a little. Some say that the stars rule our personalities, and our blood types."

Bellina hand an eyebrow arched. "Blood types? How many types of blood are there?"

"There's A, B, AB, O, and they can be positive or neg-" Rei elbowed Ami before she went into lecture auto-pilot, and confused Bellina completely. The older woman was staring at them blankly, obviously never having heard of such things. Which, of course, made sense, considering the technology level in this world did not seem to be very high. "Gomen ne."

With a shrug, Bellina dismissed it, as they heard Lenora say to Minako, "Here," then slip a ring off her finger. "A ward of safe conduct through the four kingdoms. All recognize the seal of the High Priestess. If you require safe passage, show this," with a small motion, Lenora ran her finger over the surface of the ring, which was delicately scrolled. From it, a small light emanated, four colors, blue, yellow, red and green, chasing each other through the scrolling. Then, the priestess slipped it onto Minako's finger. "Wear it well. Each kingdom holds to its own ways, but all respect the shrine of the Fire Mountain. It will keep you safe."

"Hai, arigatou," Minako thanked her, adjusting the ring on her finger. "So...how do we get down?"

"The path out will lead you directly to a small village under the tree line. There you will see many of our people. Look for the priestess named Velis. She will give you more supplies and horses for your journey. Be careful, though. The Fire Mountain has been rumbling as the moons come into alignment. The temple is warded from any lava, but the trails are not. And we're still searching for the witch. Be wary of her illusions."

There were murmurs of, "Hai," and "Un," in agreement, and the four senshi looked at the two women and the young girl. "We'll do what we can...." Minako tried to say, to cheer up the otherwise sad looking faces. "Don't worry. We've fought this kind of thing before! The Silence will not fall on Emania."

Lenora smiled softly, and then the four of them turned, heading down the path, leaving the shrine of the Fire Mountain. 

"Lillia, you've been out of your classes long enough," Bellina said briskly as the backs of their four would-be saviors descended down the path. "Get back, now."

"Yes, Bellina," Lillia sighed obediently, curtsying hurrying off into the temple grounds, the blonde ponytail and golden familiar flying along behind her. 

"It's not good for them to place all their hope on those four," Bellina said to Lenora with a frown. 

"But it's good for them to have that hope, Bellina. Don't take that away from them."

The frown lines on Bellina's face only deepened, and she took Lenora's arm a moment, leading her away. "I need to speak with you, privately."

"About...."

"No. Come."

The two women who were the most in charge of the Fire Mountain began a slow walk in silence, their feet carrying them down familiar paths. The paths had been filled with smooth stones, and decorated with the calm, elegant beauty of the temple grounds. Though the whole place was referred to as 'the temple,' it was actually a complex of buildings, having spread and built over centuries of masonry and magical working, all surrounded by a massive stone wall. Each of these wings of construction had branched off the original structure, the four, simple, mysterious stones that jutted from the earth on the precipice, so high in the air. They used those stones rarely for their workings, using instead the true temple, a circular, tall building of intricate design that lay in the center of the complex, not the front of it. 

Bellina held the door open for Lenora, as was polite for one lower in rank to do for one higher. Lenora's feet echoed softly on the stones, and the place was quiet but for the rustling sound of the footsteps of the two women. High above, windows in many colors swirled, and the light fell onto the floor in multi-colored puddles. There were no benches, and in fact, one would have been surprised to see that there was no altar, only a ring on the center of the floor. 

Though the stonework was finely crafted, the inside of the temple was very plain, other than the light. But if one had looked carefully, eyes could pick out four grotesques, one in each corner of the temple. In fact, if one looked close enough, they would see that the figures were, in fact, tiny dragons, the great loving detail paid to their construction worn and faded away with the centuries they had been unwashed, and let to be dusted from spiderwebs. 

"The Cleansings must begin again, Lenora."

To that, Lenora stepped inside the floor's ring, smooth from the many feet that had walked there. "I will not issue that edict."

"The spell worked, Lenora, but not even remotely close to how we expected. They know nothing of our world. The stars fall into alignment too soon, and the moons will all four be full within the next two months. The day of destiny is coming too quickly. The witches have already been able to get to the stone circle. We have to slow them down."

"I will not have the Cleansings begin again! The kingdoms already stand on the brink of war. With Aurora's not being one of the chosen princesses, she will wed, and that will add stability. It will bring some peace."

"But what good is that peace, we can't even protect our world?" Bellina argued in return, stepping into the circle with Lenora, her dark robes swirling. "Your predecessors would not have hesitated to issue the edicts."

To that, Lenora bit her lip, until she winced in pain. For thirty years, Bellina had been headwoman of Fire Mountain. For her entire life, she had lived on the slope of the volcano. She had experience that Lenora had not. An edict from the hand of the High Priestess had the power to command all four kings. They were rare, and not to be trifled with. All who practice magic within the four realms owed their allegiance to her first, then to their king. If her edict was not followed, then the kings would have open revolt of any who held magic. A war of religion was the most dangerous kind, for it divided people regardless of their fealty in the secular world. 

A civil war could be exactly what the oncoming demons needed.

Lenora didn't like the idea of a Cleansing. She had seen one before. To her, they were nothing more than a witch hunt. Which, of course, was exactly what they were. The silver eyed had been appearing periodically for fifty years. Some twenty years ago, they began to expand. More and more sorcerers born had the strangely colored eyes. At first, it had been ignored. A magical fluke. The older ones did not seem any different than usual sorcerers, and were regarded only as an oddity. 

Then the demons began to appear.

And the fact that the silver eyed could cast illusions came to light.

Together, it struck too much familiarity with the old predictions, and the tale of the oncoming Silence. Her predecessor had issued the first edict in over one hundred and eighty years. 

Hunt them down. 

Any who have the power of illusion also are tainted with shadow, and hence with darkness, and the power of Chaos. Kill them, before they could kill us. It was a simple concept, and twenty years ago, the first of the killings had begun, sweeping through the land. 

Now, the choice was Lenora's. Upon the death of the last High Priestess, the Cleansings had slowly stopped. But any child who opened their eyes at birth, to see the world in silver, was conveniently left for the whim of the gods. 

Thinking of the four princesses, Lenora did have to concede Bellina's point. They did not seem like soldiers, though they claimed to be. It would have broken the utmost rules of etiquette to ask them to prove it. Sort of like introducing yourself as a woman, then being asked to strip naked to be inspected, just to make sure. Those four didn't seem like warriors. And in her heart of hearts, Lenora knew that they would need help. And if the edict would destroy the witches that would slow them in their quest....

"I, Lenora, High Priestess of Fire Mountain, hereby issue the edict of Cleansing, for any living person with eyes of color unnatural."

They quickly discovered why they were not provided with horses on the mountain top. And why there were no horses at the temple in the first place. The slopes were steep, the path they took, narrow and rocky. It was no easy thing, to reach the cleared plain that the shrine sat upon, and the stone monolith before it. It was lapsing into late afternoon when they ate, still distant from the treeline, and the relative safety they would find at its base. There were periods of silence, then of talk, the flow of the conversation wavering as they walked. And the path grew steeper, more difficult. 

"I still don't think it makes any sense," Rei was saying as she leapt down over a crag in the mountainside. "I mean, they just send us out? They don't have any idea of where to find these Crystal Points? Seems pretty strange."

Makoto leapt down behind her, Ami and Minako next, the loose stones waterfalling down behind them. "Not really, when you think about it. I mean, Haruka-san and Michiru-san had the Talismans _in_ them, and they went around looking for the holders for ages. What I want to know is how we're going to get these things. I have a serious problem with the idea of ripping people's Heart Crystals out. Daimon always did that. Or Eudial with her big gun thing."

"Mako-chan," said Ami, "we shouldn't presume that the Talismans and the Crystal Points are the same thing. They may not even be in humans. For all we know, they are locations, or medallions of some sort. Surely they are not inside us, the way they were in Uranus and Neptune. We would know something like that already."

"Hai," Minako sighed tiredly. "Then another senshi? One for this world? A Saturn?"

That only got a shrug from Ami, and a shake of her azure haired head. 

"Well, a senshi for this world or not, we need to know what to tell people when we see them," Minako added to the conversation. "I mean, what, when we talk to people we just say, 'Hi, my name is Aino Minako, future Princess of Venus, which may or may not exist in your universe, considering I'm from a totally different world'? That, and do we go around telling people we're trying to collect the Crystal Points?"

"Probably not," Rei intoned, wiping some hair from her face. "Traveling between worlds can't be normal. Magic seems to be more open here, more widely understood. But we should try to keep a low profile. We don't know everything that's going on, and attracting unwanted attention won't help."

The four shared a glance, and there were nods of agreement between them. They would keep their identities a secret. Unless, of course, totally necessary.

"All right, I am officially tired of wearing this dress," Makoto announced out of the blue. She was now hiking the layers up around her waist, making the skirt into baggy pants, tucked into her waistline. "Until we see either really hot men or people who will scream that we have blasphemed some god, I am wearing it like this!" With a final shove, she tucked the dress in, while the others shook their heads, pausing a moment as Makoto righted herself, then began to walk again.

"Actually," Ami wondered aloud, "did any of you notice there were no statues in the temple grounds?"

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"Well," Ami considered, placing a finger to her lips as she thought, "no statues to gods, or ornamentation...." She stared down at the drop below her as she walked, and sat down, kicking herself off the ledge. Rei copied her, but Minako and Mako leapt down, staggering a step on the impact, and Minako ended up on her knees. "Most religions at least have some sort of symbol. The area was decorated, but not very much. And everything was so symmetrical."

"They never mentioned any gods, either. Weird, for a temple," Rei extended a hand to help Minako up. 

Irritated as she brushed sharp pebbles and grasses from her newly skinned knees, Minako shook out her skirts, now dirty. "You know, we've been walking for hours. It's evening, and we're still so far from the treeline. And it just keeps getting harder. You'd think it would get easier as we went down."

"We're not that far, Minako-chan," Rei reminded her, the earth shuddering under their feet. "But we should hurry," worried, she cast a glance up to the volcano. "That rumbling is getting worse...."

"Ami-chan?" Makoto asked, since Ami had begun to look around her, slowly. After a moment, she pulled out the Mercury computer, and began taking scans.

"There's a great deal of seismic activity in the volcano. We do need to get going. And Minako-chan is right," she began to turn in a slow circle, the computer humming as data streamed into it. "It should have been easier. We've traveled several kilometers in the last few hours. It shouldn't be taking this long."

"Henshin yo?"

Ami's face was filled with the light from the monitor, her lip tucked between her teeth as she frowned in puzzlement. "Hai," she agreed, and lifted a hand to the air.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

_"Make-up!"_

The brightness of their power fluxed around them, water, fire, electricity, and beams of stars, giving them the power of their planets, of their crystals. No longer did four young, slightly confused girls stand in there place, but four Sailor Senshi, ready for battle. They knew, this time, the most likely person they would face, and this time, they knew, they were ready. Even as they broke their pose, turning their backs to one another in a ring, ready to fight, Mercury tapped on her visor, and new data flew across her vision. But the information did her little good. She saw what she searched for with her eyes first. Then she said one word. "There."

Upon the rock they had just leapt down from, the hooded figure stood, face still hidden in shadow, though they could see the faint brightness of her eyes reflect on her cheeks. The black folds fell around her, and it seemed strange she had not attacked during their vulnerable henshin. Their stalker lifted a hand out from under the cowl, and the world blurred around them, in the way a curtain folds as it is drawn back from a stage. And the stage they now stood upon was not nearly as friendly looking as the illusion the witch had presented. The stage was bare, black, and the sky not unclouded. It was ash grey, and the distance between them and the treeline increased threefold. They had been traveling in circles, and had been entirely unaware of it. 

"Stop right there!" Venus began, and to her announcement, the woman's lips curved as she smiled. "I am Sailor Venus, and your evil will not be allowed to harm my friends!" With that, she stepped back, lifting up a hand, and called out, "Venus Love-me Chain!"

The fine line of golden hearts whipped though the vacant air, impacting onto the cliff face behind where the woman had stood. 

"Where? Mercury? Where!"

Frantically scanning, the data could not detect the figure. "The infrared isn't working! It's too hot! Minna, I can't get a lock on her!"

Then Venus screamed as she felt something hard impact on her stomach, and Mars was able to turn her head in time to see the woman's cloak fade in and out, vanishing as she struck Venus while invisible. "Coward! Fight us face to face!"

There was no laughter, but there was a faint sound of amusement as their invisible attacker replied, "You use your magic against me. Why can't I use mine against you?"

Mars, though, was reaching out with her senses, and had drawn out one of her paper wards. Softly, then growing in power as she summoned her own magic, the red suited senshi cast her spell, rushing forward as she did so. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" And the burning paper flew from her fingers, slapping into the silver eyed witch's arm. 

From an angle, they saw her face, and she was not very pleased with this, since she suddenly could not summon her illusion of invisibility. Before she could react any further, Jupiter rushed forward, screaming, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Her ball lightning raced out, and the woman dropped flat, dodging as it hurled past her head. 

"Earth, Mother of us All, protect your daughter," she said softly, and the ground began to tremble under them. 

"No!" Mercury screamed, "it's too volatile! It'll erupt.... Stop! Stop!"

"Air, Breath of Life, aid your sister in my plea...."

But no one was listening to the voice of reason. The stones around them began to shudder as the witch's power lifted them from the ground, and they levitated, then shot forward. 

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Leaping lithely, the cloak of the woman flew wide as she twirled between the attacks, the Crescent Beam catching just the tip of the cloth, tearing it. But even as they did this, the stones were flying forward. Jupiter, facing Mars, saw it coming behind her friend, unaware she herself was in danger. "Supreme Thunder!"

The electric energy blast summoned through the antenna of her tiara struck the rock, blasting it apart in a shower of tiny stones. Mars covered her head as the pellets rained down, and Venus shrieked in pain as the rock that was closest to her struck her in the side, sending her reeling into the dirt, sliding across the rock face. 

"Jupiter, behind you!" Mars shouted in warning as she recovered, only in time to see one of the largest stones impact into the back of the Soldier of Thunder. As Venus had been, Jupiter was flung from her feet, the shock sending sparkles into the peripherals of her vision, and she tumbled down the slope, body catching on an outcropping of bare rock. She hit, and lay still. 

"Mars!" Mercury screamed over the increasing shaking of the ground around them. "Using our power is unbalancing the energy in the area!" Breaking into a run, she began to race towards their assailant, who was waiting for her, seeing that she wasn't using any magic in this attack. "We're going to cause the whole area to erupt! Don't use any attacks!"

And with that, the Senshi of Water flung herself at the witch. Mercury knew she wasn't strong enough to fight her, but she hoped that maybe, just maybe, Mars would be. And if she could at least slow her down....

"Mercury!" Mars heard and understood the warning, and reached again for the safer, more reliable wardings she kept. Mercury was lashing out wildly, and Mars began her chant, red heels clipping hollowly against the rock as she rushed forward. She saw the witch strike Mercury across the face, a hard enough blow to send her to her knees. "Aku Ryo..."

But then, the magical energy they had built up in the area was released, or perhaps absorbed. The power of the volcano rose, almost as though in protest to the battle on its rocky slope, and the land around them buckled and shifted, folding in unholy prayer, the rocks upending themselves, reaching for the dying embers of the sun in the west. 

As the fault line broke open under Mars' feet, the paper became charged, the final words of, "_...Tai San!"_ being called as red fire broke though, steaming up into the sky, and enveloping Sailor Mars in its heat. From where Venus lifted her battered head, she watched it happen, trying to rise to her feet, and sinking again as the ground rolled under her body. She watched as the witch struggled to right herself, and strangely, reach forward, a hand grabbing Mercury's as they dropped down and vanished from her sight. 

"No!" A fist pounded against the earth, the bare stone. "Stop it! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Stop it,stop it,_ now!"_

The last word was screamed with so much authority and power, her gloved fist impacting against the rock, blazing yellow light lazered across the surface of the stone, and it mingled with a painful tear. When the light of Venus' power faded from the ground, what remained before her was very still. Covered in dust and ash, she turned to her side, and felt like she needed to retch. The dizziness of the collision with the rock left her nauseated, and she stepped forward blindly, collapsing. 

It was several minutes before her eyes cleared and the world became balanced again. The sick feeling did not leave Venus, though now it was for the apparent death of two, possibly three of her friends. Never so swiftly had so many senshi died. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. She pulled herself to her knees, and looked up at the dark sky. The faintest shades of bloody scarlet still streaked the treetops of the distant lands. 

The pebbles dug sharply into her exposed thighs as she dragged herself along the slope, and searched for where Jupiter had fallen. Standing had proven to be to sickening, and the nausea had caught her. There was a narrow chasm now, where Mars had vanished in a blaze of fiery glory. And upturned rocks, untouched by rain, where Mercury had made her desperate stand. "Jupiter...don't leave me alone...Mako-chan, don't you dare be dead...."

From her vantage point, Venus was able to look down the hill, and see the body of Sailor Jupiter, half on her side, a few bloody cuts lacing her legs. In the fog of pain, Venus saw that none of her limbs were crooked. In fact, the cuts were from a shrub, which Jupiter now lay on. The root was still sticking out of the hillside. "Let it have been enough...." Venus rolled down the hill slowly, and ended herself next to Jupiter. She held a hand over her mouth. "Breathing," she sighed, and her head sank down onto the rock. "Good old Mako-chan. Takes a beating and still keeps kicking...." She tried to smile at her own lame joke, but relief that Jupiter wasn't dead was enough to let exhaustion take her. That sparse little shrub. Strange, how something so insignificant could be enough to break Jupiter's fall. She lowered her head, and the blackness set in. 

If, perhaps, Pretty Soldier Sailor Venus had remained awake a minute or so longer, and if she had been able to stand and look down the hill, she would have seen two other figures, draped over the ground. If she had also been able to see this, in theory, then she also would have seen the cloaked one of these figures stir, and move from the strangely protective position she had landed in, arms wrapped over the head of the girl with her. And also, if Venus had seen this, she would have seen the so-called witch pull up to her knees, then, just as slowly, to her feet. And then, just maybe, she would have seen this witch pick up the unconscious form with her, and slowly make her way down the mountainside. 

But then, this is only if she had been awake. 

******************************************************************************

Okay, how is it so far? I hope you like reading stuff like this...random babblings and all. But, it gives me a chance to comment, and doesn't hurt anyone. What do you guys think of my silver eyed sorceress? Actually, several of the characters in this fic (her included) are from stories I wrote ages and ages ago...not too good. (hence not posted! No, not Sailormoon stories...original stuff.) These incarnations of them are interesting to me, to see how they've changed...I'll talk more about that in the end of next chapter...you'll meet some more people...and the adventure will truly begin!

If any of you happen to own Enya's 'The Memory of Trees' CD, you really should pop it in while reading this. It is, I suppose, the 'soundtrack' for 'Crystal Points' since I was listening to it the whole way though. 'Watermark' or 'The Celts' would do nicely as well.... The music of it ripples thoughout the whole story, and I hope some of its tones and beauty are reflected here. The second song on 'Memory of Trees' is called 'Anywhere Is' and as I've listened to it, it really has become the 'opening theme' for 'Crystal Points.' 

Remember, you're always free to email. Good things do come back to you. 

Until next storytime (which will not be too long, I hope!)

Ja ne!

-Queen

iceaffinity@hotmail.com


	3. Episode 2- Friends for Ami, Minako and M...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_ _

_'Cause we are born innocent, believe me Adia,_

_We are still innocent, it's easy we all falter, does it matter?_

_I take away your pain and show you all the beauty you possess..._

_If you'd only let yourself believe....___

_-Sarah McLachlan,"Adia"_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Warning: Some scenes in this Episode may exceed the general PG-13 rating of thi fic for violence. You've been warned. Read at your own risk.

_ _

_ _

_Episode 2- Friends for Ami, Minako and Makoto? Revelations on Emania. _

Upon the Fire Mountain of Emania, an elderly man tended carefully to his flock, his old fingers gently tying the message to the offered leg of the pigeon he held. There were many of these birds around him, and the room was filled with floating feathers, which glimmered like snow in summer, drifting in the light from the solar above. Gently, he stroked the head of the one he held with a finger, setting her down onto a perch. Each of these birds wore the same message this last one did, neatly tied to their leg in a tiny bark tube. 

Three times the number. Always three times the number needed. Releasing the latches on the cages, the air was filled with the sounds of wings, beating against the air and against each other, as they flew high and away. Three times the number needed, as it always was. One to fall to storm or sickness, one to fall to raptor or wander. The last, of course, to carry the message through, reaching the destination set carefully. 

Into the air, they flew, separating into their assigned directions. Except for one. One of these birds did not head south, but north, the total to fly to that direction four, rather than three. And of these four, this bird was either a harder worker, or stronger. Or, then again, maybe the fact that its eyes seemed to ripple in strange shades of ebony had something to do with it. When her sisters slowed to sleep though the night, this bird continued to stretch her wings, flying as though she were entirely untired. 

For many hours she flew, and eventually, reached the destination of her flight. 

On the ground, a man watched the small, grey pigeon backwing as she settled onto his gloved hand, and he carefully untied the message she bore, reading it quickly, though without surprise. He was a tall man, and had the muscles that came from many hours of training, though at this moment he wore no armor, but instead a deep crimson tunic, so dark, it seemed nearly black. Black, also, was his hair, which was long and combed back into a tail at the nape of his neck. It was with cool brown eyes he read the words, not showing any reaction to the news, other than to crumble the paper in his fist when done reading it. 

"Lenora has issued the Edict of Cleansing," he said aloud, though it hardly seemed to be to the younger man who stood behind him, a falcon, a delicate peregrine, on his wrist, her eyes hooded. Falconry was this man's hobby. The careful art of knowing when to attack an opponent had come to his advantage in the past, and he found it useful to practice it even when not on the battlefield. 

His squire heard the words, and, being new to his position, mistook the speaking, thinking it was for him. "Sire, won't that slow down our advance, with other soldiers out?"

The lord seemed to pay no attention to him, an instead released the pigeon from his hands, watching her take flight. "Release Steel Claw," he ordered. 

"But my lord-"

"Release her."

The man obeyed, and the hood was removed from the falcon's eyes. Seeing the fleeing pigeon, she leapt off the man's gauntleted hand, wings beating harder and faster than any pigeon's ever could, and within moments, the two birds plummeted to the ground, Steel Claw's talons breaking open the pigeon's body. As they stopped, her speckled wings spread, protecting her newly fallen prey. "Sire, we shouldn't...."

Starting forward, ready to summon the falcon back to his hand, he was stopped when an arm barred him. "Let her gorge."

"But Sire...."

The lord did not respond to his squire's protest, and instead turned and returned to his tent.

The feeling of being heavy was the sensation that Kino Makoto woke to. Whether it was from the fact that she lay so hard against a rock, dropped there from a long fall, or the fact that her clothes were heavy with morning dew, she didn't really know. And she didn't really care, either. Turning her head, she saw hair. Bright, yellow hair, and a red bow, not too many inches from her face, and the curve of Minako's chin. 

"Minako-ch...." she stopped to cough hard, feeling like something had broken in her lungs. Of course, if something was broken, she would be feeling a whole lot worse, and that, she did understand. Rolling half over and looking around them, she could see heavy fog enveloping the area, and it was easy to feel the humidity against her face. "Minako-chan, wake up....god, don't you dare be dead....Wake up...god, how does Artemis do it? Minako-chan! _Breakfast!"_

As it would have with Usagi, Minako's eyes flicked open, though she didn't suddenly fling herself off what should have been her bed. "What's to eat?"

"Whatever we can find," Mako sighed, trying to pull herself up, wincing as she did so. "Glad you're not dead."

"Me too."

They looked around, though there was not much to see, in the mist. 

After a few moments, they managed to get themselves up, standing and trying to work their way painfully up the side of the slope. It was not a drop cliff, but a steep incline, and eventually they stood over where Mars had vanished, the barrier of fire now nothing more than a depression in the ground, having sealed itself. Minako turned, and stepped away from the place, moving downward again, to go stand on the rocks that were upturned, where Mercury had fallen. Mako watched this, and worried. They hadn't said anything since waking, and she saw no evidence that either of their friends had survived. It wasn't possible, but she couldn't deny what her eyes saw then, and what they saw now. 

"They're not dead, Mako-chan," Minako stated into the dim light of morning. She held herself tall, fists clenched. "We'll head north. We'll keep to the plan, and eventually, Rei-chan and Ami-chan will find us, or we will find them. That's what we'll do."

"Minako-chan...." Makoto began, but was cut off when Minako turned around, smiling faintly. 

"Come on. Let's go. We've still got a world to save."

The humidity condensed as they descended, following their own path this time, the original one long lost. Maybe if Mercury were there, with her computer, they could have found it again, but since they both knew this, and didn't want to mention it, they each decided not to bring it up. The fog thickened, and eventually became a slow drizzle, then a rain that poured. But fortunately, by then, they had reached the forest around the mountain, and took relative shelter under the branches of the large oak trees. There, they did what they could to bind up and clean the scratches and bruises they had taken against the witch. 

Maybe, perhaps, if Mars had been there to sense what darkness lurked in the shadows, they would not have taken the path they chose the following day, thinking the soggy, though much trodden path would be safest, considering it was so well worn and sunny. Each were hungry; Lillia's basket had been emptied completely the day before, and they had not planned on needing food beyond that. Each were dirty; the muck they churned up under their feet as they walked clung to the bottoms of their skirts, and this time, Mako didn't even consider hiking them up. All that would do is cover her from head to toe in mud. At least with the skirts, the mud didn't climb. So, they trudged along, thinking that eventually, they would come across some sort of town or city. 

It was late morning, or perhaps early afternoon, since neither had a watch, they couldn't be sure, but when the sun was high in the branches above, a strange sound clambered to their ears. 

"Mako-chan, do you hear that?"

"Hai...."

"Let's check it out." With that, they moved off their path, and up along a ridge that ran against one side of the road. It was well covered with bushes and flora, and they kept down, well hidden as they crept. Coming closer, they heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting, though it seemed odd to them that the noise wasn't of people running away screaming, but of actually fighting back. It was a strange concept. But, true to their form, two senshi would certainly not stand by and watch people killed. Not against an enemy like this. Because never, in all their years, had they seen youma acting in a unit. 

With unbelievable precision, a squad of creatures were attacking what appeared to be the entourage of a noble. Two of them were massive things, towering twice the height of either girl, snouted and with elongated arms, one carrying a spiked club, the other a half-broken rusty sword. And around them swarmed goblins. Dozens of the things, many eyed and with mottled skin, sharp fangs pointing up from their mouths. And, quite effectively, they were cutting though the guard the noble had around the carriage. Three men rode horseback, and even as the senshi watched from their vantage point, one took a heavy axe blow to the chest, sending him from his horse. 

Minako gagged and turned away as more goblins swarmed over the body.

"We've got to help," Mako grabbed her arm and helped her up, face grim. "Come on. Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up!"

The crackling energy of her power blazed though the underbrush, and several ugly heads turned in time to see yet another flux of magic, this time yellow and shining, the words, "Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!" vibrating through the air along with it. 

Then, two new figures entered the battle, and though the guards had no idea who they were, they were quite obviously not demonic, and therefore, most likely to be on their side. The idea was confirmed when the taller of the two new arrivals came in, screaming, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" And into the thickest set of battle, a storm of bioelectric leaves blasted, sending goblins running as they were hit. 

The other of the two used a different phrase, "Crescent Beam!" to blast two crouching hobgoblins off the top of the carriage, and once gone, leapt to the place she had cleared. The point of the attack was clearly the person inside, since the orc with the club was swinging it back, a blow that would shear off the door. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Her aim struck true, and Sailor Venus watched her attack shatter the demonic monster. There were too many things going on at once in the field of battle, too many to take in at once. Jupiter fighting in the midst of a swirling tide of black bodies, the coachman just under her being swamped with the crawling creatures, and the fact that goblins were even now replacing the ones she had just killed. Too much, too fast, and Venus felt the fury building up inside her.

The coachman fell, his knife useless against the insectile armoring the goblins wore. Rolling off the front, the already terrified horses bolted in fear, and Venus found herself flung from her feet, grabbing the edge of the coach's roof to keep from falling. 

From where Jupiter fought, she fought with rage. The anger she had set aside after the last battle came flowing to her fingertips, and it was too easy to summon attack after attack, electrocuting everything in her way. Another of the horsed guards fell, and the remaining one reared up, plunging in with his own sword to hack at the large orc that was coming to finish the job. The horseman blocked it, only to have spears sent up around him, piercing the light armor on the horse, sending him, too, to the ground. Jupiter saw this, and how he had saved the other man. No, she would not let him die that way, seeing the orc coming in again for the kill, this time to the newly downfallen man. She let loose another enraged, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The ball lightning struck the youma full in the face, and Jupiter could not bring herself to feel pity for it. The man she rescued was on his feet again, a large, hand and a half sword twirling as he spun round, cutting though the mass with the blade. He spared a grateful grin for her through the battle, sweat in his eyes. "Thanks, Lady Lightning!"

Jupiter didn't have time to either take insult or compliment. They fought, the numbers of their allies dwindling, but also the number of their enemy. "Supreme Thunder!"

Slowly, though time, only the pair of them remained, back to back, and the last of the creatures fell under a bloody sword. Turning, Sailor Jupiter looked at him, panting, "Arigatou."

He nodded, getting the idea, and they both breathed hard for a moment, letting air fill their lungs again. Then, at the same moment, they looked up, to where carriage had stood, now seeing that it was gone. 

"Venus-chan!"

"Princess!"

Both broke into a dead run.

The horses spooked, they charged forward, and Sailor Venus saw Jupiter unleashing her electricity at their enemy. She let her fight, since from where she bounced along the top, could hear sounds of struggle inside the coach. Pulling herself along the top, she brought herself to see the seat for the coachman. Then she screeched as a head erupted though the roof, a ring of eyes glittering at her as it broke through the wood, just beside her waist, where her short skirt was blowing in the wind. _"Hentai!"_ Her first reaction was to kick the hell out of the thing, and though Mars was best known for her heels, Venus didn't exactly wear flats. After one massive kick to the face, it broke out of the hole, and tumbled off, rolling into the mud of the path, they lay still, face down. 

Venus turned back, thinking to roll forward and get the reigns, but from where she lay spread out, she could see something kick open the door along the side. That something turned out to be a young woman, who was swinging herself outside the door, flat against the force of the winds screaming around them as they raced forward. The new woman strained against this, heavy gown rippling behind her as she stretched forward, her goal the same as that of Venus. Get to the seat, get the reins, stop the carriage. 

Sailor Venus grinned, then flipped herself over the front edge, landing in a sprawl, even as the newcomer's face emerged around the edge, eyes flying wide open to see Venus lying there. "Konnichiwa!" Venus shouted, managing to get herself upright, and offering a hand. "Welcome aboard!"

The woman paused for only a second, then grabbed the offered hand, the two blondes sitting in the front seat together. They looked at each other, smiling, both happy and relieved to be at their destination. Then, at exactly the same moment, realized that they were in fact in their destination, and that they really needed to do something. 

"The reins! The reins!" Two sets of hands scrambled for the leather straps that were flapping around on the floor in front of them. "Stop! Whoa! Stop! Stop!"

Together, they yanked back on the reins, feet braced against the footrest as they began screaming some very interesting vulgarities at the runaway horses. The four horses veered off the path, charging into the forest, and sending the coach flying as wooden wheels struck a rock. 

"Venus Love-me Chain!" The line of hearts sliced neatly through the air, and wrapped itself around a branch, Venus grabbing the woman beside her, and as the coach overturned, they swung out, crashing instead into the brambles along the side of the road. They tumbled into the ground litter, leaves flying as they rolled to a stop. Then, each heard the sounds of wood splintering, and horses shrieking in the air. 

The stranger got to her feet first, using a mossy tree to balance herself. "Dame knight! Are you injured?" She stumbled over to where Venus was pushing herself up. "Are you well?"

"Hai..." Venus moaned, clutching her head. "Just too many hits over the last couple days...youma. Ugh...." The young lady smiled as Venus pulled herself together, and they looked at each other. 

"Princess!"

The word carried to where the two were standing, and they both turned as another voice, female, joined it. "Venus! Venus-chan!"

"Jupiter!"

"Balan!"

Both pairs broke into a run, meeting back at the edge of the muddy road, staring at each other. Slowly, Venus broke away from the princess, and the knight away from Jupiter, each taking sides across from the other. They eyed each other with uncertainty, and in some cases, suspicion. It was the knight who broke the uneasy silence. "We should thank you, dame knights, for your aiding the princess," with that, he bowed politely. That gesture, the senshi understood. They bowed back, politely. 

"We were glad to help," Venus told the two, giving them both a good long look. The man was handsome, that she could tell, tall and with dark brown hair, which was currently sweaty, and clinging to his face, falling into warm blue eyes, that were, at the moment, looking at Sailor Jupiter. He was armored as befitting a knight, light chain mail and a standard on the light cloth tunic over it, a very dark blue unicorn, with a white mane and horn. He still held his sword in his hand, and had not stopped yet to wipe it clean.

The princess with him, though, wore pale blue, woven finely and embroidered with tiny sapphires and crystals along the neckline and belt, which sat lowly below her hips. Her eyes, too, were blue, though paler than the knight's. But perhaps what was most remarkable was that she had the longest, platinum blonde hair Sailor Venus had seen since Queen Serenity, coming to what was likely longer than her own height, since it just barely reached her ankles in a thick, smooth braid. Ending with a tiny, perfectly tied, red bow. 

Venus promptly broke into hysterical laughter. 

"Is the dame knight in control of her senses?" The knight asked as he watched Venus gasp for air. The princess, as well, was giggling, though not quite falling over as much as Venus, since she, too, had noticed the red bow similarity. It struck them both as funny. Jupiter and the knight shook their heads as the other two took a moment to control themselves. 

"Gomen, gomen ne," Venus apologized as she calmed herself. 

"Thank you, for helping me," the princess said politely. "But we should get back. Waiting too long may prevent us from helping any of the wounded. Come." With that, the princess turned and began to make her way to the source of their earlier fight. 

"Do you think it wise? Look at them. They may have helped us, but those clothes...their magic. I've never seen a thing like it. It's not normal," that from the knight to his princess, who was currently bent beside one of her knights. 

Eyes closed, the princess said softly, "Earth, who gives life, and to whom we must return, claim your son," and shut the staring eyes of her fallen soldier. "And let him be reborn with the honor he held in life."

"Princess...." 

Opening her eyes, she looked at the strangers, who were currently tending to one of the injured, by binding his chest. He had blackened out as they had approached. It seemed he was the sole survivor, other than themselves. She held out her hand, and her knight helped her to her feet. "Balan, they saved our lives. And you know that. We won't be safe until back in the Northlands. And you and I cannot fight off every random string of goblins ourselves. I propose we hire them."

"You think they're mercenaries?"

"Whether they are or not, it makes no difference. I must get back home, and safely. Father is depending on it. We all are," and the final words fell very softly, since she looked down and away. Then her head returned to the air, and she stepped around the dead, coming to stand across from the two senshi. 

Sailors Venus and Jupiter saw the other two, and were aware of their eyes on them, and guessed they were the topic of conversation. "What do you think?" 

"We need their help, Jupiter," Venus said sadly, looking down at the field dressing Jupiter was tying off around the man's chest. Jupiter had remembered Venus's rather interesting nursing methods, and had been sure to get there first. But that aside, she agreed. "We can't do anything without supplies, or horses. If she really is a princess, we just saved her life. She owes us."

"We can't stay in our senshi form forever."

"No," Venus agreed. "We'll have to de-henshin."

Grimly, Jupiter straightened herself out as the other two approached. "He'll be all right, if he gets rest for a few weeks, and some food."

The knight replied, "There's a village about a day's good march ahead. We can get him there."

"You'll have to forgive us," the princess said, "we haven't introduced ourselves." Then she sank into a full curtsy, skirts billowing out around her as she dropped. "I am Lady Princess Aurora Northerland, Crown Princess to the throne of the Northern Kingdom," and with these words, she stood again, and the knight beside her bowed low. "My guard and protector, Lord Balan of Boreal, Knight of Northerland."

The two senshi watched this display with wide eyes. It wasn't everyday you meet royalty. Even though, technically speaking, they were themselves. It wasn't something they talked about though, not really. And Usagi was a friend. She was Usagi, not Neo-Queen Serenity. At least not yet. This was royalty, in the here and now, muddied, battle weary and exhausted though she may be. 

They looked at each other, and then, as one, touched the pins that held their bow together. Aurora and Balan staggered back under the sudden brilliance of light and electricity, watching the figures before them become...rather ordinary looking, slightly battered girls. Then, Aurora gasped in fear, and Balan had his sword out again, this time, aimed at the senshi, who were staring in surprise.

"Witches!"

"No! Wait!" That came from Aurora, who was grabbing Balan's arm desperately. The two senshi had instantly dropped into defensive postures, hands up and ready. "Wait!"

"They're illusionists!"

Makoto glared back at him, and the air began to fill with the crackle of electricity. "We are not one of those god damned silver eyed witches! Look at our eyes! Green, not silver, baka!"

He didn't seem impressed, but that was mainly because he knew that if they were illusionists, that to disguise the color of their eyes would be an easy thing. He lifted up the sword. 

Into this, Minako spoke to Aurora. It was obvious to her that she was the one in charge, especially since she was of higher rank. "Aurora-hime, our appearance changing is a side effect of our magic. We have no control over that. We aren't witches. Believe me,"and both of the other two could hear the bitterness in her voice when she said, "we have every reason to hate any kind of silver eyed witch."

"Put it down, Balan," Aurora told her guardian. "Put it down."

He said nothing, but watched a moment longer. Then, quietly, he did as she asked, the moment long enough to suggest that if he had disagreed, he would have attacked anyway. The decision to stop fighting was his, not hers. "Then, who and what are you?"

To this, Minako and Makoto bowed from the waist, arms formally at their sides. "Aino Minako, and my friend, Kino Makoto." When they looked up again, she continued, "Minako and Makoto. We are...travellers. From deep in the...." Minako tried not to hesitate as she thought. They had said they were from the Northland. So, she picked the farthest place she could think of. "...south. We...well, we have magic, and we thought we could...ah...find employment further north."

To that, the two nobles blinked, then Aurora broke into a wide grin. "Ah! That is wonderful!" She nearly clapped her hands together, delighted with the situation. It was working out far more perfectly than she had hoped. "We would like to hire you! With my entourage...." she hesitated, then grew silent for a moment. "Without my entourage, I need escort to my homeland. It is dangerous for two alone. With your magic, we hope to make it more safely. We can pay you in full upon arrival in my lands."

"Princess...." Balan began, a hint of warning in his voice. 

"Still don't trust us?" Makoto asked him, then turned and grabbed Minako's hand. 

"Mako-chan! What are you...oh yeah!" They held up Lenora's sigil, the promise of safe passage thoughout the four kingdoms. To that, the nobles stared openly, mouths agape. "We have safe conduct. Look. We spent a couple days at the temple on Fire Mountain. It's a long story, but we fought with a witch there. And for helping get rid of her, Lenora herself gave us her ring!"

Minako was great at making up stories, and there was enough truth in it to keep her audience believing. Aurora stepped forward, and took Minako's hand, running her finger across the surface of the ring. "Ay, Balan, they speak the truth. Look. It glows."

And as her fingertip traced the groove of the pattern, the prismic lights began to glow. 

"See?" Minako told them, triumphantly. 

To this, they could not imagine another possibility. Either the High Priestess had given it to them herself, or they had pried it out of her dead hand. Which, of course, was inconceivable. 

"You will have to tell us more of this, Minako," Aurora said. "But, will you and Makoto come with us?"

"Aurora-hime, I think that can be arranged."

Aurora laughed a little at this, saying, "Call me Rory."

In the end, it was her thirst. Despite the warmth of the black cloak that wrapped around her body, and the comfort of a dreamless sleep, her eyes opened, and her mouth was dry, requiring the replenishment of that which was her element. This was what woke Mizuno Ami, causing her to see above her a starry sky cluttered with the dark, reaching fingers of trees. A small fire popped only an armslength away, and a log broke, sending fireflies into the cool night air, dancing. To one side, she heard a jangle of harness, and turned to see a deep red horse, tethered to a low branch on an oak tree. It wickered at her, then returned to idly munching the grass at its feet. If there was a horse, then she could not be alone. Ami looked around, uncertain. "Minako-chan? Anyone?"

"You're friends aren't here," she was told from above, and turned her eyes upward instead, and just behind, seeing a figure sitting calmly in the crook of a treebranch. Ami began to leap up, to run, to henshin, but she realized that doing so would be both pointless and impossible. If it was the witch she was now accompanied with, then her friends were, as she had said, not here. She remembered seeing Jupiter thrown down the slope, and not coming up as she fought. Mars enveloped in fire. Venus thrown against the rock. Of them, maybe Minako had survived...she had not seen what had happened to the other two. The fact that she and the witch were alone did not bode well for her friends. 

"What did you do to them?"

The witch just looked down at her idly, then kicked a leg over the branch to look down as Ami sat up in her makeshift bed. "There's food, there. Roast rabbit. And a waterbag, if you're thirsty. Which I'll assume you are."

Licking dry lips, Ami couldn't help but look for the mentioned items. To one side of the fire sat a chipped clay bowl, a bit of bread and a chunk of meat sticking out of it, and just to the other side of her, the waterbag. She reached for the water, and opened it, getting the scent of fruit. Tasting it, it was as though someone had squeezed an orange or a lemon into the contents, since the flavor of citrus was faint in the water. 

"Slow down, water element or not, you shouldn't drown yourself."

To that, Ami stopped, wiping her lips on the back of her hand and replacing the stopper on the bag's mouth. "You attacked us."

To that, the witch just looked down on her, a slight look of pity on her features. "If I remember correctly, on both occasions, you attacked me first."

Ami began to protest, then stopped, as she realized she was right. Looking up at the woman in the tree was eerie, seeing the orange flames casting dancing shadows in the darkness. She wasn't wearing her cloak and cowl now, and her face was fully exposed. The silver eyes were the most unmistakable thing about her, as it would be impossible to miss them. But otherwise, she was fairly ordinary in appearance, thin and somewhat pale. She wasn't wearing a dress, as Ami had guessed. Instead, plain brown pants and high boots, a loose white shirt and leather vest with it. The fire reflected against her hair, which was a deep mahogany color, long and slightly wavy, though the sides were tied back in a familiar little bun. She was, at the moment, frowning. 

There were very few things Ami could think of to say. She supposed denying that the witch would succeed in her quest would seem laughable, the current situation being what it was. This was why she was so surprised at the witch's next words. 

"I'm sorry about your friends. It was not my intention to kill them."

To that, of course, Ami blinked in astonishment. An enemy, who didn't want to kill them? That was certainly new.

"You're lying."

Her eyebrows lifted. "I rarely lie, despite whatever those priestesses told you about the nature of an illusionist."

"Then one of those rare times is now. If you were on our side, you wouldn't have attacked us."

The woman's brows grew into a tight knit, and she glared at Ami. "Whoever said I was on your side? Or pretending to be? You were right, to think I'm your enemy. But that hardly means I'm working with the demons."

To that, Ami didn't know what to say. She thought about this for awhile, and quietly drank more of the water, finally coming to wonder, "Why save me, then?"

"You're like me."

"I am nothing like you!"

She just looked back up at the rising moons in the sky, legs tucked under the branch. "You're not an illusionist? Really?" The words were caustic, dry.

"No, I am...." the words died in her throat as she realized precisely what she was saying. First, she thought she shouldn't say she was a senshi. Then, of course, the woman already knew that. She had seen her henshin, from within the illusion. Second, she began to think she had no power over illusion. But that, too, she did not say. Gently, in the back of her mind, she heard the words, 'Shine Aqua Illusion' come to be whispered. That alone, was merely an attack. But then again, didn't all of her skills as a senshi have to do with knowledge, with either seeing through illusions, or casting them herself? She bit her lip. Still, she never had cast an illusion such as this witch had. No, she was not like her. "What do you want with me?"

"To help you find the Crystal Points."

"I won't help you."

"Really? I think you will."

"Never."

She laughed again, turning her head to look down from her spot. "Look around you, Ami. You're in the middle of a forest. You have no one but me. You don't know where to go. Your friends are gone, one way or another...."

"Because of you!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I had no intention of causing the earthquakes on Fire Mountain. You have no way to survive in this world, without help. You need me, and I need you. You are given a choice. Come with me, and help me find your Point, and hope that time presents to you some help. Or," she said lightly, flicking a hand up in the air, "you can try to go it alone. Survive, if you can. Do you think you know enough about this world to do it alone?"

Her hands became fists. The witch was right, about one thing. She would not survive alone, in the forest. Blackmail. This was planned and executed blackmail, a trick to get her to come. Then, a thought occurred, and Ami felt both hope and a small bit of triumph. "If you thought my friends were really dead, then you wouldn't need me!"

She witch shrugged, and returned to her position of peering down at Ami, hunched slightly and ankles crossed. For a long moment, the two stared at each other, until the woman in the tree broke it. "It is possible for your two friends, the Minako one and the Mako one to have lived. They were struck, but I did not see them die. The one you call Rei...." She bit her lip. "That is unlikely."

But now, Ami didn't care. It was enough. If Minako and Makoto were alive, then somehow, Rei had to be too. They couldn't die like that. That was no way for a senshi to die. Not the immortal Sailor Senshi! She would follow their plan. Go north. Hopefully, her captor would agree to this. It could be assumed the reason she was needed in the first place was because the silver eyed did not know where the Point was. She, Ami, had to find it. That's why she was needed. Presumably, the others would also find the Points...if they could only meet somewhere between.... 

Trying to sound defeated, Ami agreed, slowly. "Fine. I'll come."

"Good. I thought you were the smart one."

"But answer me this. Why? Why do you want the Points? Will that give you the power to rule the world?"

That caused the witch to stare, blankly, then cover her mouth with her hand as she began to giggle. The strange thing was, the laughter seemed genuine, especially since her head was tilted back, and her shoulders were shaking lightly. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed after a moment, containing herself and waving a hand. "Sorry...I don't mean to laugh at you. But I have no desire whatsoever to rule the world. Why would I wish for such a silly thing?"

"But," Ami spluttered, "why else would you want them?"

Her face became considering, thoughtful as she replied. "The demons are already through the Seal. The Seal itself is nothing more than a dimensional barrier, keeping Emania safe from Chaos. And its breaking is sign of the end times. It is believed that my kind are signs of disease in the current system of magic. We believe this is not so. 

"For us to control the power of the Crystal Points, we would be able to prevent the Cleansings from happening again. We have no choice. It is our way to fight, since that is our only option. And we will fight until it is safe for us to live."

"Cleansings?"

Her face grew very hard, very quickly, and she nearly spat the words, "Witch hunts. Murder. The High Priestess issues an edict that we are to be removed from Emania, under pain of death."

"Lenora would never issue such an order!"

"You have great faith in her. That is foolish. There are things she cannot prevent. That being one of them. It is only a matter of time before my people are hunted again. The only way to prevent such a thing is for us to replace the old order, with leaders of our own."

"That is not true. There are ways that peace could be attained, without such violence. The priestesses aren't evil people. They wouldn't...."

"Then am I? For trying to live? Evil?" Ami looked at the woman, and the hard silver eyes that were glowing faintly, casting deep hollows into her face. In the firelight, they also flickered in shades of orange and gold. "I'm a rabbit, girl from another world. And those people up in the mountain are my foxes. Is it so evil for me to escape their jaws so that I may live?"

Ami began to understand that there was more going on in this place than she had realized. A new faction in this odd chess game formed in the edge of her mind. Now, there were four of these, moving around on the board. First, those on Fire Mountain, the summoners, whose plea seemed simple. The demons, who, it seemed, remained as an enemy. The silver eyed, fighting both factions, it seemed, both for survival. And finally, the senshi, the uncertain factor in the game. It seemed odd that everything in Emania happened in fours, four directions, for Elements. Four Crystal Points, whatever they were. Her attitude towards the witch changed, subtly. 

"You should eat, then get some sleep," the witch told her softly, in the suddenly cold night. She shifted on her branch, returning to her more comfortable, star-gazing posture, one leg dangling idly down into the air. Looking down she said, "It's going to be a very long day tomorrow."

Ami watched her, then after a moment, obeyed, taking the food in the bowl and stuffing it into her mouth. Into this sudden quiet, Ami heard words spoken, and gently. 

"Do you know why, Ami, they call this the Land of Infinite Gods?" She turned her moonlit eyes up to the heaven, and seemed distracted by the beauty of the glimmering stars. Despite the fact that Ami said nothing, she continued, regardless. "It is said, you see, that there is no end to their number. That within every blade of grass and every drop of water, every touch of flame and every breath of air, a god lives. We walk, and they are among us, we breathe and their magic fills our lungs. Though perhaps, these are the things that make me wonder if this land is misnamed. So many gods makes it difficult to discern what is purely good and what is purely evil. Perhaps, then, this land should be called the Land of Infinite Shadows, since it seems there are infinite shades of grey." 

With that, the silver eyed sorceress paused, then shrugged. "By the way, my name is Caitlyn."

Looking over the smoking ruin that was once a village, the faces of three women and one man filled with the mixing emotions of revulsion, pity, sadness and anger. They stood on a hill on the path, which ran through the center of this village. It was not a large town, but there were better than a dozen, dried brick dwellings scattered though the area that was clear of forest. But what was most remarkable was the thing in the village square. It was a gash, hanging in the air. Had one of them been a farmer, it would have appeared as though a scythe had sliced through space, tearing it like fabric. 

And then there was the smell. 

It was foul, the putrid stink of charred flesh, and blood, seen scattered in pools around animals and human alike. It had taken Balan, Minako and Makoto some time to find the remains of the carriage, scrounging for coins or things of worth. Two of the horses had escaped the snare of the reins they wore, and had been found. The other two had not been so fortunate. They had made good time to this village on the backs of the two found horses, their injured riding with Balan and Rory. This was where they had hoped to get food, more horses and other supplies, as well as shelter for their injured man, whose eyes were still closed to the world. 

It seemed that would be no more than a dream, now. 

"Demons," Rory stated, staring at the destruction. 

"Very astute, madam," came a voice from behind them.

Whirling, they saw with surprise a young man, carrying a large saber, leaning easily against one of the trees behind him. He was very dark, and wore nearly solid, unbroken green clothing. Dark brown eyes were grinning at them and their astonishment at his silent appearance. 

"And who are you?" That demand came from Makoto, who had already climbed off her horse, feeling a little saddle sore. "What happened here?"

He chuckled a little, his voice low and gentle, shaking his head and folding his arms. "Two questions at once? Which first?"

Makoto frowned, getting the feeling she was being teased. "Name first."

"That, madam, would be Xanntippe. And as for what happened here, it is as the Lady said. Demons. Come," he gestured at them, turning back into the forest. "I've been keeping an eye out for people such as yourselves. It is unsafe. The creatures seem to be gone, but I have found several within range of the village." He ran a thumb meaningfully over the edge of the blade, then sheathed it. "You have injured. Some of the people still live, in hiding. If you wish for medical aid, I can show you where you may receive it."

With that, the stranger disappeared back into the forest. 

They traveled quickly, following the strange man. He ran though the trees, cutting a path of his own through the underbrush as he ran. Their horses hindered them more than they helped, since the forest grew thick with foliage, Xanntippe appearing and disappearing as he ran along.

Within a few minutes of backtracking though the woods, they head the sounds of men and women moving, as well as the slow plod of horses and cattle. There was even the sound of a chicken squawking. Breaking upon a back trail, they emerged in the middle of a thin, pitifully short chain of refugees from the village, heading back north, the direction of the Fire Mountain. 

"I know it's hard, but we have to keep moving!" A man was calling encouragement to the caravan as he rode up and down the length of it. He was riding well, with training. A soldier, perhaps, home from leave. Young and with close-cropped blonde hair, he wore light armor, and a broadsword strapped to his back. His arm had a bandage around it, and his face was still streaked with dirt and tinged with blood. He had been fighting, and recently. It took him only a few seconds to see the newcomers, to which he instantly cantered over. "Who are you?" He had his hand on the broadsword, ready to pull it from the sheath on his back. 

Rory was the only conscious one who did not instantly begin to introduce themselves. After a moment, the two senshi paused, and Balan continued. "Sir Balan, of the Boreal Forest. Lady Aurora," then he made a gesture at the other two, "Minako and Makoto. But..." he was looking around himself, as Rory was, searching for their guide. "we were brought here...by a man who called himself Xanntippe. He was just here..."

At the name, the soldier relaxed, hand leaving the broadsword. "Ay, if Xanntippe bought you here, it's fine." After a moment, still seeing their confusion, he laughed, if grimly. "Xann has a tendency to come and go, and not tell anyone when he leaves. He'll be back, eventually. Name's Sky. Guardsman of Fire Mountain. I was visiting my family down here during the attack...you have a man down?"

"You have healers?" Balan angled his horse over, turning their guard over in his arms. The man emitted a low groan. 

"Not really. But..." He hesitated, then turned, twisting in the saddle as his eyes skimmed the train of people. "Rose? Rose!" Waving his hand, he caught the attention of a young woman, also mounted. She was leaning down and talking to one of the children, the curl of her light yellow hair falling over the shoulder of her azure dress, bound back and decorated with a small red rose. At the sound of her name, she sat up, smiling sadly, and walked her horse though a break in the tide of people. 

"Sky? What is it?" She looked at the newcomers. "Injured? Did you get caught in the attack?" Then her pale blue eyes fell on Rory, still in her expensive, if badly damaged, gown. Her face lighting up, Rose exclaimed, "Are you a princess? Are you all right? Oh, you must be a princess! Sky!"

Minako leaned back to Makoto, whispering in an aside, "She remind you of anyone?"

Makoto found herself trying not to laugh in such a serious situation. "Usagi-chan?"

Already with a despairing look on his face, Sky sighed as Rose continued to be distracted by the fact Rory was looking embarrassed. It was obviously enough to confirm her suspicions, and that only made Rose bubble on more about it. "I can't believe it! A real princess!"

"Rose," Sky commented drily, "they need our help."

She blinked. "Oh! Here! Give him to me." Instantly, she was back to business, angling her mount alongside Balan's, and accepting the man from his arms. "We'll take him up to the Mountain with us. There are healers there that will be able to help him."Cradling him in her arms, she frowned at the blood that was pooling though the linen bandages on his chest. Closing her eyes, they fluttered slightly as she frowned in concentration. "Waters of Life, cleanse this man's wound, who is surely your servant." Her hand a fingerlength away from him, the air rippled as though a current of water flowed between them, and the red circle of blood faded away. Rose was sweating, and she licked her lips as she breathed hard. 

"You all right?" Sky asked her, and she nodded. 

"Just thirsty. Give me a moment...." She breathed hard, and they looked at her, waiting. Minako and Makoto exchanged a glance. It was strange, to see someone use effort to use their magic. It seemed so easy to those on the Fire Mountain. 

"Sir Sky," Rory asked, peering around Balan's back, "we realize you have sustained great injuries...but we are in desperate need of returning to my homeland. If there are any horses you could spare, we would be eternally grateful."

Sky and Rose looked between themselves, then at the end of the train of people. The elderly were towards the back, being slower in their age, bent and tired. The horses they had passed a minute ago, carrying a quickly rigged up litter on two poles, the ends trailing in the narrow footpath. The gouges were still fresh in the dirt. It was Sky who replied, "We would, Lady, but we need what we have...."

"Wait!" Rose gasped as she struggled with the man in her arms awkwardly. "Wait. My home...it's in the outskirts. We have some horses. Our home is untouched. We were in town..." her voice broke, and she looked down at the man in her lap. "...we weren't home. The barn should still be safe, if the creatures didn't pass that way."

She hesitated, then her horse pranced, picking up on her rider's sudden nerves. "I'd show you the way...but I...I really shouldn't leave the others." Her voice grew a little faint, and she wobbled in the saddle. Sky grabbed her arm, keeping her and the guard from toppling out of the saddle. "I'm sorry...I've had to use my magic a bit more than usual today...and I'm not that strong..." she smiled faintly. "I'm going to rejoin the rest...I don't want to fall too far behind." Then she looked at Rory, smiling. "I am Rose, of the village of Shaking Pines. It was lovely to meet you." 

"Aurora, Lady Princess of the Northern Kingdom," inclining her head from the back of her mount, Rory smiled at the other girl, who was about the same age. Rose's face lit up, and she held the man in her arms more tightly. 

"Don't worry! We'll take good care of your guard! Oh! And if you need a change of clothes, feel free to take mine. You're so easy to spot in that gown! Good traveling."

With that, Rose turned the head of her horse, and kicked up small clods of dirt as she hurried after the others from her village. Long blonde hair streaming out behind her, she didn't look back once.

Minako then spoke up to the rest of the group. "How do we get to Rose's cottage?"

Their eyes settled on Sky, who was frowning. "I shouldn't leave the others. There aren't many fighting men left." 

"That's why I hurried so much," came an announcement from behind them on the path. Everyone other than Sky jumped at the sound, and turned to stare. 

"Xann, you really need to learn to make some noise when you approach friends."

The green clad man shrugged, from where he was mounted on a horse of his own. "I'll take you, and catch up later. I figured you'd need my help. So, I'm back." His horse snorted as though to emphasize this, and they danced in place a bit, Xanntippe controlling his mount with a firm hand. "Ready? It's not too far."

"Arigatou, Sky-san," Makoto told the young man as their horse wheeled at Minako's command. 

"You're welcome. And be careful!" He called as the two horses and their four riders began to chase Xanntippe once more. With that, he turned and broke into a gallop to catch up with the rest. He was needed there.

Rose's home was a small, grey stone cottage with a thickly thatched roof, a slightly crumbly chimney poking out one side, set into a sparsely treed hill. Outside, there were rings of vegetables, not in perfect rows, but scattered, as though in actuality wild, but encouraged in their growth. The house was empty, the door closed and locked, as though the family were away for a day, nothing more. Down the low slope of the hill, a path led to the barn, and Balan found the horses Rose had mentioned, two, well groomed geldings, which would work just fine for their travels. That settled, the girls headed into the house, breaking in though the lock. They decided to take Rose's advice. It would be better and more inconspicuous if Rory were not so easily identifiable. 

Balan threw the saddle over the back of the horse before him, and looked at Xanntippe, who was leading his horse into the center of the small barn. Bits of straw floated around in the afternoon sunlight, and the smells of a barn were strong. "Rose's family were in town when it happened, weren't they?"

From where he stood, Xanntippe agreed, stuffing oats into a bag for the horses. "Yes. I was, as well."

"You came out of it pretty well," Balan grunted as he pulled the girth tight, the gelding snorting as he did so. "Must be a hell of a fighter."

Xanntippe said nothing to that, but patted the horse approvingly, scratching his forehead. "Same for you."

Opening the stall door, Balan joined the dark man in the patch of sunlight, and they led the horses outside, hearing the girls moving within the house not far away, the sounds of rustling as they rummaged though things. "What happened, exactly?"

To this, Xanntippe frowned, and began to take the path up to the house, where the other horses waited, grazing idly. "It was very sudden, and very fast. I didn't see the opening form. But I saw what happened after. There was screaming as the creatures came from the Chaos outside our world. The Seal between us is breaking, Sir Balan. You'd be best to be wary for the ladies you accompany."

"Balan! Look!" Rory came out of the front door, Makoto shaking her head in despair as Minako beamed. It seemed Rory and Minako shared their interesting taste in fashion, and Rory had assembled a colorful, layered, outfit of dark orange and red. Twirling once, Rory showed off the dress, which flew in a circle around her. Within the house, Minako had bound the long braid up into a crown around her head, a knot at the back, keeping it up and away. "Do I look like a peasant?" she asked hopefully.

Xanntippe managed, "You will never look like a peasant, Princess."

Balan had a hand on his forehead, agreeing with Makoto, who was still shaking her head. But Rory liked it, and so did Minako, who beamed at the praise. "Come, then!" Rory announced, looking at the two new horses. She picked after a moment, then selected the one closest to her, swinging expertly up onto its back. "We must get going. We should make a good start before the day is out. Who knows how far those demons have traveled?"

In agreement, the other three nodded, selecting their own mounts. "Thanks, Xanntippe," Balan told the man who watched them, one hand on the neck of his horse. "Best of luck to you."

"And to you," he stated as they rode into the forest. "All of you."

Then he left to join the other villagers.

They traveled far in a short time, the two of them. Caitlyn seemed to know the back paths of the forest as well as the forest creatures who watched them as they passed. It was strange to Ami that the deer did not run in fright as they passed. She asked Caitlyn about it as they rode by, and Caitlyn had sounded incredulous in her answer. "It is not so in your world? They know we don't hunt them. We had breakfast. Why should they be afraid of us?"

Ami thought about this for a very long time. She knew, in nature, lions could walk not far from gazelles, and not disturb them in the least...unless they hunted. To see animals behave the same way towards mounted humans seemed very strange. But then, this was a very strange place. 

It turned out that Caitlyn had named her horse Ember, for the dark reddish shade of the mare's hide. Ami rode behind the silver eyed sorceress, fingers loosely clasping the older woman's cloak. Ami, getting a good look at her in the daytime, saw that she was in her middle twenties, or at least would be if ages ran the same in Emania as in Tokyo. After all, Setsuna was centuries old, and only looked like she was in her early twenties. They leapt though some branches, then Caitlyn drew Ember to a pause. "Get down," she was commanded, and Ami slid off the horse's back. 

"What is it?"

She got no reply, but followed Caitlyn as she slipped though a break in the trees, then down a slight incline. It broke into some shrubbery, and below them was a drop, and a emerald green valley, where a wide, glittering blue river ran in the sunset light. "Look," she pointed, pushing a branch out of the way for Ami to see. "They're headed north, as well." 

Deep in the heart of the river valley, there was a mass of darkness, a steady column that was following the contour of the river. Eventually, they would need to cross it, as the pass they appeared to be heading towards was on the opposite side. "That's the Lagu."

"The river?"

"Yes. It originates up in the mountains somewhere, in the north. Look," she pointed again, eyes sweeping over the black horde. Though some parts were disjointed and roaming around, others were well drilled, marching in neat files. These did not bear standards, but they carried the markers identifying legion from legion. Ami heard Caitlyn mumbling under her breath. "Too organized...can't be orcs...." Then her silver eyes reacted to a thought, blazing then dying. "Humans! It can't be! Humans wouldn't dare!"

"Nan ja? Wouldn't dare what?"

Caitlyn had leapt back when she had realized this, and was sitting on the ground, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "It can't be. It just can't be!"

The look of horror growing on the sorceress's face, Ami realized why she would be so shocked by this. It was, of course, obvious. Goblins and such creatures, from what she had been told, had been attacking humans. Not helping them. If some human faction had allied themselves with the forces breaking though the Seal, then humans were betraying their own kind. Ami pushed back the branches again, and looked. There was a small army filing though the beautiful valley in the mountains. In their wake, it seemed darker. As though the light were being drained from the land they touched. Ami felt a little ill. 

"Caitlyn-san," she said, looking at the still disbelieving woman, "we should do something."

"Against that?" She returned to looking at the columns streaming out though the valley. They were making slow progress, though steady. Armies didn't move too quickly. Especially since a good half of it was made up of inhuman creatures who didn't want to follow obediently. 

"Slow them down, somehow," Ami told her. "You say they are your enemy as well. There is a saying, in my world. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Let us be friends for a time, Caitlyn. Let's do what we can."

The sorceress looked skeptically at Ami's offered hand. Her thoughts ran quickly, considering the girl across from her and what had happened. Ami genuinely wanted to save Emania, as did Caitlyn. She knew she would not survive without her knowledge of the land, of how to live in the wild. It was unlikely she would run away, and certainly not to someone she clearly saw as an enemy. Caitlyn bit her lip. Ally herself with someone working for the priestesses? Still, this girl was not of her world. She, and if any of the others like her survived, were a uncertain factor in all this. She grasped Ami's hand. "Truce. For now."

"Hai."

"What did you have in mind?"

Uncertain, Ami looked at the swarming army pouring out of the forest to their back. She looked at Caitlyn. She hadn't wanted to do this in front of her, but.... She held her hand out, and the Mercury Computer appeared. Caitlyn didn't react at all to the sudden appearance of the thing in her hand but stared openly as data began to stream across the surface of the monitor, analyzing the conditions and status of the horde. "There's approximately six hundred of them, all together, and yes, some of them are indeed human. Estimated time to reaching the river at current pace....seventeen point six minutes."

"You can tell all that, by reading those strange letters?"

"Can't you read?" To that, Ami was surprised. 

The sorceress bristled at the suggestion, standing. "Of course I can! My language doesn't have characters such as those!"

"Gomen nasai," Ami apologized. She had taken for granted that since they seemed to magically speak the same tongue, that the letters were the same. The fact that they could speak the same language confused Ami, but eventually she just let it go as one of those unexplainable things. Kind of like magic. It really didn't matter. 

At Ami's apology, Caitlyn sighed. "I'm not a scholar, the way you seem to be. But it doesn't mean I'm illiterate. I keep my grimore carefully. Believe it or not, I like to read."

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because I have to. You do. To protect people, from what I heard you all talk about," with that, she headed back up to their horse. "I would have liked to be a scholar. But these times don't exactly give much choice to people like me. Come on. Seventeen minutes and counting."

They rode forward, racing ahead of the columns. "What did you have in mind?" 

"How powerful are your illusions? I agree we can't fight them all, but there has to be a way of slowing them at the river. What's their weakness?"

"The goblins. They're stupid, and will attack anything. Without fear, which is what makes them valuable. As for my illusions, they're strong enough, but if we want to escape whatever you're planning, they won't last long without me around to maintain them."

Ami thought about this as they raced, Ember's hooves pounding against the ground as they slowed to half slide down the hill, the two, light women easily distancing the slower, bulkier mass of the army. Her thoughts whirled like a river, considering the options. There had to be a way to slow them. At least for a few hours. It was nearing night. There had to be a way... something simple. It had to be right in front of her. 

They reached the river. 

"Caitlyn-san, is there any way to create a fog quickly?"

She waited as the other woman thought about this. "I can cast an illusion that does such a thing, but like I said, if I'm not around to maintain it, it won't last. We can try to summon the river spirits, but such things may take some time to get large enough."

Ami held on as Caitlyn angled Ember into the Lagu, sending up foam as they splashed their way into it. It was shallower there, which was why they chose that place to cross. The water came only to their waists, and did not move too rapidly. It took them only a minute to cross. The oncoming army would take just as little time. 

Slipping off the horse's back, Ami wrung out the heavy dress. It was easy to tell why Caitlyn wore the more practical pants and shirt. "I can make dense fog quickly. But it won't be large enough to cover the whole valley."

Calculating, Caitlyn looked at her, then the river. "A gestalt. Simple." She looked at Ami again. "You are untrained in using the Elements to magnify your powers?"

To this, Ami agreed. 

Caitlyn frowned. "Then you had better be a very fast learner, scholar. Because you're going to get a very fast lesson in practical magic. If this works...then I think you may be on to something. Here's what you need to do...."

From the head of the column, a black cloaked man hesitated, a chill running down his spine. He heard something shouted, words and then a flash of light, dim against the brightness of the valley. It glittered, merging with what he saw of the expanse of river up ahead of him. 

"Sire?" One of his squires asked as he drew his horse to a halt. 

He held a hand up for silence, which was obeyed instantly. Into the stained red and purple sky, he felt a cool chill. It rose around him, a mist coalescing out of the random bits of water in the air, thickening and swirling around him. His statuesque face turned downward in a frown. Then he kicked his black mount into a frenzied gallop, leaving the others behind him. 

It took only a moment for him to reach the edge of the river. His destrier was swift, and he reined the stallion to a snorting halt as the fog grew denser. He could hear the startled cries of his men behind him, the mist growing thicker by the moment. 

Before it completely obscured his vision, he could mistily see two figures on the other bank. Two women, one silver eyed and sitting on her horse, staring at him. The other was younger, wearing strange clothing, which, in a less irritating situation, he would have found laughable. She stood in the water, her feet in the center of the rippling surface. He met the eyes of each in turn, and they knew he could do nothing, even though they were so close. He spat, once, into the river, then backed his horse away, not breaking eye contact with either of them. The one in the strange clothing turned away, and the silver eyed one gave her a hand up behind her. 

Then they rode away, and the mist cloaked their direction.

******************************************************************************

Ah! Another chapter down! Yay! What do you think? Stayed up late to finish this one. Sorry, Rei fans...not this chapter...hang on! Please? 

So, last random babbling, I think I mentioned that some of these characters were from old, old stories I wrote, and are back here. You can probably guess which ones those are. Caitlyn, of course, as I mentioned. Rory, Sky, Rose and Xanntippe are others. You can probably tell by the fact I gave them a little more characterization than I normally would have, for temporary characters. I hope I can get them in again, later. Now, IfI can find a place for one more...! Nope, not Balan. He's new. So are most of them. Rory was originally just a Lady. She got promoted for the story! And Cait got some interesting athletic abilities. 

I hope you're enjoying so far. And don't worry, Rei fans! Soon, promise! Promise!!! We'll see how long the next chapter ends up being. If not the next, then definitely the one after that! Only a couple days are passing for our heroes. Just a lot happens in a couple days! Don't worry, her return will be well worth the wait. Sailor Moon, eat your heart out! Mars will be making the entrance of a lifetime! That's a promise.

So, bear with me, and don't forget to review! It's really sad to me that when I spend a lot of time working on a fic like this, then don't get any reviews for the chapter. I hope it's not one of those, 'If youdon't have anything nice to say…don't say it at all…' kind of things…gets all teary eyed Otherwise, if you don't sign, how will I know you like it?! Lol. Either way, more to come!

Ja ne, til next storytime!

-Queen


	4. Episode 3- A Crystal Point Found? The Fi...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_What shall we look for, as signs of distress?_

_Mass suicides?_

_Revolution? Terrorism?_

_No, of course not. Those come much later, when the water is scalding hot...._

_-Daniel Quinn, The Story of B_

Quick note:_ Italics_ are psychic speaking. 

_ _

_ _

_Episode 3- A Crystal Point Found? The Fire In The Volcano._

The night grew chilly, and Makoto was glad to have the crackling fire so close by. She warmed her hands by it, small though it was, and felt the heat permeate her skin, almost as though it pushed though her bones. Good smells rose around the Soldier of Thunder, since she was practicing her renowned culinary skills, this time on a duck and a fish, both caught that morning in the river far below them. She rubbed her cheek, afraid that the cinders from the fire would leave black smears. It didn't really bother her so much, to be dirty in such a strange situation as this. But thinking about eating dirty food just disgusted her. 

It was very quiet, in the little clearing they had found, Rory and Minako getting bored with watching Makoto and Balan gut and clean fish and fowl. They had left some time earlier, just before sunset, and before the fog set in. It wasn't too bad, at this altitude, but below, it was as thick as a blanket, rolling over the valley below in a pure white haze, hiding the river completely. "Has it lightened at all, Balan-san?"

He was standing on top of one of the boulders surrounding their campsite, arms folded and face frowning at the mists. Above, the sky was clear, and Makoto could see the stars scattered in unfamiliar patterns behind his head. "No. If it's this bad in the morning, we may not be able to descend...won't be able to see."

"But it's not that far. We could see the castle from here during the day."

He shrugged and turned away from the valley so far below him. The coiling tendrils of fog writhing around as he moved. It was lighter where they camped, but the mist was enough to cast ghostly shadows about. "We'll get there tomorrow, if the weather clears up. I don't like it. It stinks of magic."

"The fog? Why?"

"Came up too fast. There's no rain on the wind. And the sky is clear. See?" His eyes turned skyward, and Makoto followed his gaze, seeing the heavy moons hang in the sky. Three were visible, two waning, one waxing, each pale, a different color. "Protect us," he said to the moons, leaping down from the boulder he stood on. 

To those words, Makoto blinked in surprise. "The moons? Protect you?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over, taking an offered plate from Makoto. It was filled with the fish she had baked in the coals of the fire. "You don't know the stories, do you?"

He said it so quietly, Makoto was afraid that he knew something...then again, maybe he did. It didn't seem like she had much of a choice. "No. But the moon always protects what's below it, doesn't it? Will you...tell me the story?" She tucked her knees up under her, and rested her cheek against them, smiling as she looked at Balan. The firelight reflected in his eyes. 

He thought about it for a moment, not taking his eyes from her face. "They say that dragons live in the moons. And look down on us as they travel though the sky. Doesn't your world have similar fairy tales?"

She felt her heart stop for a moment. But there was no reason to keep it a secret, not really. And she had already said as much, by telling him she didn't know the stories of his world. "Yes, actually. Of a rabbit pounding mochi on the moon."

"Mochi?"

"Rice. Making rice cakes."

He lifted his eyebrows, then smiled, looking up. "Can't say that I see any bunnies up there. But look. Can you see the dragon's tail?"

Makoto looked at the greenish moon, waning in its path. If she tilted her head, she could, just slightly, see how the dragon had its back to them, the tail curving down and into the darkness of the new moon, its head looking over its shoulder, wings spread and wide. "Hai, I can see it. What do you call your moons?"

"That one, the green one, is Air. The red one is Fire, and the yellow that you can just see is Earth. You can't see Water tonight. It's still dark."

Laughing as she looked at him, she said, "Those are some pretty original names, for moons. Air, Fire, Earth and Water."

"Oh yeah?" Balan shrugged, looking a little smug. "What are the names of the moons on your world?"

"Uh...."

"What?"

"Well...we just have one...and...um, we just call it 'the moon.' So I guess I shouldn't talk."

"Don't worry about it," Balan told her, stuffing some of Makoto's fish paste into his mouth. His eyes flew wide. "This is fantastic."

"Arigatou," she smiled. "I like to cook."

"I wouldn't have thought that princesses cooked."

She laughed a little, shaking her head, the ponytail bobbing. "That is much more complicated that you must think, Balan."

"I know it is. I'd like to know how you got here, Lady Lightning."

"I don't know magic. Not really. The High Priestess called us. I'd still like to know how."

Balan thought about this, chewing Makoto's cooking carefully. She was still looking up at the green moon, arms wrapped around her knees. It was childlike, and with the moonlight and firelight, she was beautiful, even if still looking somewhat trail-worn. Leaning back against one of the rocks surrounding them, he let his eyes roam up to the moons again. They had chosen this spot since it was surrounded by large boulders, safe from wind and out of sight from the valleys below. 

"They say that when more than one moon hangs in the sky, the barriers between worlds grow thin. And that travelers sometimes get lost in the mists between." 

Makoto felt his blue eyes on her. It was eerie, her skin prickling as though a static charge were crackling though the air around them. She fought to keep herself from blushing. It was embarrassing, and very unlike her. What was she thinking? Baka.

She was trying to sort this out. It was confusion, but a good kind. And electricity was her element, not a thing to be afraid of at all. Needing a moment, she tried to divert his attention. "Well, if the mist gets people lost, we should start worrying about Minako-chan and Rory-hime. 

Minako-chan will probably wander off somewhere."

"Hey! I heard that!" They heard Minako's voice echo though the fog. Then there was a pause. "Mako-chan? Where are you?"

Makoto sighed, standing. "Minako-chan! Follow the smell of the food!"

"I am not Usagi, Mako!"

"Oh, for the love of..." they heard Rory exclaim as she emerged though the mist. "Mina! This way!" 

A moment later, the red bowed head came into sight, coming though the thick fog. "Hi, minna! Look at what Rory and I found!" She held open a bag filled with blueberries. "There's bushes full of them down the slope. You should see them all!"

"Not that we could see them very well, ourselves," Rory sighed as she sat down next to Balan, shaking out her skirts as she did so. "This fog is creepy. I hope the witches aren't out."

Makoto handed Minako and Rory plates of their own, taking the blueberries and checking for any sticks still stuck on them. Seeing none, she began to pass them around. "What would the fog have to do with those witches?"

On their way, they had told Balan and Rory an edited version of their story. Makoto made a mental note to tell Minako that Balan knew they were from another world, and seemed to be taking it okay. Neither Balan or Rory had commented on the disappearances of Ami or Rei, unsure what to say. Anything, it seemed was possible, but the evidence clearly pointed the other way. 

It was Balan who replied to Makoto's question. "Anything that covers true sight is an illusion. It obscures what really is. Demons ride in the mist, and things that should not be spoken of, or else call them to us."

Makoto nodded in agreement, as did Rory. Minako, though, felt a chill run down her spine as she thought. She remembered battles that involved fog as thick and blinding as this. Never in this massive amount, but with the same coldness in otherwise warm air. It reminded her of Mercury. And their sister senshi was hardly evil. Mercury didn't have the power to make a Shabon Spray this large. But it was enough to make Minako wonder, and when she drifted off to sleep later that night, her hope was growing.

Flames, when a body is consumed, course over the flesh with such heat and intensity that the pain seems exquisite. And when they fill the blood of a person, power can melt though their flesh, either giving them power they never had before, or killing them for their lack of strength. There is no time for a flame, only life, death, and existence. Shifting shades of yellow and red, orange and white filled the eyes of one girl, princess yet soldier. There was the feeling of being disintegrated and reintegrated, burning. Ruby droplets of blood surged though her body, flaming and fiery, consuming and incinerating doubt and pain. She felt no time, no sense of space or sound. Only power, circling her and filling her as she burned. 

And then, after a time, this feeling of fire ended, as all things must. She opened her eyes, and was, at first, afraid. Dim shades of red and gold glinted off every surface, gleaming from what seemed to be far away. She felt no pain, and so tested out her arms, then her legs, standing and trying to take in her surroundings. 

"Hino Rei," she said into the silence. "My name is Hino Rei, and I am not afraid of anything."

She looked at the polished surfaces, trying to convince herself of those words. Not afraid of anything. Not Sailor Mars. She was fearless. 

As she stood, she tried to turn around, but found that was the limit of her strength. She became dizzy, and had to sit down. "Hino Rei. Not afraid of anything."

She breathed a few times, hard. Then she once again stood, looking up carefully, then around. There were no doors, on any side, and no hole above her. 

But there were jewels. 

Golden coins and armor, heaped in mounds around her. She stood on them, and they clinked against each other as she moved forward, the facets of a large ruby glowing balefully,catching her eye. It was stuck out of the rest of the heap, loose pearls resting around it, undone from a string. Wealth such as she had never seen, and it reached high in the cavern. She stared, and laughed chokingly, disbelieving, then ran a finger over the edge of the gemstone. "One handful of this, and I would be set for life...." She turned around, and heard the unmistakable dribbling of water. Then, she realized how thirsty fire can make a person, and she scrambled for the fountain, hands bringing water to her lips over and over again. 

When she was done, her face and hair were wet, though steaming. It was hot. Very hot, and sweat was mingling with the coolness of the metallic water. "Hino Rei, and not afraid of anything."

She stood, and headed towards the source of the fiery light. "If there's a way in, then there must be a way out," she told herself, tone defiant. Some might think it strange, that she said these things out loud. But alone, after battle, she needed to hear the words as much as think them, and she felt stronger for it. 

As Rei moved forwardalong the passage, the light intensified, as did the heat. Waves of warmth rippled though the air around her, and she placed a hand against the cave wall to steady herself. "Hino...Rei...." then she continued forward, face set. There was a sound like a furnace, a dull roar that never stopped for breath, and as the Soldier of Fire came to the end of her journey, she looked across what lay before her. 

A lake of fire.

Yellow waves of molten rock swirled in eddies of orange flame, spouting out of the whirlpools. Pinpricks of crimson light swirled upward, dancing in the unbearable heat. One of these struck the ceiling, sending a chunk of rock down into it, only creating further sparks as it sunk. 

There was no entrance, and no exit. 

A geyser of fire erupted before the ledge she stood on, and forced her to stagger back, arms up and in front of her face to protect her eyes. Slowly, very slowly, she backed away, back down the corridor in the cave, returning to the treasures on the floor of the cave.

There, she sat down beside the fountain, and did something she did very rarely. 

She cried. 

In the dawn's beautiful, gleaming white light, the walls of Ansur castle shone clearly. Only in fairy tales did people see such lovely castles, spires high and straight, stones whitewashed and clean, free of lichen and moss and age. A high wall ran around Ansur, and palace sat embedded into the side of a mountain, looking down over its valley with the loftiness of a ruler. There were many trees skirting the castle, though they had been cleared back and some were fading into brownness. 

It took the four riders until midmorning to reach the shadow of the castle, and they had to pull over to the side of the road abruptly as they heard the steady tread of feet on the path. 

"Balan?" Makoto asked as they watched ranks of men in armor file past. "What's going on?" The standard bearer marched among them, the white unicorn on the field of blue, symbol of the North, leading the way. "Is the North at war?"

"Not that I last knew. This isn't good. I wonder what's going on."

"Best way to find out is to ask Father," Rory said as she turned the head of her mount. "Come on," she kicked the horse into a run, and each of them turned and followed, charging up the slope, clouds of dust still unsettled from the tread of feet a few moments earlier. 

They were forced to pull to a stop at the gates, which were unusually closed, the portcullis down, though the bridge was still open. It was strange, to Rory and Balan at least, to see the castle this way. Merchants came and traded within the walls, and were usually open to everyone. It made the two of them more nervous, since they had seen soldiers armed and on the march. "Open the gates!" Rory called to the two men as she reined in, and as she did so, reached up and unbound the knot holding her braided bun in place. The full length of her hair fell down over the horse's rump. "By order of the Princess Aurora!"

The two guards left to guard it blinked from under their helms, then scurried to shout to the men behind the portcullis, to pull it up. Slowly, it lifted though its slats, the heavy weight groaning as it grew into passable height. Once open enough, Rory kicked her horse forward again, and raced forward, the other three following her lead. 

Minako and Makoto did not have enough time, with their haste, to look very much at the inside of Ansur. They were aware they passed though an outer wall, with the empty shells of market stalls. There were men in the inner courtyard, armed and armored, these mounted, horses prancing in anticipation. Another standard bearer held up the unicorn, and the flag flapped idly in the wind. 

Rory and Balan seemed to know where they were going, and after a moment, Minako became aware that they had stopped, and that the halter of her horse was being held by a boy, a groom. Swinging down, she nearly had to run to keep up with the other three, who were already disappearing into the darkness of an archway, then up steps that led into the main portion of the castle. 

Even as she walked, Rory once again became Princess Aurora, any laxness she had gained over their trip about her demeanor and poise fading away as she strode forward. With familiar knowledge, she turned corridors in the palace, bringing them to tall, gold-etched mahogany doors, a page leaning casually up against the wall beside. "Announce me," Rory told him. The boy blinked, then gave her a quick appraisal, then the people with her. 

"How'd you get in? Peasants aren't allowed...."

"Peasant?" Balan stepped forward at that, towering over the boy. He was a tall man, and used that to intimidate, staring the younger one down. The page began to realize he had just made a bit of a mistake. "Announce the Princess!"

"Prin...Princess...Auror..."

"Yes, fool! Open the doors!"

His eyes were massive in his face, and he leapt to obey the orders, grabbing his trumpet as he shoved the doors open, raising the instrument to his lips, letting the room echo with the loud blast. "Lady Princess Aurora, or Northland!" He shouted, then retreated quickly to his former post, nearly hiding in embarrassment. 

Looking out over the crowd of people, Minako could clearly see they were in the court of the king. High windows allowed in the morning's misty golden light, and intricate carvings soared high into the arched ceiling. Men and women in rainbow shades milled on the stone floor, silks and damasks, light furs and linens spilled in a riot of color around the room as the people turned to look at the newcomer. Rory stood before them, Balan just behind her, and Minako and Makoto beside each other, last. Not hesitating, Rory moved forward, and came to a low curtsy before the dias in the room, a curtain draped throne upon it, and in it, a man, sitting with a frown on his face. 

Balan bowed low, keeping his head down, and Minako and Makoto copied Rory, sinking low to the floor, their dull, dirtied brown skirts settling around them as they kept their eyes lowered politely. The man on the dias looked at the four in front of him, as did the assembly in the room, which had slowly grown silent. 

"Father," Rory said quietly.

From under her lashes, Minako looked at the man, to see what kind of king he was. And as she did so, her heart sank. It wasn't that he wasn't a fitting image of a king; in fact, the heavily lined face suggested much experience. He was a powerfully built man, broad shouldered and with callused hands, dark brown hair streaked with steely grey. But the fact that his eyes were set back in his face, almost set into the deep pockets of flesh around his eyes...it disturbed Minako, the fact that she could feel his dark eyed gaze settle on her so coldly, then dismiss her so quickly again. She didn't like it. It made her blood run cold. And when he spoke, it was in low tones, though easily heard though the assembly of shining nobility.

"Aurora. You have returned. What is the news you bring us?"

When Rory replied, her tone was equally formal. "Father. I am saddened to report, that I was not determined to be one of the four princesses, for my lack of magic. The High Priestess gave thanks for our attempt, and blessings to the land of the North for their care of the land."

"A shame," he told her, not taking his eyes away from the still bowed head. "I am somewhat surprised at your appearance. Explain yourself, and the fact that your retinue has not returned with you, but a pair of," he hesitated, then let the word fall from his lips, as though dirty. "...mercenaries."

Minako watched Rory now, unsure of what she would say. The hands of Aurora had been resting easily on the folds of her skirt, and now they tightened. Minako felt a little glad for it. Rory was still on their side, and didn't like her father's near-name calling. It was insulting, especially since he had assumed it. Minako took a little solace in the fact that she could probably Love and Beauty Shock the guy into the next room if she wanted. She stopped herself from a satisfied smile. 

"Father," Aurora's voice had taken a particularly frosty tone, and Minako was sure the whole room heard it. "These two with Sir Balan and I have the blessing and promise of safe passage from the High Priestess herself. It is thanks to these two that my lord protector and I are with you now. Nearly as soon as I had left the Fire Mountain, we were attacked on the trail, by the demons that are breaking into this world through the Seal. The dame knight Minako saved me as the carriage horses bolted. You should thank her for my safe return."

Murmurs rippled though the crowd, who were now watching this drama with complete fascination. Seeing the eyes of the king was to see a distant fury. Aurora's final line bordered on an order. "I do thank her. Rise, all of you."

Each stood, Balan from his bow, the girls from their curtsies. As was polite, they kept their eyes from meeting those of the king, who continued, "Dame Minako," he looked between Minako and Makoto. Minako curtsied again, very slightly, to acknowledge herself. His focus centered on the red bowed one, and with a slight breath, she met his eyes fully, and kept her chin in the air. She nearly missed it, but a faint smile twitched at his lips. "And your companion?"

"Makoto," the Senshi of Protection replied, glancing at Minako from where she stood. 

"Dame Makoto, and dame Minako. I am grateful to you for guiding my daughter back home safely. If there is anything you require...." his face reflected a certain disdain, most likely for their current appearance, "I will provide it for you, in gratitude."

Together, the senshi replied, "Thank you," and curtsied again. 

In the dusty sunshine, the king shifted on his throne, and the silver crown he wore glanced in the light, sapphire stones catching prisms. 

"King Boreas," Balan then spoke up. "Upon our return, we saw Your Majesty's soldiers and cavalry, prepared for battle and on the march. It worried us that the Northland has gone to war."

Boreas did not appear at all surprised. He looked at his knight, and it could be seen that there was a slight contest of wills between them, the air growing tight. Balan had spoken out of turn, and it did not please the king that he had done so. But Boreas answered anyway. "The High Priestess has issued the Edict of Cleansing. We received word yesterday of it. There is a center of these witches hiding in our lands, and they have grown active again over the last few weeks, attacking supply caravans. We have assembled a force to remove them from their hideaway ."

To this, Minako and Makoto's faces grew hard, knowing that these witches seemed to be everywhere. Makoto, reacting more quickly, interrupted, "Sire, if I may ask a thing of you?"

His eyes turned again to the taller senshi. 

"You may."

"Two of our friends were killed by a witch. We ask if we can go and help your soldiers remove them."

He arched a slightly shaggy eyebrow, and then replied, "Granted."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," and they curtsied. Having seen too many movies each, both knew enough not to turn their backs on the king immediately, but to back away a few steps first. Then, as they left Rory and Balan to face the king alone, they ran. 

"At least we can get revenge for Rei-chan and Ami-chan," they ran down the halls, Mako in the lead, which was probably a good thing, considering Minako would get them lost. 

"I still don't agree that they're dead."

They turned another corner, backtracking, and arrived in the courtyard. Each was growing short of breath, but it hardly seemed to matter. They were tired from their traveling, sleep last night or not. "Minako-chan, they couldn't possibly survived that...."

"It's not like you to give up on them so fast, Mako. Who knows? Maybe they were taken, and we'll be able to rescue them!"

Makoto shook her head as she ripped the reins of her horse out of a startled stableboy's hand. "Keep dreaming, Minako. What are the odds of that happening?"

"I don't know, but when we find Ami, we can ask her!"

Makoto frowned, sighed, then kicked her horse. The last legion of cavalry was now exiting, just clearing the gate, and the two mounted senshi had to spur their horses faster to just barely slip under it as it closed. Calling over her shoulder, Minako said, "We'll have to be careful! They won't like seeing us henshin! Remember how Rory and Balan reacted to the differences in appearance!"

"Hai! Then we come from the sides!"

"Hai!"

And, in agreement, they chased after the cavalry. 

"Good," Caitlyn was saying as Ami finished pulling her hands over her hair. It was strange, to Ami, looking down slightly and seeing the length of her hair on her shoulders. "It's unusual for a woman to have short hair. It's a mark of dishonor here. A few silver eyed women have it, but you should make as little notice of yourself as you can. We don't trust strangers easily."

"Hai," Ami agreed, somewhat nervously. For the last ten minutes or so, Caitlyn had been giving her a crash course in basic illusionary, and it felt strange. "My eyes, then? The same way?"

To that, Caitlyn shook her head, considering her thoughtfully. They stood several feet apart, Ember wandering off to the side, and Ami could swear the horse was amused at the situation. "No. It'll be easier if you use your water magic than a glamourie. It's strange, teaching you this. I've never seen an illusionist without silver eyes."

"Well," Ami took a breath. "Now you have, ne? How?"

"Eyes always have a thin sheen of water over them. Alter the color of the water around the iris."

Ami thought about this for a moment, feeling her stomach churn. If she could cast a glamourie over her hair, then she could do the same over her eyes. It was very strange, this world. In hers, she never could do such things. There had to be differences in the structure of the physics, or something.... Her eyes closed, and when they opened again, they were a dull silver color. "How are they?"

"Dark. Almost grey. But passable, I think. Keep your head down, do as I say, and no one should notice. Understand?"

"Hai," Ami replied. "This camp...what will the people there do, when they find out that there's a demon army headed this way?"

"We've been attacking arms caravans for months around here. The king, Boreas, has been collecting quite an armament. He'll be plenty ready for it, but we like to keep an eye on things. We may evacuate the site, if it's likely there'll be a battle too close. We have wards up, and we're well hidden, but things hidden always get found, eventually."

With that, Caitlyn swung herself up onto Ember's back, and reached down for Ami's offered hand, settling her down behind. "Be careful. I can't be with you the whole time we're there. If we get separated for too long, remember the cover story. We'll be in and out as fast as possible. Not many know about why I left. Eliana didn't want to send the entire contingent of silver eyed up the Fire Mountain. Probably best, since most would not take to having you be from another world very well. Many of us think we should just destroy the Crystal Points. They're afraid the priestesses will use that power to seal us away, as well."

As they started forward, Ami couldn't help but ask, "But wouldn't destroying them keep anyone from replacing the Seal?"

"Yes. That's why we didn't tell many people."

Ami looked up to the branches over head, considering that. So, even among the silver eyed, there were factions. 

They only traveled a few minutes, before the sounds reached their ears. Ami peered over Caitlyn's shoulder, and after a moment, they cleared the rise. And, looking down, they saw the first smudges of smoke rise from newly lit fires, where men in armor ran between breaks in the trees. On the currents of wind, the unmistakable sounds of screaming reached their ears. From where she sat, Ami felt Caitlyn shudder once, almost as a convulsion, and she could sense the energy drain out of her, as a feeling of despair swept in. Then, like the tide, it turned, and her back straightened, a forced gesture, and when Caitlyn spoke, it had lost any of the kindness Ami had begun to hear over the last couple days. 

"Get off."

"But I can...."

"No. Get off." Caitlyn nearly pushed Ami from her seat, keeping a grip on her arm, but still sending her staggering as she hit the ground. "This isn't your fight. Get out of here."

With that, Caitlyn wheeled Ember around, and gave her a sharp kick, sending them flying down the hill, and Ami saw Caitlyn draw her sword for the first time as her cloaked winged out behind her. Ami sighed, tired, closing her eyes, then opening them again to look down into the forest. There was a rise in the middle of the starting fires, a sign there may be a cave. That made sense, a good place to hide. But also a trap, if not cautious. Over the treetops, something caught the eyes of Ami, a blast of electricity that arched over the foliage, as though surrounding something. She started forward, then hesitated. It was possible, of course, that one of the sorcerers below was using magic. Then, a moment later, another burst of energy, yellow and orange stars that ribboned up and spiraled, then, they too faded away. 

It was confirmation enough for Ami. 

Hand lifting into the air, she began to run forward, the flood of shining water encircling her again.

They let no one see them henshin, and when two more figures entered the field of battle, few, if any noticed, save maybe any who came into their path. If any thought the armor, or lack of armor, was strange, they didn't have time to comment. Around them, men seethed, horses charging back and forth as men cut their way into the defenders, who were still streaming out of the mouth of a cave in the thickest section of the swirling melee. 

Colored lights punctured the fight, rainbow colors in blue and red hues, yellow and purple and green, then others colorless, the more deadly sort, silent and without warning, and many soldier fell without knowing what had happened. But there were many more soldiers than witches, and each was armed, steadily gaining ground. And as these two new fighters entered, the enemy fell much faster.

They broke, eventually, the lines, and it dissolved into chaos, men and women running, shrieking as they were cut down, soldiers calling out in pain as magic struck them in turn. It did not take long for blood to stain the earth, covering the brown leaves that had fallen to the forest floor. 

In the panic of battle, Sailor Venus found herself separated from Sailor Jupiter, though occasionally she could see the electric bolts of lightning that accompanied her attacks. Venus looked around her, and chose her next target. One of the soldiers was backed into a tree, sword up, blood from a gash running into his eyes as two male silver eyed approached, one armed with a sword, the other's fingers lit with dazzling blue sparkles, their eyes brightly lit, glowing as they approached their victim. 

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

The armed man saw the attack coming, but had no time to turn. It pierced his heart, and he collapsed to the ground, his companion a moment later, the glitter of blue dying as he died. The man she saved looked at her, and Venus smiled at him, waving that she had been recognized. The soldier stared at her for a moment, then grinned, tapping his helm in a salute to her. She saw him mouth the word, 'thanks' then turn away, running back into the mill of murder that was being run before the cave mouth. Appreciation was always welcome, and she saw another witch go down under his blade a moment later. A little more revenge, for what was done to Mars and Mercury. Then she saw a new, familiar faced witch on a dark red horse charge into the thick of battle, screaming as she hacked her way into a knot of soldiers. 

Eyes narrowing, Sailor Venus chose her new target.

Jupiter faced off with the man, a silver eyed who was fighting with such a sense of desperation she couldn't understand why he was even there. Again he lifted his hand, and again she rolled out of the way of the shockwave, a silent blast that she remembered experiencing before, at the monolith at the Fire Mountain. This time, she was ready, and landed neatly out of its way, electricity already crackling around her as the antennae grew out of the gemstone in her tiara, and the energy gathered into her hands. 

A single target. A single blast, concentrated in one place.

She thought of the battle on the slope of the volcano, of Mercury, and of Mars.

She summoned the lightning, and then, with its added energy....

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

He had blocked her Supreme Thunder a moment earlier, a shield of some kind blossoming out around him like petals on a cherry blossom tree. This time, a more powerful attack, aided by the same rage that gave her the power she now used. Her leaves flew out as she spun, and they struck the same point in the shield repeatedly, pounding down on it, and she heard a horrible, ear shattering scream as his ward cracked like glass, then shattered, the points glistening in the red firelight around them, the last of her leaves slamming into him and sending the warlock back and to the ground. 

Breathing hard, Sailor Jupiter stayed bent for a moment, gathering herself. She was sweating with effort, and ran a hand over her forehead to wipe away the salty water before it trailed into her eyes, blinding her. But as she hesitated a moment, she watched the space behind the man blur and swim, rippling and fading away as he died on the ground, clothes charred and giving off a burned smell. 

From where she stood, Sailor Jupiter felt a strange kind of sickness at what was revealed by the death of the man. Unable to maintain his magic, it had fallen away, revealing a small huddle of children, the oldest of which was a girl no more than ten. This girl, the eldest, was already urging the younger ones to run. She turned, and Jupiter saw gleaming tears in her silver eyes as she placed her arms outward, shaking. She was terrified. But at the same time, there was an incredible amount of determination in her small face. 

Suddenly, Jupiter wanted to throw up.

Instead, she turned and ran back into the carnage that was going on around her. And if, perhaps, she had looked behind her, she would have seen the little girl suddenly sag and stumble away, the mental preparation for her death seemingly premature, the anticlimax of it sucking any strength from her body. 

"There are...children here...."

It didn't make sense.

"There are _children_ here....."

If this was the base of witches, where they plotted and planned to kill and kill, to destroy Emania, to bring the Silence, to break the Seal, to let in Chaos...to...to....

Then there was another man in front of her, and Jupiter could only scream, "Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Mercury ran though the carnage and milling murder, the blood and the magic and the death. Too many fell under blade, and too many fell under spell. It was so different, than battles she had seen before. Oh, the lights were the same, perhaps, but battles never had so much...blood. No one got hurt, just youma. Or daimon, or droids, phages or whatever was clearly evil. Not people. People were supposed to return to normal. They were supposed to unfreeze, or regain their memories, be healed from whatever it was that had caused them to turn. Their Star Seeds returned to them. Mercury squeezed her eyes shut as she ran through the thick of it, her goal within her sight. 

Caitlyn was still mounted on Ember's back, and was slashing her way though a thick knot of soldiers, her sword now charged with pure white energy, her eyes, which always glowed faintly, were now blazing, and Mercury saw that there was a similiar reaction in the faces of the other silver eyed. Emotions, too clearly written.

At the same time, she was also scanning with her eyes, looking for Jupiter or Venus. And as her gaze found the Soldier of Love, they widened in panic. She saw Venus pulling her hand up, kissing her fingertips as she prepared her attack. 

Mercury launched herself into the air. She could not let Venus kill Caitlyn. Venus didn't know what was going on. Didn't know that the silver eyed weren't evil. Didn't even know that this was no more than a witch hunt. Mercury felt herself hit Caitlyn and she sent them flying from the saddle, tumbling to the ground as the line hearts flew around Sailor Venus, and her cry could be heard over the clangor of swords. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

It struck the tree several lengths beyond where they fell, and the tree splintered, the branches on fire, crashing down as people cleared the space below it, smoke wafting up into the air, darkly. It burned the lungs, and filled eyes with water as people ran.

"Ami?" Caitlyn asked as Sailor Mercury pushed herself to her feet, facing a shocked Venus, who was staring, seeing what had just occurred. Both Caitlyn and Venus watched Mercury's face show conflicting emotions, calculating, then settling on a course of action. 

Venus had seen Mercury's movement countless times, but never from this particular angle. Her arms went up and around her, centering before her as a ball of white light glowed between her palms, then flying around her as she spun in a circle. "Shabon..._Spray!_"

The cold fog flew out, dispersing. Within moments, the entire area was covered in the haze, and Venus stared at the swirling mist in disbelief. Mercury was alive. And she was fighting against her. 

What was going on?

Sailor Mercury then turned, watching the scared Ember bolt off into her fog, and she saw figures of men vanish in and out of sight as they searched. Red glows burned in the sunlit fog. She knew, with the light and heat of day, that the Spray would not last long. But it would be enough. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water doused the burning tree, sending the stink of wet char into the air. Then, Mercury turned to Caitlyn, her face carefully neutral. "Your people are outnumbered, and they're going to lose."

"I know," Caitlyn agreed, and around them, the swirls grew thick. "It seems our alliance is over, Ami. Good luck. And hopefully, when we meet again, you won't have to use any of those tricks I taught you against me."

Then she turned, and the silver eyed sorceress vanished into the mist.

"Venus! Jupiter!"

Mercury waded her way into the fray, the people quickly losing their will to fight as their vision left them. "Venus! V-babe!"

"Mercury!"

Though the strands of sunlight, Venus saw Mercury appear, waving, pushing her way though the clouds she had created. "Venus!" Suddenly, they both had arms full of a laughing senshi, both relieved. 

"Mercury-chan, I thought you were going to try to kill me!"

"You know me better than that, Venus! Where's Mako?"

"I lost her in the battle. It may take awhile, in your fog. Why did you save that witch? She's the one who-"

"I'll explain later. Is Mars with you, too?"

Mercury's face fell as Venus' did, looking away and releasing her friend from the hug. "Come on. Let's find Jupiter. I knew you weren't dead. And if you're not, then neither is Mars." Venus brightened as they broke though the whorls of fog. "We're Sailor Senshi. We can't die!"

It took them only a few minutes to find Sailor Jupiter, sitting beneath a smoldering oak tree. She sat there, eyes staring down emptily in her lap, and at the head that lay resting there. A little girl, with a heavy gash down the side of her face, blood dried. 

"I couldn't stop him in time. I couldn't save her." Jupiter looked up at the two other senshi, and in her sadness, didn't react at all to Mercury's reappearance. Her voice was flat when she told them, "There were children here." 

Venus and Mercury stood there, looking down at their friend in the misty sunlight, cradling the little body of the girl. "Jupiter," Mercury said softly, leaning down and offering her hand, "don't let her have died in vain."

Sailor Jupiter looked at the peaceful little face, eyes dry. She couldn't feel anything but emptiness. It was wrong. It was all wrong. "We have to stop it, Ami-chan. All of it. They were just kids. What could they have done?"

"Hai, Mako-chan. Come on."

Laying the limp body down on the charred remains of the leaves, Sailor Jupiter took Mercury's hand, and joined her sister senshi.

They returned to Castle Ansur, and for having so much to say, they spoke very little. Detransforming, they slipped in the gates with other returning soldiers, women rushing with bandages and cloths, medicines and herbs, all to help their returning husbands and sons. The three girls watched this in a strange state of disbelief. Who was right? 

Battered and exhausted, Minako and Makoto's introduction of Ami to Rory and Balan took only a few moments. Then, Balan was shouting for servants to prepare a large room, and Rory shooing away any curious onlookers. Three battered young women, returning with the troops. It was unusual, but the majority of people were too busy with their own battle wounds to care. 

Ami foggily kept up enough energy to keep the small glamour on her hair. Why that seemed to be the only thing she could focus on, she didn't know. Maybe it was its irrelevance that made it important. Something else to concentrate on. Each was distantly aware that Rory herself had produced medicines, and was patching them up, a gash on Minako's leg, a burn on Makoto's arm. It didn't seem to matter. After a little while, she packed up her bag and ordered them to sleep. But the three waited until they were again alone, and moved out onto the verandah, knowing that before they slept, they would have to talk. 

And so Makoto leaned up against the half wall, the sun setting on the hills beyond her, splashing red and yellow across the green tops of the trees, and tinting the creeping ivy around them in fiery shades. Minako sat down on one side of the doorway, arms around her knees, leaning back against the stone wall. Ami kept herself just under the archway, still half in the shadows of their room. Quietly, they spoke, catching up on what had happened to each of them over the last week or so. So much, in so little time. 

Minako and Makoto spoke of the village of Shaking Pines, of how they met Princess Aurora, and of Balan, their journey to the north, and how they had presumed Ami and Rei dead when they awoke after fighting the silver eyed sorceress.

Ami, in turn, spoke of what had happened to her, of Caitlyn's goals, the hatred for things illusionary, how it seemed that she herself had this power, and then of the demon army that she and Caitlyn had stalled in the valley. 

"We're glad to have you back, Ami-chan," Minako told her as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. They were red, and slightly puffy. "But if there was an army of those goblins coming, they would be here by now."

"Hai," Ami agreed, and pulled out the Mercury Computer. "I've been monitoring since this morning. There is no sign of them within a two kilometer radius of Ansur Castle. That suggests that the Castle is not their target."

"Then what?" Makoto asked, shifting on her position on the half wall. She kicked herself up onto it, feet still tapping the ground below her. "None of this fits. There's way more going on here than we first expected. If the silver eyed aren't evil, then who the hell is the enemy?"

"The man I saw on the black horse," Ami replied instantly. "Just looking at him, I get this horrible feeling. But you're right. Too many people are set against each other. Caitlyn-san suggested that there were even factions within the ranks of her kind."

"Then we'll have to be careful," Minako concluded. "How'd you get her to bring you north, anyway?"

"I said that was where we thought the first Point lay. Caitlyn-san didn't argue. No one seems to know anything about where these things are. Which is why the fact there is a goblin army marching this way worries me so much. If the castle isn't going to be placed under siege, then where are they going?"

"I don't know. But you slowed them up a day or so, ne, Ami-chan?"

"Hai."

"Then you bought us some time to sleep," Minako sighed, blearily pulling the red ribbon out of her hair, and sending the pale yellow hair down loosely around her face. She wrapped the bow around her wrist, then stood. "We won't be much good if we're all about to keel over. We'll go out and look for this army tomorrow. But right now...I need some sleep."

She yawned again, and turned back into their room, the rustling sounds of bedcovers being undone heard. Ami looked at Makoto, then moved to stand beside her at the edge. Makoto looked over her shoulder from where she sat, seeing Ami looking down and out at the space below them. "We'll find Rei-chan, Ami-chan. I didn't think you were alive either. You said you came north because that was the plan. Rei knows that too. She's on her way. She has to be."

Ami nodded, but the foreboding feeling was ghosting around her eerily. It wasn't the same without them all here. "Minako-chan is right. We do need some sleep."

"Un. You look strange, with long hair." Mako slid off the wall, and began to walk inside. "Are you sure you can keep it up?"

"Hai. I think so. Such a little thing, though," she sighed. "Good night, Mako-chan."

"Good night."

Then the shadows of the sunset deepened into purple, and the hour of the sunset drew to a close. 

Somewhere, if she thought about it, Rei could swear she read that people could survive for weeks without food, so long as they had water. Water she had, and it was cool enough to drink, circling in the pool. She had found its source, a tiny, narrow crack large enough for her to wriggle her fingers in. She was so hot, and was glad that the water flow was constant. She would have been dehydrated in short hours without it. 

After a time, she had gathered herself, and begun to methodically search the cave. Her mind wrapped around a single thought. 

If there is an entrance, then there is an exit. 

That was logic, wasn't it?

She wandered her cave like a maze, burrowing around the infinite wealth, searching for a trapdoor, or a crack in the cave. She tapped on the surface of a highly tarnished mirror, thinking of how mirrors were sometimes considered doorways. But the fact that it was cracked and covered in coins made her doubt its being a portal. Rei ran her hands over the walls of the cave, searching for hidden passages. Once, she even henshined, gathering up enough strength to send a Flame Sniper shooting up into the ceiling, hoping to blast a hole. The result was for her to get showered with dirt and fragmented pebbles. She fought with despair. There was no way out. 

But there had to be. There was an entrance. 

Somewhere. 

So, she continued to stumble around her prison, blindly looking, blindly searching. She didn't want to face the fiery lake again. Too much heat, too much fire, even for her. But as she slipped in and out of dark consciousness, she thought of her prayers at the Great Fire in her shrine, of how her scryings there had shown her things. 

If she could do it there, would it also work here?

This fire was far larger, and not under any control, especially not hers. Soldier of Fire or not, the idea of commanding the inside of a volcano was terrifying. Though, slowly, as she again sipped cool water from her hands, she decided she had no choice. She had to try. 

Her clothes were soaked with perspiration, sleeves heavy and plastered to her arms, her hair damp and clinging to her neck and back. "Hino Rei. Sailor Mars, Soldier of Fire. And not afraid...of anything!" With grim determination, she once again walked towards the burning light, waves of heat rippling thickly around her as she tried to breathe in the sulfuric stench. Into the inferno she walked, and again stood on the ledge of the lake. 

Her knees hit the ground gratefully, since she could rest. So drained of energy, she felt dizzy as she brought her hands up before her, chanting softly as she prepared her meditation. The mantra came brokenly, and with gaps and pauses as she tried to breathe, the gouts of flame spiring up before her in swirling sparks.

"Please...show me...the way out...."

Something steamed on her face, and Rei realized she was crying again, the heat turning the tears to vapor even before they rolled off her cheeks. 

"Someone...show me...the way...."

Blackness gathered at the edges of her vision, rimmed with a ring of fire. 

_Who is it, that summons me?_

__The words echoed in Rei's mind, deep and low, with a slightly acid tone.

"Someone...please...." her violet eyes closed, and she felt herself falling forward, palms smacking into the stone as she collapsed, lying lengthwise on the ledge. 

_Who are you, to call for me?_

__"Hino...Rei...and not afraid of...of...anything....."

The heat around her grew so thick, she could reach out a hand and touch it with her fingers, the clear waves of intensity. 

Looking out through black lashes, scattered with droplets of water, Rei could see the fiery forge before her grow high and tall, solid. Something large grew from the molten rock, and it peered over her, looking down with great crimson eyes. 

_You do not live well, here. A pity. You should, since it is your element._

__"Who...."

_In the speech of old tongues, to ken a thing is to know it. It was the torch, the light of a fire that brings knowledge. So it is with me. Share my strength, Princess of Fire. Share it, and grow strong._

__Rei felt the consuming heat around her contract, instead filling her heart with flames. And she found the strength to push herself upright, meeting a molten set of whirling eyes, which watched her out of a heavily scaled head. A long, sinewy neck arched up out of the inferno, and heavily taloned claws rested on the lip of the ledge. Such a creature existed only in the myths of her land, giant, scaled creatures that breathed fire, and brought with them either good luck or death. The head of this creature pushed close to Rei, and she touched the snout, using it as leverage to sit herself up. The wedge shaped head moved back a bit, and Rei saw a stone set into the space between the eyes, a ruby that glittered in the firelight, the delicate prisms refracted within the edges. 

"You're...a dragon...."

_Come. It is time for you to leave this place. Your friends will have need of the Soldier of Fire._

__Rei had no time to react, as the creature moved forward with lightning speed, and she felt herself falling onto the back of this dragon, as wings spread out behind her, and then, instead of flying, they plunged into the fire below. 

_ _

_ _

_******************************************************************************_

_ _

_ _

__That felt good. 

Rei-chan is back! 

Told you this chapter or the next, didn't I? I decided to add that earlier scene as I went along.This chapter ended up being a touch shorter than I thought it would. Just a couple pages, but the first two came out to be 18-19, and this one only 16. I'm just picky, I guess. The next one is probably going to be long. Oh well. Hm. Not much of a random babbling this time. Should be interesting from here. I have the next couple scenes in my head right now, but beyond that....a rough idea of what needs to happen, but not the scenes between. We'll see. 

Ja until next chat.

-Queen

iceaffinity@hotmail.com


	5. Episode 4- Awakening of Water? The Retur...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_Honor those the dragons heed,_

_In thought and favor, word and deed._

_Worlds are lost or worlds are saved_

_From those dangers dragon-braved._

_-Anne McCaffrey, Dragonflight_

_ _

_ _

Reminder:_ Italics_ are psychic speaking, and sometimes Japanese. 

_Episode 4- Awakening of Water? The Return of the Soldier of Fire, and the Arrival of an Enemy. _

_ _

"Ahhhh...minna...my butt hurts...."

This came from Minako, of course, since the other two senshi with her were busy shaking their heads in despair. They had left Ansur that morning, and for the last two hours had been traveling north...again. Ami had been making good use of her computer, and had picked up faint traces of the army's march. The odd thing about it was, that it was so faint. If her memories served her right, the force should have been much larger. It worried her. But regardless of this, they continued, and Ami hid her concern. If the group had split....

"Minako-chan," Ami tried to console, "we're used to cars and motorcycles, ne? Horses aren't our thing. I'm sure we'll get used to it soon."

"Hai," Makoto agreed, kneeing hers forward, and turning its head. She grinned down at the back of the horse's head, and petted its neck. "Not exactly born in the saddle?"

"My butt is numb, my back is killing me, and I don't even _want_ to know how I'm going to be walking when I get off this thing!" The horse's ears flicked in irritation, seeming to know that she was the source of Minako's complaint, but unable to do anything about it. 

It was a pretty day, in a quiet sense, the sky dotted with towering white clouds, set upon a dark blue sky. The sun was shadowing back and forth behind these clouds, dimming and lighting the day as it revealed its face, then hid it again. It had not been difficult, to get new clothes and food, supplies to last them for awhile while they were gone. This was reconnaissance, and they planned to return to the castle in a day or so. This time, Ami had suggested they take a cue from Caitlyn...or maybe Haruka. Pants. No dresses or skirts. Plain, simple, comfortable, riding pants. And equally plain shirts, though Minako had selected a flaming red one with a orange zigzag on the collar. That had produced some more head shaking from Ami and Mako. Even in Emania, Minako wore the weirdest clothes. And it would have been strange if she hadn't. 

With a sigh, Minako rubbed her rear, then settled back into the stirrups. "Ami-chan, have you gotten anything on your radar thing yet?"

Ami kept was absently touching her non-existent hair. It was like a phantom pain, from a limb lost. Except in her case, it was there. But not. It was creepy. She was getting used to it, but right now it was still creepy, in its ponytail at the base of her neck. She kept it up for practice, even though it was now just the three of them. 

Holding the computer in her lap, she tapped the keys rapidly. "Still ahead. Within a kilometer to the north and west. I'm getting some new data now...." as it filed across the screen, she exclaimed, "Shimatta!"

That caused the other two to turn and stare. How often did Ami swear? Already she was turning beet red as she blushed, but continued anyway. "Gomen ne, minna....but there's a lake, and I'm getting readings that there's a habitation. A town. By charting their path, and previous position, they're heading straight for it."

"Shimatta!" The other two echoed, eyes wide. The events of the previous day were still fresh in their minds. This was not a witch hunt, but the results would be the same. The same bloodbath, this time by a true, recognizable enemy. It took only a moment for Ami to urge her horse into the lead, the others barely a beat behind, as she followed the map her computer was providing. 

They weren't going to let it happen again. 

It was so easy, really. Villagers were the same as people anywhere. See some monsters come crashing into your town square, and they go running, screaming. Men marched alongside hobgoblin and orc, as well as any number of creatures unidentifiable. He had chosen a small force to fight, and they were making short work of the people running, or the few that stood to fight. Peace was the way with these people, and they did not know war or fighting, here in the little town by the lake, a great river stretching from one side. 

Black armored, visor down, the leader of these troops held a torch in hand, casually lighting the thatched roofs of the dun colored baked brick houses. He stood on foot, disregarding his horse when it became obvious that there would be little, if no resistance. Another scream rang out, and he glimpsed the vision of a older woman go down. Turning away, he touched the flames to the straw, and tiny lines of fire disappeared into the thatch, then burned their way to the surface again a moment later. Black smoke was rising into the clear sky, and obscuring the surrounding mountains. Satisfied with the work, he turned sharply when he heard what was distinctly not a shriek of terror. 

"Stop right there!"

His eyebrows lifted under the downturned helm, and he couldn't help but allow a faint smile. Three girls stood heroically on the top of a rise, which led down to the village. And, as luck would have it, he recognized the blue-toned one of these from two days before, standing to the right of the red-ribboned one in the center, who was doing the shouting.

"How dare you try to kill the innocent people of this village? I am the pretty sailor suited senshi Sailor Venus! And in the name of my planet of Love, Venus, I will punish you!"

"Under the power of the planet Jupiter, I am the senshi of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! And in the name of the planet Jupiter I will never forgive you!"

"With the power of the planet of Water and Ice, I am Sailor Mercury, senshi of Wisdom! And in the name of the planet Mercury, I will not allow you to hurt these people!"

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Leaping with agile grace, the three henshined senshi began their battle, rushing in to fight. The leader of these attackers frowned as he watched them, eyes narrowing in the thin slice of light permitted under the helm. He tossed his torch into the last house, and heard it clunk against the dirt floor. Within moments, the tide of the battle was suddenly beginning to turn. The power that the three strangely dressed young women were summoning was unlike anything he had seen before. And it worried him. 

The one who introduced herself as 'Sailor Mercury' he had seen. Conjuring the thick fog was one thing. But to blast back a mob of his goblins was entirely another. And both were annoying. "To me!" He called to his men, knowing that the more intelligent humans would do as they were told, not as reckless as the expendable monsters from beyond the Rifts. 

His own soldiers behind him, he drew the broadsword on his back. A yellow beam sliced neatly though another tangle of the creatures, and he felt his lip curl with disdain. Stupid things. 

The three were fighting in a triangle, using an array of different attacks, and he watched them, calculating the time it took for them to use their power. The Mercury one used only two attacks. Curious. The other two alternated between three. "Now," he commanded easily, a hand in the air, then dropping it. Two men broke from the line they had formed, and charged in. "Again!"

"Jupiter! They're coming at us!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The first two men were hit instantly, the leaves cutting them down mid-step, and Jupiter sensed Venus powering up for another hit. But even as these two fell, three more were already coming forward, and reached them before the golden chain had finished forming in Venus' upraised hand. Jupiter heard her startled scream as one of the men struck out, and she managed to duck. Her hands already busy fighting off the second of these attackers, Jupiter tried to put space between the three of them, so that Mercury could back them up. Sailor Mercury had seen Venus go down, and was currently drawing her fingers across the strings of her watery harp, the ribbons of blue sending a flood of sparkling water into the fray, accompanied by the shifting music. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The remaining man, too, was cut down, but now the line their enemy had held was falling on them at once, swords drawn. Mercury summoned her visor, and the clear blue glass slid across her eyes, calculating. But no amount of data was enough in the middle of the fight. They were too close together, and other than their attacks, they were unarmed. That was an advantage that their human attackers noticed quickly, separating them from one another, even as they pressed close. And so they were being quickly overwhelmed. 

"_Fire...Soul!_"

The ball of flames fell into the center of fight, and blasted everything within, sending men flying, some singed, others with exposed clothing on fire. A shadow flew overhead, and a great gust of wind sent the dusty ground into whirlwinds. 

Many eyes lifted to the sky, where they met with the image of a giant red dragon, heavily scaled and eyes blazing, a gout of flames pouring up into the air, mingling with the smoke that was already clotting the sunlight. It swooped around them, and from the back of the creature, they saw a raven haired young woman ride, in the same costume as the other three. 

"How dare you attack my friends, who I have been separated from for so long! I am Sailor Mars, Soldier of Fire, and I will never forgive you!" 

There were three very happy shouts of, "Mars!" from the ground, and suddenly, the senshi found some new energy to fight.

The fire dragon's giant wings beat back the searing smoke, and they dove down towards the group, the remaining men and monsters scattering in terror of the bellowing dragon. The blast ricocheted off the surrounding mountains, vibrating in the air as fire flew from its jaws. 

As Sailor Mars was carried again up into the air, the leader of these black armored men watched his troops abandon him. He knew it was pointless to command them to return. The appearance of the dragon meant several things to him at once. First, that anyone seeing it would be quickly terrified, and would not come back for their life, leader aside. Second, that it confirmed what he had been told. Third, that if one of these senshi people was riding one, then the others were likely to be the soldiers yet princesses as well. Fourth, he had better hurry, because if they were who he believed, then they were there for the same reason as he was.

He broke into a run for the lake. 

"Mercury!" Mars shouted down at her friends, watching a "Shine Aqua Illusion!" blast back another attacker who presented himself. "The lake! Get to the damn lake! And summon it! Hurry!"

"Nani?" Mercury stared up at Mars, but was already running, not very far from where a armored man ran. She recognized him, the same man who had glared at her and Caitlyn from across the river. She didn't understand, but Sailor Mars was Sailor Mars, and if Rei-chan said get to the damn lake, then Sailor Mercury sure as hell was going to do it.

It rose before the two runners as they raced though the town, sparkling and gleaming blue, faint tinges of mist still curling around the pebbly shore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him swerve, the sword in his hand coming up in an arc at her as they drew closer to the lake. She saw it, and spun to the side, and he missed, much to Mercury's relief. She could hear Venus' scream as the sword slice passed her, and a hastily thrown "Crescent Beam!" as she tried to help from so far away. Mercury flew farther along, the beach drawing nearer as she passed out of the sight of Venus and Jupiter. The man was a few steps behind her now, and strong, catching up quickly. Again, a shadow passed over them, and Mercury swerved to the side as a scarlet wing dipped down just behind her, coming turning on a wingtip as he deposited his passenger between Mercury and the man. 

Climbing to her feet on the dragon's back, Sailor Mars and her ride dove downward, then she leapt, landing neatly as the wings took an upbeat again, sending the long trails of Mars' back bow to flying. She dropped into a offensive stance. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

It flew forward, and their pursuer hefted his blade, cutting the fire into two parts as it struck. Mars' eyes flew wide, but she gained herself quickly. "Mercury! Keep going! I'll stop him! Get to the lake, and summon it! Hurry!" She brought her arms up. "Dodge these! Burning Mandala!"

Mercury did as Mars commanded, and did not look back. Since she kept her eyes forward, she did not see the clear globe swirl around the man, sending the rings of fire into the air, harmlessly. He ran forward, and if it had not been for Mars' quick leap to the side, she would have been sliced in two. From where she landed on the ground, she watched him decide she wasn't worth the effort, and break into a run for the lake and Sailor Mercury. 

Sailor Mars pulled herself up, and watched Mercury race over the rocky beach, then splash into the water. Casting a quick glance behind her, she saw her dragon spouting ribbons of flame into the battle beyond her, and the accompanying light of a "Love and Beauty Shock!" fill the air. They were doing fine. So she moved to follow Mercury and the man. 

Sailor Mercury kicked up a great deal of water as she splashed her way deeper in, the water coming up to her knees, thighs, then waist as she went deeper, and the unmistakable splash of the man came up behind her. She sent a quick glance behind her, and saw him wading in after her, as well as Mars, who was running forward, still screaming at her to summon whatever it was she was supposed to summon. 

Considering her situation quickly, Mercury decided that whatever it was she was summoning was apparently in the lake. The man wanted whatever it was as well. And there was only one thing she knew of that he would want badly enough to still be chasing her for. 

A Crystal Point.

And that meant that Mars knew what it was. She heard a roar above her, and saw the head of the fire dragon rear into the air, and a glittering ruby caught prisms in the sunlight. 

She understood. 

He was splashing around, and gaining on her, though slowly. His armor was inhibiting him in the water, slowing him down, which was to her advantage. A fuku was hardly inhibiting, and as was fitting for a water element, could swim very well. Sailor Mercury called out, voice ringing over the lake, "Dragon of Water! I summon you! Emania needs your help!" 

Then she took a deep breath, and dove under the surface of the waves. 

Slowly, she felt a current of water replace the air in her lungs, and though the thought was frightening, she did not feel fear. The lake was crystalline, and she could see the pebbly bottom, and feel the water stretch out in many directions from where she swam, running down over rock and traveling far in the arm of the river it began. She swam, though the sapphire currents of delicate strength, as shifting and elusive as an illusion. Down, rippling though the indigo illumination of white dancing light. Her hair floated around her face as she watched fish swim by, silver and pretty in their armor, speckled in the shifting light. Pulling the water around her, she kicked, and felt it wash over her skin, fill her body, and expand and shift like a cool kaleidoscope.

_Who is it, that calls for me to awaken?_

__Sailor Mercury heard the voice in her head, musical and light, almost amused. She tried to open her mouth to speak, then realized that it would be filled with water. Then, she considered her current way of breathing, and did so anyway. Icy liquid filled her mouth, and still, the words came. "I am...water...." It rippled over her, around her, though her, in her. The shifting shades of the underwater world around her lit her face, reflected in the tranquil eyes of the beauty of water. "Mizuno...Ami...."

_Girl from another world? Soldier yet princess, with water in her veins. Look before you, and do not be afraid._

__Mercury opened her eyes, and slowed her descent into the water, landing on a small ledge of rock, feet tapping there lightly as she floated. Dreamlike, her indigo eyes focused through the liquid lens, and could see the coiled body of a dragon. Slowly, a head lifted into the air, wedge shaped and delicate, a stream of white fin curling loosely down her long neck, which was gleaming azure and rainbow colored in the softly unfocused light from the water's surface, scaled in the way of fish. Whirling blue eyes watched her, and a sapphire gleamed between them, the dragon delicately lifting herself from her slumber, thin, fin-like wings stretching out behind her as she rose. 

_Water is a reflection of things not itself. It is intuitive, flowing like the tide. It is the power of learning, of gathering knowledge. It can give life, and it can also wash it away. Know this, Princess of Water. Learn it, and grow strong. Together, we will save the world._

__The gently featured head moved forward, stretching forward, and Sailor Mercury watched as the dragon rose before her, pausing a small moment for her to float up onto the space between her shoulder joints, where the wings connected to her back. Together, they rose up though the water, breaking the surface with a silent splash. 

From where he stood, the armored man swore. 

From where she stood, Sailor Mars broke into a relieved laugh. 

And from where she sat upon the back of her dragon, Sailor Mercury looked down at her attacker, and knew she had won.

Mercury watched as the waves around her grew large, towering the height of a man, and Mars backed away from the lake's edge, back onto the safety of the beach. Watching, she saw the porcelain wings of the water dragon spread wide, and their attacker was thrown from his feet, the water rolling over him as the dragon's neck arched down, eyes whirling rapidly. 

Though the water, Mars watched as he spluttered back to his feet, another wave already on his heels, forcing him to stagger though the water. His helm was knocked off his head as the dragon's finned tail whipped forward, sending another blast at him. Soaked black hair flew about his head, and he turned to lock eyes with Sailor Mars. Then, he did something she did not like. He smiled.

Taking a breath, he plunged back into the water as the dragon's wings beat down, lifting her from her domain, and Mars watched bubbles form where the man had disappeared. Gliding forward, the water dragon touched ground on the beach, turning her head with disdain at the lake, where the man had disappeared. 

"Mars?"

"Mercury!"

From dragonback, Mercury laughed in relief. "You're alive after all!"

"What, you think some fire is going to stop me?" She put her hands on her hips in mock anger, watching Mercury slip down to stand beside her. "Come on, Mercury, you know me better than that!" Then, she turned to look at the glassy surface of the lake. "I don't think he's dead."

_That one is no longer here._

__"Nani?" Mercury asked, looking at the dragon. She tilted her head quizzically, then made a snorting noise, looking up the hill. 

_Your friends come. _

__"Minna! Minna!" Venus and Jupiter were coming over the top of the hill, and the red dragon flew loudly above them, gliding lowly and coming to settle across from the other. The fire dragon was much larger than the delicately formed water one. And in the light of day, the four senshi couldn't help but pause and look at them, the two dragons and the gemstones in their foreheads. They watched as the two formally bowed their heads to one another, then gently touched noses, eyes whirling slowly as they greeted each other. 

As the two broke apart, the fire dragon with a flip of his horned head, the water one to preen with her wings, the four senshi realized that they were, at last, together again. 

"Minna!" They screamed at once, delighted. "Ow!" In their frantic hurry to hug everyone else, they body-slammed, and the dull rumble of the fire dragon was heard into the quiet crackling of the village fires. After a moment, three of the senshi realized the creature was laughing at them. Mars, however, knew very well what the creature was doing. 

"Knock it off," she ordered him, and the creature subsided slowly, though it still seemed to be smiling, like a cheshire cat. Sailor Mars looked at the other three, who were staring at her. She flipped a lock of damp hair over a shoulder. "Ken has a bit of an attitude."

"Ken?" Venus asked, staring at the two, woman and beast. "Like Barbie?"

That got a resulting gout of flame out of the fire dragon's mouth, and an angry violet eyed glare from Mars. "Not like Barbie! As in, 'to know' Venus-baka! It means 'torch.'"

Into the argument, Mercury suddenly giggled, and the three faces of her friends turned to look at Mercury, who was holding her hands up to accept the large head of her dragon. "She says her name is Lagu! Like the river," she paused, then a moment later, added, "and the lake. They were named for her. A long, long time ago."

"Speaking of the lake...." Jupiter began, looking around, "what happened to that guy? Did you kill him?"

"Disappeared," Mars informed her. "Under the water. He used magic. Do any of you know him?"

"Mercury does," Venus said, folding her arms and looking at Mercury, who was currently not listening, wonderingly running a hand over the smooth scales of Lagu. "But Mercury-chan is off on a different _planet _at the moment, apparently...."

"Hm?" She turned around. "Nan ja? What?" There was some head shaking as Mercury looked between them, confused. "Did I do something?"

"No," Mars told her, smiling faintly. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Hai," came the agreement, and Venus and Jupiter looked between the other two.

"What's weird?"

Mars shook her head, and Mercury began to wring out her soaked fuku. "The talking. It's in your head. And it feels weird at first...."

Lagu's head swiveled up to the burning houses, and Mercury was pointing at them, gesturing, the topic of their conversation apparent. Lagu bowed her head, and looked at Ken, who made the dragon equivalent of a shrug. After a moment, he looked at the houses, and the fires swirled to a stop, dying as he commanded it. 

"Wow," Venus said, then looked at Ken. "Gomen nasai, about the Barbie thing."

He snorted. 

Then, they broke into a wild babble as they caught up with each other. 

"Okay, so you were trapped in a big hole."

Makoto was leaning up against a tree, arms folded as she watched her friends. What Rei had told them in the last few minutes was incredible, and the fact that Ken had somehow...done something...to keep her alive though the lava seemed unbelievable. Yet at the same time, how could they not believe it? Two massive dragons were uncomfortably curled up around them, the large trees of the forest making it awkward for their large bodies. Their horses were oddly comfortable with the creatures' presence. Rei was sitting on Ken's back, legs crossed at the ankles as she looked down, and Ami had taken to leaning lightly against the curve of Lagu's forearm, Minako standing a few feet away, cornflower blue eyes switching between the three other senshi as they spoke, Makoto doing the majority of the questioning, since Minako was still trying to figure something out, and Ami was still distracted by 'her' dragon. 

"That's putting it a little bluntly, Mako-chan, but yeah, I was in a big hole."

"Well, at least you're all right."

There was suddenly a loud sound, and they all recognized what it was. Though this time, they were confused. The person usually making that particular noise wasn't there. After all, Usagi's stomach growled like a freight train when she was hungry. This wasn't exactly quieter, but Usagi wasn't there. 

It was Rei looking sheepish. 

"Ah, at risk of sounding a little too much like Usagi-chan, can we please, _please_ go get some food? I'm starving!"

Makoto laughed, "Sure, Rei-chan," she went to her saddlebags, and fished around for the food they had brought. Rei ripped it out of Makoto's hands, and instantly began stuffing her face. "Rei-chan! Slow down! You'll choke to death!"

Rei continued to stuff her face. 

Makoto sighed, too used to this with Usagi. 

Finally, Minako asked, "We'll get plenty of food when we get back to Ansur Castle. And we need to get going. It won't take people long to figure out their homes are safe again...more or less," she looked through the veil of trees, where the indistinct forms of the remaining houses huddled. Minako sighed, wishing they had been faster. "What I want to know is how we're going to hide Ken and Lagu. I mean, having dragons around is going to catch someone's attention. They're not exactly something people will miss easily...if they're two of the Crystal Points, then....ack!" Minako's speech was cut off in a startled jump as Ken and Lagu exchanged a glance, and suddenly began to waver, fire and water flickering over their bodies as they shifted shape. 

Wide eyed, Rei watched this, and Ami lifted her arm up into the air, as though waiting for a bird to light on her forearm. And, after a moment, something did settle there. A tiny version of Lagu, in miniature. She rustled her wings, settling them tightly against her back, and preened again, curling her sharp little claws around Ami's wrist. "Lagu-chan? What did you...."

"Ken-chan? What the...?"

The fire dragon was settling himself around Rei's shoulders, and snapped at the bread in her hands, stealing a chunk for himself. Greedily, he gobbled it down, then got comfortable, closing his eyes and settling in for a nap. Ami was watching Lagu do the same around her neck, burying her nose into Ami's shoulder. 

Minako blinked a few times, staring. "Well, that settles that. At least they'll be easy to carry around...." She went to her horse, taking the reins and swinging up into the saddle. "We need to get going, if we plan on making it back to Ansur by nightfall."

"Hai," they agreed, and Rei joined Makoto on her horse, swinging up behind her. 

Makoto asked a final question. "Why can't we ride on them?"

From just behind her ear, she heard Ken snort again, and Rei replied for him, "Ken-chan says that your question is stupid."

"Hey!" Makoto snapped, twisting around to glare at the little dragon. "How is that stupid?"

He just turned his head away, and closed his eyes again. 

"Mako-chan," Ami interrupted, "Lagu-chan says that even though they are big, it is not very safe, since there isn't much room in the best place to ride. She also says that Ken-chan is a dipshit, and not to listen to him and his stuck-up attitude."

That, of course, brought three astounded stares at the two water elements, and caused Ken to hiss angrily at them as he bristled on Rei's neck, glaring at Lagu, who was serenely dozing on Ami's neck. "Nani? Lagu-chan said it, not me."

"Sure, Ami-chan," Minako grinned, "sure...."

"Nani? Really!"

"Uh-huh."

"Hai! _Honto!_" Really!

Minako shook her head, and turned back to the road. "Come on, minna. Let's get going. At least now, we know what we're looking for."

Dragons. 

The fact that he had lost troubled him, but the message in his hand was what pushed him over the edge. With a furious roar, he overturned the table before him, and the messenger stumbled out of the tent, terrified that he would be killed for delivering the bad news. 

"Oh, do calm yourself, Caradoc, your tantrums are most unattractive."

The man called Caradoc turned at the sound of the silky voice, eyes falling on the lithe figure that had positioned herself on his empty bed. She was smiling at him out of her liquid brown eyes, so dark they seemed more black than any other color, with oversized irises that allowed little space for whiteness around them. Faintly, she yawned, then straightened herself out on the bed, bronze skin gleaming in the tiny firelights of the lamps around his tent. Standing, long, straight white hair fell past her knees, and whisps curled delicately into her face. Heavy bronze bands decorated her wrists and ankles, a chime on one ringing softly as she stepped forward. A black dress, straight and high collared, unadorned, clung to her, and she peered up at him, smiling. "You only need to destroy one of the Points. There are two more left."

"You're forgiving."

"Mm?" She smiled a little wider, then flipped a loose lock of hair from her face. "Those girls have to be inept. They're children. You're not." She slipped her hands around his waist, and leaned into him, sighing as she turned around to look up at the map pinned to the cloth wall of the tent. "It's said they're not even from this world."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Interesting, isn't it? Now, tell me what got you so upset," she drew away from his embrace, running a hand over the map a moment, tracing the path he had charted from the south. "Must be something important," she eyed the overturned table, "or else you wouldn't be so mad."

"Aurora is still alive."

Her white eyebrows lifted fractionally, and she let her gaze settle on him, the damp armor from his earlier dunk in the lake still on. She lifted a hand, fingers splayed, and the water evaporated. Black hair now dry, Caradoc began to remove his armor, while his visitor sat herself on a traveling trunk, watching him do so with a wry sense of humor. "Want some help?"

"Are you staying?"

"Not tonight."

He said nothing, but pulled a fresh tunic on, a red, birdlike pattern stitched to the front of it. Twisting the length of his hair back into a club at his neck, then glanced at her again. She sighed as though in great despair, and told him, "It doesn't matter. She's irrelevant, since she's not one of the princesses."

"It would be best if she were dead. I don't want that alliance."

"Whyever not?"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't play games. You know why."

"So you're just going to kill her?" She examined her fingernails idly. "Seems a waste of time to me. You should be searching for those Sailor Whoevers. Pretty speeches they made. I am Sailor Daeva, and I will punish you!" She mimicked, posing, arms in position. Moving over on the trunk, she waited for Caradoc to sit beside her. When he turned and began to shift though a travel bag, she frowned, but her face lit when he presented to her a pink seashell, carved delicately into a butterfly comb. 

"For me?" His answer was to sweep it up into her hair, the left side being pinned back neatly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He leaned downward, arms on either side of her, pressing his face close. "Where are the other two Points?"

Primly, Daeva closed her eyes, shying away from him and slipping out of his grasp. "Oh, go chase your Princess. I'll keep an eye out for those newcomers," she spun away from him, teasingly, and with a wink, opened the flap of the tent, the brightness outside making her silhouette a dark spot in the light. "They couldn't have gone very far, my silver eyed love."

With a smile, she slipped out the door, and the spicy scent of exotic fragrance swirled invisibly in the air behind her. And, for a moment, if one of his men had seen him, they would have seen what Caradoc used an illusion to hide. 

A pair of bright, sparkling silver eyes.

Twirling in the mirror, a fully gowned Aino Minako laughed, hands holding out the folds of the fabric, watching the pale olive shades fly outward. She turned, examining her back, and the thin line of decorative buttons that ran down it. A heavy golden belt studded with topaz hung below her waist, the end trailing past her knees. Highly styled, it was a cotehardie, lowly cut. The dressing room was filled with the sounds of the talking senshi and Princess Aurora, preparing for the oncoming visit. The room was circular, and a large, round mirror stood against one wall, an array of cosmetics in rainbow colors laying before it on a dresser. Minako smoothed the folds of the silk, straightening the wide, daffodil-yellow collar that fell around the low edge of the neckline. "Minna, how do I look?"

"That one suits you, Minako," Rory commented from where she watched at the doorway. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hai!" returning to the mirror, Minako took up a brush, and began to pile her hair onto her head. She wanted to keep the red bow, but since this was a formal occasion, all of her hair would be up in it. Within moments, Minako's hair was swept into it, the ribbon ends of the bow hanging long down her neck, which was graced by a opal collar. 

Rory shook her head, watching the group. The transformation seemed miraculous, though she felt she shouldn't have been surprised. She had only seen them in travel gear, and usually trail worn or tired. Of them, only Makoto was still in a robe, and was scurrying to grab her things to change. "Every year they have me try out a new wardrobe. I never wear half of the dresses made. I'm just glad the seamstresses were able to alter them for you in time."

"Arigatou, Rory-hime," Ami thanked her, sweeping a pale blue line of eyeshadow over her eyelids. "They are very pretty."

It had been two days since they had reunited, returning to Ansur castle. Between the fact that Rei wasn't feeling very well after spending too much time at Ken's lair, and the fact that they were all very tired, they decided to spend a little time resting before heading out. They had planned to leave that morning, but last night word had come. 

The king of the South was coming, to become betrothed to Princess Aurora.

Of course, staying for the ceremony wasn't even an option. 

It would be another season before the marriage itself, but apparently this had been in the works for some time, and now it would become official. Rory didn't exactly seem thrilled, but as she had told them earlier, "I haven't seen him since I was about nine. I don't even know him. It's duty, that's all."

With the onset of this knowledge, came, of course, the infernal question of, "What are we going to _wear?_"

Rory had been extremely helpful, showing them her extensive wardrobe. It didn't seem like she had many female friends, and only Ami really commented on how odd that seemed. Usually, princesses had ladies-in-waiting, companions. When Ami had quietly asked Rory about this, she had stared blankly, as though not knowing what the blue haired girl meant. Ami felt constant confusion over the hodgepodge of medieval tendencies of these people. Even now, the clothing she wore was distinctly medieval, and in her guess, fourteenth century. Yet apparently they had never heard of a wimple. It was strange. Not that Ami _wanted_ to wear a scarf on her head. 

Of them, Ami had chosen the dress she had thought most elegant. Like the other dresses, it was in what Rory called the 'latest fashion', revealing the moulding of her neck and bare shoulders. Unlike Minako's long, full sleeves, Ami's were straight, and cuffed over her knuckles. The dress was silver, with white embroidery in fleur-de-lis, a delicate silver broach on the center of her chest, and delicately scrolled ornaments on each sleeve, a ocean blue sapphire in the center of each. She had been careful, with the illusion on her hair. Long ago, she had seen a beautiful picture of a medieval woman, her hair braided around her head and fixed with a coronet. Ami had mimicked this, though the coronet was a plain one. 

She felt Makoto stumble past, gown gathered up into her arms as she headed for the changing room. Minako had done Mako's hair, which was out of the typical ponytail, and instead braided into two loops at the base of her head, tied off with an oversized evergreen bow, floppy. Into the knot of it, Minako had placed three, freshly bloomed camellia. "I'll be right back, minna!" Makoto was exclaiming as she hurried, shutting the door behind her. 

"Minako-chan, move over, I want to see!" Rei moved into the center of the mirror, much to Minako's irritation. Rei nodded at her reflection as Minako glowered, going to check her make up again. 

"I'd better get going," Rory sighed, sounding tired. "It's my betrothal, after all. Father will be furious if I'm not dressed...." 

"Ja ne, Rory-hime!" Minako called as Rory turned away, then suddenly shrieked as face power suddenly went shooting up in clouds around her, the mica in it glittering in the candlelight around them. She leapt back, waving her hands in the dust to clear it, sneezing as it got up her nose. "Rei-chan!"

"Ken-chan! What are you doing?"

_Trying to see what it is you females like so much about the shiny powder. I do not like it. It is stupid._

__The little dragon tried to pull himself into a more venerable position as he thought this at Rei, but since he was still sitting on the compact, and was covered in glittering face powder, he was somewhat unsuccessful, since Rory and Ami had begun to giggle while Rei picked him up, brushing him off with a towel on the counter. 

From where she lay curled up, Lagu cracked an eyelid, watching the humor with a distant smile, then stretched her wings, coming to land on Ami's shoulder. 

_He only thinks that because he was clumsy._

__Ami stifled another giggle at the dragonet's comment. 

Rory, though, oblivious to the mental speaking, laughed, "Rei, those are some interesting pets you have with you. Where did you find them?"

"Ah...." Rei stammered, trying to think quickly, laughing though her nervousness. "Ever since I was little, I had these two pets. It was always kind of strange."

Of course, Rory couldn't know that Rei had suddenly switched to speaking of Phobos and Deimos, but the deception was there, and it satisfied Rory. When not three, but four girls had returned to Ansur, it had seemed a bit odd, but since Rory trusted Minako and Makoto, it wasn't hard to take in Ami, then Rei. They promised they wouldn't be bringing back any more friends. King Boreas had paid the four newcomers little attention, and it was mostly Rory who was responsible for their staying, though Balan seemed to give the most orders about their rooms and necessities...like soap. 

One of the things Ami would ever be grateful for was the fact that the people of Emania bathed a lot more than medieval Europeans. 

It also seemed that Rory did not know of their origin, other than what Minako and Makoto had told her when they had met. What seemed even stranger was that Balan hadn't told her what he had figured out. It was a rare occasion not to see the two together about the castle, and usually visited at the same time. Balan was, indeed, her bodyguard, as well as a friend and fellow noble. The senshi had discussed it, but had come to no conclusions as to why Balan wouldn't say anything. Makoto had guessed that perhaps he thought it best if Rory either figured it out for herself, or they told her. Either way, it didn't matter. 

Wiping laughter tears from her eyes at Ken-chan's agitated noises at Rei, who was still cleaning his scales off, Rory turned. "Like I said, I'd better go. I'll see you at the ball."

"Ja ne, Rory-hime," Ami told her, and Lagu made a small, chirping sound, flicking her fishlike tail as she looked at the princess. And with that, Rory was gone, the sound of the heavy door pulling to a close as she left.

There was a chorus from Rei and Minako, Minako taking over for Rei as she dusted the powder off her dress. Rei, too, wore a cotehardie, off shoulder and allowing the length of her neck and shoulders to show. Rei had chosen a deep violet dress, and it had wide, turned back sleeves, trailing down, nearly to the length of the golden cordlike belt at her hips. It was of velvet, the edges trimmed with white ermine, falling in long folds down onto the floor, crumpling neatly into an elegant pile behind her. Rei, like Ami, wore ornaments on each sleeve and in the center of the neckline, though hers were golden, set with a blood red ruby, from Rory's personal collection. 

"What should I do with my hair?"

Ami looked over at the spaces not yet covered with face powder, and Ken snorted, shaking the last of it off his back, and flapping his wings to clear the air. 

_You would look prettiest if you wore it up._

__"Ken-chan says I should put it up."

"Ah!" Minako exclaimed, picking a tortise-shell comb out of the dust, polishing it off. "Here, Rei-chan!"

Rei frowned a minute into the mirror, then swept her hair up into a ponytail, pinning it in place and letting most of her hair hang back like a waterfall. Then she centered the fan of the comb. The layered shades picked up the hints of color in her eyes and dress, playing between green and purple. After a moment, Rei decided, "I like it."

"Hai, it is very nice, Rei-chan," Ami told her as Minako went and knocked on Makoto's door. 

"Mako-chan! Did you fall into the toilet or something?"

"Baka! This isn't a bathroom!" Came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. "These people need to invent zippers!"

"Having trouble with the underwear?"

"Minako-chan, it's called a 'corset.'" Ami provided. 

"Okay..." then, to the door, Minako shouted, "With your corset?!"

"No! Just give me a minute!"

"I wish we had a camera," Rei sighed, taking a seat beside one of the heavy candelabras around the room. Ken settled himself on her lap, and curled up happily as Rei began to fasten heavy earrings into her ears. "Usagi-chan would just curl up and die if she saw these outfits!" Then, more quietly, "She would have liked that pink one we saw."

There were somber nods of agreement from Ami and Minako. Even though there were four of them now, alive and well, it just wasn't the same without Usagi. 

Then a knock came at the door. 

Broken out of their momentary silence, Minako went to answer it. She vanished from the room. Rory had set them up with a set of apartments, and they were in the most closetlike of these. After a moment, they could hear Minako happily exclaiming, "Balan-kun!" as the young man entered. He, like they, was decked out for the upcoming ball. It was already early evening, the sun setting, and the light could be seen though the doorway on the floor. His clothes were fairly modest for the occasion, the dark green sleeves not very loose, and buttoned. A cord was worn high on his waist to tie it off, pale yellow. The elegance of it was in the mantle, also a deep shade of green, and worn about his shoulders, dark fur at the collar, and draped over both arms, casually. 

He was smiling. "I see you ladies are ready," still looking around the room, he settled his gaze on the closed door. "Makoto still dressing?"

"Hai...."

But Ami's reply was cut off as Makoto came bursting out the door, shouting, "I'm ready, I'm rea...dy." She realized that Balan was there, and smiled at him. "Konbanwa."

He bowed politely, looking at her.

Makoto was the only one who had selected a dress in her senshi shade, a deep emerald green damask, and like the others, off the shoulder, though bordered in gold trim. Her gown was long sleeved and trimmed with ermine over the shoulders, touching in the front and bending back over her hips as the folds of her gown fell to the floor, pooling at her slippered feet. To accent her long neck, she had chosen a necklace of heavy gold, tiny emeralds inset into each link.

Minako's face appeared behind Balan, grinning demonically as she looked at how Makoto was reacting to Balan's presence. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was scheming up for her friend.

"I thought I would ask to escort you, dame Makoto. If that's all right with your friends." Wryly, he turned and looked at Minako, who was caught in the middle of her hand-rubbing evil-plotting look. 

"Ah, Balan-kun, of course it's all right! Go! Go! Take her away!" Minako slipped inside the room and began to shove a startled Makoto after Balan. "Go! We'll meet you there, Mako-chan!" As Minako continued to push them out of the dressing room, they entered the main room, and with Minako's hurrying, shoved the pair out the front door. "Have fun! We'll see you! Ja ne!"

Minako slammed the door shut, then leaned up against it. "Okay, count to ten for a head start. You two up to some stalking of Mako-chan?"

Rei was grinning in anticipation, and Ami was shaking her head. The two dragonets glided into the room, settling onto the shoulders of Ami and Rei. 

_Ami, why does the Minako one want to 'stalk' your friend?_

__"Because she wants to set Mako-chan up with Balan, I think."

"Obviously!" Minako exclaimed. "Oh, wait, were you talking to Lagu-chan?"

"Hai."

"Oh. Well, it's time. Let's go!"

Minako flung the door open, and saw the shadows of Makoto and Balan turning the corner. "Ahhh...minna! She's on his arm! The goddess of Love must never rest, even when in a whole different universe! Come on!"

Minako and Rei began to creep down the open air hallway, Ami walking behind them, sighing. 

"Hurry, Rei-chan! Ami-chan! We'll loose them!" 

Minako was leading the way down the halls, and eventually they flowed into the stream of people dressed in riotous colors, donning silk and damask, furs and feathers, gold and silver in a fireworks display of clothing. These were the nobility of the Northland, and they displayed the finery of their textile weaving to their fullest extent. 

The stream of people became a river, then a flood as they reached the high doors of the ballroom, and Minako tried jumping to see over the heads of the people in front of them, occasionally glimpsing Makoto's head slightly above the others. They passed the arch of the doorway, two armored knights on either side, polearms extended. 

And when the three senshi stepped onto the platform at the top of the steps, they breathed in a deep sigh of amazement, since this grand ballroom was unrivaled in exceptionalbeauty.

Their eyes turned in different directions, and they became stones in the flood of people, taking in their surroundings with awe. High overhead arched a dome, the ceiling, the walls, all of crystal clear glass, the panes massive and shining in the newly dawning starlight. To one side, the valley below the castle was visible, the thick greenery of healthy plants tainted by the faint curls of darker shadows. On a cloudless night such as this, filled with the light of what was now three moons, the ballroom radiated brilliance, the warm, golden light of candles dancing on the delicate chandelier above them, catching the light in tiny reflective prisms. From these crystals, rainbows in miniature fell onto the shoulders of those below, streaking skin and clothing in multi-colored hues. Smooth, polished white marble lay underfoot, and the simple feeling of purity filled the room with a quiet dignity.

"Even red carpet...." Minako whispered, eyes at last coming to her feet. Down the grand staircase a lush crimson carpet had been rolled, satin and rippling, ending upon a small dais to what was the forefront of the spherical ballroom. 

Softly, Ami's eyes watched her hand, turning it over and looking at the stripes of rainbow that fell there. "Like a fairy tale."

_It is very pretty, isn't it?_

__"Hai...." Ami responded to her dragon.

"We should go down, minna," Rei told them, and tapped their arms, the first to come out of their wonderment. They descended the steps, still with their eyes wide, trying to keep up with the crowd. 

"Do you see them?" Minako asked, standing on her tiptoes, trying to split her time between staring at the beauty of the ballroom, and spying on Makoto. "There are so many people! I can't believe this...."

"Rory-hime is going to have a grand entrance, isn't she?" Rei murmured to herself, and also to Ken, who was draped elegantly over her bare shoulder. They weren't the only guests with 'familiars' along. As Rei turned, she saw a grey cat in the arms of a man, and what appeared to be an owlet on the hand of an elderly woman. For the most part, the three girls were swallowed up in the splendor of the place and occasion. 

"Ah! Rei-chan! Look! I found Mako-chan!"

Rolling her eyes, Rei sighed. "Wouldn't you rather find someone for yourself, Minako-chan?"

"Hai! But I'm waiting for the royals to come in! Never underestimate the power of Aino Minako! I'll get one of the royals to fall in love with me, and then I'll really be a princess!"

"You already are, baka," Rei reminded her as Minako wistfully dreamed about dozens of handsome men attending her as a queen. "Let's get closer to the dais, so we can see."

"But...."

"Minako-chan!"

"Hai...."

They left their vantage point, wandering among the nobility. From one side of the ballroom, an orchestra played a slow waltz from a slightly raised platform, violin strings singing into the warm air, spiraling as harps poured out their own symphony. Closer to the orchestra, there was a slight space from all the people, and the three senshi settled themselves into the clearing, the blooming lilies surrounding the musicians adding sweet smells. 

"Wine, milady?" A serving girl in a plain black dress bobbed a quick curtsy before them, holding a tray of crimson, blush and white champagnes. 

"Hai," Minako began, reaching for a fluted glass, but Rei grabbed her wrist. 

"No, thank you."

The maid paused as the blonde and the raven haired one glared at each other, then shrugged, going to offer the drinks to others. 

"Nani? Rei-chan!"

"We're not old enough to-"

"This isn't Tokyo! We can do whatever we want!"

"Hai," Rei agreed sarcastically, "it's not, and wouldn't it just be grand if you got drunk and blabbed to everyone?" 

"Minako-chan, Rei-chan is right," Ami interjected, prying her two friends apart. "Besides, this is going to be a long night. There's plenty of food over there. Look," she gestured behind her, at a table laden with food and bright candles. "we can live without drinking, ne? Besides, we need to keep it down."

The two senshi blinked at the crowd, and a couple of faces turned away from them, faint looks of disdain apparent. "Hai," Rei agreed. "not princesses yet, but we need to act that way, especially here."

Two nods of agreement came. 

Makoto looked at Balan, and then at their arms, hers linked though his. It was strange, really. She wasn't used to having to look up so much at people. 

"Everything all right?"

"Hai," she agreed after a moment, fighting a blush. He unnerved her, but she liked it. "Doesn't look at all like senpai...."

"Huh?"

"Ah?" Makoto tried to cover it, laughing nervously. "Nothing! I just wondered when Rory-hime would be arriving?"

He thought about this for a moment, sending a tight lipped glance up at the staircase. They had positioned themselves closer to the dais across from it, where three thrones had been placed. The heraldry of the North had been draped, the blue and white of the unicorn standard hanging in a heavy curtain behind the chairs. Flowers decorated this place, too, sweet smelling. 

"Soon," he told her, and the hardness in his voice made her turn in question. 

"What is it?"

Balan's frowned deepened, his eyebrows drawing together, and he guided her a few steps further from the main bulk of the people. "Boreas thinks only of his own kingdom, and nothing of his daughter. I don't like it."

Makoto considered this a moment, then replied, "But isn't that the duty of a ruler? The kingdom before personal gain?"

He looked down at her, and felt a little of the hardness melt with the phrase. It must be a strange place she came from, he decided, if she could sound so innocent of court intrigues. "Maybe."

As he finished speaking, there was a stir at the back of the crowd, and they turned to watch Princess Aurora appear at the top of the stairs, her father escorting her, her hand set lightly on top of his. 

Each wore the palest of blue, trimmed in golden shades. The king's broad shoulders let his robes hang down in neat folds, the sleeves buttoned at the wrists. He wore a mantle, fur lined with ermine and hanging down low to the floor behind him. The light colors seemed unnatural against his greying hair, still mostly dark, his beard waving down, though not touching his chest. He wore the crown casually, a heavy object of worked platinum, inlaid with sapphires and diamonds. 

Aurora, too, wore a crown, though hers was more delicate, and with a single, prismic stone to the center. Over her hair she had placed a fine white veil, covering the length of her unbound hair, trailing to the floor in gauzy ripples. She wore a silk cyclas, a robe without sleeves, a train streamingout behind her, the unicorn embroidered into the base. The silk itself was brocaded in the shapes of delicate flower stems, the blooms on the ends shadowy in the paleness of the gown. 

The dress was breathtaking, and Rory did seem to be suffocating. 

A page stood beside them, and his young voice echoed over the murmurings of the people below. "His Royal Highness, King Boreas of the North, and his daughter, the Crown Princess Aurora!"

Silently they descended, and the muted mutterings of the people ceased as they bowed low, the ladies curtsying fully. The carpet was cleared of people, and Makoto watched them draw closer from under the fringes of her bangs. She heard the rustle of their clothing as they ascended the step to the dais, and stood, waiting. Turning slightly, she tried to follow Balan's example, remaining down since the royals were still standing. Her legs began to ache from the unaccustomed strain of the awkward position. 

Across the floor, before the silent symphony, Rei, Minako and Ami also curtsied, their dresses pooling around them in swaths of fabric. Only the dragonets, still on their mistresses shoulders, kept their heads perked up, observant. 

_Rei, I sense a presence I do not like. _

__Unable to speak, Rei kept her lips sealed, but began to stretch out, probing the space. Both she and Ken had been around Rory and the king, though the king only distantly. Her lips drew thin as she concentrated. 

Again, from the top of the stairs, the page announced, "His Royal Highness, King Caradoc of the South!" 

With a blare of trumpets, the man atop the steps took in the sea of people below. He, too, was dressed with the finery ofa king, heavy fur lined cloak and a jeweled, ceremonial sword at his belt. He wore dark colors, the crest of his country, the crimson, swirled figure of the phoenix, on a black field. Hair pulled into a neat tail behind him, he solemnly descended the blood red steps, and slowly, he joined his fellow nobles. 

Rei felt the blood drain from her face, and she sensed that Ken, too, knew. Quickly, she glanced at Ami, who was staring at the floor, blinking rapidly as she thought. Within a moment, the blue haired senshi met Rei's eyes. That was enough to confirm it. 

Tapping Lagu's nose, Ami gestured for her dragonet to leave, and Rei imitated her, the sudden departure of the two dragons enough to make Minako look at them quizzically. Quickly, she lipped, "Nan ja?" and her response was an abrupt looking away from the other two. Picking up that something was wrong, Minako bent her head, keeping up the facade. Whatever it was, she would be told soon enough. 

"Rise," came the word from Boreas, and the assembly stood, heads lifting and voices growing silent as they waited expectantly for their king to continue. "For long, we have kept ourselves held separate from the other kingdoms, as they from us. Constant border raids, sniping attacks along trade routes. For as long as there has been memory, this has been the way of things. It has only been though the wisdom of our ancestors that the lands of Emania have never warred. I hope to continue their wisdom, though in a new way. An alliance, bonded by marriage to the South. My heiress, Aurora, to the King of Southland, Caradoc!"

As he spoke these last lines, he took the hand of his daughter, and placed it within the palm of the Southern king. With this action, the ballroom broke into applause, and the orchestra behind them took up their cue, the stringed instruments letting loose a light and happy song, as though to summon good wishings for the couple. On the dais, they turned, Boreas still standing between and behind them, his face filled with satisfaction. 

Ami and Rei stepped backward, watching Caradoc's eyes sweep the room. They did not focus on their area, and it provided enough time for the three girls to slip away into the shadows on a balcony beyond the glass. Their exit was unnoticed, since most of the gentles had moved forward, to better see or greet their future rulers. 

"Minna, what is it?" Minako hissed softly as they drew into the furthest corner. It was dim there, though golden light still warmed the air around them. "What's wrong?"

"Ami-chan, you sensed it too?"

"Hai, Lagu-chan told me."

"Ken-chan."

"Hai...."

"What did they tell you?" Minako demanded, and made a startled movement as two slender forms glided by her shoulders, and onto the upraised hands of Ami and Rei. They kept the dragonets down, and their backs to the ballroom. It took a moment, but Rei replied to her, "That was the man at the lake, the one who wore his helm down, and ordered the youma there. He was after Lagu."

Minako absorbed this quickly, glancing over their shoulders. "You're sure?"

"Hai," came the immediate response. 

"Shimatta! What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Ami whispered, biting her lip. "He's the King of the South! How can that be? And if he's in control of the demon armies, why is he marrying Rory-hime?"

"It doesn't make sense."

_It makes very much sense, if he hides something. Too many conflicting emotions revolve around him. I do not know why. Yet._

__"Ami-chan, you're the strategist. Do you think he's going to attack Ansur? Should we tell the king? Or Rory-hime?"

Shaking her head, Ami tried to think straight. What would she do, in his situation? Several different ideas swam in her mind, but she quickly rejected the idea that he was there to attack. An army would be easily noticed this close to the castle, with the clearing of trees for crops. No, he would not need to attack Ansur. What were his motives? With prior experience, Ami guessed it was world domination. But that didn't really seem to fit. A land of infinite shadows, since there were infinite shades of grey. Goblin armies clash, and he led them. Yet he also stood in the next room, now betrothed to a friend. "He's after Rory-hime," she concluded.

"Nani? Are you sure?"

Her confusion was apparent on her face. "No, I'm not...but that's all that would make sense. If he's the enemy, and there's no army, why would he be here? A trick? Gain with alliance with what he couldn't gain by force? He he wants Emania...I mean, that's my assumption...this would unite two of the kingdoms, ne?" When the other two quickly agreed, Ami continued, "he wouldn't have to fight. But that wouldn't require the presence of an army in the North. And an army that size to take that tiny village? If summoning Lagu was his intent..." she broke off. 

"Nani?"

Ami's eyes grew wide as a few puzzle pieces fell into place. Slowly, her hands crept up to her mouth, and she whispered, "Oh gods..." remembering Caitlyn's words. _'Many of us think we should just destroy the Crystal Points. They're afraid the priestesses will use that power to seal us away, as well.' _"Minna...he's going to try to destroy the Points. That's it. He couldn't care less about this alliance. It's just a show."

"Then why...."

Now it was Minako's eyes that lit as she thought back to how they met. "That attack on Rory-hime that day we met...maybe that wasn't all an accident. What better way to keep himself from being noticed than marry Rory-hime? And if she were to die at the hands of a youma...."

"Then who would dare suspect him?" Rei finished, catching on to the train of thought of the other two. "We'd better get Mako-chan, before he sees her."

"Do you think he'll recognize us?" Ami asked, clutching Lagu-chan tightly. "We were henshined, but still.... He used magic at the lake. And if he sees Lagu in miniature...."

"Either way, we have to get out tonight," Rei decided. "And not give him the chance."

"We're taking Rory-hime with us," Minako interjected into this, hands in fists.

The other two stared at the second in command of the senshi, eyes wide. "Minako-chan..." Rei began, then let her head fall. "Hai. You're right. If her life's in danger...."

"We'd help her, the same as we'd help Usagi-chan."

Minako smiled faintly at her friends. "Good. We'll have to get to her though. And get Mako-chan out of there."

"I can get to Rory-hime, I think," Ami told them quietly as they turned to look though the panes of glass. There were guards that stood around the dais, security to keep too many people from pressing too close. "I think it may work."

"Nani?"

Ami took a deep breath to clear her lungs and her body from nerves. This would be a test of her newfound skill. She set Lagu-chan down, and the watery dragonet looked up at her mistress with liquid eyes. After a quick glance to see that no one watched, she let out the air, andheld her hands over her face. Within a moment, the faint mirage of water flowed over her, and Rei and Minako took a nervous step back as Ami's image altered subtly. Her hair became a burnished gold, and two dumplings formed on top of her head, though only stubby tails fell from them. The fine bone structure of her face melted and reformed, becoming familiar, and strange. Also, her clothes took on the same shade of those of the serving women, basic black. 

"Do I look like Usagi-chan?" Ami asked nervously. Her replies were astonished blinks, then "Hai," in agreement. "I just hope I can keep it up....I haven't had to maintain it long before."

"Then we'll do what we can to help!" Minako exclaimed, an idea forming in her head. "Let's meet back in our rooms after we get Rory-hime. It probably isn't the best idea to let her roam around. Ja ne!" With a smile, she began to head back to the ballroom, where men and women now twirled in a quick dance, men lifting the women from their feet and spinning them around, only to create new lines. They clapped as they began a new turn, pacing around their partners. "I have an idea. Give me five minutes!"

With that, she gathered up her skirts, and rushed off. 

Ami and Rei stood there. 

"She's going to make a baka of herself, isn't she?"

"Ah, Rei-chan, let her try. I just hope I can get to Rory-hime."

"I'll find Mako-chan." Rei appraised Ami's illusion. "You sure do look like Usagi-chan."

"I just hope I can be as clumsy! Ja ne, Rei-chan."

_We will go to the room as well. It is not good for us to be close by. _

Rei watched the dragonets leap up into the air, small wings beating hard as they gained height. And Ami's back vanished into the tide of people. 

_"Who can tell me, if we have heaven,_

_who can say the way it should be...."_

_ _

Very gently the words drifted on the currents of wind, and as Makoto felt Balan's arm around her waist, she exhaled, letting herself go in the moment. It had only taken her a moment, to learn the steps of the dance, quickly watching the other guests. Bow and curtsy, take a hand, then draw close and spin away. Clap your hands. Vaguely, Makoto remembered having seen a movie, where they danced something called a Volta. Where? It didn't matter. That's what it felt like, elegant and light. 

_"A new moon leads me to _

_woods of dreams and I follow._

_A new world waits for me;_

_my dream, my way."_

__

As they danced, the senshi spread out, and there were glimpses of the. Rei standing on her toes, trying to peer over the pirouetting bodies, flashes of velvet and silk. And as Makoto clapped her hands in the air, Ami slipped into the kitchens with another girl, the extra set of hands unnoticed, though glad to be had. 

_"I know that if I have heaven_

_there is nothing to desire._

_Rain and river, a world of wonder_

_may be paradise to me."_

_ _

Upon the dais, the princess did her best to smile. She politely did as she knew was best, keeping up appearances. Quickly though, she cast a glance out over the swirling crowd, and spotted the slight ring that separated Balan and Makoto. To be happy, like that, with the man now across from her? She looked at him, and couldn't warm to the feelings she wished she had. 

_"I see the sun..._

_I see the stars...."_

__

__Minako looked up at the orchestra, and settled herself. This was going to be interesting. From where she stood, she saw Rei wriggle her way into the crowd, and as the song died away, she could pick out their friend. Looking quickly at the dais, she waited to see some sign of Ami. Still nothing, though she kept an eye on the Southern King. Caradoc, she reminded herself. He had a name now. Still no Ami, and he was scanning the crowd, eyes settling on what Rory was looking at. Makoto and Balan. 

She decided not to let him have the chance to recognize. 

_"Konbanwa, minna-sama!" _she shouted loudly, leaping up before the orchestra, shining brightly. Well, she decided, she always wanted to be an idol. She certainly had enough people staring at her now. Smiling, she waved at everyone. "I hope you don't mind the interruption! No, I have _not_ been hitting the _sake_! I just wanted to thank everyone for being so kind to a stranger in a strange land. And I, Aino Minako, saw this in a movie once, and always wanted to try it! But since I don't know all the words to _'Johnny-Be-Good'_ I'm going to try this. Hope you like it!"

Her audience was still in shock, and she turned to the orchestra, and whispered, "Just try to keep up, okay?"

There were blinks. 

"Good enough. Please dear god, let this work."

She returned to the crowd, which was beginning to stir, and she saw the knights, none smiling, coming forward. 

"_Kanashimi ga ima seeraa sumairu_

_Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu_

_Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa_

_Kono chikai todoke ginga made..."_

_ _

__It wasn't exactly the movie reaction, but the beat caught on as Minako sang, and once again they danced, the rainbow prisms flying over their faces, slowing any advance from security. And since no one was exactly minding Minako's singing, they stopped, slightly bewildered, looking to the royals for guidance. Caradoc and Boreas were staring in astonishment at the singer, but Rory turned and waved them off, smiling and shaking her head. 

_"Anata ga kieta sono toki kara_

_Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta_

_Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e_

_Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru_

_Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kisu_

_Donna ni tsurai sadame de mo_

_Oitsuzukeru kara..."_

__

__Makoto was shaking her head as she and Balan angled their way out of the dance floor. The sea of people were catching onto the beat, and twirling faster. "What is she thinking?" 

"I have no idea."

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Rei emerged from the crowd, slipping her way along, dress held up before her as she hurried. She glanced at Balan furtively. "Ah...heh heh! Balan-kun! I need to talk to Mako-chan," her voice dropped a little lower, "_Ima._" Now.

"Hai..." she looked at Rei oddly, then at Minako, who was now really getting into it, belting out the lines as the crowd gained enthusiasm. "Balan-kun, I'll find you in a little bit...."

"_Isogi_, Mako-chan!"

Startled at Rei's constant use of Japanese, and the urgency in her voice, she whispered, worriedly, "_Henshin yo?_"

"_Iie. Isogi. Wakarimasu ka?_" No. Hurry up. Do you understand?

"Hai," then, to a confused Balan, "I've got to go. I'm sorry," she bowed slightly, and backed away with Rei.

_"Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu_

_Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uingu_

_Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa_

_Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no..."_

Ami hurried along. Minako was singing, for the love of god. She expected her to do something rash, but that, of course, defeated the purpose of her illusion. If they wanted to keep themselves out of Caradoc's sight, then that wasn't the best way to go about it. Ami heaved a sigh, and looked at the tray of glasses in her hands. She was balancing it cautiously, hurrying. Five steps away, four, three. She was at the dais. "Milady Princess Aurora!" Ami called, trying to mimic Usagi's tone and way of carrying herself. "I brought you wi...." Ami ended it in a sharp shriek, which she cut off abruptly, trying not to get the attention away from Minako. As Ami planned, she flung herself forward at the last moment, as though tripping, sending the entire tray over one of the guards, and sending the alcohol spraying over the nearest royal. 

"Ack!" Rory batted at her wet sleeves, and brushed at her dress. "What...?"

The deep crimson of the darkest red wine contrasted starkly with the pale blue of the gown. Any princess worth her salt wouldn't be wearing it much longer. And Rory was no exception. 

Roughly, hands grabbed at Ami's shoulders, hauling her up to her feet. "I'm...I'm..." Ami burst into tears, years of working with Usagi paying off. "...sorry! It was an accident! I just wanted to help...I'm so sorry!" Ami began to bawl, making hiccuping sobs. For such a quiet person, it was becoming rather fun to be so...theatrical. She continued the hysterics until Rory pushed her way though, hands open and consoling. "Oh, Princess! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right...here."

Rory stayed back, but the hands released her. She kept up the waterworks, aware there were eyes on her. Oh, if the Oscars could see this....

"Get that servant out of our sight," Boreas intoned, his frown deepening. There were murmurs of, "Yes, your majesty."

"Aurora," Caradoc asked, voice low, "did she hurt you?"

"No, of course not. She's a serving girl, not an assassin. I have plenty of dresses. I'll take a guard, and go...."

"Princess!" Ami flung herself to her knees, breaking the hold of the guards as they began to haul her away, and praying this would work. "Please, let me atone for my mistake, and let me escort you to your room!"

Rory looked at Ami amusedly, smiling faintly as Caradoc frowned, glaring down at her. "Don't tell me you're going to take her with you," he snapped as Rory gestured for the guards to step away. 

"Daughter, a true person of noble birth does not consort with stupid servants."

Ami's head snapped up. It was so rare that she was called 'stupid' she couldn't remember the last time it had happened. Maybe it never had. But she automatically replied to the king, "A true noble is one with a noble heart, not noble blood."

Then, she bit her lip, cowering, since Boreas had turned his attention on her fully. Ami heard a low noise rumbling above her, and she peered upward through her lashes, and was startled to see Boreas actually laughing. Some of the thick lines in his face were around his mouth, proof that at least once he had a sense of humor, and she had somehow made him laugh. 

"A servant who studies philosophy? What is your name?"

She thought fast. Japanese names didn't sound like others here. So, stammering, Ami replied, "Serena."

Why that name, she had no clue, but it was the first to pop into her head. 

Whatever. 

"I will see more of you, Serena. Go, daughter, and make yourself appropriate again."

"Father. Milord."

_"Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi_

_Yatto tadoritsuita kono toride ni_

_Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta_

_Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou_

_ _

_Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame_

_Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru..."_

Minako leapt around the stage, seeing Makoto and Rei moving away from Balan, and then within moments, Ami appear, her tray flying straight into a guard, the glasses shooting up into the air and landing all over Rory. Silently, Minako cheered, and continued, watching Ami and Rory speak with Boreas and Caradoc for a moment. Then, Boreas laughed, saying something as Minako drew up to the final verse. Rory and Ami were off, slipping away though a side door behind the dais. 

__

_"aa aizu_

_Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu_

_Dare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa_

_Kono chikai todoke ginga made...!"_

__

__As she drew the song to a close, Minako saw Balan head over towards her. She took a deep breath, bowing as the crowd applauded wildly. 

Down the hallways they walked, Rory two paces ahead of Ami, who was busily thinking of the best way to pull her aside. Empty, the halls of Ansur seemed even larger than when they were full, as though the joy of life left them hollow, despite their riches. They were drawing closer to Rory's set of apartments, in the safest area of the castle, its center. A few steps, and Ami reached out, tapping her shoulder, "Rory-hime? Gomen nasai, but I must speak with you."

"What?" Rory whirled around, open mouthed at the oddly foreign words spilling from 'Serena's' mouth. Only four people the princess knew used such odd words. "Who...."

Ami looked around, licking her lips in nervousness, then stepped to the side, gently pulling Rory along with her, by the wrist. "Don't be afraid, please, Rory-hime. I don't mean to frighten you." With that, Ami let out a relieved sigh. The strain of the illusion had formed a sheen of sweat over her forehead. Hopefully, she looked up into Rory's eyes, waiting for a reaction. After a moment, a tinge of fear formed in Rory's face, though she fought it, only half stepping away, and not calling for help. 

"You're silver eyed."

"Iie! No! I'm not...gomen nasai, please, Rory-hime, you must believe me. I'm not. Minako-chan and Mako-chan...they saved you, and you saw them look differently in their henshin...they haven't hurt you. If anything, we want to help. Please, believe me."

"You all can do such things?"

"No...I mean, I don't know.... Please, there is no time to explain. Do you trust us? As friends?"

Conflicting emotions wavered over the face of the Northern Princess, taking in the intense face of Ami. "Yes," she said after a moment. "Yes, I do."

Ami's shoulders sagged in relief. If Rory had said no, she would have been lost as to what to do. She couldn't kidnap her, and leaving her there was out of the question. "Then please come. We'll explain on the way."

"Way where?" Rory asked, puzzled as Ami led her away. 

"We don't know yet. We just have to get out ofhere. We have good reason to believe your life is in danger."

"What?" Rory nearly laughed, bewildered. There was no war. Other than forces from beyond the Seal, there was no reason to believe she was in any danger. "From whom?"

Ami only placed a finger to her lips, and Rory, intrigued, followed, letting her curiosity get the best of her. Within moments, they had slipped further along the empty corridors. Everyone was at the ball, guards included, except for those at the intersections of the corridors, and those on the walls outside. She tapped three times on the door, and it was flung open by Makoto a moment later, Rei stumbling into the room as she shoved her feet into boots. 

"Makoto, what is going on? Ami is talking about some conspiracy against me!" Rory was already slipping into disbelief, and she was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of practical joke, which she was simply not getting. Blinking, she found herself with an armload of clothing. "What is going on? Travel clothes?"

"Rory-hime, that man in the ballroom, the Caradoc one," Makoto told her, face very hard, "Rei-chan told me what she and Ami-chan saw.... Rory-chan, he tried to kill us. At the lake, when we met up with Rei-chan. He's in control of the creatures from beyond the Seal."

Rory stared. 

Then she laughed. 

"Makoto, that really isn't funny. Caradoc? He's king of the South. I have no idea why you would think...."

As she began to say this, the figure of Ken came gliding into the room, Lagu walking, peering around the corner of the doorway. Then, seeing Ami, she beat herself into the air, coming to join her, as Ken had Rei. "Rory-hime," Rei told her, holding Ken close, the little dragon watching the princess out of fiery eyes. "Ken-chan and Lagu-chan...."

The princess looked at Rei, then the creature she held in her arms. Then at the watery one, in Ami's hands. Standing by Rei, Ami took her place, and the two sets of dragonet eyes blinked at the royal one, staring evenly and calmly. Two little jewels, like colored crystals, in their foreheads. Rory felt a ripple of magic murmur though the room, and a tingling sensation as though her hair stood on end. And for one who carried no magic in her veins, this surprised her very much. 

"They're...what you've been looking for, aren't they? Crystal....Points...." she breathed the words softly, so faintly that it could barely be heard. "You...but how?"

There came another knock at the door before she could be answered, and Makoto moved again to open it, hoping for Minako, but ready if not. She relaxed again, as it proved to be not only Minako, but Balan. The door swung to a heavy close behind them as they entered, Minako looking embarrassed, Balan grim. 

"Don't get mad at her," he said, referring to Minako. "I saw the Princess leaving, and after Makoto left with Rei so fast, I figured something was wrong. What is it?"

"Balan, do you know what those are?" Rory asked him, looking at the dragonets in wonder. 

He didn't react much, looking at the creatures, who returned his blue gaze evenly. "I can hazard a good guess, considering the way you put it."

"Balan-kun, did Minako-chan tell you what's going on?"

"No."

Makoto frowned. "We can't stay here. The greater head start, the better."

"Hai," came the replies. 

"We'll explain on the way," Minako told the confused pair. "Please, you must trust us. I know you don't understand who we are, or where we come from, but..."

"Actually," Makoto murmured to her, "Balan does."

"Nani? Mako-chan! You told...!"

"No! He guessed it...sort of."

"Sort of! Mako-chan!"

"Minako-chan! Mako-chan!" Ami interrupted, "it doesn't matter." She looked at the two of them. "They'll both be coming anyway."

"Hai," Rei agreed, stepping forward. "We need to get moving. Ami-chan, get some clothes. Rory-hime, get into that outfit Mako-chan gave you...we've wasted too much time already. Let's get going."

"Why are we leaving?" Balan demanded from the girls, looking irritated for having missed so much. 

"Balan, it's all right. I trust them," Rory consoled, heading with Ami to get her things together. "I'll tell you as we go. I think. Grab some coins. We'll need money, wherever we go. We'll get horses, and meet you in the stable."

"Yes, milady," he bowed, taking this as an order. Then he looked at Makoto. "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

"Hai," she told him warmly, winking. "Don't worry, we have lots of experience watching princesses."

Balan was caught between being confused and smiling back, but at further urging, he left, hurrying. Money. Horses. Crystal Points and dragons. Sounded like Rory would get to have the adventure she always wanted. Never had she enjoyed the filial duties of being a princess. This was the escape she always wanted, a last moment rescue from what she thought a nightmarish future as a queen. Into the nearly empty hallways, Balan, future lord of Boreal, ran. 

If Rory was going, so was he. 

******************************************************************************

erupts into a wild dance of joy

I GOT IT DONE!!!! YAY!!!! I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!! God, I've written whole STORIES this long. On my font and word processor, it's 27 pages. falls over I can't believe this... How is it? I am slaving over this fic, so I hope you are enjoying it. Don't get me wrong, it's a good kind of slaving...I'm having so much fun. I have about one scene left in my head before I am clueless again. Rough ideas, but not very much. 

Long chapter, long babble.

Okay! Information about those dragon names! When Rei says 'Ken' means 'torch' she means it literally. Both Ken and Lagu are named after runestones. 'Ken' does indeed mean 'torch'. Lagu, as you can probably guess, means 'water.' The ken stone is associated with the planet Mars, and fits Rei best, as does the lagu stone for Ami. All of the Points will be named for runes. (You'll have to wait to see which, though. ^_~)

Hm. What else? There was more...'Ansur' is also a runic symbol. 

Oh! Of course. I knew I was forgetting something, even though I'm listening to it right now...duh. The songs in the ballroom scene. The song in english is from Enya's 'The Memory of Trees' cd, and as I've said before, it's sorta the soundtrack for 'Crystal Points.' The song is called 'China Roses,' and it's exceptionally beautiful.

I had so much fun coming up with the dresses they wore at the ball. So pretty, at least in my mind's eye. face gets all starry-dreamy Hey, I'm a female, gimme a break, will ya?

The movie with the song 'Johnny Be Good' in it that Minako refers to before she starts to sing is _'Back to the Future'_ with Michael J. Fox... As for the song she's singing, that's the lyrics for the Sailor Stars theme. The 5th season has a different opening song than 'Moonlight Densetsu.' I got those lyrics off Lyric Moon. (Beautiful lyrics, too!) I'm getting to see Stars right now!!! I have so little access to the anime, and it's awesome. I have no cable. (So no Cartoon Network) I love the manga....but now I really am rambling. I'll let you go read other fics now. Hope you're enjoying this so far!

And don't forget to sign a review! Or e-mail! I appreciate it! 

Ja, until next storytime!

-Queen


	6. Episode 5: Rei-chan finds the way? The W...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_I shall gather myself into myself again,_

_I shall take my scattered selves and make them one,_

_Fusing them into a polished crystal ball_

_Where I can see the moon and the flashing sun._

_I shall sit like a sybil, hour after hour intent,_

_Watching the future come and the present go,_

_And the little shifting pictures of people rushing_

_In restless self-importance to and fro._

_-Sara Teasdale, "The Crystal Gazer"_

_ _

_ _

_Episode 5: Rei-chan finds the way? The Wealthy City on the River!_

Blackness was mingled with moonlight, shining from more orbs in the sky than the Earth would ever see, the current number being three, though still waxing. Into the darkness, six figures slipped, familiar in the sense that there were six, five female, one male. Yet only four of these were pretty soldiers, though the man among them was warrior enough, and the remaining female a princess. With efficient precision they slipped though the shadows, the gates and the castle, escaping what lay behind them, and the threat it carried. 

They spoke little as they pressed forward, and within an hour there came blasts from behind them, trumpet blasts, echoing through the valley, sending the alarm that something had happened, and that soldiers were being deployed from the castle. 

Two little figures flew up though the branches, skimming the treetops and using keen eyes to watch for pursers. Through the night they pressed forward, edging their horses to a gallop and trusting the sharp eyes of the little dragonets above. No words were needed in their flight. Balan led the way, knowing the paths better than princess or stranger. Back trails, weaving their way though the tapestry of forest, knitting around rock and giant tree, though thickets and underbrush. 

Back and forth across a running creek, losing the scent from baying hounds in the distance. Thoughout the day, the feeling of distance began to catch up with them, and they relaxed somewhat, and explanations were dealt out, the reasoning behind their flight, and the betrayal of Caradoc from his kind to demon armies. Why, they didn't understand, but it mattered little. They had to leave. Towards the setting sun, to the west, and far west. Mountains rose up beyond them, jagged peaks high, shrouded in clouds and valleys dipping low in mist. 

Lands beyond their own. Worlds, even, and broken though by the four travelers, summoned by magic spell. It seemed incredible, and it was. Foretold, though little believed, save for the sorcerers who lived on the Fire Mountain. 

It was again growing dark, and they traveled without rest. 

"....I can hardly believe Caradoc would want to destroy the Points...." Rory murmured, half to herself. Then, louder, "And you from another world...Balan, I can't believe you didn't tell me this...."

From where he had taken point, Balan looked back at the chain of women behind him, looking at the tired faces. He had set a punishing pace, and they were unused to such traveling. "It was their right to say anything. I guessed, that's all," he answered, then turned back to the front, alert to pursuit. 

"Minna," Rei wondered aloud, "I was thinking. Why is the Caradoc guy looking for the Points themselves? I mean, Lenora summoned us here to find them and to use them, ne? I was kind of assuming we were the only ones to be able to do that."

It was Ami who replied, "Hai, Rei-chan, I've been thinking about that too. There's something we're missing about it all. But...we can't assume. This thing about us, princesses and soldiers...it's a myth. A fairy tale, ne?" She looked at Balan and then Rory for confirmation, and received it after a moment. Then she continued, "Even in our world, fairy tales...they aren't believed very often. Even religions. Some people believe in one god, others many. Some not at all.Some people even take on delusions of grandeur. Stories aren't usually taken at face value, regardless of the source. It seems we are a self-fulfilling prophecy, making it up as we go. There don't seem to be any rules...."

The group was quiet for awhile, thinking about this, the only sounds the empty plod of the horses on the trail.

Rory yawned, and wobbled in the saddle a little from weariness. Minako watched her rub her eyes, and yawn a second time, gripping hard the reins in her hands, trying to stay awake. 

"Ah...minna," Minako began, looking up the column of riders, subtly angling her horse closer to Rory's, to grab her if she teetered out of the saddle. At Minako's words, the line of heads swiveled around, waiting to hear her speak. Exaggeratedly, Minako yawned, arching her back in a dramatic stretch. "Minna, I'm so sleepy. We've put a lot of distance between us and Ansur." She glanced over at the creek running not to far away. The dip down to it could be seen, and the babble of water over stone heard in the air, which was faintly filled with the sounds of evening birds chirping. "I'm getting hungry too. We really should stop and sleep."

As she spoke, they slowed and stopped, looking around as though unsure of the spot. But no one wanted to argue. A full night and day of adrenaline and running away was catching up to them, and even the dragons looked tired, draped on the shoulders of their mistresses. 

"I agree," Makoto said, and was seconded by Balan, and nods from Ami and Rei. Slanting red twilight streaked though the trees, and a moth fluttered though the dusty air. It was a flat, dry area just above the creekbed. The quiet was filled with the sounds of groaning, four of them very unaccustomed to riding in the saddle, stretching out cramped thighs. "Oh my god...." Makoto groaned as she tried to move her knees together, and succeeded in lurching forward uncomfortably. "Ow...."

Rubbing her backside, Rei looked around, frowning. "We need to get food. And we didn't exactly bring anything with...."

_There are fish in the creek. They would be good to eat._

__"Lagu-chan says that there are fish in the creek."

There were a few nods of agreement at Ami's suggestion, and Rei commented, "Good. Who knows how to fish?"

_I do._

__"Lagu-chan, we don't have any fishing poles, or nets, or...."

"Then we don't use nets," Balan said with a shrug. He held up his hands, and grinned slightly. "We just grab them."

"I can cook them...." Makoto said as she considered the area around them. There was plenty of ground litter, leaves and sticks. She kicked some of the fallen flora away, revealing a large stone. She looked up through the branches, examining the largish leaves. "Anyone know how to start a fire?" Then she blinked, looking at Rei, who was putting her hand into the air, and opening her mouth to shout her henshin phrase. Amending, Makoto added hurriedly, "Ah, without probably setting the woods on fire?"

Rei looked a little disappointed. 

"Balan, didn't you bring tinder, or flint?" Rory was drawing out a cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. She hugged it tightly, the folds falling long to the ground. "It's going to get cold tonight."

_You are all stupid._

__"Hey!" Rei snapped, twisting her head to look at the dragon perched on her shoulder, with his nose in the air. Everyone else stared as Rei glared at Ken, who archly examined his talon. 

_You are all stupid._

__"How am I stupid?"

To demonstrate, Ken lifted his sinewy neck, and breathed a perfect, needle thin gout of flame, only a few inches long, curling and smokeless. 

_I am the Element of Fire. You need to even think about where to get tinder? It is my power itself. _

__Ken looked smug as he settled back onto Rei's arm, curling his tail around the length of her hair as he settled his head on his claws. "I guess that answers that question," Rei sighed as she absently petted Ken's head. He was right after all. 

"Then let's go fishing!" Minako grinned, grabbing Ami's arm and dragging her and Lagu down the small slope to the creek. "This is so cool! Like out of one of those old American adventure movies in the Old West...!"

Balan was shaking his head as the two girls disappeared, Lagu drifting slowly after them. "I'd better go rescue Ami before Minako drowns her."

"I'll come too..." Rei began, but was interrupted by a shrill shriek from Ken. "Nani? Ken-chan? Ow!" She flinched as Ken's sharp claws sank into her skin, and he began flapping wildly around her head in a furious panic. 

_Stupid! I won't go in the water! Fire! I'm Fire! Lagu is Water! Do you think I want to get into the water? I hate water!_

__"Okay, okay! Calm down! I didn't know you were afraid of the water. No one's forcing you!" Rei grabbed the irate dragonet off her before she got whacked in the head again with a wing. "Calm down, Ken-chan! We won't go into the damn water!"

After a moment, the red dragon began to relax, eyes still whirling fiercely as Rei tried to console him. "Everything all right, Rei?" She sighed as Rory looked concerned. 

"Hai. We're going to...I don't know. Firewood collecting okay with you, Ken-chan?"

_Yes._

__"We'll get some wood for the fire. Ken-chan doesn't like the water much. I'll take a look around too, see if there's any berries or whatever. Plain fish...no rice or anything...." she sighed, and returned Ken to his usual perch, heading off into the trees, still visible to the camp, but heading out of earshot. 

"Your friends are such characters, Makoto," Rory commented as she joined Mako over at the horses, rummaging through their saddlebags. "What are you looking for?"

With a sigh, Makoto buckled the bag closed again. "Nothing, apparently. Just trying to figure out how to cook without pots and pans."

Rory laughed lightly, shaking her head. Over the course of the day, she had bound her blonde hair up on her head, though much of it had now fallen messily out of its braid. "Princesses cooking...things must be so different in your world. I never have to cook." 

"Well, princess I may be, but we haven't told you the whole story behind us yet. Don't worry, we will!" Makoto added as Rory looked at her, startled. "It's a long one."

From the stream, they heard a shriek of triumph out of Minako's mouth, and the two girls turned, peering, to see the red ribboned one brandishing a squirming fish in her hands. Within a moment, it had wriggled free, and was splashing back into the water, Minako falling on her face with a splash a moment later, laughing hysterically as she spluttered back up, soaking wet. Balan splashed his way over, offering a hand, which was accepted. Though a moment later, Minako pitched forward on a wet rock, and they both ended up in the creek.

Makoto and Rory giggled a little, watching the display. "You're all close to each other, aren't you, Makoto?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. It's been a long two years." Makoto's smile withdrew a bit, as she noticed a slight sadness pass over Rory's face. "Nan ja, Rory-hime?"

"Oh...nothing.... Won't anyone miss you, while you're gone? It's been a more than a week, at least, since you and Minako met Balan and I...won't your families worry?"

Makoto bit her lip, watching the continued fishing experience happening just beyond them. Ami was standing in the water now as well, eyes on the current, hands under the surface. She made a flinching motion, and suddenly a shining silver fish was in her hands, then flung onto the bank, where it flapped wildly on the grey rocks. Lagu was circling around Ami, and within a moment, dove, talons sinking into the water, and when she drew again into the air, she was laden with a fish as large as she was. Lagu's catch joined Ami's. 

"Ami-chan's mother will, probably...her dad left a long time ago. Minako-chan's family too.... But we can't let the Silence come here. We've all fought before. We will again." Makoto continued, turning away from the scene below to find a clear spot on the ground, where they would build a fire. Already the light was fading, and she could see Rei's shadow moving among the branches, stooping every so often for another stick or log. Her arms were already becoming full, and even Ken was holding kindling in his claws. "Rei-chan has her grandpa, and Yuuichirou-san..." she laughed a little, thinking of Yuuichirou's somewhat obsessive dedication to Rei. 

"What?"

"Yuuichirou. He's so in love with her."

"Her...ah...betrothed?"

Makoto burst into laughter at that, and Rei's head perked up, hearing it in the distance. After a moment, she returned to her work, and Makoto continued, "He wishes he was her boyfriend! Rei-chan likes to play hard to get."

"Oh..." Rory said, a little confused as to why Makoto found this so funny. She looked at Makoto and asked, "What about you? Your family?"

Makoto looked a little saddened, the laughter dying away. "They died when I was little, in a plane crash. I don't have anyone, other than Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Usagi-chan...not really."

"No...boyfriend?" Rory asked, looking quietly at the noisy fishing expedition in the creek. Balan had managed to catch one as well, and Minako was still casting around in the water in her own attempt to get dinner. Balan was shaking his head at her futile efforts, kicking up too much water and chasing away any fish that may be around her feet. "No one?"

"No.... Is everything okay, Rory-hime?"

"Yes, just fine," she replied, turning away quickly and smiling as Makoto stood, being joined by Rei, who was returning. 

"Here," she dumped her armload of branches onto the clear spot. "Ken-chan has the kindling...." Unceremoniously, the scarlet dragonet dumped his pile of sticks on top of Rei's contribution.

_Arrange the wood, so I can start it._

__Rei repeated this, giving Ken a small glare for rudeness. Then they organized the pile, separating out the largest branches to be added later. Ken crouched close, then breathed a tiny flame into the kindling and dry leaves in the center, setting them to a small glow. Smoke curled blackly up into the dying daylight, and the twigs began to crackle as fire consumed them. 

As soon as this was completed, Ken took off into the air, circling once as he said something to Rei, then swooped into the trees. "He says he doesn't like fish, and he's going to go hunt. He'll be back soon."

"Minna! I caught one!" Minako was shrieking as she held up a small fish by the gills, its mouth agape. "Ew! It's so gross too!" She didn't seem particularly disturbed by that fact, but was saying it anyway. Balan and Minako were both soaking wet, drenched from Minako's earlier spill into the creek. Lagu was again riding on Ami's shoulder, looking pleased with herself as she serenely cleaned off her talons, fresh from catching some of the fish Ami was bringing with her. 

The following process of cleaning and gutting the fish resulted in a mess, scales and bones everywhere as Balan desperately tried to give Minako and Rory instructions. Rei eventually gave up with it, irritated, at about the same time Ken came gliding back in, some blood still fresh on his muzzle from his own dinner. Rei busied herself with cleaning him up instead. 

But eventually, the smell of roasting fish filled the glen, wrapped up in the leaves of a nearby tree, baking in the coals of the fire. 

As they sat in a ring around the low fire, Balan peeled back the wide leaf around his fish, and sliced off a piece of the fillet, using his knife to slip it into his mouth. He grinned, "This is good," and continued to chew, leaving Minako to smile devilishly as Makoto thanked him for the compliment. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Ami asked as she took her own portion from the baked fish. "I know we've been heading west, but what is in that direction?"

"Yeah," Minako continued. "I'd like to know where we're going."

"Aren't we looking for your Crystal Points?" Rory asked, looking surprised. "Balan and I will help you find them, and we'll save Emania."

"No," Balan countered immediately, frowning. "Princess, I know you're happy getting away from Ansur, but...."

"I am perfectly capable of joining you in the quest," Rory argued. "I can fight perfectly well. Minako, you remember, when we met, don't you?"

Minako nodded slowly, slightly reluctant to allow this. It was true that Rory had been the one to kick that goblin though the roof, but still...she wasn't a senshi. It would be too easy to slip into the trap of thinking of her as an Usagi. Rory couldn't henshin into Sailor-anything. 

"I fought off that goblin. I protected myself. Balan, you know I can fight."

He was frowning thoughtfully. "Princess, you know that you've never actually been in the field...."

"Balan, don't be stupid! This is my chance to fight for real!" Eyes wide, she was looking between Balan and the senshi, hoping for some help. She received none, their eyes not meeting hers. "None of you? Not one? Minako?"

Silence.

"Rei?"

Eyes shifted away.

She looked defiant for a moment, then slowly mastered it, face loosing its ferocity as she realized that alone, she was going to lose. Defeated, she relaxed back into a sitting position, and stared at the slice of fish in her hands. There was the quiet sound of fire as Rory settled herself, and then, with a slightly irritated, or maybe disappointed tone, asked, "Then I'd like to know where we're going, too."

There was another pause, though shorter. Then, from Rei, "What lies to the west?"

They looked to Balan, since Rory was idly nibbling on her dinner, not wanting to add to the conversation. "The Western Kingdom, of course. But we don't have any allies there....the royal family has become reclusive, segregating themselves from the rest of Emania for the last five years. They won't help us."

"Then where do we go?" That from Makoto, who was passing around a waterbag, offering it to Rei, who sat beside her. "We can't go back. Where would be the safest place for you to hide?"

Balan blinked at her, startled at her comment. You to hide. Makoto was finishing passing the water to Ami, who was taking it. "Fire Mountain," he said as he recovered. "It is a place of sanctuary. All are accepted there."

"But we'd need to pass though Northern lands to get back there..." Rei estimated, charting their path in her head. "It took several days. We've passed the outermost ring of regular guards, right?" There was a nod from Balan, as Rei mentioned a stone marker they passed that morning, and in the distance they had seen a lone tower rising above the trees. They were on the outskirts of the Northland, in its wilds. "We can't go back that way. It'd take too long, and we'd be sure to be found."

Balan nodded in agreement. "The king is going to have men out looking for his daughter. We'll have to keep a lookout constantly. But there is one place I can think of. Probably best anyway. We'll have to be careful with our money, or hope to find some when we get there...do you four know how Emania is laid out?"

The senshi shook their heads. All they knew was what they had seen. Balan explained, drawing with a finger in the dirt. "Fire Mountain is about here," he made a dot in front of him. "North, South, East, Western Kingdoms, lie in these directions.... Ansur is here. The Lagu runs this way...the river, not the dragon," he grinned, as Lagu lifted her head at her name, drowsily. She chirruped, then curled back up to doze in the firelight, Ken beside her, the glow picking up the orange tones of his scales, and reflecting the multi-colored pastels of Lagu's. 

"There are other rivers, that run into the Lagu. This creek will widen up in about a half day's travel, and empty into another river, which will eventually flow into the Lagu...the Lagu is the main river thoughout Emania. Most of the trade routes run though it or its tributaries. It snakes around the different lands, and runs...." he drew a line very close to the Fire Mountain. "About two days travel west of the Mountain, before it enters the South."

"Then we make for the river," Ami said, her mini-computer on her lap as she tapped the data in for safe keeping. "I wish we had some sort of key for distance...." The computer drew in statistical information, and a three dimensional image spun into the monitor. "Here. Is that fairly accurate?"

She turned the computer around, and though her sister senshi didn't seem surprised, Balan and Rory stared openly, mouths dropped. "More illusions?"

"Oh! No! This is...ah, something else. See?" She turned to Rory and showed her the keyboard. "Here. Tap that one." She pointed at the 'enter' key, and Rory tentatively touched it, sending the screen's images into a virtual setting. 

"Oh!" Rory leapt back a bit in surprise, then, fascinated, leaned forward again as Ami laughed lightly at her interest. "My...."

"So then we go...where?"

"Aerial," Balan said, "the Western trading city. It sits on the Lagu, and even the separation edicts haven't been able to keep it closed. It's too important, especially with the recent food production increase in the North running though it. It's a port city. I was there once, years ago. It's supposed to have grown a lot since then."

"Then we'll be able to hide there pretty well," Minako decided, polishing off her fillet and wiping her greasy fingers on her pant leg. Of them, only Rory had remained in skirts, though they were plain and simple ones. "The more people, the better. And you can catch a boat back towards the Fire Mountain."

Ami considered, "There will be patrols, looking for us. The back roads will be very slow though, and it may allow pursuers to catch up. Should we try the main roads?" 

Balan thought a moment. "We'll have to. The path we're on now will end up at a logging village, where this breaks off and empties into another river. We've gotten a small head start, and we have to keep it. We'll cut across the river tomorrow. It'll be dangerous, but it's our best bet. We'll just have to hope that Caradoc doesn't have his own spies out looking for us. I don't like it, but we may not have any other choice."

"That brings us back to the same question," Rei commented, finishing her dinner as well. "How are we going to find the next two Points?"

_How many times must I call you stupid before you ask me important questions?_

__When Rei suddenly glared at her dragonet, everyone knew Ken was commenting on their intelligence again. The dragons had roused themselves a bit, slender necks held high, though they were still curled up on the ground. "Now what, Ken-chan?"

_They are our brother and sister. _

__"And?" Rei prompted, frowning. 

Ken snorted and tossed his head, a curl of flame licking his lips. 

_They are, as Ken said, our brother and sister. Of course we know where they are. Ken knew where I was. _

__Ami blinked, then repeated what Lagu had just told her. "And that makes sense. I never really thought about it. Rei-chan, Ken brought you to us, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Rei agreed grumpily, not happy that she hadn't thought of it. "So you can lead us to the other two?"

_Of course._

__She sighed. "He says they can."

"Well, that makes things a lot easier," said Makoto as she tightened her cloak. The chill of the night was settling in, and it was growing cold. Noticing her movement, Balan leaned back and grabbed one of the small logs Rei had collected, adding it to their campfire. The light from it was small, but bright, and it cast long yellow and grey shadows in the trees, the night clear above them. __

__"So, then tomorrow we set out for...Aerial City?"

"Yes..." came the responsive murmur among them, as they yawned. 

"Minna," Minako began, looking at the ghostly trees. "We've been followed for awhile... shouldn't we keep a watch or something?"

"Yes, we should," Balan agreed. "I'll take first watch. You get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Hai...."

"I'll take second," Rory offered as she yawned again. "Give me a little time, and I'll be better. All right?"

Balan looked at her, and reluctantly nodded, which left Rory feeling a little more satisfied. She didn't like to think that she was holding them all back. Castle life was never a thing she wished for, and now that she was free...more or less...on the run, at least....she wanted to live as she had dreamed. Free. But the fact that she was accustomed to palace life was catching up quickly, and as she huddled into a tangle of tree roots, her eyes closed, and she was asleep within moments, head lolling. 

"She sleeps like Usagi-chan," Rei grumbled, but went to Rory's horse, pulling out Rory's discarded cloak and wrapping it over the sleeping princess. "Falls asleep just as fast, too."

"Ah, Rei-chan, you know you miss Usagi-chan," Ami teased lightly as her fiery friend gathered up her own cloak. "It's strange not having her around, ne?"

"Who is this Usagi person you all keep talking about?" Balan asked as he repositioned himself at the fire, settling in for his shift of watch. 

"Our Princess," Makoto told him, smiling. "And our friend. We were very surprised she wasn't called here. We'll have to tell you more about her tomorrow."

Balan agreed to that, though wasn't sure how four princesses could have a princess over them. He shrugged internally, not worrying. There were many strange things about these four, and that was the least of them. One with her hair cropped indecently short and illusions, one incredibly temperamental, one who liked to make a spectacle of herself, and one who cooked. And cooked very well, in his modest opinion. Stranger and stranger. But it certainly kept things interesting. 

Ami and Rei copied Rory's example, settling themselves under the branches of an oak tree, joined by their dragonets, who made little beds for themselves in their mistress's arms and cloaks. Minako took a tree of her own, and eventually Makoto did as well, her head pillowed on her arm, hair trailing loosely over her shoulder. 

An umbrella of stars opened above them, tiny, constant lights that paled slightly against the overwhelming light cast by the moons. They were growing fuller, waxing, one waning again, the swiftest of these. Balan felt the warmth of the fire dim against his skin, and he placed another log on. Eyes turned to the stars, he charted their position and the time. Over the course of dinner he had dried out from his earlier forced swim with Minako, but his hair was still slightly damp. He knew when his watch was over, though he did not wake Rory. He considered it. But in the end, he decided that he would rather weather her anger at not being given a share than have her fall over with exhaustion the next day. She wasn't weak, it wasn't that he thought that...but having been her protector for so long, he didn't want to give it up. 

From Rory, he looked at Makoto, eyes closed, breathing steady as she dreamed, eyes fluttering slightly in the stages of sleep. To protect her, too, he decided. But she, like he, was a soldier as well as nobility. No, Makoto he could wake. He wanted to speak to her anyway, and with the quiet of everyone sleeping, it was as private as he could hope for. Another shift passed, and the trail weariness was catching up to him. If he didn't wake her soon, he would be useless in the morning. And though the girls and the strange 'map' in Ami's boxlike thing would lead them to the city, they would have no idea how to survive in the wilderness. He stood, and gently shook Makoto awake.

Her eyes opened to see him silhouetted darkly by firelight and moonlight, smiling faintly down at her. "Nan ja...? Balan? But..." she sat up, and looked around the fire, seeing Rory still sleeping, now on her side, head against a tree root. "Wasn't Rory supposed to go after you....?"

"I took her shift. She needs the rest."

"She won't be happy about that in the morning."

"I can live with that." He offered a hand to her, and helped her up. 

"But you can wake me up, huh?"

Balan grinned. "Guess so, Lady Lightning."

"It's Makoto, you know," she replied, with mock anger. He had been calling her that since the day they met, and it had become a bit of a joke between them. She didn't mind it, not really. 

"I know," he said, then grew more serious. "We're going to part, at Aerial, aren't we? After the Princess and I find a boat downriver."

She looked at the fire, then the stars, and he saw the light reflected in her face. She was the strongest looking, of the four from another world. But in the moonlight and darkness, it made her look far more delicate. He noticed the rose earrings in her ears. Of them, though she was the most athletic, he noticed, she was also the most feminine. It was an odd contrast, and it fascinated him. 

"We'll have to," she said after a moment, returning her gaze to the fire, then to him. "Balan...I can't stay in Emania, after we help your people."

He had been afraid of that, and was careful not to react. 

"I know."

She made a sad laugh, ponytail shaking at the movement. The two little beads that held her hair up had been replaced by a thin, dark pink bow. "You know...people were afraid of me," she told him after a moment.

"Afraid of you?"

"Yeah. When I first moved to Juuban. I got kicked out of my old school. For fighting. Everyone at Juuban was scared of me. Usagi-chan wasn't. And then Ami-chan and Rei-chan, and eventually we met Minako-chan. And Chibiusa-chan. And then Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan. I can't stay here. It's my duty. My destiny."

"You're crying."

"Nani?" She started, looking at him. After a moment, he moved closer, and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Oh...."

"It's all right, Lady Lightning." 

"Gomen nasai, Balan-kun."

He just nodded, and Makoto felt his arms around her. She resisted a moment, then relaxed again, breathing in his scent, faintly of smoke. The wind picked up, whispered though the trees, and leaves rustled faintly as she turned her cheek against his chest, feeling him rest his chin on the top of her head. That made her smile. She was always the tall one. 

"What?" Balan asked as he felt her giggling suddenly. 

"Nothing...you're taller than me, that's all. I'm being silly. Gomen ne," she tried not to laugh, and after a moment, brought herself to seriousness again. "Balan-kun...."

"It's all right. I'll never get over it," he tried to joke, "but I'll live. Let's just try to enjoy the little time we have, shall we?"

Makoto's eyes widened as he kissed her, very lightly, on her mouth, tilting her chin up with one hand. It was as if all the air around her had vanished, swept away into the vacuum of space. For one who always wished for a fairy tale romance, it was a very different feeling experiencing it instead of reading it. So close. He was so close. And warm....

Rei sat on the ledge of rock overlooking the creekbed. It was still dark, though the first tinges of false dawn were staining the eastern sky with faintly purple hues, letting the stars dim slightly in the oncoming brilliance of the day. 

_That is good. You are doing better now. See how you improve, when you listen to me?_

__Rei gave Ken a sour look, but in the end, she smiled. She had ended up last for watch duty, Ami having shook her awake more than an hour ago. She was still tired, and cramped from sleeping on the dirt, but felt better. At the moment, she was listening to Ken tutor her in the ways of fire, her palms open on her lap. On the fingertips of her right hand, a small flame flickered steadily, red with a orange center, and burning steadily. She kept herself focused on that flame, and at her mental command, it leapt in a neat arch. 

_Now, aim._

__Rei lifted a finger into the air, and watched the perfect line of fire flash into the air straight above her head, the darkness around her withdrawing but a moment, then pouring back in. 

_Listen well, and I will show you more. It is fun, having this power, isn't it?_

__"Hai," Rei agreed, grinning at her hands thoughtfully. 

_Hai. Yes, it is. But remember it is dangerous as well. Fire is an unsteady Element. As is Water. In that, we are alike._

__Rei blinked at her dragon, holding him in her lap and idly scratching his neck, letting him preen as she scratched under his wings. She smiled at Ken, who curled up languorously, stretching then resting, turning his head to look out across the creek a length below. 

It was still dark, in the sky, though with each moment, new light was dawning, sending a splash of color across the distant treetops. In a few minutes, Rei would lose the quiet around her, ended in the noise of waking everyone up. 

"Ken-chan, do you really think we'll make it to Aerial safely?"

_That is for you to decide, not me. Why?_

__"I don't know. Just worried, I guess." She cast a glance over her shoulder, at the sleeping lumps of her friends on the ground and around the trees. "Someone has to watch out for them."

_Rei, look._

__"Hm?" She looked up, following Ken's gaze. He didn't seem alarmed, and so she didn't jump up worriedly. Tilting her head, she smiled faintly as she saw the first rays of light break through the branches of the trees, glittering freshly on the strings of a spiderweb across the stream. In her violet eyes, tiny drops of dew caught the prisms of sunlight, and it made her smile. "It is pretty, ne, Ken-chan? The spider must have spent all night making it. We didn't even see her."

Even as they watched in the growing light, a tiny black form was racing up and down her lines, the web formed perfectly between the trunk and upraised arm of a tree, a thin strand touching the ground below. 

"Actually, she only spent about an hour or so," a little voice commented from about an armslength above her. "Arachne spins very quickly, when she's hungry!"

At that, Rei did jump, and looked up, seeing a tiny figure hovering, not looking at her, but the webbing. A tiny creature, wearing white flower petals, stitched with a rose's thorn, barefoot and winged with the translucent, yellow wings of a butterfly. "Nani...?"

_It's just a fairy. Don't be afraid._

__"A...fairy?"

The little creature turned, smiling down at Rei, long brown hair falling over her tiny, pointed ears. "What, has it gotten so bad that you don't even know what I am anymore?"

"Ah...no...gomen ne, I've just...never seen one of you before."

The fairy girl seemed to consider that a moment, sadly. "Ohhh," she moaned mournfully, "that's too bad. It's gotten difficult in the cities. You are from a city, since you couldn't ride yesterday."

"You watched us?"

"This is my glen. Of course I did."

To that, Rei looked at the dragonet in her arms, who was still half asleep. "Ken-chan, did you know that?"

_Of course. Why are you upset now? _

__"Because we didn't know!"

Rei groaned, then sighed, shaking her head and looking at the bemused fairy girl, who had come to hovering a little lower, wings flickering in the air as she smiled. "That's one of the Elements, isn't it?"

She drew closer, and Ken turned to look at her. After a moment, the girl's tiny fingers reached out and touched Ken's nose, and he pushed against her lightly, accepting the caress. Then the girl laughed. 

"Ah! I knew it! And the other one too! I'm so glad!"

Their visitor clapped her hands in delight, and sat herself on Rei's knee. Rei felt oddly fine with this, not really knowing what to do. It wasn't everyday you hold a dragon, and have a fairy talk to you. "My name is Rei."

"Prilla," the fairy told her, sitting and smiling brightly and straightening up. "You're off to save Emania, aren't you?"

"You know about us?"

"All of us do. We all hope you help. Things have been bad for us, and they keep getting worse. We keep disappearing."

Rei was a little startled at that comment, blinking. "Disa...disappearing?"

"Yeah," Prilla said a little sadly, turning and letting her feet kick off the end of Rei's knee, and she turned her eyes to the ground, tiny tears in her eyes as she tried not to show her sadness. "People come and clear away the ground for the...agri..agri...."

"Agriculture?"

"Yeah! That!" Prilla pricked up again brightly, grinning that Rei had supplied the word for her. "Agriculture. And the towns and places like that....and all that's left are the goblins and things...."

Rei smiled at the little girl, and if she hadn't been so tiny, would have tried to give her a hug. A little light flickered around the girl, pretty pink and purple colors, warm and soft like a blanket. "Don't worry, we'll stop them. That's why Ken-chan and Lagu-chan woke up. We'll seal away all the bad things, and they won't ever come back."

Prilla looked at Rei sadly again, shaking her head. "You don't understand."

"Don't understand? Nani? What don't I understand?"

The fairy girl sighed and shook her head, long hair shaking around her shoulders as she moved to stand. "People are bringing the goblins."

"What! That's not possible!"

"It's not? Oh...." Prilla paused, and scratched her head a bit in consideration. "I'm sorry. I'm only a couple hundred years old, so I'm still young. Maybe I just don't understand it yet." Prilla shrugged, and Rei realized she was trying to make a polite excuse. The girl flickered open her wings again, taking off into the air. 

"Wait..."

"Yes?" Prilla looked over her shoulder, and Rei held out a palm for her to stand on. The fairy considered this, and smiled again, stepping into Rei's hand. "What?"

"Is there a better way out of the woods? It's not very safe for us...we want to help. Really. If you could....."

_Be quiet, and listen to her instead. _

"Ken-chan?"

Prilla giggled a little, a hand to her mouth as her shoulders shook with merriment, her whole body filling the gentle motion. "You seem to think we're not even friends! There are many paths in the forest. Look for them."

She turned to leave again, and Rei again stopped her. "Wait! Please...how? The one we're on...it'll be watched....what's the safest way?"

Prilla hesitated, shaking her head. "I just told you. There are many paths. Look."

"But...."

"Look!" Prilla demanded, stamping her foot in a tiny display of irritation. "Have things really gotten so bad that you can't even see the trails in the forest? Look!" She pointed, and Rei tried to follow the angle of her finger. 

"I don't...."

_The Great Fire you mentioned, Rei._

__Somewhere, inside Rei's mind, a memory surfaced, flying to the front of her thoughtsand occupying them. Many times she had knelt before the fire in the temple, hands folded in prayer, searching for answers to her questions. So many times. Each time she was answered, sometimes quickly, other times...not so quickly. In this world of illusion and shadow, fire lit the way, casting shadows of it's own, even as it brought light to the darkness. 

_See clearly, though the illusion that the world presents to you. All you have to lose is the illusion you think is real. _

__In the shadows of the forest across the stream, the darkness shifted and warped, mingling with distorted mist and a lightened path. In Rei's eyes reflected the shifting shadow, the clarity of vision though the illusion. She didn't understand, but as her eyes opened, she began to understand something. It was faint and small, and she could not grasp it. But it was there. 

There was a little laugh from Prilla, who was again airborne. "Oh! I'm so glad you can see it! Just watch out, that one leads though the marshes, and there's bound to be mosquitoes this time of year! Bloodsucking little things. Be careful!"

And with that, the fairy flitted back into the obscurity of the cathedral of trees above. 

Rei stood, eyes still locked on the opposite bank, afraid that if she stopped looking, the path would vanish from her vision. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to turn away, then look back again. It was still there. 

"Ami-chan! Minako-chan! Wake up and have a look at this! Mako-chan! Ami-chan!"

The trail they traveled coursed though hollow hills and wetland, with the strangeness of a sunrise sky pouring across them as though only a morning passed, and not some three days. Their journey should have taken longer. In fact, much longer, more than a week, but this was a road of shadow and light, and not made by the hands of men, but of forgotten gods of the mind. Too much beauty lay in their path, the delicacy of a butterfly resting on a cattail in the marsh. There were no mosquitoes to harass them, but fireflies danced in the humidity, swarming in a ballet of graceful blinking. Ducks swam in their hidden nests, and the travelers were careful not to accidentally step on their eggs. These places were untouched by humans, left wild, and to walk there a person was among strong magic. 

Three days. Just three days, and that according to the carefully clocked minutes of Ami's computer, telling them the time of day and their location, charting their course along, despite the bizarre readings that displayed themselves across the screen. How could they walk but five minutes, yet travel twelve miles? On a train perhaps, or an airplane. Or if Haruka was driving, maybe. But on horseback? Ami gave up trying to understand it. 

Food, too, was provided. As they decided to break and hunt or fish, it always seemed as though one of them would also discover some plants, roots or submerged flora that was edible, almost as though left for them, though it took such things time to grow. 

In the middle of their third day of traveling the hidden road, they crested a hill, having come out of the marshes that had somehow appeared in the middle of the forest. Now they found themselves in the middle of the day again, and sunny light penetrated though the leaves above them and the tree trunks before them. 

And in a sudden rush forward, they stood at the break of the treeline, and there lay a long slope before them, the mass of the city on the river sprawling out across the river valley. Ami glanced suspiciously behind them, and saw that Rei too was looking for their path. As they quickly realized, it was gone, and only the thickness of the forest remained behind them. But it mattered little. They had arrived, and it would take only a few minutes now to reach the outskirts of the city. 

"Look at the size of it," Rory breathed in amazement, hands clasping at the folds of her skirt. "There must be...eight...no, nine...or even ten thousand people down there!" Balan, too, seemed impressed at the size of the city, though none of the senshi seemed so. Emania had no cities like Tokyo, and Aerial would seem very large to a native. It was rare for too many people to gather in such cities, most being the capital of the land, such as Ansur. 

The four senshi looked down, and saw both a splendid little city, and also the huddled slums that were forming at the far reaches of Aerial, lumps of darkness shrouding a city of light. Though the east of the city ran the Lagu, the expanse of river coiling though the streets, mastered by a network of bridges, spanning it. As the foreigners traveled, Ami turned her eyes around, watching carefully. People rushed back and forth, paying little attention to the newcomers. Strangers were nothing new here. And she noted several things, the first being that this city had no walls, and in fact no castle, as Ansur had. Tall buildings did stack up, the highest she could see being about four stories tall, made of baked brick, dun brown in the daylight, with steps running outside the houses to the ground, people scurrying like mice up and down them. 

Exotic spices reached her, and filled her senses with powerful smells of markets from foreign lands, spicy and sweet, incense and perfume and cologne, heady as wine. Women talked and laughed loudly, men hawked wares as they passed through a market, and children screamed in play or cried in hunger. A woman stepped out and began to shake out a woven rug, dust flying down onto Ami's once again illusionary long hair. A baker emerged from a kitchen, a giant trayof sticky pastries balanced in one giant palm, and the scent of hot raspberries wafted, making mouths water for the treat. Heat swelled up and the stink of red hot iron wavered into the air, a forge nearby, the clanging of metal being shaped adding to the noise and furious concert of sound and smell, a slightly metallic tang mingling with the sweetness of pastries, slowly overriding it. 

The day was cool, and that was good, since it was also cloudless and the sun beat down, reflecting against the paved cobblestones of the roads and plazas, reflecting up the heat even as they absorbed it, warmth vibrating around them from the ground, the people and the air. 

Minako was delighted to find something she kept repeatedly calling 'fish and chips'- chunks of fried fish and potato, though she seemed a bit disappointed that there was no newspaper to wrap it up in. After her first bite, she realized that the cook had baked a horseradish sauce into the fish batter, and her eyes filled up with tears as she tried to eat the hot food. Rory seemed to like the extra flavoring, and the others ate with slightly less gusto since they were more careful. 

That was lunch, sitting on the dock of the waterway. They had found an inn fairly quickly, not too far from the river, and the smell of fish was strong on the wind. But the innkeeper swore that they had the best fish stew in the city, and the prices were low enough for the six of them, and their mounts. The horses safely stabled, they began to move up and down the docks, moving among the forest of empty sails and riverboat captains. Ami and Rei had gone off in their own group, and Minako had managed to drag Rory along with her, so that they could cover as much ground as possible, leaving Makoto and Balan to explore their own way among the riverboats.

Crossing bridges back and forth, there would be times that they would have to stop, just to look. The two senshi, water and fire, with their dragons on their shoulders, would pause to see the action on the river, looking down from a bridge to see the bay below and the different boats that raced across the blue water, rowers dipping their oars as they pulled along quickly. Tiny fleets of merchant ships huddled at their ropes, tethered there, some manned, others empty, others loading provisions. If rain fell in torrents, the river would swell and surge upward, reaching and sometimes flooding the nearest buildings on the docks. But it was the wrong time of year of that. 

Though Aerial was not large in comparison to Tokyo, it took the whole day to speak to the captains, searching for passage downriver, stopping near to the Fire Mountain. To their surprise and disappointment, it seemed that few wanted to go that way. Rifts were tearing their way along the river, many to the south, where the Fire Mountain rested. Rumors were flying that the numbers of the monsters were infinite, and growing daily. But such things didn't disrupt the daily lives of the people here. They had lives to lead, things to trade and sell and buy. 

"You wouldn't believe what Galaxia looked like!" Minako was laughing as she told the tale. It was now late evening, the sun fully down, and only the faintest breaths of light on the horizon. Clouds had swept in as the evening dropped, and there was the sound of thunder in the distance, rumbling with discontent. "All black armor instead of the bronze we saw her in. And wings like a bat! And a big sword!" 

Eventually, they had admitted defeat for the day. Still, there was almost half of the boats to try. Surely two passengers wouldn't be too difficult. They would go back tomorrow, after a full dinner and breakfast, bellies full and content with the fact that they were safely hidden. There was no sign of pursuit, since they entered the magical path, and they were far ahead of anyone not traveling it. It was easy to be relieved, and the six now sat a large table in the corner of the dining room of their chosen inn. 

Minako was regaling Rory and Balan of their adventures back home, and was currently nearing the end of the story of Sailor Galaxia and the Animates. She kept her voice low despite her exclamations, and in the reddish light of the fireplace and the room's candles, she was fully in the guise of a storyteller. "Chibi Chibi-chan told Usagi-chan what to do, and became a sword for her to use against Galaxia and Chaos...." The other three senshi were idly eating, spooning in chunks of what _was_ very good fish stew into their mouths. They knew what happened, and though Minako was doing a great job in telling, they were tired of listening to her go on...since she had gone though pretty much their whole times together since her time as Sailor V, and her arrival with the other senshi. All in one day. Which was a lot.

Balan and Rory, however, were hanging on every word. 

Minako banged her fist down on the table, causing the silverware to jump, and she dramatically paused, a finger in the air. Most of the room was oblivious to her story, busy with their own conversations and meals. "Then Princess Serenity's sword shattered!"

Rory gasped audibly, and Balan set down his spoon, waiting for Minako to finish. 

"Galaxia was laughing horribly, the Chaos within her controlling her mind completely! But Usagi-chan wasn't done yet. No, she drew upon the source of her power, the Silver Imperium Crystal!" 

Rei groaned softly, realizing she was done with her food. She placed her chin in her hand, and glanced at Makoto, who was boredly stirring her stew, examining the chunks of fish, spice and potato. Ami was still finishing, and swallowed, she smiled a little at Rei's boredom, and leaned back in her chair. 

"She still had her wings. And the Crystal unfolded like a flower, releasing its energy and light. Princess Serenity lit up the whole galaxy with that light, and it shattered the sword Galaxia held. Serenity forgave Galaxia. And she took her hand, and all the darkness returned to where it belonged, as did the Light of Hope."

"Where?" Rory asked, eyes wide, her voice a soft whisper of wonder.

"We all have a Light of Hope within us. And Chaos. Galaxia and the Star Seeds disappeared, and the seeds became human. Us." Minako smiled and sat back with a satisfied smile on her face, her tale told and with a captive audience of two. She ignored the bored senshi. 

"So you four...you've died?" Balan stated, looking at the girls with him. He looked, and could hardly believe it. But if they could travel between worlds, how could this be as impossible? 

Behind them, one of the groups of men let out a loud roar, and a tall man stood from among them, a harp in his hand. This man, a bard, sat on a bench near the fire and began to sing a quick song, long fingers plucking easily at the graceful strings as he sang:

_"When owls call the breathless moon, _

_In the blue veil of the night_

_The shadows of the trees appear_

_Amidst the lantern light...."_

The sets of eyes of the senshi returned to their table, and Makoto replied to Balan's question, "Yes."

His eyes widened a bit, and they looked at Makoto with questions, but he said none of them, since she did not meet his gaze. 

"To defy death itself...." Rory managed, unsure. "Such power. Amazing. Such adventures you have had...."

"It hasn't exactly been the glamour trip Minako-chan makes it sound like," Rei commented sourly. "Dying isn't exactly fun." Absently, she touched the place where the flower had unfurled, her bright red Star Seed appearing and being removed. For the sake of Sailor Moon, and the Starlights. She remembered those last moments, and Sailor Moon's teary face. 

"Well, we came back to life," Minako grinned. "No one ever dies! It's some sort of cosmic rule. And what would happen to Usagi-chan without us?" 

There was a silence as Minako realized what she said, then amended, "Any of us. The Outers will be with Usagi-chan day and night by now! I'm sure Usagi-chan is just thrilled to have Mamoru-san hanging around all the time, too. And Pluto is probably looking for us. Don't worry. We haven't had an enemy in over a year! Crystal Tokyo is on the way. Soon Chibiusa, and everything! And we were there in the future. Remember?"

That brought weak smiles to her friends faces, which wavered into stronger ones. 

The harper at the fire was joined by a friend with a fiddle, drawing his bow across the strings with precision, and soon the table was tapping along with the beat. A barmaid appeared with trays filled with mugs of frothing beer, which she settled onto the table. 

_"We've been rambling all the night, _

_And some time of this day._

_Now returning back again,_

_We bring a garland gay...."_

__

__There was laughter all around them, and the sounds of merchants at rest, and sailors and boatmen, the smell of fish and water rampant, though without the salty smell of the sea or ocean. It was a good evening, filled with the light of lanterns on the water, and moons in the sky speckled with stars. Warm and full, they were getting sleepy, and the idea of a bed, however small and cramped, was inviting. The inn was the same as any other in town, having only a room or two that were private, and were much too expensive for the six travelers and their limited budget. So it was the common room they paid for, narrow pallets on the floor, and far more public than any of them would have liked. They were used to each other, but having strangers snoring an armslength away wasn't exactly an inviting image. But sleep was calling them, regardless. 

"I'm heading upstairs," Ami announced first as she pushed her plate away. "I just hope it won't get too loud down here," she smiled a little at the small band assembling with the bard, the music filling the room more than the chatter and laughing, and the clatter of dishes. "We have to finish searching tomorrow, remember?"

"Hai," came the response, and Rei stood with Ami, also done. Minako still had plenty of food left, her talking slowing her down. Makoto was also finished, but Balan wasn't, and over the last couple days, it was obvious that Makoto was quietly angling herself closer to him. Minako was more than delighted to help out with that, often dragging Rory reluctantly away. 

"I'll come with you," Rory announced, standing. She picked up the remaining slice of bread, and began to stuff it into her mouth without worrying about manners. During their journey, Rory had quickly slipped into certain mannerisms, trying to mimic the other girls with her. She failed in most parts, her training and habit as a royal shining though. But she tried, as she was now, to act like a peasant. Talking with her mouth full, she managed, "Come on," and began to head to the stairs, where she hiked up her skirt and stomped up. 

Ami and Rei sighed, shaking their heads. Minako giggled at her attempts. Balan and Makoto were already talking about where they should search tomorrow. "Come on, Ami-chan," Rei said and they followed Rory. As they left, they could still hear the final words of the song, sung now by many voices, though the bard's cut though most clearly. 

_"And so they linked their hands and danced, _

_Round in circles and in rows._

_And so the journey of the night descends,_

_When all the shades are gone...."_

_ _

In reality, Rory wasn't tired in the least. 

She lay awake, near the shadows that cut across the wooden floor. It was late when more footsteps echoed emptily on the floorboards. The first were light, and she peered out from the edge of her covers to see Minako appear, yawning as she settled herself in not far from Ami and Rei. More footsteps, heavier. A merchant, a sailor. More footsteps, more men she did not know. 

Lit up the galaxy.

A Princess, just like her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the thoughts out, into the darkness, into the shadows, into the moonlight that shone though the drafty windows. The stories of the adventures had filled her with amazement, stories of princesses, just like her. Princesses with magic and who could fight. Who had ever heard of such things? Adventure wasn't exactly something princesses could do daily. Oh, there were always princesses in legends, in fairy tales. But in reality, it was a life in a box, then a marriage and the burden of children. When Aurora looked out from the balcony in her chambers, she wanted to be just plain Rory. Fine, maybe she didn't want to be a peasant _exactly_. That work in the field looked hard, and tithing practically all of it away wasn't exactly appealing. But she did want to go riding, just as she had been. And to fight, just like she should get to. So many things she wanted to do. Ruling a kingdom wasn't exactly near the top of her list. 

Lit up the galaxy.

A Princess, just like her. 

She was restless, and the steady breathing of the others wasn't helping. Especially not the loud snuffling snore coming from one brawny man in an opposing corner. At long last, she heard softer steps, and two figures emerged from the stairway, the woman holding the stub of a candle. It was Makoto, her other hand trailing behind her, twined with Balan's. Rory winced, then closed her eyes lightly, steadying her breathing. She sensed their closeness, and heard the shifting as they settled into their own pallets, the rustling of straw as it took on the weight of a body. The light from the candle snuffed out, the brightness against her eyelids vanishing. Before long, their breathing steadied too, and she knew they dreamed. To that, she rolled onto her back, and stared at the dark ceiling above her. 

"I can't sleep," she told it, as though it would answer. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and felt the grit there. She didn't like the dirt. Tomorrow she would take a trip to the showers in the basement. They were communal, one for men, one for women, but a shower was a shower. Cleanliness was good. Rory sighed, turning her head to look at the lumps that were her friends and companions. Soon it would be just her and Balan again. She would miss them, and their friendship. She didn't really have friends at the palace. And she never could get Balan to call her 'Rory' instead of 'Princess.' Only those four called her Rory. To everyone else, it was 'Aurora,' 'Princess,' or some other title she despised. She loved them for that, and was glad she had told them to call her that at the beginning. They hadn't even asked why. They just did, Minako and Makoto. In the darkness, she smiled. Then she slowly stood. 

"Fresh air," she decided, as though telling the sleeping bodies. Just some fresh air, a walk along the docks, then back again in a bit. She wasn't sure where she would go, really, so not too far. But far enough to stretch her legs, and get the inn out of her sight. Adventurous, but not too much. 

Rory was very quiet when she wanted to be, and the boards underfoot didn't even groan at her weight. Just a short walk, under the light of the moons and stars, along a river in a city. No one to know who she was. Just Rory. And into the silence she slipped, nodding politely to a bartender as she headed outside. 

Quietly into the starry night, two figures emerged in the silence of a side street. An alleyway, used for the dumping of water and garbage in the day. But by night, it was empty, save perhaps the muffled flapping white sheets of laundry that hung on clothespins from wires, stretched across the street. It was a dead end alley, and the faint smell of the wastes from the adjoining homes tinged the air. These two figures frowned in distaste at the smell and the poorness of their surroundings, but then again, it was for the best. 

One a man, long black hair and light armor under his cloak, the other a woman, white hair like silk to her knees, ignoring the cool kiss of the night air. "You're sure they're here?" Caradoc asked as he frowned, casting a disapproving glance behind him. The air still tingled with Daeva's magic, and though he had seen her power many times, it was still unnerving. "This doesn't look like a good neighborhood."

"Not_ right_ here, silly," she chided, playfully, then, thoughtfully looking around, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like traveling like that."

"Whyever not? It's so much faster."

He stepped up beside her, trying to understand what she saw in the puddle of dirty water at her feet. His lip curled in distaste and disgust. "Is that how you normally travel?"

"If you have such a repugnance for it, we won't anymore. All better?" She asked him sweetly, and Caradoc got the feeling she was teasing him. It hadn't taken Daeva long to locate the runaway princess. But that wasn't the main reason for them traveling one of Daeva's dark roads to Aerial. It was apparent that Aurora had run off with her guardian, and it was said that four strange newcomers, friends of the princess, were missing as well. Caradoc had not taken long to figure out the connection, and the time of their disappearance coinciding with his arrival at Ansur.

"Let's get this over with. We have work to do." Caradoc looked at the slim figure of Daeva, who was now posing with a finger to her lips, looking up atthe rows of drying laundry. "What is so interesting about this alley? We need to get moving. If they're around here, we'll need a head start before they leave."

Daeva didn't listen to him, but did, however, turn around and close her eyes, folding her hands into a prayer. Caradoc watched with a sense of awe as she summoned her power, and with the faintly inhuman glow she cloaked around her, saw again the terrifying beauty that Daeva called her own. She became a statue of bronze, as inhuman as she was, perfect and cold, though still living flesh. This was a sorcery he had never seen her use before, and on many levels, he understood that. She was so secretive about her origin, though he suspected it was beyond the Seal. Little did he care. 

She opened her eyes suddenly, and stretched out a hand as the nebulous irises of her eyes expanded, turning their pupils into a haze of ink black. As she lifted her hands, he was forced to leap back. The hard cobbles underfoot broke apart, and he found himself pressed against the outer wall of the house for support. From the torn stone and cement, he saw figures arise, and the deep voice of Daeva grew cold and metallic. "Buried under weight of rock, I call for those who guarded this place. Spirits of earth, hurt and bruised,I command you. Answer my summons."

From the broken stone, sickly creatures emerged, their butterfly wings cut and bent, drained of color and magic. Tiny bodies, blackened and battered, flapped newly freed wings, freed from an empty shell. There were four of them, small and pathetic creatures, no more than a shadow of the brightness they had once been. Haggard and wasted. It was as if a fist had clamped itself around Caradoc's heart. He knew now what they were, and what was to become of them. The little demons that were his army, goblins and orcs and things of the dark. Little fairies. Sick, corrupted, trampled and ignored...fairies.

How...appropriate.

They would take vengeance for themselves. Maybe.

Daeva was smiling now, standing there in the mingled colors of the moonlight and shadow, darkness and brightness. The contrast played out before her, as the remaining spirits of the pixies were cocooned in shadow, and the emerging insects were instead creatures of darkness. 

"You still want to have your princess dead, do you not?" 

Caradoc heard the coolness in her voice, and was cautious. When in this kind of mood, Daeva could be slightly...unpredictable. To say the least, unpredictable. 

"Yes."

"Go," she said softly to her new creations. "Go hunt for a princess. And see that you do not return if you fail."

Two of the ghostly figures solidified, growing tall and elegant, robed in black. Silently they slipped away, merging with the shadows from whence they came. 

Caradoc moved to the side of Daeva, taking her up in his arms, as the effect of the power began to wan. She closed her eyes lightly, lashes resting against her cheeks as she sighed. "You are right," she agreed after a moment. "We should get moving. A gift, to you, my love. For the pretty comb," she touched it lightly with a finger, where it rested in her hair. She did not turn to face him, but instead looked at her creations. "Pretty things, aren't they? All shadow and illusion."

"They are," he agreed, and felt her pull away from him. "There is much ground to cover. Are you well enough?"

"Perfect. If we run into trouble later," she gestured at the remaining shadows. "This area is ripe with weakened magic. It will be more difficult, when we get there. Let's go."

And, silently, he followed her.

This was a very bad night for a particular young thief. 

She had a rotten day...nearly getting caught but the town guards for, well, stealing, what else? She was hungry, having lost her chance at food, running all over to escape. Damn guards were so fussy lately, with those attacks further south. You would think they would have better things to do than chase her. No profits, either. Stealing was her job, and hitting the pawn shops carefully, returning her goods though 'legal' avenues. Good, clean money meant the occasionally good, filling meal, and nice, soft bed in a nice, warm tavern. She'd been in Aerial for two months, and it was getting to be time to leave again. Lots of people, but eventually, you become a little too well known. 

There was no official network of people such as her, but they did have a tendency to look out for one another. So long as it didn't hurt themselves, of course. Honor was very important. Sadly, though, with the guard on her tail all day, she couldn't run to any friends. She'd never hope to have help then, ratting out on the hiding places. 

So, here she was, stuck in the dump end of the city, sleeping on the dizzyingly high third story of a broken down, unswept and unclean house. There was an expulsion edict nailed to the front door. No people. That was good. She tore it down. Having given the guards the slip, for the time being at least, she was safe, and had burrowed herself into the corner of the top level, wrapped up in her scarlet cloak.

Imagine her surprise to hear voices in the alley below...and it wasn't the singing of drunken idiots. 

One was a man's, she got that immediately.

The guards? Shit, at this time of the night? Didn't they ever go home?

She was careful, of course, to approach slowly, peering cautiously around the windowframe that let in only the barest light. It was hard to see what was going on, though the angle and the blowing sheets and shirts out to dry. She sighed in relief, at first. Obviously not the guard, and even if it were, they would be out after the night ladies and their men, not her. She wrinkled her nose. No respect, that kind. 

But the sound that had awakened her had also been the sound of crunching, like stone breaking under a hammer. She could just make out the splintered rock, and the smoky things that emanated up out of it. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. 

"Dreamin' Chas, dreamin'...." she shook her head. What, was she nuts now? Magic, around here? Yeah, right. Most of the wizards and such had left Aerial ages ago, with the influx of merchant goods and the business on the river. Not 'quiet enough' for them to study and to do their stupid divinations. At least, that was what she heard. 

She couldn't deny, however, the fact that it seemed amazingly...real. It scared her, though she was loathe to admit it. Of course she knew about fairies, and how they lived in the forest and the land. Tales told when she was a little girl were remembered, and hard to forget. And then to see these same creatures turn black...it was creepy. The thief frowned, and felt nervous. Part of her wanted to be adult, to shake it off as a bad dream. It didn't concern her. They didn't see her, or know she was there. Why should they? They didn't see you, they didn't hurt you, why bother with them? 

Turning around, she began to return to her cold huddle in the corner. But then the woman with white hair commanded them to go, and her curiosity was again piqued. "Shit," she mumbled, and looked out again, to see two of these dark creatures float away into the night. "Shit, shit...." she repeated, as though this would make it go away. "Why the hell do I always get up? Damn it anyway...." She rolled her eyes, but stopped a defeated sigh. 

Then she turned and darted out though a loose board in the wall, sliding down onto an overhang on the building's front, landing with practiced agility, silently. The two shades were swiftly moving along. She considered sticking with the man and woman...they were much more interesting. But if there was going to be a death that night, she might as well be there to pick any pockets that amassed for the discovery. 

Nothing like some profit.

******************************************************************************

Ah, another chapter down.

I rather like Daeva. What do you think? Please, don't forget to mail...I love feedback. Anyway, Daeva surprised me...the entire thing with her summoning the youma from the ground...out of the blue, even for me, and I tend to plan everything. Daeva herself, even. I was having problems figuring out how Caradoc knew the locations of the Points as he went. Then in popped Daeva to my mind, waving and asking for a villianess part. She fit in pretty well, ne? 

Well, the song sung at dinner is Loreena McKennitt's 'The Mummer's Dance'....it's a FANTASTIC song...I love Loreena's music. It fit the scene much better than Enya, in that case. 

I'm also having a lot of fun with the dragons...They are such characters...I love writing in Ken's comments. Everything is stupid...lol...far too much fun. He reminds me of Wufei from Gundam Wing. 'It is stupid' instead of 'it is weak'. I don't know.... 

What do you think of Makoto and Balan? Good match? Bad? No opinion? I'm not sure yet as to how that will work out...should be interesting. I'm letting 'Crystal Points' carry me along this time. It's taking me awhile because I just downloaded a graphics program, and I'm playing with that instead of writing...gomen nasai!!

I'll let you go now. 

Ja ne!

-Queen

iceaffinity@hotmail.com


	7. Episode 6: Restlessness on an Empty Nigh...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_"No, why?"_

_"Ah, Grendel!"He seemed that instant almost to rise to pity. "You improve them, my boy! Can't you see that yourself? You stimulate them! You make them think and scheme._

_You drive them to poetry, science, religion, all that makes them what they are for as long as they last. You are, so to speak, the brute existent by which they learn to define themselves. The exile, captivity, death they shrink from- the blunt facts of their mortality, their abandonment- that's what you make them recognize, embrace!_

_Death, transfiguration. Ashes to ashes and slime to slime, amen."_

_- John Gardner,"Grendel"_

_Episode 6- Restlessness on an Empty Night? The Long Journey Continues. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__Looking out across the waters of the river, Lagu, dragon Element of the Water, folded her forelegs, crossing them in a ladylike fashion, and resting her muzzle on her claws. Her tail was curled around the wooden post in the dock, and her eyes reflected a silvery blue moonlight, catching in the prism gem in her forehead, partly obscured by a wisp of her finlike mane. 

_I cannot understand, Ken, why you so loathe water. Is my company so awful?_

__She shut her eyes halfway, and waited for a response from behind her. Ken had stayed away from the rippling waves and bobbing boats, primly perched on the shingles of a rooftop across the street. 

_We balance one another. You would kill me. _

__She considered that a moment, thinking. Then: _In a way. Perhaps._

__The red dragon snorted, and tiny curls of flame licked his snout. _I'm going to stretch my wings. _

_Leaving me already? _Her tone was amused, teasing. _I suppose I am a bad date._

_You are. Good night._

__Lagu chuckled faintly, and wings rustled as Ken took off into the cool night sky.

Spices filled Rory's senses, the faint ghost trails that hung in the air so many hours. It was easy for her to loose herself in a city, where the buildings blocked off vision, and the haphazard way the buildings had been built made it a labyrinth to navigate. But Rory had a good sense of direction, and she eventually found herself alone, passing by some disturbing nightlife. It was the marketplace now, closed and shuttered, baskets full in day empty by night. The cobbles of the square plaza were lumpy underfoot, and dry in the air. The Princess of the North gathered her cloak around her more tightly, not quite huddling. 

Clear in her memory were the events of earlier that day. Then this place had been bustling to the seams, shouting and laughing with riotous color and life. It was overwhelming. Now it seemed like a shell, empty. And that suited Rory's mood, since she was uncertain what she was feeling. An odd nothingness. 

Minako had insisted on following Makoto and Balan, and Rory tagged along, shaking her head as Minako commented on everything, from Makoto and Balan to the pretty lacquered jewelry boxes at a vendor. It bothered Rory, to see Makoto and Balan. She wasn't sure why, not really. Balan was her protector and friend. She was glad to see him happy, and Makoto was a wonderful person, with a great destiny. Perhaps she was a bit jealous. If she had been in Makoto's place, she would be having the destiny she always wanted, traveling, adventure...she was in the middle of it now, but it still wasn't her fight. Not really, not with she and Balan leaving as soon as they found a boat downriver. She almost hoped they wouldn't find one, and would continue on with the four strangers and their dragons. Up to the mountains, Ken and Lagu said. Up, high up, will the next dragon be found. 

Just Rory, just for awhile. Alone. She didn't like being alone. 

So, in the darkness, Princess Aurora wandered. 

Dragon eyes are very keen, and if a human were to trade vision with one, they would find all manner of new shadows and shades, shifting though the spectrum of colors. Ken soared high, and with eyes sharper than an eagle's, he would occasionally look down, over the docks and the sleepy...or not so sleepy...portions of town. He avoided the wakened areas, with the smoky scents and the screeching laughter as women and men flirted, or reeled out of taverns open far too late. In disgust, he flipped a wing, and swerved heading back to Rei and a warm bed. 

And as Ken flew, he could perceive something that made the back of his mind tingle with warning. So he glanced around, the feeling growing familiar and urgent. He let himself lower down on the wind currents, gliding. Then: _Wraiths._

__Far below, two shadowy creatures flitted from doorway to lamppost, lintel to sewer, their motions very obviously to search. He supposed it could be just some random monsters; there'd been enough of those lately. But that was unlikely. 

_So much for our 'safety'...._

__And on a wingtip, he turned and banked, diving swiftly as an arrow to find Rei. 

They were going to be needed, and soon. 

Rory sighed, not coming to any conclusions about anything, other than her own approaching sleepiness. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Nice bed. Why did I get out of it?" Well, she tried at least to think of it as a nice bed. Her real bed at the castle, Ansur, was made of goosedown, soft as a cloud. Hay didn't quite compare, but it was better than the ground, and the knots it made in her muscles. They ached. But she kept her lips sealed, not complaining a bit, even though she did wince in pain every now and then. But so were the others, save Balan, who was used to this kind of thing. 

She turned, her new goal not wandering, but a good night's rest. For once. It was going to be bad enough when she had to get up in the morning. There were still several hours before dawn, but...sleep. So she turned, and saw two figures standing across the plaza from her. Just standing, black robed and watching. It was unnerving, and being alone, in a strange city, up at night, finally caught up to her. She began to feel some fear. Out by herself. In a strange city. Stupid. What could she be thinking? She didn't even have Balan around to help. 

That thought snapped her out of her timidity. She was a Princess, and wasn't she always hoping to prove herself? She took a breath. "Excuse me! You startled me...." even as she said this, she began to angle herself closer to a market stall, and an alley that branched off to one side of it. Ready for flight, if need be. Still too close to the center of the market. But the two figures were very still in the quiet, and one kept his...or her... head tilted to the side. 

It was very fast, the motion the leader of the two made. Within a blink of her eyes, she found herself ducking, breathlessly rolling out of the thing's way. From the ground, she pushed herself up, backing away as the thing drew an arm up, spindly and bony, with sunken, dry skin. To her horror and utter fascination, it writhed, a tangle of thorns, sharp and needle-like. She saw this form, and it made her dizzy, considering the damage such a weapon, strange though it was, could do. 

Her pause as she thought this was long enough for the second ghost to fly forward quickly, footless, and as she half turned, bringing up her hands in defense, it struck, dragging her several lengths as she struggled. Finally, pain shot up though her back and head, and there was a crashing sound as though wood splintered around her. A market stall. A small crate of dried berries had been left on a shelf, and with the crushing of the front posts, it collapsed downward, the fruit falling in a shower onto Rory's face and clothing. 

She felt sick, and blackness hedged her vision. 

No, don't sleep. 

You might not wake up....

She fought it, straining upward, falling back as a wave of nausea swept over her. It is strange, sometimes, how a mind can focus even though thought vanishes. A strange, contrary concept. Maybe somewhere in the genetic makeup of a human, it became ingrained in the self preservation instinct. So, at this moment, it seemed perfectly natural for her to look around. Then to see the splintered, broken beams of wood she had broken in her fall. What? Something slipped into her eye. Blood? 

It was in her fingers in a moment, the broken stick of pole that held up the sign for the market stall. And then it was over her head, as it was in practice at the castle with Balan, or one of her instructors, drilling her in the proper way to use weaponry. She could fight. She was trained.

From across the market square, our thief watched the young woman hold off the ghost for a moment, with a makeshift staff. Pathetic. Better to let it kill you quickly, to avoid the pain. That thorn arm thing was freaky, not to mention plain weird. She crossed her legs, settling in for a show, hand on her chin as she kept a running commentary in her head. Just another minute before it's done. 

But to her surprise, this would be a good fight after all. The girl was a river merchant, by the looks of her. Not a nightwalker. Nope, too much clothing, too nice. And she was trained? Impressive, but not going to matter much. She actually kicked the thing off her, and in a spectacular display, actually used the creature for leverage, to peel her out of her position. It was a clean move, and the thief arched her eyebrows, impressed. 

What an oddity, one who likes to take walks in the night. Such people were rare, if unheard of, in Aerial. Too dangerous in some parts of town, and the wealthier areas slept hard to wake, sell and barter the next day. 

But the girl couldn't fend off the two creatures forever. No one could, not without magic or something. And she was tired, and knocked down again, this time by the arm of thorns. There was the sound of shredding cloth, loud in the silence of their struggle. 

The thief pursed her lips.

It was time for the killing blow, the makeshift staff clattering on the ground beside her. In the fall, her hair, bound up in a knot at the nape of her neck, came loosened, and a long trail fell out behind her. 

Nobility? 

Here? 

Impossible!

These things registered at once, and the thief calculated multiple possibilities. No one grew hair that long. It just wasn't practical. Not that she'd seen much nobility, but they were the only ones with the servants and time and idleness to care for it. But it didn't make sense. Where were her guards? Her entourage? In the middle of the night? No way. But it had to be. The clothes, the training. 

"Shit," the thief swore. She realized, just then, that she was looking at her hand, fingers splayed in motion, and aimed perfectly at the attackers in black. Three narrow, delicate throwing blades had left her belt, her signature throw, three straight up and down, hitting perfectly. "What in the _hell_ am I doing?"

Ghost number one simply looked down at the knife handles protruding from its chest, then turned to finish off the girl as its partner flew forward so swiftly that the shocked thief had only time enough to register a startled look. Then she crashed into the baked brick of the wall behind her, feeling a inky darkness flow like sticky syrup over her, and she became aware she was on the ground, and of the darkness. 

Rory heard a faint clunking sound, and saw three blades sink into the body before her. The detached disinterest in the perfectly marked throw, chest, heart, and lungs. A man would be dead. But this was no man. She took advantage of the moment's hesitation, to grab her splintered staff, to haul it up before her. She heard a muffled human scream as there was a cracking sound, and Rory did not need to look up to know that her helper was no longer able to help. 

She brought up the staff again, in defense now weak and uncertain. Adrenaline was coursing though her body, but so was pain, and the latter was overtaking the former. The arm raised again, and it cut the staff in two, Rory finding herself with a stick in each hand, useless. 

Then there was a very welcome sound.

Clicking. 

The soft sound of footfalls on stone. 

"Mars Flame...Sniper!"

Sailor Mars stood at the entrance of the plaza, beside Sailor Mercury, and the two looked ready for battle. Mars had deliberately shot her arrow short, an armslength from her true target. To hit the thing was to hit Rory, and she needed them separate. 

"With the blessings of the fire planet Mars, Soldier of War, I am Sailor Mars!"

"And with the blessings of my water planet Mercury, Soldier of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury!" 

Rory was too relieved to laugh at their speeches. It held off her attacker long enough for her to roll aside, and as it turned to finish her before either senshi could strike, a blue blur slashed though her vision, Lagu, talons extended and sharp. 

There should have been ascream from the thing, bloodcurdling, the sound of nails on a chalkboard amplified though the pain a throat could lend. 

But there was none. Only silence. It felt nothing. Reacted to nothing. 

Feelingless. 

Lagu had hurt it, and in hurting it, slowed it down. Rory scrambled out of the way as the companion creature whisked its way over, levitating and ignoring Rory's crawling form.

They paused, one injured, knives still sticking out of its chest, and blackness rolling wetly down over the front of the robe, from where Lagu had cut it. The water dragon was circling again, coming in for another dive. Mercury and Mars were running forward, and the two wraiths swept in to meet them. The senshi veered off to the side, avoiding the charge as their attackers picked a target. 

With its arm upraised, thorns sweeping down, aiming for the head, Sailor Mercury ducked neatly, rolling along the ground to avoid the blow, and coming to her knees with practiced ease. Years of youma battle gave her practice. Distance, for a shot. "Lagu-chan!"

The dragon didn't need to respond, but swept in again, and this time the claws were ducked as Lagu rushed over, belly inches from the ground. It was enough. 

"Mercury...." Recovering, the battered creature turned its head, and Sailor Mercury could see beyond its hood, to the empty eyes, black and sightless as a void. There was no reflection of a soul. Only pain. "...Aqua Rhapsody!"

She held out her hand, and the water flowed from her fingertips as the harp was strung then played, shimmering in the darkness of the night. It had no time to react, as the water burned though it like acid, fizzling and popping, the putrid stench of decay. 

"Mars!" 

Mercury, her battle complete, looked for her friend. This second creature had again hurled itself forward with incredible speed, now at the Soldier of Fire. Mars had no time to react, only bring up her hands, which met with the creature's. 

She, too, saw only the blackness in its eyes, the darkness there, without light. Her heels were scraping along the pavement, catching on the ridges of the stones, being worn down as she was slowly, painfully pushed back. She could smell the rotted breath of the thing, close to her face. It lifted its head to see her, and it was lipless and sunken with death. 

If it pushed her into a wall, it would crush her. And the market stall was closing in, and Mercury was still fighting.... "Minna...help...."

Their hands were locked together, fingers interlaced as though they danced. And the wraith let its fingers rise up, and they lengthed, sharp as the talons Ken occasionally scratched her with, accidentally. Fear registered on her face as she pushed back, hearing the death of Mercury's opponent. "Mercury!"

"Mars!"

_Fire!_

__Around her hands, flowers of flame blossomed, igniting the sharp claws that she now faced, linked with hers. Though there was still no sound from the thing, Sailor Mars was aware it felt the pain of burning, racing up and down its body as it staggered back in pain, releasing its grip as it clawed at the flames now coursing over it. 

"Mars! Down!"

She turned her head, and saw three newcomers racing up, Ken soaring along with them, already winging his way to her. Mars was only too glad to drop down. Let someone else finish it. She could hear the words, "Venus...!"

She felt Ken reach her, and she grabbed him and tucked him down under her and out of any kind of blast range of Venus' kiss. 

"...Love and Beauty Shock!"

It hit her attacker dead on, and the fire, combined with the energy pulse, tore it to shreds. 

"Mars! Mars!" Mercury reached her first, falling to her knees and grabbing her arms, the senshi of fire still bent over and wide eyed with shock. Mercury scrambled to pull Sailor Mars' hands off from around Ken, and she felt the weight of Lagu land on her shoulder, making nervous noises. "Mars-chan, give me your hands...your hands...." Finally prying them out, she turned them over in her own, running thumbs over her palms, looking for burn marks, lacerations, scorching. Her long white gloves were flamed away, black and smoldering, flapping loosely from her elbows. But her hands were were untouched, and Mercury saw them begin to tremble. "Mar-" she broke off, looking at Sailor Mars, who was actually laughing, eyes closed, silently laughing. 

"Mercury-chan! I'm okay! Minna!" The laughter grew a bit more intense as she looked up to see Venus and Jupiter gather around, Venus also kneeling and grabbing a hand to look. 

"Mars, how did you....?"

"Ken-chan showed me...I can't believe I actually remembered to do that!"

_I told you to listen to me. See how useful my teaching is? _

Jupiter, curious, asked, "Mercury, Mars, what were those things?"

"I don't know," Mars replied, hugging Ken again and standing with Venus' help. "Like ghosts or something."

Already analyzing, Mercury had her visor across her eyes, data flashing rapidly as she scanned across the empty marketplace. "Whatever they were, they're quite dead. There are energy signatures in the places they died, but nothing else to go on."

"Rory-hime," Venus realized, looking a few marketstalls down to see where Balan was kneeling beside Rory, over a prone form on the ground. The four Inner Senshi hurried over, and Mercury began to push them back and aside, calling for air and room. Again she began to scan, this time for internal injuries to the woman before them. 

"Bruises all up and down her body, and a very nasty bruise on her head. Nothing broken, fortunately. I don't see any signs of concussion. She's going to wake up with a very bad headache, however." Mercury looked at Rory. "Who is she?"

"I don't know...." Rory said softly, shaking her head and withdrawing a bit. "She must have been watching...the threw knives...into the one with the weird arm...slowed it down so I could get out of the way." Rory considered that a half moment, then continued, more firmly, "She's not an enemy. We should help her. Get her back to the inn, and some food and rest."

"Princess, are you sure...?"

"Yes, Balan, I'm perfectly sure," Rory snapped, sounding irritable. Balan was taken aback by her sudden vehemence, but recovered quickly, and nodded, bending down. "All right. Here, I'll carry her." He scooped her up, and Jupiter grabbed up the trailing length of her black cloak, tucking it around her to keep her warm. 

"Minna," Mercury reminded them, gently tapping the pin on her bow, and stepping aside a bit, into the shadows. She was followed by the other three, and for a moment that corner of themarket was filled with dancing beams of light and power, hidden by a quiet mirage, so that none may see. And when they emerged again from the illusion, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei stepped forward, again in their less odd clothing. 

In the darkness of a night of stars and moons, two shadows floated not too wide from two mounted figures, one man, one woman, ambling along the rocky trail just outside of Aerial. With a whispered word from Caradoc, he and Daeva had waltzed into the dark courtyard of a stable, and slipped out two very fine horses to carry them into the mountains. The city slums were easy to pass by. No one watched those who obviously had money and prestige. It didn't matter what their business was that late at night. And so the couple headed out, once again into the forested areas that would lead them to their new destination. 

Insects scattered away from them, sending the night sounds into silence. It was into this oncoming quiet that Daeva frowned delicately, her downturned lips sending fine wrinkles onto her brow. Caradoc, noticing her sudden pause and mood shift, turned in the saddle, and saw her looking back down the slight rise of hill. 

"What is it?"

The frown deepened as she replied, "My friends are dead. Those girls again."

"You're sure?"

"Has to be. Who else? They are beginning to become irritating."

"They have two of the Points with them. They'll be coming after us. We can ride though the night, set something up before they get there."

She sniffed, turning back to the road. "_I _will set something up. _You_ will get the next Point. I'm growing a little bored with this, love. I want to finish it. Now."

"You're always telling me to be patient. Take my advice this time," he angled his mount over to her, backing up a couple steps and looking at her directly. "Be patient. Let's work together." He took up her hand from off the pommel of her saddle, and smiled down at her faintly. To this, she sighed, a bit defeated, and smiled, touching his face lightly. 

"You're right. All the time in the world. It'll be fun working together again."

With that, they released each other, and turned to move more swiftly down the trail. 

There was work to be done.

It was dark in the inn, save for the very dim coals in the fireplace. Balan set their strange friend down on one of the long benches nearby, as Makoto placed a small long on the fire, letting more dark orange light into the room, keeping it in shadow, but enough to see. 

"Ami, you're sure she'll be all right?"

Ami had out her computer, and was carefully taking a reading of vital signs. "Hai," she agreed after a moment, shutting it and returning it to the tiny pocket dimension it came from. "But as I said, she will have a very bad headache when she wakes up."

"How long will that be?" asked Balan as he pushed back a chair, and cast an uneasy glance up the steps that led to the sleeping quarters. 

"I don't know. She may sleep for hours, or she could wake up anytime. It's hard to tell with a head injury." 

"What were those things we fought?" Rei asked as she settled herself on the edge of a table, looking out at the others, who shrugged. "It was like a ghost."

"Well," Ami commented, looking at her shoulder, where Lagu sat. "Any ideas?"

_They were dead spirits. Evil things, corrupted. _

__"Dead spirits? Of what?"

There was a murmur though the group as Ami continued to converse with Lagu mentally. The dragon looked at Ken, who had his head down, looking away. 

_Of things that we mourn, and that should not have died. _

__Ami repeated this quietly, settling down to look at their 'guest,' and check for any further injuries. It was busywork, because she did not know what else to do. __

__"Rory-hime, what happened, exactly?" That from Makoto, who had folded her arms in waiting, standing just to the side of the fireplace. "Why did you wander off on your own like that? It's not safe."

"I know...." Rory hung her head regretfully, wincing. Ami noticed it, and stood up to examine Rory's injuries, her sleeve torn and tinged with blood. "Oh, it's just a flesh wound...nothing very bad."

"Still, it needs to be cleaned. Rei-chan, help me find some water and alcohol to clean this with."

Rei hopped off the tabletop, and began to quietly rummage around behind the bar with Ami, quickly producing the alcohol and a clean rag. As Ami ripped Rory's sleeve up to her shoulder, Rory continued her tale. "I couldn't sleep. I wasn't planning on wandering that far into the city. I was actually going to come back. I was turning around, and those things were there. I tried to fight, but...." she bit back a yelp of pain as Ami's liquor-soaked cloth touched the open cuts of her arm. Rory's face began to turn red as she tried to hold back the pain. She spoke though it, nearly hissing. "She was on the roof of one of the buildings. Threw...knives....slowed them down a little, and then....you showed up...." She was squeezing her eyes shut though Ami's ministrations. "Wait, let me sit...please."

Ami hesitated as Rory sat on a barstool, turning her face away as Ami continued to clean off the blood. 

"Ami-chan, do you need another towel?"

"No, arigatou, Rei-chan."

Rei returned to her position at the table, Ken coiling himself around her shoulders and watching Ami's movements with a kind of disgusted admiration.The others were frowning, looking between Rory and the sleeping woman.

"What about you? How did you know I was out?" Rory asked after a moment, feeling the air grow palpable. 

"Ken-chan and Lagu-chan were out, and Ken-chan was flying back here," Minako informed her, leaning against the side of the bench. "Ken-chan saw some strange creatures flying around in the city, and thought they may be looking for us. They found you first, apparently."

"Lagu-chan was still out, and was just about to return," Ami picked up the tale. "She was airborne when she sensed something amiss. She contacted me, and Rei-chan and I were already out looking for you, when we realized you were gone. Ken-chan was already searching on his own. Rei-chan and I-"

She was interrupted by a low moan from the bench, and their sleeping friend stirred painfully, face screwing up as consciousness let her feel her wounds. They quieted, Ami and Rory abandoning the cleaning to come see. 

The thief opened her eyes and winced, wrinkling her nose in distaste as the metallic twang in her mouth turned sour. She faintly tasted her own blood, and as her vision cleared of sleep, she saw faces peering down around her. "Aaahhh...." she tried to back away, but considering she was on a bench, and them before it, and she was hurt, she didn't exactly get very far. "Ow....ugh...."

"Ah, no, here, lean back," the blue haired one urged, shaking her head and motioning her back. She cast a glance around, and saw only concerned faces in the firelight. Again, she looked at the one who spoke, with the odd bluish hair in a braid around her head, like a crown, with a creature on her neck. Beside her, a blonde with a red bow, eyebrows lifted in query. Then, to the side, a brunette with her hair up, arms folded as though unhappy. A raven haired one, standing a bit back, looking mildly suspicious, a strange little familiar wrapped around her neck, similar to the blue haired one's. Then there was the girl who fought, her face filled with a slightly disbelieving relief. Then there was a man. 

"Well, hello, handso-" Her near complement ended in a coughing fit, which sent her into a dizzy spell, and two sets of hands eased her back onto the bench, the noble and blue hair. 

Ami watched the woman's face pucker into a mask of pain, and she stood, scurrying back to the bar, re-emerging with a tankard and some wine. "Here. Drink this."

"Ah, good girl. Nothing like some ale..." She began to gulp it down, but nearly spat it out. "Uck, what is _this_?"

"Wine. Just drink it. It'll ease the pain."

"Whatever." She drank again, this time more slowly, and she tried to relax. Whoever these people were, they apparently didn't want to hurt her. That, and she quickly guessed, that since she was alive, and the noble girl was alive, then they must have somehow won the battle. Time to take some advantage of the situation.... "You're a lucky girl, you know," she told the noble one. "Weren't for me, you'd be dead right now. Gave them," she nodded at the others, and watched the frowning faces of raven hair and brunette deepen. Also, noble girl turned red with embarrassment. Good, she knew she shouldn't have been out. Maybe the evening will be profitable after all. Get some money. "time enough to get there, you know."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"No problem." She polished off the dregs of the tankard, and shoved it back at a startled Ami. "I'm sure some coins my way will go far to alleviate the pain and suffering I'm feeling on your behalf." She held her palm out, upward. 

Balan rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust, mirrored by Makoto and Rei. Ami sighed, retreating to put away the borrowed tankard without comment. Minako and Rory, however, were filled with sympathy, and were agreeing with her as she groaned dramatically, moving her hand to her forehead. 

"What a drama queen," Rei muttered, and Ken gave mute agreement.

Balan was still frowning, looking at the young woman, trying to determining who or what she was. Her clothes were poorly mended, tattered and rumpled, though in decent enough repair. She wore a very light grey skirt, which clashed slightly with a beige shirt under a very dark red laced vest. Her cloak was black, and in the process of setting her down earlier, Ami had removed it, using it for the pillow she now rested her head on. Otherwise, she was fairly ordinary looking, with slightly narrow dark eyes and lanky brown hair to her shoulders. With a shrug, he decided she was just a street-dweller, probably a thief or something similar, out to magnify her role for some quick cash. But she did help his Princess, she was right about that. He sat down on the table next to Rei, half standing. He could hear Ken clucking his tongue, and knew that at least the dragon was in agreement with him. 

"Hey, handsome!" the girl called, and was waving at Balan, who met her eyes. "Mind introducing yourself? I'm sure you must love being surrounded with so many gorgeous women." She was grinning.

"You certainly do seem to be suffering on my lady's behalf, thief. Maybe you should introduce yourself first."

She feigned insult, placing a hand to her heart as though struck. "My good lord! You suggest that my intentions were anything but completely honest? I'm hurt...."

"Balan!" Rory chided, "She probably saved my life. You can at least be civil."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm Balan. That," he motioned faintly, "is..." he considered this quickly, and didn't even pause as he continued, "Rory. That's Minako, this is Rei, and she is Makoto. The one patching you up is Ami."

"Thanks, all. I appreciate your help. It really is too kind of you."

"You're welcome," Rory replied politely, inclining her head. "Are you dizzy? Does your head hurt?"

"Yes, it hurts so much. I'm only dizzy when I...." she moved forward, and it was obvious that she was serious when she began to wobble and fell backward, shaking her head to clear it. "Guess I shouldn't do that."

"Bright, too," Rei mumbled under her breath, and only Balan caught it. He tried not to smile at the running commentary. Then, louder, "As Balan asked, do you mind telling us your name? After all, if we hadn't arrived, you would be dead right now. You owe Ami and I for that."

The thief's face darkened as she realized that Rei was right. Whatever. She could still work the noble. "Too true!" she agreed heartily, smiling and nodding. "You're right. My name, dear friends, is Chastity, but my friends call me Chas, which I prefer only if you are a friend."

Balan commented in an aside to Rei, "Chastity. Understatement of the century."

Rei muffled a smile. 

Then Makoto had her turn of deciding that the woman was acting, coming to stand closer to Balan and Rei. Ami returned to stand near her feet, looking down. "How are you feeling, Chastity?" she asked politely, hands folded.

"Oh, I'll live...." she stirred on the bench, and flinched as she felt the bruises. "Shit, that hurts...." And she was pale, settling herself again into her makeshift bed. "Look, thanks...can we continue this..." she yawned, "in the morning? It's nice to meet you all, but I really am not feeling so good...." Asthough to prove this, she yawned again, and began to stretch, which ended in another body spasm, stretching the bruising. 

"Yes of course," Rory agreed, standing and smoothing out her skirts. "Let us handle the inn and all. It's the least we can do. Just get some sleep."

"Thanks...." Chastity managed before she was again slipping into black oblivion. 

Morning came with the rustling of men waking around them, then clomping down the stairs to horde into the dining area of the inn, sending serving women scurrying to care for their customers. The group was no exception to this, having paid off the innkeeper at the crack of dawn, who woke to find Chastity snoring on the bench near the bar. Currently, she was wolfing down her breakfast, to the astonishment of the others, who watched with a kind of bizarre fascination. 

They sat ina circle, a ring around a large table with plates of eggs, scrambled, and hot sausages steaming up into the air, the welcoming scent wafting though the building and the docks outside, conquering the fishy smell. There was mulled mead out, but apparently the newcomer preferred milk...at least first thing in the morning. She was on her third glass, and shoveling a forkful of sliced bacon into her mouth. "All right," she managed around her food, "you gonna tell me exactly," she paused to swallow, "who you all are?" 

"We did do that last night," Rei muttered darkly, not touching her plate. She may have rescued this girl last night inadvertently, but she didn't have to be happy about how pushy she was. Rei tucked a still damp lock of hair behind her ear, and sent Ken-chan rustling his wings on her shoulder. She had been glad for the morning shower, but hearing Chastity belting out dirty lyrics to some sailor song in the next shower stall wasn't exactly her idea of a good start to the day. In retaliation, she had broken into her own 'sailor song' and sang it much better, in her opinion at least, thank you very much. Talk about off key. That, and she ate more than Usagi. And a lot messier. 

"Nah," Chastity waved her fork, then plunged it into the eggs, "'S not what I mean." She chewed about twice before swallowing, and then dropped the fork in turn for the milk again. "See, you and blue hair...." she paused, then jabbed a finger at Ami. "What's your name again?"

"Ami-" 

"Ami? Got it. Ami." Chastity switched between senshi with a manic pace, wiping a milk mustache off her face as she returned to Rei, who was silently fuming. "You two, you got some seriously weird-ass familiars." Ken instantly bridled, back arching and spiny crest flaming outward in agitation. "I mean, look at that guy," she pointed at one of the men at another table, a grizzled man who needed a shave. On the floor beside him, a dog was devouring a bone, occasionally making barking, satisfied grunts and always keeping an eye on his companion. "See, that's a familiar. Never seen winged lizard-things like yours. So, I figure you're up to something weird. And, since I saved your ladyship here's life yesterday, at the risk of my own well being, I decided I want a cut of the action."

She finished this declaration by picking up the large spoon that was in the eggs, and piling another helping onto her wooden plate. 

There was silence around the table, except for the munching of Chastity. 

"Look," Rei began, "I don't know where you get your crack-headed ideas, but no one is including you in on anything. You owe us just as much as we owe you for helping out Rory-hime last night. There's no reason we should cut you in on anything, even if were were out looking for...kami-sama, looking for anything! We're not out for treasure, if that's what you're thinking."

Chastity shrugged and leaning back in her chair a moment, tucking her thumbs into her belt as she rapidly thought about that. "Tsk," she made a sound derisively, beginning not to like Rei very much. And, being Chastity, decided to irritate her as revenge. "Do I look heartless?" She put a pained look on her face, trying to look meek. "I know it's hard to trust someone who lives on the streets. But you don't...you don't know! I may be a lowly thief...but I have morals. I'm loyal! I decided I would help you out...and now here I am, being dismissed before I can even suggest-"

"Oh, for the love of-" Rei grumbled, and Ami placed a reassuring hand on her arm to quiet her, knowing that if Rei got into a bad enough mood, she would explode. And a scene at breakfast wasn't exactly needed. 

Minako also moved to prevent such a situation. "What do you mean, Chastity? Help us how?"

Chastity sniffled a little, and hung her head, picking up her tankard of milk and swishing it around a little, watching it. 

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Out with it. You go on and on about how you want to help us, then make us drag it out of you? Spit it out!"

"All right...." Chastity sighed gustily, as though coming to some great and difficult decision. "I have connections....I'm good with a blade," she flicked her hand up, and in it, two stilettos appeared, then disappeared, a modest but impressive show of ability. "I just want a cut of the profit. One seventh. Fair's fair."

"I already told you! We're not looking for-!"

"Rei-chan!" Ami dragged her down, since Rei was half out of her chair, and some of the murmuring about the room had died out at her shout. "Rei-chan, please?"

She grit her teeth. "Hai...."

"Chastity," Rory asked, speaking quietly. "What do you mean by 'connections?'"

Chastity shrugged, looking at Rory over the rim of the glass. "Well, what do you need?" 

There were glances around the table, and Chastity smiled smugly behind the glass, setting it down with her best poker face. Balan replied bluntly, "A boat. To the Fire Mountain."

That, Chastity hadn't expected. "Are you plastered? There's been all kinds of attacks south of here. Ain't safe. There's not gonna be a single pilot who'll take you that far. Not with the rumors going on lately. 'Said there's armies massing. No one wants to fuck with an army."

Rory was blushing a bit at Chastity's choice in words, scratching her head a bit in embarrassment. Makoto frowned, and dug into her own meal a bit, munching on a sausage. "We've heard about the rumors. But there have to be traders running down that way. You've mentioned profit enough in the last day or so. They have to keep the priestesses supplied."

Chastity snorted. "There's enough tithes going up the Mountain to keep those damnprissy-assed priestesses fat enough-"

"How _dare_ you insult those who serve the gods!" Rei exploded, this time fully out of her seat. Ami and Lagu leapt into action again, Lagu leaping onto the table to keep Ken from gouging out Chastity's eyes. "Have you no respect for a religious-"

"Rei-chan!" Ami was standing too, gesturing Rei back into her seat, playing peacemaker. "Rei-chan...we do need a boat...."

Rei didn't apologize, but sat down, grabbing Ken-chan and glaring at the smirking Chastity, who was again helping herself to the food. 

"I'mso sorry," Chastity told her, and sarcasm was thinly veiled, "you must care a great deal for the gods. Didn't mean to upset you, Rei_-chan_." Then she shrugged, which earned her glares from the entire table, save Rory, who was uncertainly trying to figure out why on earth Rei got so upset over something as minor as Chastity shooting her mouth off. Chastity was enjoying all this. They overreacted to everything. It was so amusing. 

"Anyway, all the big trading boats won't go south of Aerial. Even with guards and shit like that." She gulped down the last of her milk, and reached for the pitcher on the table, pouring out more. 

"Actually," Balan told her, "we'd only need room enough for two."

That gave Chastity reason to pause, lifting her eyebrows in question at the assembled group. "Really? So, which are you running off with, handsome?" She watched the reactions of the group in turn, the Ami one shook her head sadly, Minako looking grim. Rory turned purple. Rei just continued to glare, and Makoto and Balan pursed their lips, frowning. "Oh, come on. Won't you tell? I'm sure I'll figure out which one sooner or later." She grinned winsomely, and decided to have some fun again. "Which one you sleeping with? Big boobs or lizard girl?"

_"Sleeping with?"_

_"Big boobs?"_

_"Lizard girl?"_

That was enough to overturn Rei's chair, and Makoto's fists pounded into the table so hard when she stood, that there was a splintering sound. Balan looked outraged, but seeing that Makoto was getting ready to launch herself across the table, he grabbed her instead, trying to be the calm one. It took both Ami and Minako to calm down Rei, who was still shrieking her fury, while Lagu literally pounced on Ken to keep him from acting while Rei was restrained. The room was staring blatantly now, as everyone at the table was on their feet, except for Chastity, who was sitting and laughing her head off over how easy it was to make fun of them all. 

"Look, look," she waved, hands open and appealing. "I'm just having some fun...if it's going to piss you all off so much I'll stop...you're all too funny...." she wiped laughter tears away from her eyes, watching as furious faces turned to startlement, then to fury again, darker as the calmer members of the table convinced the others to settle down. "All right, so Balan, you're with her, huh?" she pointed at Makoto, who again began to stand up.

"You have a problem with that, you b-"

"Mako-chan!" Ami shouted, standing up. "All of you! Especially you!" she focused on Chastity, who was blinking in surprise. "That is truly enough! And stop eating all the food that _we_ paid for! If you can help us, then we would be grateful. I do not know what it is like on the streets, and at the moment, I really do not care!" Ami kept her voice low, but it was not without a certain harshness. She leaned intently down to the table, eyes focusing on one senshi then another, then Chastity, Balan, and Rory. "I do not know your customs so well, but I believe it is rude in any culture to directly insult the people who saved your life. And regardless of how much we appreciate your help, that is no excuse to be so rude! If you know of someone who can take Balan-kun and Rory-hime to the Fire Mountain, then I suggest that you speak now, or else leave us to find a ride alone!"

It was a rare thing for Ami to get so worked up, and right now she was shaking hard as she put herself into a leading position, tears forming in her eyes. Getting her mad wasn't easy, but nothing will stand in the way of water when stormy enough. With that, she turned and left, Lagu-chan launching herself into the air and rushing along after her. 

"I'm with Ami-chan," Rei declared quietly, and stood again, this time silently leaving. But before she turned away, she locked eyes with Chastity. "If you want to ever do anything useful with your life other than piss people off, I suggest you do it now." And with that, she left, heading outside into the morning sunlight.

Chastity made a dismissive sound, folding her arms. "What'd I do?"

That earned her flat out glares from Minako, Makoto, Balan and Rory. "I appreciate your help," Rory informed her, "but if you don't stop acting like a..." she hesitated a moment, then continued, "complete bitch," she stumbled, unfamiliar to swearing. After all, that wasn't something a princess did every day. "we will request that you leave at once."

"I was just joking around."

"Your jokes weren't funny," Minako snapped, and began to eat a little. After all, it was going to be a long day, no matter what. "Is there anyone who can take Balan-kun and Rory-hime to the Fire Mountain? If not, then maybe you'd better leave."

"Well, there is one pilot who might, if I can convince him you're on a quest," Chastity drawled, yawning as she then polished off the last of her milk. She stood quickly then, chair scraping loudly against the floor. "Come on! Going to eat all day? We've got to get to the other end of the docks. What you waiting for?"

Astonished, the remaining four stared at her unblinking, mouths open as she sighed, then turned on her heel. "I'll be outside. Whenever you get done...." she let it hang, as though she was making a great sacrifice of time on their behalf. She turned on her heel, then stalked outside, walking right past Ami and Rei, who were standing on the sidewalk, talking with their voices low. 

It was actually a few more minutes, besides eating breakfast, before they were actually able to leave the inn and follow Chastity's sauntering form down the docks. Well, she at least tried to saunter. But the memory of pain and the existence of bruises instead led her into an awkward limping motion, which she silently ignored. They quickly packed up their things, few though there were, and trailed Chastity to the far end of the river's boardwalk. It was a clear day, with a light, yet brisk wind that cut across the water, carrying the scent of fish and wood to them, the pleasant smells of a boatyard. But as they walked, the senshi's faces fell, first into disappointment, then into amazement as they stopped. 

"Well, here we are," Chastity announced needlessly as she hopped up onto the boat before them. 

To this, Rei disgustingly exclaimed, "What a piece of junk!" 

The boat was middling size, bobbing awkwardly on the water, covered in a quilt of rust and patches, the sloop slightly off. Chipped and faded paint declared she was called the '_Windmill._'

"You think you can do better?" Chastity sniffed, turning and sticking her head into a cabin and hollering loudly into it. After a moment, a clanging sound could be heard within, and Chastity backed up, standing on the deck.

"Rory-hime," Minako whispered in an aside, "maybe this isn't a very good idea...."

"Minako, we have to-" Rory was interrupted by a loud shout, and the pilot emerged from the cabin, swaying along with the rise and fall of the boat. He was rake thin, and his cheeks were grey and grizzled from not having a good shave in far too long. This fact made his face look gaunt and sunken, hawklike and with a beaky nose, despite the delight in his eyes at having visitors. He swung up out of belowdeck, a tattered cape fluttering around him as he reeled to the side of the boat. 

"Ah! Chas, ya sly wench! What've ya brought wit ye now?" He looked between Chastity and the astounded observers on the land, then continued,"Been too long, too long!" Before Chastity could avoid it, she found herself meshed in a spindly armed hug, and was being swung around. 

"Uh, hi, Uncle Gull." 

This was barely audible to the people on the ground, who were regarding 'Uncle Gull' with amazement. His name being 'Gull' was accentuated by the flapping of wings above them, belonging to a screaming seagull, another familiar.

"So, Chas, my beaut, why you ignore the plea of an old man for company? And who are your comrades in arms who ride beside you?"

Here, Chastity went into full display, as though suddenly choking back a horrible sob. This instantly alerted the old man, who grew alarmed, the seagull above pinwheeling and squawking in frenzy as it pirouetted in the air.

"Oh, Uncle Gull, it's the most horrible thing!"

"Tell me, quickly! What is it that causes you such pain?"

Rei snorted, stepping forward, getting ready to say something sharp about Chastity and pain. But Makoto blocked her, shaking her head. 

"Uncle," Chastity said dramatically, taking his hands and looking up intothe weathered face. "I have...taken up a quest."

"A quest? A damsel such as yourself? For shame! What has driven a fair lady such as you to the wandering life of a knight? Ah!" He hugged her, and Chastity looked like she was being smothered. 

_Ami?_

__She turned her head to the side, tilting slightly so she could better face Lagu, who was quizzically querying, _Who is this, _she sang slightly,_ 'Because I'm Don Quixote the lord of La Mancha' that you are thinking about?_

To that, Ami stifled a giggle, raising a hand to her mouth. "Later," she whispered quickly, then peered forward, around Balan. 

But Uncle Gull was off on his own now, bemoaning the horror that a lone woman in the world must face, braving dangers beyond mortal magining. That the man was senile seemed obvious, but he also appeared harmless enough. Except for the fact he was supposedly the pilot of the boat that would take Rory and Balan to the Fire Mountain. 

"Uncle Gull," Chastity asked, finally managing to break his hold on her. "these are my worthy and noble companions! This is the Lady Rory, whose life I have saved with my own two hands, enduring horrible and agonizing wounds on her behalf!"

Rei rolled her eyes, and Ami stifled another giggle, as Makoto shook her head and Minako sighed at the theatrics. But Uncle Gull was now entranced by the rag-tag looking Rory, who was sheepishly scratching her head at the introduction, which hit a little too close to the mark. "Ah, fair lady," he bowed, forgetting Chastity who backed away, seeking escape. Uncle Gull's seagull landed on his arm, and became part of the grand display, from the deck. "I am honored to have a lady of rank and birth....ah," he paused, then hastened to kick the plank down from his boat to the dock. "Please, my humble _Windmill_ will be truly graced with your fair elegance."

"Um, all right," Rory accepted, walking tentatively up into the boat, then hopping down the step, Balan right behind her, the senshi following, not really sure what to make of Uncle Gull and the situation, as they crowded onto the deck. 

"Fair lady," Gull bowed again, lower now. Chastity shook her head and frowned, thinking the man ridiculous. "I am at your service."

"I thank you..." Rory paused as she considered, "sir knight?"

To that, Uncle Gull's rheumy eyes lit, full of tears. "Alas! I am but a lowly captain, who dreams far too much. Ah, but to be a knight, in the service of a lady!"

"Yeah, Uncle Gull," Chastity cut in, trying to get back into the conversation, "now you have your chance. Lady Rory here is trying to get to the Fire Mountain."

His face altered drastically, eyes switching from one face to another in disbelief. "My lady, that is very unwise. Do you not know of the danger that lurks to the south?"

"Yes, I do," Rory agreed, trying to play along, "but that is why I need your help. It is very important that I...uh, go...there," she finished lamely, trying to figure out what she should say.

"Fair lady, I may not be a knight, but I cannot allow you to go though such peril! It is too dangerous for a lady of your stature and birth to travel such a dangerous path...."

Ami listened to this, and didn't like the way the conversation was going. She saw Chastity opening her mouth to draw breath, to interrupt him, but she cut in first, interrupting her. "Sir Gull!" she exclaimed, "we know the dangers of what we ask." Relieved that Chastity hadn't broken into her own little speech, she hurried ahead, hoping that Cervantes' famous knightwas enough of a model for her to work from. "But we have not told you the full truth. Forgive us for that. But I see now the importance of being truthful to you. I am Ami, and these are my sister...soldiers....Minako, Makoto and Rei. And in fact, this is not a lady who stands before you, but Princess Aurora of the Northland!" She finished this pronouncement with a hushed exclamation, as though saying it too loudly would be heard by the random people who walked along the dock. "And her guardian, Lord Balan of Boreal," Ami finished, gesturing at Balan, who bowed. "The Princess is the keeper of vital information. Surely you know of the darkness that even now prevails upon Emania?"

To this, the river captain nodded, wonderingly staring at the group before him. 

"The Silence comes. Aurora is going to bring this information to the High Priestess Lenora. She knows the whereabouts of two of the legendary Crystal Points!"

Hearing that, Uncle Gull took a step back in amazement, and Ami heard a derisive snort from Chastity. To herself, she smiled. The thief didn't believe the story, which of course, is exactly why Ami told it. The truth, at least around the Sailor Senshi, always seemed more difficult to believe than a lie. 

Balan recovered his tongue first, and seconded Ami. "It's true," he told the old man, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "The fate of the world lies in the hands of these young women. If it proves to be too dangerous to you, then we will seek out another whose heart is strong and brave enough to-"

That was more than Uncle Gull needed to hear to convince him to help. The mere suggestion that he was afraid defied the world of chivalry he had created around himself. "Brave enough! Bah! I am merely a riverboat captain, humble in station. But in my younger days I was a fierce fighter! Know that as we sail into the perilous waves of the great Lagu river, I will stand proudly beside you, and fight for the great future that you even now struggle to forge!" He whirled then, pointing at Makoto. The illusion of craziness suddenly dropped as he fell into the pattern of his job on the river. "Untie us from the shore! And you," he pointed then at Rei, "help me to hoist the sail! We will-"

"Wait!" Makoto interrupted, leaping in. "Wait! We aren't coming. We have...uh, duties...elsewhere...."

Uncle Gull's face began to darken at Makoto's words, and Minako leapt in to recover. "She means that it is our duty to discover the locations of the two remaining Points. That's why we need your help so badly. We need a good fighter who can navigate the Princess safely to the Mountain."

That appeased Uncle Gull greatly, and he drew himself up to his fairly considerable height. "Then, fair questing damsels, I wish you the best of luck in your journey." He bowed again, and the seagull familiar paused to imitate his motion. "Chastity! You then will be aiding mein-" he stormed over to the thief, who was hastily trying to scurry away before gettingassigned some task, requiring effort she didn't really feel like spending. 

"I...guess this is good bye, then," Makoto mumbled quietly to Balan as they stood watching Chastity's predicament. Rory heard this behind her, and turned away, hesitantly. Then she began to call out that she would help hoist the sail, and gave Balan the privacy she knew he would want. Minako, too, heard this, and grabbed Rei and Ami, dragging them down the plank to the dock. She kept them just out of earshot, but well within visual range. 

Makoto and Balan, however, were still standing at the ship's prow, awkwardly trying to say their good byes. "Leave it to Minako-chan to get everyone away."

Balan laughed a little, glancing over at the three girls, two openly watching, one with a red face and her hands over it. "It doesn't matter. We'll meet up again. At the Mountain. When you get your dragon. Right?"

To that, she smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I'll tell everyone you said good bye."

"And I'll tell Rory and Chastity."

"Should be an interesting trip for you."

He groaned a little and looked over his shoulder, watching the boom of the sail swing around, Rory desperately chasing it. When it ended up knocking her off her feet, she let out a curse that sounded more like Chastity than herself. Promptly, Uncle Gull launched into an explanation as to why fair ladies of noble rank should not be required to do menial tasks. That, though, made Rory more determined to learn. "Interesting. Yeah, that might cover it."

"Then I'll see you soon," Makoto tried to smile, and shook her head. "Gomen ne, this is...."

She stopped when Balan kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then backed away. "You'd better get going. I've got to go get Rory untangled. And your friends are waiting for you."

Makoto hesitated, thinking about that. It seemed to have many sides to those words. He had to go help Rory, and she had to go with her friends. Yes, she knew it wouldn't last, but it was sweet to think it would. This first, smaller parting, seemed like more than it should be. Somewhat pained, she agreed, stepping away. 

Joining the other senshi seemed more difficult than it should have been. She watched him untie the rope holding them to the land, and then stand up. He waved, and she returned it. Then she watched his back disappear to go help his Princess. 

"Mako-chan?" she heard from Minako, and was aware of the approaching footsteps behind her. "You'll see him again soon."

Then Rei's voice added, "You two are very alike, Mako-chan. Soldiers. Each very loyal to their Princess."

The boat then began to drift into the stream, the current carrying it rapidly away into the tiny flotilla of sails. Within a few moments, they were unidentifiable among the sails and colored boats, hidden from sight. 

Makoto turned around, slowly, and she pushed the thoughts clouding her mind away. Three worried faces looked up at her, waiting. Then she smiled. "You're right. Come on. We've got a world to save. And Ami-chan," she asked, looking at the blue haired one, "you have got to tell me when you learned how to act like that. That's twice I've seen you looking like you should be on camera."

Ami flushed, remembering her very brief moment as 'Serena' and drenching Rory with wine. "Oh, Mako-chan," she teased back still feeling a bit ridiculous, "it's just pretend."

And then the three senshi headed back to get their horses. 

They had to get moving. With Rory and Balan relatively safe, for now, then they had to get back to work. Someone sent those creatures from last night. And they would be after the same goal as the senshi. Which meant they had to be close.

******************************************************************************

Ah...that felt good. This chapter pretty much just set up the next half of the fic...I know it was a bit boring. But there will be a lot more action again from here on in. I kept procrastinating with the end of that chapter for some reason. Why I have no idea. Uncle Gull was such a nut...I compare him to 'Don Quxiote' the title character from Cervantes' famous novel. That is who he reminds me of. Not entirely, but pretty close. I'm glad I'm back to just the senshi again...as much as I love Rory, Balan and crew, I kept on introducing more and more new characters...too many. So it's back to basics for a bit. And if you didn't guess, that one, final old character I wanted to get in was Chastity. I was so glad to get a place in for her...she was a bit more exaggerated than I was expecting...but it was a lot more fun to write her that way, and it fit better than a more ah, 'restrained' Chastity...not that that meant she would be restrained...just for Chastity. Well, like I said, more action from here...I'm envisioning the end now, and I am feeling reluctant to write it...hm...well, that's it for this time. 

Ja, until next storytime.

-Queen


	8. Episode 7- A Dream Deferred? Protection ...

Crystal Points

Crystal Points

Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

_There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,_

_And swallows circling with their shimmering sound;_

_And frogs in the pools singing at night,_

_And wild plum-trees in tremulous white;_

_Robins will wear their feathery fire_

_Whistling their whims on a low fence wire;_

_And not one will know of the war, not one_

_Will care when at last it is done._

_Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree_

_If mankind perished utterly;_

_And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn,_

_Would scarcely know that we were gone._

_-Sara Teasdale,"There Will Come Soft Rains"_

_Episode 7- A Dream Deferred? Protection for the Senshi._

_ _

__

_Up, up into the Mountains of the East, high, high into the air where our sibling sleeps, curled around the pinnacle of Emania's highest point. Here, will you find what you seek. Here, in the High Mountains...._

__Into the mountain range they again traveled, following the path that the two dragons lay out for them, gliding along ahead silently. As they had bid farewell to Rory and Balan, watching them float away downriver, the dragons had become strangely silent, as though contemplating the next branch of their journey. The four girls had returned to the inn, gathering up their horses and seeing that Rory's and Balan's were cared for, especially if they were unable to return for the beasts. It was strange, wandering though the city outskirts, looking for the road that would take them to the mountains. But once safely out of the city's sight, Rei urged her mount into the lead, and again they watched her open up the faerie road, the slight and subtle shifting that marked a path of the faerie. The difference was so subtle, a gentle illumination of the edges of vision, a faint glow that danced on the hems of the grasses and leaves. They had grown used to it before, passing though to Aerial, but now it again seemed fresh and new and magical. The ugliness that marred the city's magic was not yet tainting this path, and it smelled of fresh spring rain. 

At the same time, it seemed frightening, wild still and uncharted. Not familiar and safe like the city's smells of spice and food and fish. But it was that bit of uncertainty that made them shiver, remembering that this was what they were there to save. To rescue. Such beauty.

So swift was their traveling on the faerie road, that they could look around them and see walls that seemed like glass, just slightly bubbled, as though the glassblower had intentionally left it to be opaque. At once point, Minako reached out and touched this substance, not expecting to feel anything. But her fingers met with a soft wall that hummed under fingertip, sending quiet ripples out from the epicenter of her nails. And though this obscure glass, daylight penetrated, but it seemed to be moving slowly. They ran parallel to the man-made trail, or perhaps the man-made trail ran parallel to theirs. Regardless, it did not matter. The richness of greenery that swallowed them upon leaving the city grew thinner as the trees gave way to rock, and a tougher kind of grass grew under horse hooves. 

At last, the mortal trail swerved, taking an easier route though mountain pass. 

_Up, straight up, and travel swift. Too much time lost already. Over the stones, over the rocks. Even now, the ground far away is watered, and it is not with rain._

__Rei and Ami were the only ones to hear this, and they exchanged worried looks, knowing too well that the feeling of infinite sadness so depressing their dragons was that of death, and what watered the ground was blood. Battle raged somewhere, and they hoped that their friends would be spared of it. And as there was nothing they could do, they decided it best to let Minako and Makoto have some slight ignorance of it. Ignorance may not be bliss, but it could, at least, keep hopes up. 

They left the horses at this crux in the trailways, seeing that if they were unable to return, the creatures would be easily found by overland merchants, judging by the deep and fairly fresh wheel ruts in the ground. Too many boulders and upslopes lay ahead, too dangerous, risking broken legs. An injured animal would hinder them more than help.

So they marched.

_Up, up higher, to find what you seek. Follow us. We will take you there._

__Four girls from modern day Tokyo, supplies on their backs, regardless of their youth and general good health, got tired of marching for several hours on end. Soldiers they may be, but not in any army that consisted of a boot camp- unless you counted video games virtual training. 

They were now fully surrounded by canyon walls, drop cliffs that were painted in earthy hues, brown and purple and yellow. Mist from fresh morning rain rose gorgeously over the high slopes, dazzled with hardy plants and mosses. Though they looked tired, and felt dirty and worn, no one complained. It didn't matter. Food was strangely available, not too much, but enough so that they weren't hungry. As they slept that second night, Ami tried an experiment. Not one of science or chemistry, but of very simple logic. 

If food is left out, in a likely place, and a trap set, the hypothesis is that within a desired amount of time, something will be caught. And being the intelligent girl she is, her hypothesis was proven that next morning, leaving Makoto a rabbit to roast over a fire Rei provided. 

To use their powers or either magic, intuition or logic in this way seemed odd, but strangely natural. Peaceful, even, and in the near absolute silence, they packed up again and headed up the base of the largest mountain. 

_Here. Here is where you will find what you seek. Look up. Look up!_

__Makoto looked up ahead of her, seeing Ami, and in the lead, Minako. Again they were working their way up a mountain. It wasn't too steep, but it wound in circles, broken and interrupted by the natural shifting of the land, and the rainwater that wore away stone. They were a good way up the mountain, and the air was only just becoming thin. That was marked by a slight need to draw deeper breaths. Two walls of rock stood above them, and an arch of stone covered moss bridged a gap between mountains. But that was not what made her hair suddenly stand on end. It was the fact that Rei's quiet leather boots were not making sound behind her. 

So she turned to see what was holding the Soldier of Fire up. Rei stood just a few lengths behind her, and the breeze was catching at the ends of her hair as she slowly turned, eyes closed. Makoto knew that look. That was the look when Rei sensed danger, and was looking for its source. With certainty, the raven haired priestess stopped as she faced forward, eyes opening and hand going to the air. 

"Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!"

It echoed. And fire scorched rings of black against the stone as Ken flapped out of the way. Ami and Minako turned, hearing the familiar cry, and within moments, three more cries joined the first. 

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Arrayed in a downward row, they turned forward, seeking out whatever was to the front that Mars was searching for. A light laugh alerted them to the source, and, perched on a boulder, sat a woman with bronze skin and white hair, legs dangling off the side, crossed at the ankles. She sat at a crevice in the mountainside, and the darkness of her clothes and dress merged her with the shadows. Even as they watched, she smiled at them, setting her elbows on her knees and lacing her fingers together, sweetly placing her chin on them. Her eyes were filled with amusement, but beneath that, the senshi saw something else. And, oddly, it was fear.

"Pretty show you girls put on, you know."

The words were like silksteel.

"Who are you?" Venus demanded, stepping forward as though to approach her. She heard the other three shifting, coming closer together for a more defensive position. Many thoughts raced through their minds. She was new. Where was Caradoc? Was she alone? Or was she with him? And if so, where was he? If he was here, how did he get there? With her? A faerie road, same as them? And why was she laughing? Then again, didn't they always laugh? 

"I would be Daeva," the woman replied bemusedly. She was gazing down at them from her position just above, with every appearance of enjoying herself. "And...Minako," she gestured at Venus, "Makoto...Ami," she moved her hand, pointing at each in turn, "and Rei. How nice to meet you at last. And you too, Lagu. Ken." Her smile was withering, watching the two small dragons that had set themselves on the ground, wings arched and with the appearance of readiness.

"What do you want with us?" Jupiter asked, feeling that she knew the answer already. 

Daeva gave a nonchalant shrug, flicking her fingers carelessly. 

It seemed that she was done talking, and would rather fight. Mars gathered a gasp, which was audible in the quiet of the mountain. That small motion was in fact an attack signal. Two dark figures slithered out of the sharp shadows, and hovered in the air on either side of the senshi. 

"Jupiter! Get the Point!" Venus called as the two wraiths swept in with blinding quickness. The ones from Aerial had been swift, and these were just as fast. All four of the senshi dropped as these emitted a high keening noise, which reverberated off the bare walls of rock. They flew around again, preparing for another run. Venus, still closest to Daeva, the obvious conductor of this attack, watched her blithely stand, turning to leave. "Like hell you will!" Still on her knees, a hand went into the air, in the familiar 'I love you' in sign language. "Venus Love-me Chain!"

The line of glowing hearts sliced straight and clean though the air, stretching as Daeva was nearly out of range. She wasn't able to hit her. But the tip of the chain wrapped itself around her wrist, which was swung back in natural motion. Forced to swing around when Venus tugged, her distant eyes narrowed and her lovely face was marred with an expression of anger. Then Venus watched her turn back, and leap off the boulder, legs tucked up neatly as she soared down, arm back. There was no time to react. Venus spun as the back of Daeva's fist impacted on her left cheek, sending her reeling and the chain dissolving. She landed on her back, seeing Daeva above her, hand in the air. Just enough time to spin away, Venus heard and felt, rather than saw, the ground she had laid on burst into a cloud of rubble. 

In the way it is in a hectic battle, she saw Mercury and Mars again fighting with the wraithlike things, back to back and fending them off. But the speedy demons were dodging the attacks, and the dragons were soaring about, their small wings not fast enough to compete with the ghosts. Jupiter was not there, and as Venus rolled herself to her feet, saw a greenish blur moving rapidly up the mountain, on a narrow path. 

"Hurry, Mako-chan," she prayed, and then prepared herself for a fight. 

Under her gloves, Sailor Jupiter felt a nail split as she pulled herself up to the next foothold in the cliff face. She winced, eyes squeezing shut as she felt a trickle of blood pool though the tip of fabric. Fukus were not designed for mountain climbing. At least her bootlike shoes were better than Mars' heels in this situation. The fastest way: straight up. She had covered quite a bit of ground in the last few minutes, trying very hard not to look down. Not because she was afraid of heights, but because she didn't want to know how bad the situation was for the others. She might be tempted to go back. No, she had to continue here. This was more important, right now. Right?

Another foothold was an outcropping of rock, and a slight depression behind it. She got her toes onto it, then slid upward. Almost there. Almost to the ledge, then a respite, since it seemed the ledge ran in a spiral up and around for several meters. Then up again. No time, no time, just hurry. Damn it for a helicopter, or a plane, an airlift, and elevator, or even just a band-aid for her stupid bleeding finger, now staining though to the palm. She already had a few other wounds scraped across exposed skin, rubbed raw. 

Her hand hit flat ground. She heard herself grunt as she rolled herself up onto the horizontal ledge. Closed her eyes and breathed for two seconds, then hauled herself up. There could be more of those wraithlike dead things flying around. Or worse. She took several breaths, looking around. Sailor Jupiter then looked up, and saw something flap, just beyond the edge of the outcropping above. It brushed against some greyish shrubbery that clung to the face of it, making it shake. 

Several things clicked into place. 

The melee below was nothing more than a distraction, a trap. If successful, good. If not, it didn't matter. That Daeva creature had a minion already on..his? way up the mountain. Caradoc? Did she work for him? Or he for her? Jupiter edged herself backward, trying to see more of what was above her. The angle hid most of the body, but as he rounded the corner ahead of him, the long sweep of black hair and wide shoulders was familiar to her. Not one to act too impulsively, Jupiter rushed forward. She could not catch up to him on time. The rock leading to that ledge went straight up, sheared off and perfectly smooth. And this space was too narrow to fight. So she ran ahead, seeking slightly more space.

She found it, in a depression that dented the side, a few minutes later, trying to quietly keep the man in sight. She could not catch up. Being below him was her disadvantage, but she could not let him reach the top of the mountain first. Already she had passed the rocky bridge that seemed so high when the battle began. Now, rather than mist, faint clouds winged their way around the stone. 

"Caradoc!"

No one had ever said Jupiter was the quiet one. Her voice vibrated off the bare rock, amplified, and he unmistakably heard it. "Coward! Bastard!" That was enough to get him to turn, peering down at his taunter. He clearly knew that she was too late, and provoking him was her only chance. So he grinned, saluted her mockingly, and began to turn away. But he was still on the edge. And he didn't know what usually happened when the antenna was out of the little green gemstone in her tiara. "Supreme...Thunder!"

The ledge exploded in a shower of electricity as she focused the blast at his feet. Not one to be forced off balance, Caradoc was able to leap lightly into the air before he found himself without anything to walk on. Falling downward, he drew his sword from its scabbard, and Jupiter lunged in even as he hit dirt. She couldn't let him use that. She needed distance for her attacks, and good hand to hand combat fighter she was, she was unarmed, and he looked like he sure as hell knew how to use that blade. 

She felt pain shoot up her arm as her fist connected with his jaw. With a backhand, she knocked him down further, still trying to keep him below her. With her other arm, she pinwheeled his into hers, lashing again against his face. The stun of it was enough to loosen his grip, and she saw blood trickle out of his mouth. Jupiter pretended he was just another school bully. But bullies don't usually hold swords, and even though they may try to pummel you, they usually stop short of death. 

Slipping around, she grabbed his wrist and twisted as hard as she could. The leather gauntlet on his arm kept it from snapping, but the fingers released the weapon at last. Turned in, she realized he was up, and was much larger than she. A bare moment. She ducked low enough to keep him off her neck. The jab sent with her elbow to his stomach connected, but hurt her more than him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she impacted hard leather armor. 

For all her strength, she couldn't lift him, flip him over in an Akido roll. So she managed to slip out of his grip, skittering backward. Then she broke into a cold sweat. 

"Kuso."

It didn't matter that he was unarmed now. Because she knew he had the same kind of weapon she did. Magic. In the form of a pair of lovely, reflective silver eyes. That, she didn't expect. "Air, Element of Breath," he began, and she charged forward blindly, knowing that she had to keep him from chanting any of those spells. Only now she was bound to the same problem. No time to summon the lightning. 

He caught her fist, drawing her in close, but she spun and kicked back, aiming for a knees and missing. But she swiveled around quickly, and tripped him as his other hand slammed into her stomach, sending the air out of her lungs. Sparkles danced in her eyes. 

"Oh god...." It was little more than a croak as her feet left the ground. Her charge had brought them close to the ledge. And though the blow was hard, it was not designed to beat her down. It was designed for effect, to send her flying. He knew, too, the restraint of using only magic. So he was going to hurl her into the vastness of space. 

But she would be damned if she was going alone. 

Her hands were free, and she brought them in close, wrapping bloody fingers around his forearm, sliding down to his wrist. Already off balance, the full weight of Sailor Jupiter tipped him over, and though he tried to throw himself backward, she was already too far. He, too, left the ground, and the slowness of the moment became a howling scream of wind.

Venus leapt up onto the boulder Daeva had been forced to abandon. Her fastest attack. "Crescent Beam!" She held it, using it to laser across the rock below where her enemy stood. Lithely, the dark woman leapt aside, fingers in the air. 

Underneath her, Venus felt the rock begin to soften, and her feet grew hot. She jumped with every bit of strength she had, as the heat within the stone erupted, melting the ground she had stood on. Their battle raged on, as did that of Mercury and Mars.

The two senshi of opposing elements were still back to back, though a couple armslengths apart. Whether or not these two had learned from the earlier ones, neither knew, but their attack patterns were distinctly different, and far more erratic. They let the senshi attack, but kept in such a wild dance of flight and distance, they were unable to strike. And the sharp talons of their dragons were useless. The wraiths outflew them, and they had to dodge any attacks flung out as well. So they glided lowly, waiting. One of Mars' arrows had winged a creature, striking off its arm. But it was unfazed. And the longer they fought, Mars watched a tiny stub begin to fill the torn cloth. Then a tiny, babylike hand, which was no once again at full strength. Regeneration. Great. 

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Mercury!" Mars shouted as she finished off a rapid Fire Soul. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Venus is busy with that woman!" She paused to cry, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Again, the creature's erratic flight pattern carried it out of the way before any more than the hem of its robe was doused. "There has to be a way to take them both out at once!"

_Together._

__Both senshi paused, though still alert. The same word reached their minds at the same moment, in the voice of both Lagu and Ken at once. 

_Together._

__Again the creatures swung around for another attack run, their sunken faces clear in the sunlight. Fingers were splayed, gnarled like old oak trees. 

Instead of turning to fight again, the two faced each other, eyes closed and concentrating. Right hand met right hand, then above it, left met with left in a kind of helix. Flames ran in Mars' blood, and she felt them grow hot, burning her from within. Water that usually ran deep and calm within Mercury became rapid, a torrent and a flood.

When they opened their eyes, their gazes locked. 

What is the result, of two different elements, not working to fight the other, but to work together? What happens when water ceases to put out fire? And what happens when water scalds a person rather than chills them? In alignment, who knows what combined magic can do?

Blue water and red fire merged, and the result was a blossoming lavender light.

So much wind.

Jupiter didn't know that wind could hurt, screaming in her ears, pulling at her arms and body. She felt herself spinning around, and realized that in a few moments, she would be quite dead. Now she looked downward, and saw the battle below rushing up to greet her with very hard arms. Her hair had come unbound from the little ribbon holding it up, and it streamed though her vision, slapping her cheeks sharply, stinging. She could see Venus, leaping into the air as a boulder melted. And Mercury and Mars. What were they doing? Ignoring the enemy? No, they're coming to kill you...turn around, face them...there won't be a Jupiter to protect you anymore.... 

"I want to protect them...."

_And why is it, that your final wish is to protect them?_

__The wind tore the words from her lips, but it seemed that it did not matter. "They're my friends...."

_So?_

__"That is...my life...."

_Do you know, girl, what it is to protect a thing? Do you know that breath is the air that animates a being? That without breath in their lungs, humans cannot live? Do you understand, girl, that the wind screams even as a person does scream? That it sighs as a person does sigh, and cries as a human does cry? People do not listen to the wind, anymore. _

__"Then they should...."

Light of painful brightness enveloped Jupiter, glittering lavender, alight with gleaming fireflies of silver and gold, swimming in blue fire. And wind fed the flames. 

Under her body, so close now to the ground, something drew up under her belly, gently easing her into the air once more. Prickly but also soft, firm and also pliant. Strong.

Her hands wrapped around something, and as her eyes eased open, she saw feathers. Green, spring green, like brightly sunlit grass, almost yellow. As she turned her head, she felt them soar upward, and felt the streaming currents of air across the broad back of a dragon. Below, she heard a dull sound, almost a smack. "Oh god...." her eyes squeezed shut as she realized it was the sound of flesh and bone impacting very hard, very fast, against stone. She buried her face into the feathers, and felt them turn around, to land.

Where Mercury and Mars stood, hand still in hand, they hesitated, not believing the sensations that rippled in them and around them, the very air filled with illusionary currents. Slowly, their grips unlocked, and they looked at the ground around them. A circle had been blown out of the rock around them. Together, a cone of power had risen from their hands, spiraling counterclockwise in banishment from where they stood. A crater, more than ten meters in diameter. And above them, no wraiths hovered. 

"Venus!" Mercury exclaimed, recovering first and leaping the short step into the crater. Mars was barely a step behind her. The blast of their power had flung both opponents from their feet. Venus was on her knees, staggering up, quickly aided by Mercury's hand, as Mars took a position before them, ready. But she need not have worried. Daeva was on her feet, but her lovely face was contorted, hideous in its fury. 

A bugle blast interrupted anything that might have been said, and in the empty stone walls, it was like an earthquake. Winds of high velocity whipped around them, sending hands before faces to ward off flying dust. Another bugle sounded, and their eyes set upon a new dragon. Four giant feathered wings were spread out, and its curved, eagle-like beak was open, the source of the trumpeting. A high crest of feathers rose around his face, and dark green eyes contrasted with the light green prism of the crystal in its forehead. 

Behind them, two trumpets sounded, a light soprano and a resonating baritone, the answering calls of Lagu and Ken. The senshi turned their heads to see them once again donning their full forms, wings also extended. 

Daeva seemed little impressed, though the expression of rage on her face did not cease. Though the expression, she gave a short laugh. Not one of happiness, but of hatred, little more than a bark. "I was beginning to wonder, if you would kill him," she said plainly, first to the three senshi before her, then turning to momentarily look up at Jupiter, still dragonback. "He's dead?"

So emotionless.

Jupiter inclined her head downward in response. "Too bad. I was rather fond of that one." Another sharp bark of laughter was emitted from Daeva as she pulled herself tall again. Her lips twisted into a scowl, but she forced a smile though it. "I'll sound pathetic now- but you should know...this isn't over."

Mars broke out of the silence, stepping forward, prepared to fight her, to attack, bringing her hands up and around, flames stretching as she nocked an arrow. But Daeva needed to only move a hand, and then she was gone, a ripple where she had stood. 

"Faerie road," Venus mumbled as she stood, taking a couple cleansing breaths. Reluctantly, she dusted herself off. "So she can use them too."

Just beyond them, the two smaller dragons moved to greet their brother, touching noses delicately. Then the newest lowered the pair of wings on one side, dipping them so Jupiter could slide off. "Minna?"

Venus began to laugh a little, harshly, but with relief filling it. Mercury's eyes filled up with tears and she placed her hands to her lips, as Mars ran forward, laughing hysterically with relief. "You're okay! Jupiter! What happened? Did you fight that Caradoc guy?"

"Yeah..." she gasped, beginning to join in the relieved, shaky laughter. "We went over the side of the cliff.... Eolh...Eolh caught me...."

"Eolh?" Mars glanced around her friend, and took in the size of the dragon. Twice the size of Lagu, half again as large as Ken. "Your dragon? Geez, I guess he's the largest now."

_Actually, she is largest_, Ken commented.

"Who?" Mars asked the dragon, craning her neck back to meet his eyes. They swiveled to Venus, who was beginning to approach them. Mercury walked alongside, both smiling that everything was all right. 

"Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Venus asked as Eolh moved his beaky head down to give Jupiter a light shove in the back.

_Jupiter, we must not wait here, now. Things move quickly. Listen._

__And so she did, and felt a breeze of air across her face. It was cool, but there was a metallic twang to it. Far away and faint, she heard a scream, as though only a whispered one. "Eolh, what is that?"

_That is the sound of a battle that should not be fought._

__"Jupiter, what is it?" Mercury asked. She whipped out the trusty mini-computer, and began taking in information. 

"Eolh says that we need to move. There's a battle going on..." a puzzled frown formed on her lips. "I don't know where...I...I can't hear it...."

"Hear it?" Venus asked, confused. "The battle's over...."

"No, a different one. Lots of people. An army. Far from here." 

"There's residual energy in our area," Mercury added into the conversation. "But the faerie roads...I don't know how to explain them. I wish Pluto were here...it's not temporal, but I'm getting some bizarre readings that break into that field of physics. More like some form of pocket dimension, or a subspace field. If Daeva went to this battle you're talking about, there may not be a way to trace her."

"She said it wasn't over," Mars reminded them. "We knew about the battle, Mercury. If she went there, there isn't much she'll change-"

"You knew?" Venus interrupted, startled. "You didn't tell us there was a battle going on somewhere?"

"Mars! Mercury! Balan...and Rory-hime could be in the middle of it!"

_No._

__Three senshi straightened as the single word entered their minds. Venus scowled. "Will you let me in on the dragon-speak?" 

"They all say that Balan and Rory-hime are okay," Mercury informed her. 

_The water along the river runs peacefully. Do not fear. They still travel my domain. But soon they will leave. Then I may not track them. But then, it is not far, and the blood enters my river north of Ken's home. Do not worry for them._

__"Lagu also says that the battle is north of there." Mercury intentionally declined to say how, exactly, her dragon knew that. But it didn't matter. "We should get going. It will take awhile to cross Emania." She looked at her dragon, then turned the computer around to show them her virtual map of the land. "Lagu and I have been trying to pinpoint the next location. There are some caves far to the east. Even in the subspace dimension of the faerie road, it will take us a a couple weeks. And we still need to go back for the horses."

_That is stupid._

__Mars rolled her eyes and repeated Ken's newest declaration of stupidity. Mercury flushed. She wasn't used to being called stupid, for any reason. 

_Lagu and I are not large enough for two. Our backs are not made for it. Look at Eolh. He is much larger. He can carry the Minako one as well as Makoto. And on wing, we travel much more quickly than those stupid horses. We will take you to our sister much more quickly. _

__Mars repeated Ken's words, and there were nods of agreement at the idea.

"Eolh, you can carry Minako too?"

_Ken is right. I am bigger than he and Lagu. There is room for your friend on my back._

__Jupiter smiled. "V-chan, Eolh says he can carry you, too."

"Great. Always wanted to fly." She blinked a couple times, then stared at Jupiter. "Mako-chan, I though you were afraid to fly."

"Only in airplanes. Besides," she turned grateful eyes up to Eolh, who would have been smiling, if he could. "Eolh won't crash."

"Then let's go!" Mars laughed, turning. She touched the pin on her bow, then looked over her shoulder as the rings of fire faded away, returning her to the tunic and boots. "Between one of my faerie roads, and being on wing, who can stop us?"

There were three smiling faces, who nodded in agreement. Detransfoming, the little canyon was filled with light and magic, and then the sound of rushing wings as three dragons spread their sails, beating hard on the downstroke to raise themselves up. 

"Doesn't he come with a seat belt?" Minako asked warily as winds sent her hair swirling up around her head. Instead, she grabbed onto two of the feathers before her, precariously hanging on. 

"Ready?" Makoto called over her shoulder.

"Hai!" Minako screamed back over the wind.

The newest addition soared upward, joining the fire and water dragons. 

Then they vanished. 

Into the shadows of a rubble-strewn alleyway, a woman stepped though a tear. It was rough on the edges, as though a scythe had raggedly torn though in anger. But the figure emerging was calm, detached from the world around her. Absently, Daeva flipped a lock of white hair over her shoulder, and looked around with a kind of observant disinterest. 

A man lay in a puddle of dirty water to her left, unconscious. She sniffed in disdain. With a graceful motion, she touched her hair, meaning to push the messy strands out of her eyes. No time to brush it after that last encounter. No, not to move quickly enough. But as she pushed it back, her fingertips contacted something hard. A comb, which she drew from her hair, noticing the lovely butterfly design, inlaid with pink seashell. A mother of pearl sat in its center. With a frown, she grimaced as a drop of rain fell onto it. Last thing she would need was a storm. She looked up, though the layers of hanging laundry, flapping in the breeze. But though it was cloudy, the cumulus clouds towered white, not grey. Puzzled, her eyebrows lifted, then she touched her face, feeling another raindrop. With a startled realization, she looked down again at her gift. "Tears, Caradoc? My, I did love you after all, then, didn't I? How odd." She made a small humming sound, as though considering it. With a shrug, she returned the comb to its place, sweeping back her hair neatly in the process. She didn't like to feel...unkempt. "Well, if that is true, then I suppose that I'll have to take some revenge for you. Would you like revenge, my silver eyed love?" 

She spoke very softly to herself, less than a murmur. But she stepped out of the alley, around the broken stone she had left several nights before. Walking along the stream of humanity, she watched them. Men shouted and women squabbled, and a dirty child nearly ran into her in a game of tag. Such filth this place reeked of. Spoiled fish and fragrance layered too heavily. Cologne. "A proper job of it," she decided, "and continue the work." 

Within a few minutes, she had turned towards Aerial's busy marketplace, the crowd of people growing thicker as did the smells and sounds. Barefoot, she nearly stepped in some animal's offal. Disgusted, she began to see why so many people here held their heads down. Too look for any filth underfoot. 

She began to cross to the center of the plaza. But a roar of laughter distracted her, causing her to turn in curiosity, and hope. Laughter, true laughter, was something she wished she heard more of. But as the sound erupted again, Daeva sensed an aura of menace within it. The laughter not with a person, but at them.

"What's so funny?" She asked a pudgy woman beside her. 

In reply, the woman snorted, "Some loony. Can't you hear 'im?" 

Curiosity again piqued, she leaned forward, rising to her toes to see over the heads of men before her. A man stood on the streetcorner, unwashed and unshaved, railing, "It's the end! Go back to the old ways...or the demons will kill all who corrupt the world! Take it for themselves," he lowered his voice. "Could be anywhere...watching! The furies...faeries filled with anger! Vengeance!" He wheeled crazily, a bony hand accusing the crowd. Too close to Daeva's direction it landed, and she rolled back on her heels as she heard, "Nothing to save us! The Priestesses purge the dark magics, but still the demons return! You'll all die! Die!" 

"Very...loony," Daeva agreed with the woman, who was giving her a disapproving frown with thin lips. Amused that she was not matching the woman's standards of 'modesty' she arched an eyebrow, laughing inwardly at her. So colorless, this woman, with washed out skin and eyes that held no color. Even her hair was a dullish shade, not brown and not grey. Forgettable, easily. Just like any middle aged woman anywhere, who had no sense of self, no life other than the day's chores. Which, for this woman, appeared to be a bushel of dirty rags for the laundry. "Why, is there something the matter?" Daeva asked perversely, just to unbalance her. 

To her delight, the woman stuttered, "Just...thinking about those new styles you younger girls wear. Nothing like that in my day." Her nose went into the air. Daeva smoothed the black cloth of her dress, proudly admiring the silk of it. She spun it herself. 

But to get the conversation off her, the colorless woman again referred to the ranter. "Faeries. What garbage."

"Oh?"

"Don't tell me you believe in such stupid things! Nonsense."

"I don't know...I was always taught that the world around us is important. Were you not, when you were young?"

"'Course," the sniffed, as though insulted. "But no one never seen a fairy or their kin in generations. Gran said she seen one when she was a girl, but not my ma or me. Crazy," she repeated, as though to convince Daeva as well as herself. 

"So what, then? You don't need magic in your-"

Before Daeva could even finish, she was interrupted by a short, harsh laugh from the woman. "Magic? What magic? Magic's for them up on the Fire Mountain, or those witches with the funny eyes. This here," she hefted the bushel, "this is my magic. Goes in the water dirty, comes out clean. This is what we do," she said, stomping on the ground and referring to the pavement. "we make our own magic. Clear some space, get rich on the profit."

"At the expense of the faerie?"

"At the expense of- Didn't you 'ear me? Ain't no faeries. Delusions! No proof of 'em. You sound almost as crazy as that loon," she huffed, jerking her chin at the raving man. Two armed men were pushing their way though the crowd now, and taking his flailing arms. "They'll put him where loonies can't rave like that. Make life difficult for civilized folk."

"So you're civilized now, are you?"

"Better than living like animals out in the woods! Lock up the loons, let us have our peace."

"Hm," Daeva agreed, watching the crowd dissipate. "So then, civilized people need...proof? To ensure what they do not see is real?"

The woman laughed at her, shaking her head. "Mayhap I call those guards back for you! Loon," she muttered as she turned away, shaking her head and vanishing into the crowd.

"Civilized people need proof. What next?" She sighed and turned, feeling the people brush past her. "Proof. Yes, I can give them proof. Lots of proof. All this civilization needs is proof that they're wrong. That they're insane. That their lives are insane...yes, proof will be very good, if the people are thinking logically. But those who are insane aren't thinking logically. No, not at all."

If anyone heard her quiet speech, they ignored her. They were used to people who talked to themselves out loud, thinking they had an audience. Or crazies like the man on the corner. One young, pretty woman would cause little stir. So no one stopped her progress to the center of the plaza, no one noticed her smile sadly as she lifted a hand into the air and began to speak. If they had, maybe someone would have recognized her words as a chant, a spell. If they were trained, maybe they would have acted to prevent it, the summoning of whatever it was she called. But no one listened. No, civilized people let the authorities take care of crazies. Get them out of sight, where no one wants to look. 

But what people did notice was the blackness in the sky. They noticed, too, the ground tear up underfoot as dead things began to rise from their graves of stone and concrete. They saw each other scream and begin to run from the locus of the melee. They saw things of shadow fly, and fires flame into the daylight. 

And for many hours, Aerial burned. 

It was a long trip, even on wing. The day passed by with unnatural swiftness, swiftness felt oddly on the faerie road. A translucent world flew by underneath, shimmering in colors unseen by mortal eyes, shifting into the sunset's purple and red. Rei kept herself flat against Ken's scaly neck and back, fingers clinging to the armored ridges. If she turned her head to the side, she could see Makoto and Minako on Eolh to her right, the giant wings on full display. Just ahead was Lagu, wings in downbeat, then soaring again, and Ami's small body could be seen on her neck. 

Clinging there, she could smell the sulfuric tang of Ken's scales, bitter but not unpleasant. She could also feel the warmth radiating from him, as though a fire burned under his skin. And, in a way, she supposed, there was one. There was one point in the day that the heat grew scalding, and she was forced to remove her cheek from his neck. But now it was quiet again, cool though still warm, and pleasant. Still, she wondered at the heat, and about the new enemy. Daeva, she called herself. Odd name. Too pretty for a demon, really. But then, Beryl, Nepherenia, Galaxia...those weren't ugly names. It didn't matter. 

"Ken?" Rei whispered, tilting her head against the scales. The wind currents passing over her were strong, and it was easiest to make herself as flat as possible, sending wind flying sleekly over her. "Ken? Can you hear me this way?"

_Yes._

__She smiled faintly, and jerked her head slightly, whipping a strand of hair from her eyes. "That Daeva woman...what is she? I don't think she's human."

_You are right. She is not human. _

__To this, Rei blinked a couple times, unsure what to think. "Then what is she?"

_She is a fairy._

__That was so blunt and unexpected, Rei froze, unthinking for a moment. "Nani? That's impossible! She can't be a fairy! That doesn't make sense!"

_Why not?_

__She thought about that. Then finally, "Like Prilla?"

_No. Not like Prilla. Prilla was very little. Barely more than a baby. Her power is not strong yet. Daeva is old. Very, very old. And very, very angry._

__"About what? She's the one going around trying to kill everything!"

Ken made a mental motion much like a shrug. _Yes, exactly. _

__"But...!" Rei was interrupted as Ken suddenly shifted direction. 

_Lagu says we must descend. Eolh and I follow her._

__Then Rei had no time to argue, because she found herself diving downward. And she saw, after a moment, why.

A very sharp claw raked across the cheek of the fighting woman. She was not alone, but her companions were busy with their own battles. It was a shallow scratch, but brought blood to the surface. The sword swung around again, impacting on the creature's arm. Armor blocked it. She felt her cloak grabbed and pulled, tearing as her windpipe was cut by the brooch holding it together. Fighting off a gag, she ducked, hair catching, but it was enough. Her sword cut into its exposed underbelly, and the hairy creature crashed down before her, and she scrambled out of the way before too much blood or guts soaked her. 

Ripping the cloak off, she was barely able to deflect the blow of a new opponent, larger and with eyes that burned. "Water, element of life...." The creature's mouth opened, and a tongue of flame slithered out, and she rolled to the side, abandoning her chant to escape. Again! "Water...!"

Light from above, blue and crystalline, descended through the treetops, and a trumpet blast that would shatter eardrums. No words. Just a sudden flood that engulfed the walking nightmare. Silver eyes looked up, watching a gilded blue dragon encompass the monster in claws bursting with its element. Any sound was the gurgle of water, of a drowned thing. 

The person on the back of the dragon was not expected, though perhaps she should have expected it. "Ami?"

"Caitlyn! We're here to help!"

The sorceress' face set hard, and she wordlessly turned, running back into the fray. It was dispelling rapidly, with the aid of the dragons. Roars could be heard, though voices not human, and though voices draconic. The wings of Eolh could be seen over the trees, and char and ash were swirling hotly though the air on Eolh's winds. Lagu pivoted, leaping into the air and gliding a few feet to take them to the next person. Mercury braced herself as her dragon swiveled, tail swinging along behind her, and sending the goblin crashing into a tree, a loud snap heard as its neck broke. 

The man stared up at her a moment, then grunted, turning and snatching up his dropped axe. Then, he too was gone, back into the fight. "Lagu, let's follow. There must be a center to the fighting, somewhere."

Lagu was already on her way. 

Several minutes later, an exhausted group of silver eyed men and women ringed around the four Sailor Senshi and the three dragons. The silver eyed combatants were weary looking, rag tag and more than slightly battered. But they held their heads high, proudly. In the dawning darkness, the smoky winds held a red glow. Caitlyn stepped forward, glancing at the remaining debris and demon carcasses left around them. "Thanks," she said, looking first at Mercury, then the others. "I see you all met up again. We'll talk at dinner. We're moving out. This isn't a good place to rest." That was obvious, considering the remains that were around them. With that, Caitlyn turned away, walking back to her group. Over her shoulder, she called as an afterthought, "You can drop the illusion! No one here will care!" 

With some final suspicious glances, the others began to follow her. 

"You'd think they could show some gratitude," Rei muttered as the final ring of fire vanished into the earth. "We just saved their lives." She glanced up and saw Ken's head towering above her. He bent down, and she touched his muzzle. "We need to keep going. The sooner we find yours, Minako-chan, the better."

"No, she's right," Minako shook her head. "It's already dark. We need to get some sleep, and your dragons need some rest. And they have food. We've got what, Mako-chan?"

"Some bread. But I think the cheese is moldy."

Minako wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. Mold would be bad."

"Do you think they'll give us anything?" Makoto commented quietly, looking down. She still felt guilty over the battle in Ansur, helping to 'cleanse' the region of 'witches.' It didn't matter that she hadn't known better. 

"I'm sure they will," Ami sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, minna. We have to catch up. And I don't want to stay here any longer." She began to move forward, Minako falling in step beside her. 

The sorcerers made rapid progress, and the senshi had to run to keep up, knocking brambles out of their way as they tried to follow the weaving path made before them. Lagu, Ken, and Eolh had taken to wing, and though were still close, had tucked themselves away on the ledge of a nearby cliff. By the time the four senshi caught up, they found that a campsite was already nearly done, sparse though it was. A clearing, and two men were setting up a cookfire and a makeshift tripod over it. A woman was rooting around in the dirt beneath a tree, looking for tubers. After a moment, she was successful, and produced a hairy, bulbous brown root from the ground. 

No one spoke to them, and the one person they tentatively knew was nowhere to be seen. But no one stopped them, and other than a few odd glances their way, the senshi were left alone. "Maybe we should try talking to them...." Minako began, but Makoto grabbed her before she could go introduce herself. 

"Minako-chan, let's just wait for...Caitlyn-san. I mean, they may just be tolerating us...you and me, at least...."

Minako looked over at the group and received a hard look from one of the men. She smiled weakly and retreated, backing closer to the other three. "Then we might as well have that bread... Let's get our own fire going, too. Rei-chan, try not to burn the forest down."

"Hey!"

Within a few minutes, the air around them was filled with the familiar (Minako doing an admirable job of replacing Usagi) bickering that came when Rei decided to argue about something. Their small fire was crackling away into the night, smokelessly. Rei had more than mastered the 'trick' Ken had taught her, and even not powered up, was able to create a fair stream of fire from her fingertips. The bread was still good, if dried out, and as Makoto had mentioned, the cheese was bad. That got pitched into the forest. No one wanted to try going over to the other group to ask for food. They still had water enough, but there was a definite back-turning to the four girls. There was a tiny fire off to the side, where a couple of injured men lay, a petite woman tending them carefully, hands glittering as she worked healing magic. 

Then, abruptly, as they munched on their bread, "Those are the Points, aren't they?"

Four heads spun around and saw Caitlyn standing above them, holding a largish, shallow bowl. "Rosalinde wanted me to bring you something to eat, too." She set the bowl down, and pushed it towards Makoto as she folded her legs and settled in. "She says you four couldn't figure your way around some roots when you're standing on them. Which you're fairly close to doing," she gestured at a shrub behind them. "Plants like that usually grow around more vegetables. Look underneath and dig them up. Guess your world doesn't have that, does it?"

"We go to the supermarket," Rei commented dryly as she took a portion from the offered bowl. 

"Not even going to ask what that is," Caitlyn snorted, shrugging. "But I repeat. Those are the Points, aren't they?" She gestured up at the heights that the dragons had curled up on. The wings of Ken and Eolh could just be seen over the rise of the ledge. 

"Hai," Ami agreed, biting carefully into the food. Her eyes lit up as it was sweet, and she began to chew thoughtfully. "Lagu, Ken, and Eolh."

"Hm," Caitlyn mumbled, warming her hands absently at the fire. "I wouldn't get worried then," she added, looking sharply at Makoto, then Minako. "About any of us stealing such creatures. Obviously we couldn't control them."

It was a pointed mark, and it stung. Though veiled, it did seem to represent where two of them stood with the silver eyed. They remembered Ansur. 

"But still," Caitlyn continued, not missing a beat, "thanks. For today. There have been more and more of those things lately. Today was the worst, actually. We lost a good man this morning. The Seal must be degenerating further. And they're all heading west." She jerked her chin back in reference to the other silver eyed. "Eliana's sent out troops to kill off any in the region. Don't want to get attacked in our new hidey hole." She paused a moment, deliberately not saying where the 'hidey hole' was. Then, "They're coming out of nowhere. You seen anything?"

There were glances exchanged, and Caitlyn's eyebrows arched expectantly. "Well?"

"When we found Eolh," Makoto told her. "There was an attack. Led by a woman who calls herself Daeva. We killed Caradoc, but she escaped. I think she's the one behind all this."

There were nods from the other three, and Caitlyn bit her lip. "Caradoc? That's not the most common name...you couldn't mean... No, that's-"

"The Southern King," Minako affirmed, looking at her hands. "He was working with Daeva."

"And he was silver eyed," Makoto told them quietly. Mouths went agape. "I saw, when we fought. He was going to try magic, since I disarmed him."

"Huh. What do you know. Hiding it. But why work with a demon?" Caitlyn asked them, looking for an answer. 

"She wasn't a demon," Ami protested. "Not like the others we've seen. She looked more like...I don't know...Kaolinite, or something. Human, but not...."

"I was talking to Ken, just before the battle," Rei mentioned, frowning as she finished the baked...whatever it was. Her fingers were sticky and she dribbled some water on them to wash it off. "He says that she's a fairy. And old one."

"A fairy?" Caitlyn asked. "You've seen them?"

Four sets of eyes turned to Caitlyn who had an unexplainable expression on her face. Not quite hope, or amazement, but a bit of both and something more. "I have," Rei told her. "A little one."

That caused Caitlyn to smile. "I haven't. A little one? Then they are still being born," she said, and her voice was bordering on a laugh. Then she placed her face in her hands and chuckled, "Thank the gods, they're still being born."

"You haven't, Caitlyn-san?" Ami asked gently, tilting her head to the side and watching her.

The sorceress shook her head as she looked up. "No. Rosalinde says she did, once. At a fairy ring. She was looking for mushrooms, and there they were. Some of us have. But when we talk to the others, they say they never have." She hesitated as though realizing something, then elaborated, "Non-silver eyed. Especially in the North or West. Haven't figured out why yet."

"Wait." Minako held up a hand. "Rei-chan, didn't you tell us that Prilla...Prilla, right?" At Rei's nod, she continued, "Was protecting that area? Is that the duty of a fairy? To protect?" There was an acknowledgment from Caitlyn, and Minako again continued, "Then why is Daeva attacking people? Shouldn't she be protecting them then?"

There was a long silence, and the popping of the fire was clearly heard amongst the mutterings of the other group. From where she sat, Ami wrapped her arms around her knees and thought about that. A rogue fairy? It sounded ridiculous. Fairies should be like the Prilla one Rei told them about. Not like Daeva. 'Fairy' didn't sound right. It brought that Disney fairy to mind: Tinkerbell, wasn't it? 'Fey' -that sounded better, or 'faerie.' Older words for the same meaning. It didn't matter. Fire rippled in her eyes as she considered the possibilities. None of the people she had met in Emania seemed to be what they initially thought. Sweet Lenora, so uncertain, issuing edicts to slaughter innocent men and women. Rory, a princess who wished to be an adventurer instead. Caitlyn, a witch on a mission.

A witch...on a mission.

Ami blinked a couple times to clear the dryness from her eyes. "Minna," she began carefully, aware all eyes were on her. "What if Daeva is like Caitlyn-san?"

Stares. 

"If Rei is right and she's a fairy, she is _not_ going to be a silver eyed," Caitlyn snapped, then seemed to catch Ami's train of thought, leaving her mouth open a moment as her mind processed the thought. "No. You mean...."

"Hai."

"Want to clue us in, geniuses?" Makoto drolled, arching her eyebrows in query. 

Caitlyn and Ami turned to look at the other three. Ami then explained, "When we first met Caitlyn-san, we thought she was after Lagu and the others for herself, or for the other silver eyed. We then learned that was not quite accurate."

"Quite?" Caitlyn asked, frowning.

"You still want to use them to your advantage, to rule Emania. If not you personally, then someone among you. Though not for dark reasons, but for survival. Ne?"

The sorceress allowed this and shrugged nonchalantly. 

"What if Daeva, too, is fighting for survival?"

As the other three caught on, chills caressed their spines, both from realization of the implications, and from the cool breeze stirring the leaves overhead. "I have a question then," Minako announced, waiting for them to focus on her. She was clasping the water bottle she held tightly, twisting it. "Why would she want to kill the humans? Why would she summon demons from beyond the Seal thing? And another thing," she looked puzzled, "what exactly is beyond this 'Seal' everyone is so worried about?"

Eyes switched expectantly from Caitlyn to Ami and back again. 

Caitlyn began cautiously, thinking it out even as the words passed her lips. "I can only guess. If it is the duty of a fairy to protect the land," she brought her fingers to her lips in thought, "then Daeva must see something as a threat. That means something is leading her to believe it is a threat. Something that has happened over the last few generations. What has changed?" Now she seemed to be musing aloud, more to herself than to the other four. Her eyes literally brightened when the thought struck her. "The land. The cities. The babies. Too many. The threats of war, since the North and West are burgeoning with people. The South is strong, but very old fashioned. The East has grown very poor, clinging to the old ways. No armies, nothing. Too few people to fight. That's why Boreas was always making overtures to the Eastern lands. Then the colonists along the borders. Expansion. What happens when the land gets paved over for too many people? What happens when too many people begin to fight for not enough resources? The water's barely begun to boil. But Daeva's already felt the heat, and she's acting on it. That's it. She's trying to prevent a collapse."

The other four were staring blankly. 

"Huh?" -from Minako.

"Isn't it the same in your world? Don't people fight over resources in your world?"

Looks were exchanged, and the thoughts of wars over oil and land and energy. Of pollution and corruption that erupts when one country or king or dictator got too greedy. Their expressions were enough for Caitlyn. "Your faces...." she breathed nervously. "How bad, are the wars in your world?"

There were pained looks. 

"Hundreds of people dead?" Caitlyn asked, feeling sorry for them. 

Eyes were averted.

Startled, she tilted her head and asked nervously, "Thousands?"

When there was no response, she paled, and weakly whispered, "Millions...."

"That'll change soon!" Rei protested after a moment. "When Usagi-chan becomes the Neo-Queen!"

Caitlyn still looked ill, and commented cynically, "And what about a world with no 'Usagi-chan'?"

The sorceress watched as they suddenly found the ground at their feet very interesting. "Still..." Minako choked after a moment. "Then Daeva is trying to prevent worse wars or...collapse? Oh god. Then...then...she's trying to prevent our world from happening here."

"The cauldron has just begun to get warm," Caitlyn echoed herself quietly. "Minako, as for your earlier question. The Seal...it's a legend, same's everything else here. There is no exact definition of what is beyond it. There are many interpretations, the most popular is a place where only demons dwell."

"Hell," Rei stated bluntly, knowing very well where demons would dwell. 

"Uh...minna...." Ami asked uncertainly, a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What happens to a fairy when it's killed?"

"They can die?"

Caitlyn snorted, "What do you think happens when you build a city over a forest?"

"Oh..." Makoto mumbled, trying to keep from squirming. She wanted to get away from this conversation. It made her uncomfortable, and she was aware that the others were feeling the same effect. No Sailor Senshi. No Sailor Moon, Princess or Neo-Queen Serenity. Who or what could cleanse the negative energy? The logical thought would be the people themselves. It almost made all they had accomplished in their time as nothing more than a 'quick fix.' Poof, one moment the world is a shambles, frozen for a millennia. Wake up, ruled by the kindhearted Neo-Queen. Just like...magic.

"Do fairies become demons?" Ami's voice was so faint they could barely hear her, even in the quiet. "Is that what happens?" She paused thoughtfully then said, 

"'What happens to a dream deferred?

Does it dry up

Like a raisin in the sun?

Or fester like a sore--

And then run?

Does it stink like rotten meat?

Or crust and sugar over--

like a syrupy sweet?

Maybe it just sags

like a heavy load.

Or does it explode?"

"I remember that poem," Rei commented quietly. "Some American poet."

Ami just nodded in agreement, saying, "Langston Hughes."

"She's summoning the dead faerie," Caitlyn concluded. "If she is one, then they will listen to her. And the fact that they were murdered..." she looked at her own hands, as though expecting to find them red. "She'll attack again."

"But that still leaves the question: Why stop us from finding the Points? They're the Elements, right?" Rei demanded, palms up and looking from face to face. "They'll save Emania, not destroy it. That makes no sense at all! Has she cracked then?"

A deranged, sociopathic fairy. Oh goody. Caitlyn groaned as she considered that. Then she realized, "No, it does make sense. Think about it. Ami said she's like me. Any of us. We wanted the Points to use them. Control their power. Eliana sent me out to catch one of you, to lead me to them." When she got a couple sharp glares from the senshi, reminded of the day on the Fire Mountain, she ignored them and continued, "Daeva is very much under the impression you will use it to merely destroy her and what she's been doing. For your betterment, not Emania's. Even from another world, you're hardly impartial. Your wars. Your world. Your own destruction." 

She looked each senshi in the eye as she said these things, and made them think of the violence and hatred that often raged across the planet. It might have seemed silly, to think about saving the world. But then, isn't that what they did all the time? "You'd side with the Priestesses, on the Fire Mountain, wouldn't you? Use the power to obliterate the demons."

"Then it's easy!" Minako exclaimed, catching the drift. "We do what Sailor Moon does! Heal them! Return the to normal!" She was bright with excitement, and the others were catching it, suddenly seeing some light at the end of the tunnel. "We use Lagu, Ken and Eolh, and whatever the Earth one's name will be. Use their power to fix everything!"

Caitlyn was smiling a small, sad smile, watching the enthusiasm between them. She didn't want to bring them down, now that they had an idea as to what to do. But every fiber of her memory told her that it would not be that easy. Nothing was that easy. Spinning around and calling out words and using magic to heal things. Nice idea, but unless the people changed their ways as well, it would just revert back to the same old thing. No lesson learned. No change in thought. No change in vision. Without that, these four girls from another world would have accomplished nothing. And if nothing changed, then it would be back to fighting tooth and nail as more silver eyed witches were born. More kidnapping out of cradles to keep them alive. More wandering and more running and more killing. She wasn't old, but she was already tired of living. It would be nice, maybe, to have a house. And a garden? Some bookshelves. Ink for her grimore. She took a sidelong glance at the backs to her, and found that her lips quirked upward when they swept over one figure. Maybe.

"It's getting late," she yawned lazily, and stretched. That was enough to catch their attention for a moment, a pause in the sudden vehement chatter. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm getting some sleep. You'll have a long trip in the morning, and so will I." She stood, in her abrupt way, and looked down at them. The despair was gone, replaced with hope. So bright, these four. If only everyone could shine like that. "Good luck, too." She added cryptically, then turned and began to walk back to her own fireside. The senshi were too busy being excited about this new development to see her make a quiet motion to one of the figures, who stood and followed her out of the fire's glow.

"I could tell you had some luck," the man stated as Caitlyn ducked under a tree branch, him a step behind. They stopped just behind the veil of leaves, where some grass grew high and bushy. There was just enough light to see by, without the light pollution of a city. The fires, and the starlight and moonlight. And the fact that their eyes glowed faintly. 

"I'm leaving tonight."

To that, he stared. Then, "I'll come with you."

"I need you here, Undine. A level head. The others won't be happy. I want you to keep them out of this." She sighed and leaned up against a tree, folding her arms. "We're up against a fairy. An old one, if the fire dragon is correct."

"But that's-" He began to protest, and she shook her head, waving her hand to silence him. 

"Been there. Done that. It's possible. Trust me."

Undine drew his lips thin, and ran a hand though short, blackish-blue hair. "Tell Eliana?"

"Yes. I'm betting here, but the fairy woman- name's Daeva, apparently- She'll go after the Fire Mountain. There may be a token resistance at the next Point, but-" she shrugged and trailed off. 

"Only a token? Why?" Stepped closer, and she glanced up at him, shifting away slightly uncomfortable. "Cait..."

"It's what I'd do. She can't control the Points herself. She can't beat out three dragons and those girls. Next best thing is the Priestesses."

Undine sighed, looking at her. Her face was set very hard, lips drawn tightly into a near scowl. "What makes you think she can't control them?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, a trademark gesture from when she was younger. Undine grinned, remembering when he saw her do that the first time. He had made some stupid comment, as young boys will do. Then she had turned and huffed off, prepared to prove him wrong. It was funny. But she was speaking again, in that toneless voice she tried to use when she was distancing herself. It never did work right, really.

"She's been using humans to get to them. Believe it or not, it seems that King Caradoc of the South was one of us." She didn't hesitate long enough to let him comment on that, only watching his mouth open and close in astonishment. "So it's logical to think that she cannot manipulate them herself. She needs a mortal. Why," she threw her hands up into the air, "I have no clue. One of those cosmic magical things, I guess. Maybe a human has to want to change the course of history, I don't know. So now I'm off to see Eliana. I need enough of us to..." she laughed harshly, "go protect Lenora, High Priestess of Emania."

Several thoughts passed though Undine's head at once. First, he didn't want to be left out of this. Second, though their leader would see Caitlyn's logic, too many- too damn many- of their kind would not. Too many Cleansings. Too much death. It hardens a people, and makes it difficult help one recognized as an enemy. He said as much to Caitlyn, and she just shrugged. 

"Then we see how good a public speaker I am. We're strong, Undine. I'll get as many as I can. That's all." Underneath, he could tell she was uncertain about this, and though he stepped forward half a pace, she was already away from her tree, and heading to the remaining horses. They were idling just within the fire's glow, munching contentedly on the grass and roots at their feet. "Undine...." she paused, and looked back. "Stay out of it. Getting yourself killed won't make me very happy."

It was as close as an admission he had ever gotten from her. 

Of course, that meant he was now required to meet up with her later, but she wouldn't know that. It would take her several hours, almost til dawn, probably, to get to camp. A few minutes with Eliane. Then another hour or two to assemble the willing sorcerers. Then more time to actually get to the Fire Mountain. "Good luck," he said to her back, which was already enveloped by the darkness. 

Sleep is a wonderful thing, when tired. But there are times that no matter how exhausted your body is, your mind is alert, still questioning and querying, wondering about the events of the day, and of the day to come. It was cool, and though Minako tightened her fists into the fabric of her cloak, it seemed she could not draw it tight enough to hold in enough warmth. Their fire had dwindled for the night, dull coals rather than the bright blaze of the evening meal. When it flared up a bit, sending fireflies into the dark, she blinked a couple times, turning her head to see Ami settling herself down, folding up her legs. 

"Ami-chan, couldn't sleep either?" Minako turned her head and yawned, watching the other girl shrug, dully watching the orange embers. "What's wrong?"She pushed herself up and hunkered down beside Ami, shoving a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Irritated that she had removed the bow for the night, she twisted it quickly into a rude tail at the back of her neck. "What's wrong?" she repeated after she had tied her hair off, looking at Ami's profile. 

"I don't know...just thinking about what's next. It's so strange, with Usagi-chan gone, Minako-chan."

"Ami-chan, you worry too much!" Minako giggled, shaking her head and motioning to the other two sleeping bodies nearby. Rei had an arm flung out over her head, mouth slightly open as she dreamed. Makoto was curled up into a ball, nose wrinkled and eyelids flickering. Both were shadowed by the dim firelight, illuminated more from the shine in the night sky. "We've been in worse spots than this before! Hey, no one's even tried to target us yet." Minako considered that a moment, then added, "Well, not specifically." She counted on fingers as she ticked off the various targets of their enemies. "No Pure Heart Crystals ripped out, no Dream Mirrors pulled out, no energy zapped, no one after our Star Seeds. No youma, Cardians, droids, daimon, lemures or phages. Why, this has been a brownie run!"

Ami couldn't help but groan and laugh at once, shaking her head as Minako continued to tell her about how easy it had been so far, in attempts to cheer her up. "Cake walk, Minako-chan," Ami corrected when Minako paused for breath. "Cake walk."

"Oh, well that sounds good too!" Minako decided cheerily, "I'd like some cake!"

"Minako-chan, you're so silly."

"I am?"

Ami just shook her head, smiling faintly. "We don't even know how to do what Sailor Moon does, Minako-chan..." she said after a moment, too worried to be cheered up for long. "Our powers...they've never been to cleanse out evil energy." She tilted her head back, and looked up at the moons between the trees. Thin fingers of branches scratched against each other, obscuring but also revealing the four moons, all, save one, full. Against the sky, they seemed robed and gowned in stars, faces lit. "Mako-chan was telling me a thing Balan-kun told her...about the borders between the worlds being thinner when more than one moon is in the sky. In stories, it is always when such celestial entities are in conjunction, that is the time of the greatest magic, and hence the greatest power. The last of those moons will be full in only a few more nights, Minako-chan." She paused, thinking, a hand to her lips as she considered what was soon to come. "That will be when we'll have to do it. Whatever 'it' is."

As Ami had spoken, Minako had grown very still, settling herself onto the ground as she listened. Ami always took in every option, but as she had said before, the water senshi always worried too much. Her advice was always sound and solid, but the worried expression was almost always on her face. As though incessantly considering a next move. Like chess, always thinking a few moves ahead. Minako placed her chin on her knees, tucking her legs up under her. "You know, Ami-chan," she began carefully, not really sure if this would make sense. "Back when I was just Sailor V....it was just me and Artemis. It was fun, just the two of us, kicking butt." She grinned at the memories of England, but after a moment it became bittersweet, and she shook her head to clear the memory. 

"But look at all that's happened since then.... We're stronger together than alone. Oh, I know, I know," she waved her hand, cutting off Ami before she could take the conversation down another path, "It's just us four, not five or nine or ten, or even thirteen, with the Starlights.... But the Starlights aren't from our system, and the Outers have duties outside of protecting Usagi-chan. I've always wondered, like about Pluto? What would happen if she had to decide between the timestream and defending Usagi-chan? One person or all the people who have ever lived? Or will live? Protecting the Princess has been our job since the Old Silver Millennium," she motioned around the dim fire, a thin smile on her lips. "And back then, Usagi-chan...Princess Serenity...she didn't have the Silver Crystal. We protected her. It took Metallia to kill us off. What I'd kind of like to know is; how? I mean, why us? Can we do something that we don't know about? I mean, maybe we've never had to use it, with Sailor Moon around. Usually, guards are supposed to protect people who can't defend themselves, not the other way around. Look at Rory-hime, and Balan-kun. Rory-hime can fight, but...well..." she trailed off, Ami's expression obviously showing that she remembered the first time fighting Daeva's lackeys. Demons. Faeries. "This is kind of crazy, ne?"

Ami just shrugged, eyes distant since her mind was now whirling with consideration as to Minako's random musings. She sighed, looking up into the cloudless heavens sadly. "Let's wish for luck, Minako-chan. I think we're going to need it...."

With that, the two senshi closed their eyes and wished on the moons.

******************************************************************************

Well, how is it coming? A bit more action this time, as promised, ne? Daeva is still shocking me...my original plans didn't include her at all, and now she's the main 'villain'. I liked Caradoc. But he was just not manipulative enough... Anyway, for the names in this chapter! Eolh, for starters. His name is 'Protection' according to the runes...I tried to pick dragon names that would fit with their senshi... Jupiter is the 'Soldier of Protection' so, Eolh it became. Daeva is an interesting one...I was browsing for names for a villianess, and I liked it...it sounds- as well as looks- pretty....but it means 'devil.' More interestingly, if you trace the origins of the word, it traces to 'divinity' from the Indo-European word 'devi' (meaning 'goddess') or 'deva' (meaning 'god'). So, good or evil? Your choice. 

The poem that Ami quotes is 'Dream Deferred' by Langston Hughes. He was a poet of the Harlem Renaissance, and that poem just came to mind as I was writing that scene...it just seemed to fit, somehow. Such a wonderful poem. So sad. 

Things are going to start getting fast from here...the end is coming....It should be interesting to see how that turns out exactly. Hm...we'll see. Well, til next time. 

Ja ne!

-Queen


	9. Episode 8- The Last Point Found? Fire Mo...

WebCrystalPoints9.htm

Crystal Points   
Emania, Land of Infinite Gods   


  


_History is much like an Endless Waltz._   
_The three beats of War, Peace, and Revolution_   
_continue on forever._   
_-Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz_

  
  


_Warning: Some scenes in this Episode may exceed the general PG-13 rating of thi fic for violence. You've been warned. Read at your own risk._   
__   
__ __

_Episode 8- The Last Point Found? Fire Mountain Under Siege._   
__

Dawnlight now splashed upon the fringes of the land, and with it brought an unsettling feeling of unrest. This feeling descended upon the Fire Mountain and its inhabitants, though they slept with the awakening of the day. Chilly breezes stirred though the tapestries in the dining hall, and silent feet padded their way quietly past them, sushing the quietly chirping bird on her shoulder. Up onto the parapets the little figure crept, staying away from guards that would slow her walk. The feeling of unease had woken Lillia early, and it caused her concern. It almost seemed as though she could hear a thing in the distance, yet not discern what it was. Curiosity had always been her trait, so she acted upon it, rising from her bed and wandering.   
Up upon the turrets of the temple's walls, the little blonde haired girl sat, legs dangling off the side as she waited to observe the rising of the sun, from where it announced the day. Scanning the horizon brought no change in feeling, merely a chill from the air, causing a shiver. Not seeing anything amiss, Lillia sighed, shrugging. Then, with a whimsical smile, flung her arms very wide, tilting her head back and breathing in the cool morning air. As she did this, the finch beside her chirruped anxiously, hopping onto her knee and flapping his wings in warning. Lillia turned her head to see what Chirper was so upset about, and saw that she was not alone on her perch. A woman had joined her, tall and also blonde, a thick, blue woolen shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Lillia wished she had thought of bringing that. Then she remembered the woman, a refugee from one of the towns around the Mountain.   
"What are you doing up here this early?" her intruder laughed sleepily, shaking her head. "You should be in bed!"   
"I couldn't sleep," Lillia replied honestly. She turned back to her arms wide pose, and closed her eyes. "So I'm out flying instead!" After a moment, she could hear the young woman giggling at her, so she opened her eyes again and looked at her. "I'm Lillia. You're Rose, aren't you? From the Shaking Pines town."   
"Yeah," Rose agreed, coming to stand beside Lillia. "I couldn't sleep either. I heard the cooks in the kitchens already getting up." She turned around and looked inward at the grounds below. "Guards are changing...." she mentioned as she watched a few men mill below on the cobblestones. "Everyone'll be up soon, I guess. Kinda weird out today," she added, rubbing her arms for warmth. Lillia shrugged, turning back to the deep valley that stretched out beyond them. It was still dim with the dawnlight, grey rather than illuminated, but lightening all the while. The evening fog was revealing the morning dew, rolling away from the slopes of the mountains beyond. Trees and shrubbery was revealed as the wisps of whiteness withdrew.   
Again, Lillia found herself shivering, a sense of uncertainty growing. Eyes picked over the edges of the shrouded land, birds eyes, sharp and clear.   
Rose was continuing, "I wish I'd been able to come up here for training. Never got the chance. It's too bad, its so pretty up here. And there's lots of guards around," she laughed, watching the men below disperse. "But we're going to be kicked off of here if any of them spot us. It's really not safe-"   
"Rose? There's something in the mist."   
"-with all the.... Huh?" She broke off her rambling, turning to see what Lillia saw. The younger girl had her hand to her eyes, peering forward. After a moment, she breathed deeply, setting her hand down onto the stone. Chirper made a low, throaty musical note, hopping up onto her shoulder and spreading his wings.   
"I can hear them. They're coming."   
"Hear who?" Rose strained, trying to understand what was going on. She looked bewilderedly between the girl with her and the edges of the valley below. Frowning, she waited as the fogginess of morning withdrew further, and at the base of the slop stood a small, dark figure. It was too far to see her clearly, but the form was too delicate and small to be male. If Rose leaned forward, she imagined she could see a faint catching of white hair. But that was just her imagination. And as moments passed, and the sliver of risen sun began to burn away the mists, she saw that this solitary figure was not alone. Ghostly forms shrouded her, rising up from the distant grounds. And they were armed, and black, and ugly.   
"Oh gods," Rose whispered, a sick feeling growing in her stomach. After a moment, she gathered up her wits, and tried to think. "Sky. I've got to tell Sky...what the hell...I've got to tell everyone! Lillia!" She snapped, grabbing the girls arm. She was staring still at the creatures that now displayed themselves more clearly at the border of the veil of mists. "Get inside! Warn the High Priestess!"   
The girl blinked in startlement for a moment, as though unsure what was being requested of her. "Can't prevent it now," she told Rose softly, eyes sad. "I'll go." She swung her feet inside the temple and hopped onto the ground, taking a few slow steps, then breaking into a run as she gathered speed, her familiar winging along behind her.   
Rose, at this point, did not care about Lillia's softly spoken words, but instead was growing frantic with worry. They had not yet begun to move forward, but with each passing moment, another and another demon was finding itself revealed. And they disappeared into the trees and grass, seeming to rise out of the land itself.   
She spun, feet flying. The guards, the guards, the guards were changing. Had to warn everyone. Empty posts, left for the day, men climbing the creaky wooden steps. Rose's feet running against the stone. Up the steps to the tower, where she gasped to look and see more appearing. Warn everyone. It was Shaking Pines all over again, the gash that had appeared on market day, in the center of town. It was not just the Fire Mountain in danger. No, there were villages and towns arrayed around the Mountain. She was in the tower, and could hear men shouting below. She was not alone in seeing it anymore. One of them had also spotted the attackers, and now the alarm would go up. Turning around, Rose saw the brazier that would light the first signal fire of danger. It was bronze and it gleamed in the torchlight on the column beside her. Grabbing it up, she threw the brand into the pit, watching the tinder catch and flame.   
What else, what else? How to wake up the world? Beside an empty stool, she saw the watchman's trumpet. What good was a fire if all slept? Noise must be made. She snatched it up, sending a quick glance below her, seeing Sky's familiar head bobbing its way rapidly up the stairs towards her. Uncertainly, she fumbled with the instrument, and brought it to her lips.   
From within, sleepy headed men and women woke, priestess, soldier or princess.   
And the world knew that Emania was at war.   
  


Too much beauty can be seen from above.   
It seems, sometimes, that the further away a person is from the ground, the more their eyes can take in of the directions, and see more clearly, even if obscured by dawnlight mist. It had been a strange awakening for the Inner senshi, after what seemed a short- though restful- sleep. Ami had stirred first, cerulean eyes looking at the pebbles that lay too close to her face. Bed should be soft pillows and warm blankets, not a cloak and a forearm. Then, as her eyes opened further, she lifted her head to find herself, Minako, Rei and Makoto very much alone in the clearing. It would have been insensible to think that the silver eyed had simply vanished, like a dream. But it seemed they had. Such strange people. But nevertheless, Ami woke the others, and after having a quick breakfast, they were off again, Lagu, Ken and Eolh gliding down from their resting places. So now they soared, the day drawing up clear and cloudless, the sunlight unbearably bright.   
Minako held on tightly to the stiff feathers. They were prickly under her palms, and scratchy. But at first she'd been too afraid of falling off to let go, and then worried about pulling too hard. Not that Makoto had said anything to her about it. But right now, all she wanted to do was get down. Once used to it, the flying sensation had been exhilarating. How could it not? Riding a dragon! How many people get to do that? Wind in your face, hair streaming out behind you, a beautiful day and the heroine of an adventure! Of course, now her eyes were dried out, and she wanted some goggles or something. Her hair was a tangled mess, red ribbon wrapped around a fist since the wind kept trying to snatch it away from her hair. And her legs ached, from being saddlesore and...if you rode a dragon, did that count as 'saddlesore'? Technically speaking, she wasn't using a saddle. Minako resolved to figure that out later, or maybe ask Ami. Isn't there a saying about being too long in the saddle?   
Keeping her eyes half lidded, she peered in a nearsighted-looking stare around her, and down. The three dragons had lowered their height, velocity slowing as they dipped further from the clouds. Now they banked among rocks rather than clouds, pretty painted layers of silt deposits, and ancient volcanic ash, folds in the blanket of the earth, brown and red and grey. The ground was broken where fissures had cracked it, dark in the crannies of the ground. Sweeping in and out of canyon walls and spires, they dropped lower, skimming the surface.   
Here. This is where she rests.   
Minako was afraid her hands would begin to bleed on the feathers, she held them so tightly. Eolh kicked up an enormous amount of wind as he landed, the four shoulderblades of his back working in complex unison to land them neatly on the ground.   
Once down, she took a breath to calm herself, then, "Minna! Henshin yo!"   
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
"Mars Crystal Power!"   
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
"Make-up!" 

Together, the brilliance of their auras filled the canyon with glitter and brightness, fire, water, electricity and energy. Moments later, four sets of heeled feet hit the ground with a prepared smack, and eyes cast about for any awaiting enemies.   
"So?" Mars asked after a moment of silence. "There's nobody here!" She was the first to straighten herself up, the others a beat behind.   
"Minna," Venus tried, "Mercury?"   
Scanning....   
"We're alone. I'm picking up infrared of..." Mercury hesitated, then quirked her eyebrows amusedly, "cows. About five klicks to the southeast of here. And greater vegetation."   
"Nothing? You're sure?" Jupiter sounded disbelieving, coming to stand and watch Mercury's computer take in information. "Not anything? Won't fairies show up on your computer? Magic and technology don't usually mix...."   
Mercury was adamantly shaking her head, clicking the compact computer closed with a snap. "Hai, Jupiter. Very sure. There is nothing here physically. Mars?"   
"I already said there was no one here!"   
Venus was exploring already, head staring up the steep walls of rock. There was little shrubbery, some sparse brush, acclimated to the barren soil. She kicked a rock a length or so away from her, and dust rose up around it. "Okay. Now what?"   
_ There._   
Mercury, Mars and Jupiter turned and said, "Lagu,"   
"Ken,"   
"Eolh," then blinked. Jupiter recovered first. "Eolh says that you should go there." Jupiter turned and pointed towards the place her dragon had shown her, a low, narrow gash in the surface of the canyon wall. Venus got a strange expression on her face, and stared at it.   
"Ah, eheheh...." she laughed nervously, "Dark in there...." Then, recovering, "Okay! Guess it's my turn! Let's get going! Sooner we find the next Point, the better, ne?"   
She got barely more than two steps before her way was blocked by the delicate bulk of Lagu. The water dragon slipped before her, tail coiling around as her liquid prism eyes focused their lenses on the pretty sailor suited soldier of Love.   
_ You go alone._   
Sailor Venus heard the words in her mind, in the back of it. Strangely familiar, it reminded her of Ami's. But it sounded older. Much, much older, the way a young woman's voice will someday become an old woman's. Such was Lagu's. None of the dragons had spoken to Venus yet, and she had been under the impression they could not.   
_ Do not underestimate us._   
Again, Lagu's voice echoed in her mind.   
_It is she and I who have suffered the most. Be warned._   
Venus watched the sleek figure wind its way over her, wings transparent in the noonday light. Then dust caught up around them from the dried ground, and she saw the worried faces of her friends.   
"Venus-chan?"   
Face to face, she met their eyes, lastly meeting Mercury's. "Lagu says I have to go alone."   
"Wakarimasu," Mercury replied quietly. I understand.   
"Are you crazy?" Mars shouted, disbelieving. "Venus! You can't go in there alone! Just because I don't sense anything out here doesn't mean that- "   
"Mars, Jupiter," Mercury tried to console, "We each had to meet on our own." Turning, she looked over her shoulder to see Lagu, standing beside the opening. "This is a thing we must each accomplish by ourselves. Now is Venus' turn."   
"Yeah!" Venus echoed, grinning and trying not to look worried. She winked and threw a victory sign, "After all, I'm always last, remember? Can't break with tradition!"   
She turned on a heel and began to walk towards the cave mouth.   
"Venus!" Mars called, running forward a bit. "Wait!" When Venus hesitated, Mars brought her hands together. "Here. It's dark in there." On the tips of her fingers, a fireball formed. "Fire...." very softly she finished, "Soul...." Rather than flinging a giant ball of flames at an opponent, Sailor Mars cupped the fire in her hands, holding it a moment, then releasing it into the air, watching it float its way over to Venus, who lifted her own gloved hands to receive it. "I don't know how long that will last," she warned, wagging a finger. "So you'd better hurry up, O master of tardiness!"   
"Hai!" Venus agreed, and turned, running inside, her shadow falling all around her with the Fire Soul in her hands.   


If Venus had expected a cave of damp and dark, her reality was quite another thing. It was damp, and dark, but the image that often comes to mind is also one of dreariness, and the cave of the dragon of earth was far from dreary. Walls smooth as cream, carved like fresh churned butter. Tiny drops of water, so insignificant alone, combined with time and patience and eons. These tunnels were the product of that patience. Earth's secret beauty, unrevealed to the daylight.   
It was cool, but not chill, a steady, constant temperature that breathed in the darkness of the subterranean. The ability to maintain a constant temperature is one sign of a living organism. Speech and consciousness, in fact, do not denote life, but rather the ability to generate offspring, and carry DNA. Atoms to molecules, molecules to matter, matter to tissue, tissue to organs, organs to organism, organism to ecosystem, ecosystem to biosphere, biosphere to planet, planet to solar system, solar system to galaxy, galaxy to universe, etc. etc. etc.....   
And none of this mattered to the wandering Sailor Venus, who was busy keeping herself from becoming scared witless. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark. Even if she was, who could blame her? The yawning gape of cave mouth in the side of the canyon wall, the pitch within that stretched for infinite lengths ahead of her. It was daunting even to the bravest soul, such as a pretty sailor suited senshi. No, her fear was that she was alone, and that she did not know. Few things are as frightening as not knowing. Not knowing if the sounds in your ears are normal sounds, not knowing if an enemy lurked around the next shadow, not knowing if the dragon would lay in the path she took. Already, Venus had passed several forks in her road.   
Now she wandered a narrow passage, spelunking unwillingly as she ducked her head, pressing a palm against the wall to steady herself, the oils in her hand creating a faint eternal marker of her passage. In her other hand, she held up the dulling orangey brightness of Mars' fire. Which, as she watched in horror, swirled out.   
Darkness.   
Venus shivered, though there was no wind, and the temperature in the cave was not unpleasantly cool. For a moment, she could see her eyes playing tricks on her, in attempt to see. Faint dark swirls crossed her vision, then settled into ebony. Nothing to see, she was blind. And it was so very quiet. Hearing her own breathing, steady, though ragged. Pulse in ears. Heart in throat.   
"I'm going to fail," she whispered fearfully, more that failure seemed imminent, not an enemy. And enemy could be faced. Uncertainty? How do you defeat that?   
Venus sank to her knees, placing her hands on the smooth stone, closing her eyes. Some of the vertigo left if she did this, playing a trick on her senses, eyes still trying to see. If the eyelids were shut, then perhaps they would stop seeking light.   
Other kinetic senses left to themselves, visionless, her mind tried to compensate. Though the silence, Venus heart a distant thrumming, steady and irregular at once, the sound of a river flowing though underground channels, blood of the land.   
She crawled forward. There was no chance to go back- she wouldn't be able to find her way. No, only forward now, around the last bend, feeling with groping fingers.   
_ This is my heartbeat._   
Her breath caught, feeling the tingling in her mind. The aged voice, rich as silt.   
_Blind, you still do not see. Go away, and let me sleep for another thousand's thousand years._   
That was not a reaction Venus had been expecting. Startled, she burst, "But we need your help!"   
_Who is this 'we' you refer to? The 'we' who forgets the old ways? The 'we' who kills my children? Or is this the dying 'we' who beg for help? Go away. I am too weak to give it._   
Quietly, Venus sat herself in a heap where she had crawled, awkwardly trying to think of what to say. "Lagu is awake! And Ken and Eolh! We're not alone...we need your help, too! To save the world." She said it as much to herself as to the dragoness, and her words sounded empty.   
Save the world. So noble. What care I of the world? My children care not of it. Why should I care for it? Lagu is too hopeful. She creates them, gives the life, but I give them birth. I see how humans think now. The world is theirs. Kill my other children. I disclaim them. Nothing to do with them. Fleas. Hopeless fleas.   
"They're more than fleas, if you're so scared of what they've done," Venus realized out loud, her voice strangely calm. It echoed emptily in the darkness.   
_And who are you, to care so much for them?_   
That was a question that Venus felt capable to answer. "I am the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus, champion of love and justice!"   
In the velvet blackness, she heard a rumble of draconic laughter, and realized that she had just been ridiculed. _How nice for you. Is that all you think you are?_   
"Well, um..." Venus stuttered a moment, thinking. "Sailor V!"   
_ And?_   
"Princess Venus," then, she added, "Aino Minako."   
_And?_   
"And what? That's who I am! Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, same person. What else do you want from me?"   
_You give me only names. Go away. You do not understand._   
"I just want to save the world!"   
_Is that all? To save the world?_   
"Yes!"   
_Why?_   
"Because it's worth it!"   
.   
.   
.   
_Light up the world._   
"Huh?"   
_ Light up the world._   
She sat there, and thought about that for a few moments. Then she stood up, and, winking, blew a kiss. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
In the brilliance of gold that flung itself around her, she could see the expanse of the cavern she had wandered into. A wide, shallow underground lake stretched beyond her, with the tranquility of a glass mirror. A step further, and she would have stumbled over the low lip, and splashed into its reflective calm. Here was the quiet loveliness of the underworld.   
It glittered in her gold. She didn't know how such stones grew, but around her, descending, petals of rose quartz caught up the illumination of the fire, pink and red and purple and gold, fragmenting in unbroken shafts. Tall formations like organ pipes soared up to her left, deeply shadowed, and a great ceiling to rival Gothic arches. These were the bones of the earth, the cathedrals within the planet.   
And there was the dragon.   
Gleaming in the golden light, smooth bodied and massive, curled into a hollow of the cave. Tail wrapped around her body, talons folded up under her chin. Smooth, twin horns slicked back over her head, which lay in the pool's center, the yellow prism in her forehead gleaming. Teardrops still sat freshly on her face, the great golden eyes blurry with sadness.   
_ I sing a song of forests, girl. I sing a song of plains. I sing a story of people, I sing a song of remembrance. I sing of cities, glorious cities just born. I sing of their glory! I sing of how people work together to make their lives great! I sing a lament of cities, girl, for the death they perpetuate. I sing of things made, of things men must destroy. I weep for the death of Beauty, and of the world destroyed._   
"Your world isn't dead yet," Venus told her simply. It was fact. "If you don't help, then it will be."   
_But there are so many worlds...._   
She began to understand. Not one world, but many. "Gomen. Oh, gomen nasai....."   
This was the grief of a Mother, for her children who had died.   


Three senshi waited outside the cave mouth. Waited patiently, for several hours. Waiting is an unfair game. It is more painful than it should be. The purple hour of twilight had not yet settled when Lagu stood, Ami stirring to her feet and stepping forward.   
"Ami-chan? What's wrong?" Makoto asked as Rei turned to follow Ami's gaze.   
_ They come._   
The golden dragon crested the darkness of her underworld, and joined the rest of her family. Minako walked alongside her, expression curtained. Then, quietly, "She says her name is Jara."   
The mourning golden dragon faced the other three. Tentatively, she touched noses with Ken, then Eolh. The senshi watched as the two females bowed heads, Jara more than twice the size of Lagu. It was a delicate gesture, one of respect.   
"Minna," Ami told them. "It's time."   
"Jara feels blood on her," Minako said hoarsely, a pained expression. The bonding that joined dragon to princess had formed, and Minako felt the acute pain of Jara through it.   
Four dragons. Ken, Eolh, Lagu, Jara.   
Four soldiers. Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako.   
And they took flight.   
  


Fire Mountain was a temple, but it was built as a citadel. Why this was, no one seemed to know, and it had never been questioned. It never seemed important. War was foreign to the Land of Infinite Gods, a thing spoken of only in secret places, never to actually occur. It was a dark thing, unwanted by all. Until these last years. Until something changed. Until a new way of life began to take root, and with it came greed and corruption and the claim of dominion over the earth.   
Now it swarmed over the land.   
Insectlike, black with chitinous armor covering body and soul. Perhaps, when the world was still very young, some far seeing architect had planned against the current case, letting the high, grey drop cliffs of the Fire Mountain serve as more than decoration. Now they were its best defense. No army had ever camped at their skirts. Now horrible creatures stormed the gates, worming their way up the sides, up the back, using grappling hooks and chains and ladders to try to breach the walls. No gunpowder existed, and so they did not use it, blasting down the walls like Constantinople. Rather magic, a constant, steady stream that pounded away day and night, for now the siege had extended into another sunset.   
The defenders knew they would not last too much longer. Wards could keep them out, keep them back, the twisted things. But more frightening was the faces they resembled. Too close, though repulsive, their eyes still shadowed intelligence. Demons weren't supposed to have feelings. Seeing once flinch in pain when struck was not a good thing to witness.   
Lenora stood at the Dawn Gate, darkling robes swirling about her as a hand drew through the air. "Air, Breath of Life, I beg you. Protect your children in their desperation. Ward this place, and let us have peace." As she traced the air, a faint tawny emblem burned transparently. Then smoke of burned grass choked her, and she smelled blood once more.   
An arm steadied her, and she looked to see a grimly smiling face. "It seems the asylum I granted you, Princess, is worth nothing."   
Rory shrugged. She'd changed from her travel gear into one of the priestess' spare garments, plain cotton fabric. Hair tied up into a series of knots, she had donned the bags and herbs of a healer, and was walking the walls. Against the constant barrage, rifts were breaking in the wards. Goblins seeped though. The walls held out only so much. Men struggled below them, swords bloody and gored. They were winning, but the tides of magic turned at sunset. And now it grew dark once more.   
"No one is safe anywhere, until the people decide they want something else," Rory told her. "Bellina's having a fit down there. Can't find you, Lady Lenora. You're too valuable to be up on the wall."   
Lenora snorted, a rude sound. "So are you. You've got that Balan to protect you." She sighed deeply, eyes turning away. "Am I really more valuable than any of them? Are we?" She looked down at the men below. "I've seen those men before. Fire Mountain's honor guard. But I don't even know their names."   
"The one with the big sword is Sky," Rory told her. "And the dark one with him is Xanntippe."   
The Priestess shook her head, a few stay auburn locks clinging to her cheeks. "And you already know their names."   
"I met them before. Come on. They're on their way back in. We should be too."   
After a moment's hesitation, Lenora took Rory's arm, and they began to head back in, towards the inner wall. They did not get far. Screams erupted from the Sunset Gate, and a shower of sparks soared into the purple sky. "They've breached our seals!" Lenora broke into a run, and Rory had no inclination to stop her.   


Upon the ridge of the east, a straggly line of people formed. They were worn looking, and their clothes were old, though patched neatly. These were not a glamourous people. A casual observer would have noted that they were tired, as though they had traveled very far very quickly, with little rest. Also, that only a handful of these rode horseback. Most were on foot. A more wary observer would have taken note, that despite this, there was an aura of determination about them, as though they were set on a goal, and they would not stop until it was attained. And of course, there were their eyes.   
"I can't believe you're here. I told you to stay away, Undine." Caitlyn muttered darkly at him from Ember's back.   
"Huh. I guess that's the man in me, thinking you women mean one thing and say another."   
That got a dagger-like glare in return.   
"I'm not in the mood to be teased."   
"When are you ever?"   
She rolled her eyes.   
That caused him to grin a bit, but it faded as he took in the dark bags under them, and the weariness. "Cait, have you-"   
"I've slept enough. And after the battle, I'll get plenty."   
She let the double edged phrasing hang. If she lived, she'd sleep. If she didn't live, she'd still sleep. Either way, rest afterward. Same with the hundred or so men and women she had with her, milling in the forest in a disordered multitude.   
They broke the treeline, and a murmur went up though the ranks of sorcerers. A glassy rip could be seen in the air, and the outermost wall of the Fire Mountain was shredded. Even as they watched, a dark figure hurtled down the wall as one small, scrambling figure clawed its way to the top.   
"We're going to lose a lot of them," Caitlyn whispered as her eyes swept across the sea of demons. "Gods, human fighting faerie-"   
"Don't think about it," Undine told her. "Just don't think about it." He looked at the people below them, fingers to their lips as they considered the battle upcoming. "For our future."   
"What future is there without a safe world to live in?"   
To that, Undine had no answer, so he wisely stayed silent.   
Caitlyn wheeled Ember about. Faces with silver eyes turned upward, looking at her. So young. The older ones wouldn't come. Too many deaths. Too many Cleansings. Not enough believed any good could come of this. Not enough time to change enough minds. Time. Always time.   
"I know you hate them!" Caitlyn began, acknowledging bluntly the obvious. There were grim expressions from the upturned faces. "But for our own future, this is now our best hope! A world of demons is not a world to be lived in." She let Ember idle to the side. "Ranks! Form up! Cavalry to me! Foot to Undine!" Never much for words, they obeyed her directions. As she watched the lines draw into rows, bits of armor, shield and helmet glowing dully in the twilight. She drew her sword. "This is our way to fight!"   
A cry tore from a hundred throats, and then there was the pounding of hooves and feet against the ground as the century of silver eyed witches engaged in battle.   


Adjusting his grip on the sword, Balan tried to keep it from flying from his fingers. Already slickened by nerves, blood now mingled into the sweat, both from slit knuckles and from dead enemies. Having discarded his shield, he now fought with blade alone, in the midst of a knot of the honor guard, the first arrivals at the Sunset Gate. Though the drop cliffs that face the valley were too steep to climb save with ladders, grappling, or wings, and the back of the temple grounds was guarded by the peak of the volcano, the east and west were the ways down, and the ways up. As such, they were easy to climb, and so these were the best possibilities for attack. A feint, a stab, a duck, a roll. One man to the left protecting the man beside him's weaker side. For some time, Balan too had donned the helmet of the guard, the cheekplates over his face, the nose guard running down between his eyes. Faceless, nameless, part of an army. Strange things, such a way of fighting. Emotionless, distant. Analytical and detached. A mass of men bent on killing their enemy. Still, a mass of men working in cohesion. Working to aid each other as they killed. Identical armor, identity lost. Identical faces, identity found.   
A head rolled away. Slick red blood now shone, rather than the sharp grey of steel. More enemy presented themselves before him, and the defenders continued to cut and stab and kill and protect. Such was their duty, such was their desire. The break in the wall had taken little time to form, with the shields of the priestesses now shattered. It was small, too small for many men to fill at once. But large enough to break the dam, letting the black waters roar inside. Splattered blood onto the armor, up the arms and chest. The ivory grip growing looser and his fingers slipped, catching at the last moment to stab into the face and up the jaw of a ogre. Big toothed and dull faced, with bulging blue eyes. Gone and stepped over, the body steaming in the coolness of the night air.   
Why to fight? Why do they come so fast and so desperately? But in the melee, Balan did not have time enough to worry about ideology. Just when to slash and when to stab, when to duck and when to scream. Sometimes he would wish that he would die. Then he wouldn't have to keep on fighting. But then he would remember something very basic, and for a few more minutes, continue, until the faces bubbled up in his mind again. Those faces of the women within the walls. Was their battle any more than his? Battling time? Simply waiting and worrying and watching and spell casting and praying and crying and mourning. Keening could be heard from the great walls. New moans as a companion fell into the ground. A sting in his shoulder, a smooth slice from a ragged blade. Protect the ones you love. Protect what you hope for.   
Faces. Always faces. The little girls who were acolytes, who stared round eyed as he had arrived in the city, the two women with him in tow. The High Priestess, so young and gentle faced, graciously allowing them sanctuary for the time being. Princess Aurora, with that worried look when he announced he was going to join the battle with the guards. How she had wrung her hands and then began to shout at him, using language he was more than slightly shocked to hear fall from her lips. His wonderful Princess, always doing something unexpected.   
Lady Lightning. Two faces, so similar, overlapping each other, one familiar and smiling, mist shrouded and bent over a cookfire. The other in that odd outfit, face set and electricity crackling in battle. Hurry, Lightning. The Fire Mountain will not survive this. Too many. Just too damned many.   
A new creature, before him. Hooded and black with gnarled hands. So silent, featureless. Floating. His arm drew up, leaden with exhaustion. It didn't matter, really, how fresh he would have been. With unnatural speed, it was before him, and knocking him aside, body hitting hard as it rammed back into the stone wall of the temple grounds. Blackness sparkled in his eyes, vision tunneling to see the hands grow as it fled forward. Choke to death. Air and oxygen growing thin in the lungs. Such a lousy way to die.   
He felt nothing. No impact, no tightness on his neck. Sitting slumped and dazed, he watched a marvelous thing begin to happen. Opening and closing his eyes, he thought the bang to his head was making him see things. Tiny battles were erupting invisibly, the infinite flood of dark bodies boiling, but not forward. Feeling ill, he tried to fight off nausea, trying to see what was going on, what was happening. Before him, the spectral body halted in advance. A man came out of invisibility- invisibility? No, that was impossible- dazed, he thought that the man must have just appeared while his vision was still narrow. But there was undoubtedly a man there now. A new man, fresh and still unbloodied. Though the clangor of weaponry, only a muttering of words could be heard, indistinguishable to Balan.   
But it had effect on the creature. Water hurled its way from one hand, sluicing in rings that wrapped from all directions. It was close enough for Balan to feel the salty spray on his face, thrown out as the water spun though the air. An arc cut though the whitewater, and Balan watched the creature become two. On his knees, Balan pressed himself upward against the wall, picking up his dropped sword. His rescuer paused a moment, looking down at him. Indigo hair. A wan smile. Silver eyes.   
"You're not dead yet," the man informed him, then turned to run back into the fray. Balan watched him run off, joining a mounted woman with long brown hair, pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She seemed to accept it easily when he joined her, and the pair vanished into the swirling battle.   
They were here. They came. Fighting on our side. Fighting with us. Against the darkness. Against the demons. Only one word came to his mind. "Why?" 

  
High above on the towers of the High Mountain, Lenora choked back a scream. In rejection of what was unfolding below, she stepped back, finding her arm caught up again by the Northern Princess. It was as well Rory was there, since Lenora sunk in a pool of black robes. Pale, her hands trembled. "Oh gods, what's happening? Bellina? Bellina!" The older woman still stood, watching stonily as boiling pockets of fighting ruptured, the soldiers that entered the battle from outside appearing and vanishing as they avoided confrontation, striking without letting the enemy see or hear them come. The headwoman of the temple watched it with a cold feeling in her chest, not understanding, not caring. Take advantage of it now, she reasoned. Deal with the aftermath later.   
Another voice was more blunt in explanation. "Looks like your evil witches came to pull your asses out of the fire." Chastity was sitting at the top of the steps, looking around the parapets. Idly, she picked some dirt out from a fingernail with a stiletto. "Nice of them, huh?"   
"Shut up, Chastity," Rory snapped at her irritably. This was hardly the time for wiseass remarks. The thief shrugged and continued to pick a nail. "Priestess, please, it's all right.... We need to send out more of the guard to help them...we can spare some more from the barracks...they've been able to rest a bit. If we have so many trained magic users that can fight as well, then we should take advantage of it and-"   
"Lenora, she's right," Bellina agreed, turning to step away from the edge. "We can wait until the enemy cuts down the witch forces. They're more expendable than our men. Then drive our-"   
"You bitch!"   
Eyes turned to look at a livid Princess Rory, who was still on her knees beside Lenora. "How dare you speak to me that-"   
"Shut the hell up! And you listen to me." Rory's voice dropped low, and she saw Bellina's face harden as she realized that Rory would not be manipulated or pushed the way Lenora was. Rory stood, tightly controlling her face. Chastity's eyebrows were up, unsure whether to be amused or to join in. "You have been killing those people for years now." Releasing Lenora abruptly, the young High Priestess stared at the Princess. "And they help you. They're helping you. Look! For the love of the gods, look out there!" A finger pointed out over the stones that formed the tower. Smoke drifted up and beyond them. "They've destroyed your shields. The henge has been taken. They've penetrated the outer wall. They've broken the backs of our men, and now you're going to just let our last chance die? What the hell is wrong with you?"   
"I have been running the temple of-"   
"Headwoman! I did not give you permission to speak! You are in the presence of the Crown Princess of the North, and without my and my father's support you would not receive the tithes that you so proudly distribute!" Rory faced off with the older woman, fists tight at her sides, face red. "You are outdated, old woman. Your ideals and your beliefs are what is going to kill this world. You want to kill them? Is that your vision of the future? You're killing the world, Bellina, and you don't even know it! Get out! Get the hell out! Lenora is High Priestess, not you. She runs this temple, not you. Get out! Out!"   
A rumble built up in the valley below. The rumble of engines of war, and the turning of the tide of men. One hundred witches are a force to be reckoned with, but in contrast to thousands of anguished demons, there was very little that could be done. They swarmed through the valley floor, over the sides of the mountain, up over the standing stones before the drop cliffs, beating outside the doorways and the ground. Metal burned in the air and blood ran along the ground. Faceless and nameless. Faceless and united.   
"You have no jurisdiction over me, Princess Aurora," Bellina told her coolly, with the steady gaze that she had earned though her work. "Your speech is only your opinion, not that of...."   
"I agree with her!" Chastity interrupted brightly, smiling cheerily at Bellina. She tapped her knife to her brow in mock salute.   
"No one asked your opinion, whore."   
"Oh, now that's just not nice. 'Sides, I happen to be a thief, not a prostitute."   
"Shut up."   
"I seem to be getting that a lot today!" Chastity continued to grin, sounding sweet.   
"Both of you," Lenora said quietly. She sat still on the ground, black robes pooled around her like the tide. Her small hands held one of the folds tightly, knuckles white. The delicate veins drew blue under her skin, and her face was shadowed in the darkness. "be silent." She smoothed the fold in her hands, quietly. "Bellina, you will go to the armory, and see that the weaponry is distributed between the men in the barracks. We will be joining our new friends as soon as possible."   
"Lenora, I must advise against this-"   
"I do not care what you advise, Bellina. I do not care about your grudge. Go now."   
The older woman looked between the three young ones there. Rory showed no pity or joy. Simply hardness against her. Chastity was picking her nails again. Lenora did not look up. So the headwoman of Fire Mountain suddenly found herself discarded. They were so young, in comparison to her. Children, to her. Children who did not know what they were doing. Children who were going to run the world. "Yes, High Priestess," Bellina said flatly, then walked past Lenora, whisking quietly from the room, avoiding stepping over Chastity. Her footfalls were light upon the stone steps, then gone from their hearing.   
"Chastity, a favor?"   
The thief looked up, mildly surprised to be called on. She had just followed along up there, for the show. "Yeah?"   
"See to it that the priestesses come upon the wall. All who have magic. We have been running for too long." She stood slowly, folding her hands. Then she looked at Rory, then Chastity. "Too long. It is time we took responsibility for our actions. Come. It is time my people learn to fight again."   
  
  
Below the gates, a white haired woman stood. She wore simple clothing, black. When she walked a chime would sound, evidence of a bell on the anklet she wore. Sweet spicy fragrance swirled around her, masking her from the smells of death that swam around her. Just beside the unbreached main gate, she observed with curiosity the ring of stone pillars. Fingers, they seemed to be the earth reaching for the sky. Four pillars of granite, heavy beyond compare, and formed before time began, so it was said. Now under the four full moons, it was bathed in pale lights of color, yellow and blue, red and green. Off dark armor, too, did the moonlight shine, the stars dappling the darkness. She wore a cloak and gathered it around her for warmth. Silence would come soon enough, to replace the screams of battle. Silence to replace the endless babbling of too many people. Silence to let the dead rest. The infinite dead. She knew the battle was near conclusion. Priestesses were trying to help now, up on the walls. Someone in there had finally decided to work with the 'enemy'. One brain out of all of them, at least. Guards were backing up any forces outside. Still, she knew, it was only a matter of time.   
There would be no reinforcements from outside. None from the East. Too poor, too old fashioned. They'd be likely to side with her more than anything. The East she would leave alone. The West was withdrawn, too worried about their own concerns. They grew fat on their own self satisfaction. The South? The North? Clashed in battle, days ago now. Main armies decimated, both now kingless and without rulers. For what? Nothing. The taking of the Fire Mountain was a step towards the future she desired. The future she was creating. Calculated so carefully. And so with her duty here complete, she sought a faerie road, and stepped onto it.   
It would be over soon.   


Within the circle of stones, a slight wind caught against the dry dirt on the ground. A moment passed, and the circling grew stronger, forcing the creatures that stood there to back away to make room. This was a road of light, white light that formed from the ground and grew around a pair of lightly placed feet. The cool cloudless night parted a moment for the silent entrance of this new player. Her eyes were closed, dark lashes brushing her cheeks. As the brightness died away, the wind that caressed her let go of a swirling cloud of hair, letting it fall once again. In awe, the wide eyed creatures watched her raise her head, open her eyes and look around.   
Black boots, high and topped with white. Short skirt of black, collar of black, choker of black, a star in its center. Bow on her chest and back dark red. Hair falling long and dark green to her knees, pulled back and spun into a bun. Long white gloves that covered her elbows. Hands that gripped a scrolled silver staff. She turned around, looking at the pillars of stone, looking at the blast scars upon the walls of the temple. Looked and saw the battle that raged around the corner of the western wall. Watched a man struck down by a club, brains bashed out onto the ground. Her stomach turned over, feeling ill.   
"Always battle," she spoke, hands tight on her staff. "Never ending."   
The silent spell around her cracked, then shattered. Demon faces focused on the soldier before them, surrounded by them. One creature, a large, bulky thing, fanged with teeth that protruded though its face, swung a club over its head. It was an inelegant weapon, but whether clubbed or cut, dead was still dead. Did it matter how the end came? So long as it was effective. So many debates over the ends justifying the means.   
The woman did not panic, seeing the thing lumber at her, charging. She lifted her staff to the air, and mist gathered around the garnet orb that rested in the center of a heart shaped scroll. Quietly, very quietly, she whispered, _"Dead Scream."_

  


******************************************************************************   
  
Huh, I brought Pluto in. Wasn't planning on doing that. At least not for awhile....But I thought she'd fit in there perfectly. How 'bout you? Well, Jara, too, is a runic name. I means 'harvest,' and is a symbol of inner turmoil. I do wish I could have had more time with Jara and Eolh the way I have with Ken and Lagu...it's too bad. Minako always seems to go last, ne? Last to arrive, last to get her heart crystal stolen, last to get Crystal Power....Last to get her dragon. The cosmic forces are just set against her, I guess.... Other than Mina getting Jara, this chapter is another one of those 'setting things up' kind of chapters... Gomen it's so short. -_-, So we'll see. I need to plot out the next chapter. I know what has to/I want to happen, but still, little things always pop up that I wasn't expecting. Like Sets. We'll see how things go.   
Ja, til next time.   
-Queen

iceaffinity@hotmail.com 


	10. Episode 9- The Flowing River of Vision! ...

WebCrystalPoints10.htm

Crystal Points   
Emania, Land of Infinite Gods   


_Vision is the river, and we who have been changed are the flood._   
-Daniel Quinn, The Story of B 

  
__   
__

_Episode 9- The Flowing River of Vision! Points of Crystal, Each Transfixed._   


The faerie road was unreal.   
Before, it rushed past in a glittering wave of warped space, blurred in the way that motion causes sunlit leaves to shadow. Each time they rode it, it moved faster, tunneling around them with the effect of stretching. But now the distortion was at a climax, and it was flecks of matter they saw only, not tangible matter. It was energy now, of streaming stars and nebulae, dusty beauty and shining starlight. Components of a cosmos.   
Mizuno Ami saw these things from her vantage point on Lagu's back, body pressed close to the smooth scales as wind flattened her, tugging at hair and clothing. Over her shoulder, she could still see the forms to her sides and behind her. This formation had been chosen by the creatures themselves, a pattern that they fell neatly into. Lagu stretched her gossamer wings, and Eolh fell to the left, Jara to the right, and Ken in the back of the formation. A perfect diamond, a synchronous flight.   
_Hurry._ The dragons whispered. _Hurry, hurry, hurry...._   
Such silence.   
_Hurry, hurry the time is at hand. Hurry, oh, hurry...._   
Then the faerie road ended, as they must, and in the distance of their sight they saw a reddened peak, glowing in the darkness of a moonlight night. To the Fire Mountain, to the volcano, to the temple of Infinite Gods, to the sleeping place of the dragon of Fire. War raged where there was fire, and black clouds churned into the air, obscuring and cloaking the realm below.   
Wingbeats thudded in Ami's ears. Wingbeats and heartbeats, too fast, too strained. This was the time. Would they be right? Their abilities and hopes and...and....   
Light of lavender lit up the sky, a pillar of brightness that caught on the colors of the smoke, illuminating it, making its swirls visible. It faded, then burst again, testament to the power of the one who wielded it. The temple soared into view as Lagu dipped on a wing, circling them, the others wheeling along behind, four spiraling dragons, weaving between each other.   
_Eolh hears it. It is words of death._   
"What words?"   
But Ami did not need to ask what words they were. As the ground rushed forward under them, she could see a solitary figure midst the stones, familiar and welcomed, though usually the bearer of dark tidings. Behind her, she knew that Minako had also seen it, and the word, "Pluto!" was shouted. For a moment, the soldier of time paused, glancing upward to see the four Inner Senshi spiraling down to meet her. Her expression usually stoic, it did register a certain amount of surprise to see this, and she seemed to understand that where she stood was where they intended to land.   
Sailor Pluto turned, and another blast of orb shaped light caught a tangle of the creatures mid-step, scattering those it did not kill. She pushed her way up the narrow path, watching figures appearing on the walkways above the giant gate that allowed entrance to the temple.   
Pluto's arrival had been timely, so to speak, her attacks clearing away the bodies of the creatures that swarmed there. And so Lagu made her landing, tucking claws up under her body neatly as she landed, depositing Ami on the ground. Wind stirred away the grass and loose soil as Eolh backwinged, Jara then stepping onto the ground, heavy claws resting lightly on top of the pillar of the east. She tucked back her massive wings, curling her tail aside so that Ken may also land, snaking his head low so that his passenger may slide off onto the ground.   
Those that still dared to fight did not manage to come close enough, as Eolh turned and brought back the complexity of wings, sweeping them forward and sending any of the armed things tumbling backward. As Minako entered the ring of stones, Jara flung her head back and trumpeted, the vibrations echoing though the empty valley, alerting all to the presence of the dragons, four elemental dragons, points of crystal adorning the space between their eyes.   
There was running, from the ground and from the walkways, men and women who stopped to hear this scream of anguish and triumph, a mournful melody out of the throat of the dragon of the Earth.   
Four pairs of eyes met from where they stood with uncertainty. Blue, violet, green.   
_The death is here. Here it must end._   
There was a tearing sound from beyond the walls, and the sounds of battle reached up into the night. It does not end. Battle continues, regardless of the happenings in other places. The screams that answered Jara were not draconic, but human, and pained. The tide of creatures seethed around them, and no amount of magic from Pluto's staff could hold them off infinitely.   
Ami turned her head and stepped back, standing before the pillar of the North. Lagu arched her neck, placing herself upon the pillar, eyes whirling as she arched over it, lowering her eyes to the ground as Ken mirrored her from his place across the circle. In unison, fire and water spread their wings, and the veins that traced so delicately though the translucent wing membrane seemed to catch the droplets of light that still hung in the air, evidence of the light of the stars. No longer did Ami or Rei stand before the stones, but living traceries of light and water, fire and vision.   
Softly, two more sets of feet stepped forward, Minako, one, Makoto, two. Wings spread out above them, a dome of shimmering layers. Droplets of light, strands of starlight, moonlight, beads on a celestial string. Young women, powerful within, silhouetted by the energy of the world that burned.   
From within this circle of stone and flesh, four jeweled crystals could be seen to glow, the sharp cuts of their prisms emitting beams of light and beauty. Within the human heart are many emotions, refractions of will and reflections of thought. Here they gathered, focused though a liquid lens. And they danced.   
No words need be shouted, when magic grows from the heart. No commands needed to be said aloud, only etched onto the fabric of the mind. Such as they were now, silently and quietly. Crystals within blossomed, like petals on a flower, the attainment of a power they had not needed to tap before. Never before on their own, never before the last defense. And who knew what power may be concerted when people may join together, not to create death, but life?   
As these flowers bloomed, a light crept though the world. It was distant at first, faint as though the dawn that rose in the east. It grew strong around where they stood, flowing outward like the tide. From where Sailor Pluto stood, Timestaff in hand, she paused, closing her eyes and feeling the pressure of the light against her eyelids, soaking in the pure power of it. A ray of hope, thoughout a world. She could feel it. 

Upon the ramparts of the temple of the Fire Mountain, women gathered, dark robed and silent. They were young, and they were also old. Some worried, others welcoming the light that washed over them as it did the woman below.   
"Can't you feel it?"   
"I can...."   
"What is this light?"   
"Beautiful...."   
A little girl with blonde hair stood among them, where she had managed to find herself, slipping out of the care of the other young girls. She held her little goldfinch familiar in her hands, and felt a warmth in her heart. It was like a newborn star, hot in her chest. She placed fingers to her heart, and felt the pulse of the star there. It was something that she had long felt, but as though trapped away, locked where she could not touch it. This was a key, releasing that energy. So Lillia opened her eyes, and felt warm salt tears in them. Not from sadness, not from fear, but from hope.   
And that light of hope mingled with the light of the world.   


"Undine, can you feel it?"   
"It's so warm...."   
A streak of dirt and blood crossed the face of a silver eyed witch, and a bruise on the cheek of the man with her. The fighting had stopped, eddying then abating as power of beauty stretched out over the land around them. Stilled enemies froze in the blaze, eyes wide in shock, or perhaps disbelief. But they watched the light, as though searching for a thing within it. Still, two silver eyed sorcerers waited. In contrast to the shadows of their faces, the light illuminated them, bodies and eyes alight. She looked upward from where she knelt, pushing herself upward. "Turn the tide."   
"The tide?"   
"All that has been done...is try to slow the river. It cannot be stopped. What happens when the whole world choses a different path?"   
The answer, of course, is that nothing could stop it.   
Into the glassy brightness, the heat that burned so brightly within this silver eyed sorceress broke, merging with the light. Beside her, this same power boiled up within her companion. A star was born, birthed from the power of their minds.   
What is the power of the world, when all people wish it to be lit?   


"Look," Rory whispered, tapping Lenora on the arm as she noticed a thing. It was a little girl, her eyes closed and head tilted back, a star resting on her forehead, emitting a brilliance unseen by mortal eyes. Lenora tore her vision away from the sight of the dragons below, and saw Lillia, a smile on her tiny face, hands opened as though offering a thing in peace.   
"Lillia...."   
Within Lenora, she felt a warmth begin to fill her, looking then from Lillia to the other worried women around her. Again she looked to the wing shrouded circle of stones. "All of us. All of us together," she whispered so softly that her words could not be heard. She placed her hands on the bare stone wall, and closed her eyes. There was a source to her magic, a place that she could feel within her heart. All that had happened, the pain around her. And still, a little girl offered her power. So selfish. They had all been so selfish.   
"Power to the dragons....power to the world...."   
And so she prayed, and the light that filled her was not only her own. Behind her, heads bowed, her councilors, her sisters. They followed her, young though she was. So strong, together, they could become.   
Within the temple, within the walls, within the valley, saw the men and women around them bow their heads, and felt the crackle of energy around them. The magic that permeated the air they breathed, flowing though their blood, that was below their feet in the stones of the earth, and in the forging of the rocks that beat within the heart of the mountain. Those with magic, those without. A flood of power.   
  
From the ring of stones, four bodies felt a strength they had experienced never before. Within them and without them, they felt the merging of magic, and the light that made them luminous. It was not a magic of their own only, of something so uniquely special about each specifically. But the ability of focus though themselves the magic of the world. Each body that arched up behind them, wings and tails and with a jewel on their forehead....they grew smaller, transparent as more people bowed their heads, joining the symmetry of power they had begun. If though the brightness, a person had looked, they would see instead different forms where the creatures had once stood, stepping downward, and wrapping white wings around the gowned forms of four young women.   
_The infinite power of the world._

Where demons stood silently, watching the pinwheel of light, they shed the shells they had worn, empty now. It was as though, through the union of magic, old and new, and the hope of the people of the world, they were freed. Twisting free of these ugly bodies, new butterfly wings emerged, and transparently unfurled, only to fade away again into the light that bloomed in the darkness.   
_Can you see how beautiful the world is? Even though the ugliness around you?_   
So delicate, this light of hope. 

  
It is the nature of things, to end. For things to die, for their energy to be released, and to flow into the energy of other things. The first rule of thermodynamics is that all energy is constant. It cannot be newly created or destroyed. It can only move from one thing into another. Laws of nature cannot be changed, regardless of the seemingly unnatural ability for men and women to harness magic. Rather, perhaps, some energy is only summoned more clearly through some than through others. Use of a conduit or a catalyst only makes the transfer of this energy more transportable.   
And so, as all energy must, the blooming power of light entered a situation of entropy, degrading, and flowing into other things. As this brilliance channeled itself away, each figure within the monolith found herself weakening. And as this happened, the light of their magic faded away into the dawn, leaving the figures on the ground, eyes closed, breathing steadily as their bodies attempted to compensate for the drain of their power.   
  
The newcomer, Sailor Pluto, broke the silent spell that lay upon the land before the temple. She was the first to realize that this working was complete, and was the first to move. She stepped within the circle, looking down at the still faces, strands of hair falling over closed eyes. After a moment, turning, she knelt down beside the still form of Rei, brushing the hair back and setting the Timestaff beside her as she held her hand over her mouth, feeling the steady, faint stream of breath. She placed two fingers on the artery in her neck, and felt a steady pulse, just below the surface.   
What made Pluto's eyebrows lift, though, was what was set in the senshi of Fire's hair. A small, elegant crown, of black obsidian, the edges cut fine so that they were clear. Intricate design puzzled its way upward, the center strongly resembling a circle, an arrow jutting from its side.   
Pluto turned, hearing steps behind her, watching the wide gates of the temple draw open, and people tentatively emerge from them. A louder sound made her turn over her shoulder, watching a battered young man collapse beside the fallen Makoto. 

Balan performed similar checks on Makoto, brushing any loose hairs from her face, and any invisible dirt. He had known, for a long time, that she was a princess. But to see her gowned in the pale green, and a crown of curling oak leaves on her brow, truly showed her lineage. Still sleeping, her lips slightly parted. "Best not to wake you, huh, Lady Lightning?" He pulled her head up into his lap, so that she would not have to let it sit on the cold ground.   
"Balan?" He saw a light shadow move over him, and recognized the voice.   
"She's all right, Princess."   
Rory's voice was soft. "I'm glad." Then the shadow moved, and made a startled motion as she saw Minako lying on the ground across from Makoto. "Minako!" And the Northern Princess gathered up her skirts and settled in beside the Princess of Venus.   
  
Lenora knelt down beside Ami, tilting up her head so that her neck lengthened, eyes fluttering a moment, then staying still. The High Priestess did what she could to make her comfortable for the moment, settling her head on her knees as the Mercury Princess dreamed. A light blue gown pooled around her. Lenora found herself wondering at the magic that nestled in her hair. A crown, of crystalline ice, with the intricacy of a snowflake. And yet it was unmelting.   
"Is she all right?" A figure stood above her, and the Priestess looked up, squinting into the sunlight behind the woman addressing her. After a moment, the woman knelt, and Lenora looked directly into the eyes of a witch for the first time. "She's a friend of ours, you know."   
The words were almost a test, and Lenora knew it. Will you accept her, as a friend of your enemy? To which Lenora replied, "Yes. Don't worry. We'll see that she's taken care of."   
That seemed enough to satisfy the woman, and her companion, still standing, nodded his head once in understanding. Then, still kneeling beside her, the woman said, "I'm Caitlyn. This is Undine."   
"Lenora, High Priestess of Emania."   
"We know."   
  
"Um, excuse me," Rory called across the distance between them, since the stranger had just picked up Rei, and was carefully balancing an elegant staff weapon across her arms while she did so. "Who are you?"   
Her garnet eyes met Rory's and the Princess of the North felt a chill. "A friend of theirs. Sailor Pluto. It is not good, for them to rest here. They should have beds readied. They will need to sleep for some time."   
Rory could say nothing, but turned to see Lenora move Ami to Caitlyn's arms, standing. "Yes," she agreed, then turned to one of the many women who followed her out the gates. They stared owlishly at the spectacle before them, as did the soldiers, both guard and witch, who began to congregate around the standing stones. These waited expectantly, side by side, some standing on toes to see more clearly. "Go ready the room they had before. See to it that they each have a bed, this time." It took the woman a moment to realize it was she being spoken to, then leapt into action, pointing fingers at the idling and gawking priestesses around her. Commands went up, and several went back inside, the word of the battle's end ringing though the air.   
"Lord Balan," Lenora said as she watched the wounded man doing his best to pick up Makoto. "There is no need for you to hurt yourself further...." she died away as he managed to stand, turning, face set against her.   
"I'm fine. Have someone show me where to go."   
She acquiesced, and flipped a hand, the familiar little figure of Lillia darting out though the crowd ahead of an older girl who began to step forward. "I'll show you!" Lillia announced, Chirper chirping happily in circles around her head as Balan moved forward.   
"Madam," Rory heard beside her in a low voice, "Allow me to carry your companion. Your medical skills may be more useful with the injured, than with the sleeping." Rory turned to see Xanntippe just beside her, and she offered Minako over to him, watching her curl up as her head lolled.   
"You really do tend to pop up unexpected, don't you, Xann?" Rory frowned a moment, then commented, "You know, I get the weirdest feeling I've met you before."   
He shrugged and smiled, standing.   
Then, more seriously, she asked, "Are there many? Hurt?"   
"It was a difficult battle, my Lady," he informed her, then turned to follow Balan. He passed by Pluto, who was standing just beside Lenora, and watching as Caitlyn picked up Ami, then letting Undine carry her as they silently exchanged a glance. Caitlyn had more words to say. But first, she quirked an eyebrow, oddly looking at Pluto, who turned under the scrutiny.   
"Nice hair," Caitlyn commented, tapping the bun in her own.   
Pluto mirrored the odd look, tilting her head to the side. "Arigatou."   
Caitlyn shrugged, turning aside slightly as Rory stood beside her, watching Undine and Pluto leave with Ami and Rei. The three young women looked between themselves, Princess, Priestess, and witch. Rory frowned, looking at Caitlyn's profile as she sent a final glance up where the senshi disappeared into. "I am Lady Princess Aurora of Northerland," Rory introduced herself.   
"Caitlyn," the witch replied, frowning at her. Caitlyn then added, "You should know, though, that you aren't a Lady Princess."   
"Huh?"   
"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you, but there was a battle south of Aerial a few days ago."   
"I know," Rory told her, thinking of the time spent on the river. They had passed though a portion of water that ran pink with blood, swirling around the hull of the boat. On the shore, wounded men of different flags and allegiance lay on the riverbank, fires set as they tended to wounds. "We passed though it-" Then she stopped, thinking of the first words. "What do you mean, not a Lady Princess? Was Father taken? If there's a ransom-"   
Both Lenora and Rory were expectantly looking into her face, waiting for an answer. "The North won the battle, your Highness, but at a high cost." The words were bitter, and it took several moments for Rory to grasp the honorific that had been used. Your Highness.   
"He's dead?" The words squeaked a little at the end, but she thought she did an impressive job of controlling her voice.   
"So say the reports."   
"Oh," Rory managed, looking down and feeling Lenora's eyes on her, sympathetic. She twisted a fold of fabric on her skirt, knuckles white. "Well. Then I suppose I should...make an example. I will...go help with the injured soldiers.... They'll need a healer." She set herself on that idea, and looked up, lips in a fine line as she began to push her way though the onlookers, randomly grabbing priestesses as she went, issuing orders, pushing the thoughts in her head to the side.   
"My people are have injured, as well," Caitlyn said aloud after a moment, watching the crowd begin to dissipate as duties were being issued from recovering priestesses. Healthy women diffused into the wounded men, calling for the younger girls to run, hurry, get bandages and hot water and clean cloths and medicines. Hurry, before the filth and festering set in. "We could use some healers as well."   
Another small test, and Lenora still understood the ramifications of it. "My women will care for your fighters," she offered. "They are welcome here, so long as they wish to remain."   
Caitlyn folded her arms, and looked over at the slightly shorter woman, who was drawing up the violet lined hood to protect her from the dawn's early chills. "There are going to be many who do not like the idea."   
"I know. But all who were here...they will understand."   
The sorceress looked down at her feet, arms folded. "I'll spread the word among mine."   
"We changed the world, Caitlyn," Lenora said as she began to turn away. "It will keep changing."   
"Only as long as we want it to," came the reply, and then she was another figure in the crowd, and Lenora was once again the High Priestess of Emania, and moving among the others, bringing her temple under control again.   


Minako woke sleepily, eyes opening blearily to see a low portion of ceiling over her head. "There's a big chunk of rock over my head. Again. Okay." With a groan, she touched a faintly sore head, and sat up, turning to the side to see herself in the polished bronze mirror she had woken to...what? a month? a decade ago? Her reflection was coppery, and she saw then that her appearance was slightly altered. Still Aino Minako, certainly, but in a dress of bright yellow, her red bow just hidden behind a golden metal crown, smooth and polished, a topaz set into the center of her circle and cross Venus symbol. She touched it, not really sure if it was real.   
"A crown for the Princess of Venus," a familiar low voice said from the darkness in the room's corner. Minako turned away from her reflection, straightening to see Setsuna move a bit more into the light. Always elegant, her clothing now was slightly more casual, but with the sleekness customary to the time senshi's wardrobe. Black boots, long jeans, a wide belt with a silver buckle. A black shirt, the sleeves just past her elbows, and a thin choker, much like what she wore as Pluto. Her lips were faintly curved upward with amusement, garnet eyes smiling at Minako's surprise. "It suits you, Minako-chan."   
"Setsuna-san!" Minako's face lit up. "That was you I saw when we landed! We were worried that you wouldn't be able to find us."   
Setsuna's brows lifted, and she stepped out of the darkness, setting herself on the room's empty chair, crossing her legs. Around them lay the other three Inner Senshi, sleeping peacefully as they recovered spent energy. Cots had been carried in, and now all four had rested on a bed of some sort, not propped up on pillows and chairs. "I'm sorry to see you had so little faith in me."   
"Oh, it wasn't like that!" Minako protested, then realized Setsuna was actually teasing her. She grinned, then her face became worried. "Is everything okay? Usagi-chan?" She rubbed her eyes, and speaking though a yawn, "Mamoru-san, Haruka-san and Michiru-san? Hotaru-chan?"   
"Everyone is fine. I take it you've had quite a time here."   
"Yeah. It's been pretty crazy. Perfect timing, Pluto."   
Setsuna lifted an eyebrow at the pun, then laughed lightly, shaking her head. Minako began looking around the room, passing by the still faces of her friends. They slept, and they were in front of her. Setsuna was there, and the enemy was gone. There was nothing to worry about, not this soon after saving the world, at least. But it was the absence of Jara that was worrying her. She expected the golden dragon to be in miniature, the way Ken and Lagu had been after finding them. Curled up by her head, maybe, sleeping away beside her. She barely knew Jara, and the connection between them left a strange hole.   
"Setsuna-san, where is Jara?"   
"Jara?"   
"And Lagu. Ken and Eolh. Where are they? They should be here."   
"The dragons, I take it."   
"Hai!" Minako was now moving around the room, peering around the sleeping forms of her friends. She expected to see at least one of the dragonets there. Perhaps the others had just gone out to feed...Ken, maybe, wanting meat, or Lagu some fish. If they had to go fishing, then they would have to go down to the valley below, or find a creek. One would have stayed. They wouldn't just leave, would they? After a moment, she felt a sinking disappointment, and asked, "They're gone, aren't they, Setsuna-san?"   
Quietly, she sighed, lowering her eyes, then looking at a lit lamp. Oil burned from within it sweetly, scented in olives. "I watched them fade away, as you invoked their powers. A woman named Rory and a priestess named Lenora gave me some information as to what has occurred. Your powers as senshi linked to theirs. It washed away the dead things, ended the battle I arrived in. I watched..." she hesitated as she remembered the names Minako had used a moment before, "Jara, Lagu, Ken and Eolh. They looked like angels, Minako-chan, for a moment. Crystal angels, with white wings. Then they faded away too, with the darkness."   
"Oh," Minako managed, looking down. She smoothed the silky skirt with her fingers, feeling the softness of the fabric. She didn't want to cry, but she missed the presence of Jara already. So little time to have known her. "Then what, Setsuna-san? Do we just go home? Should I just wake everyone up, let you henshin, and go home?"   
Setsuna's face softened slightly, watching Minako turn and sit down on the edge of her bed, idly turning the folds of her skirt in her fingers. "You want to see that your new friends here are okay, do you not?"   
Her head lifted, and she looked startled. "Really? You'd let us stay a couple more days?"   
"How long have you been here, Minako-chan? The changes you have incurred in their path are complete. A few more days will matter little. If nothing else, it will solidify it."   
Minako had hardly expected this kind of generosity of Pluto, usually so insistent on keeping the timestream free of change. Then, perhaps, their being here was part of history after all. Also, this was not Pluto's world, was it? Did she care for Emania, as well? Guardian of Time and Space. How far, exactly, does the duty of such a person extend?   
"I'm glad," Minako decided aloud. "I'd like to make sure everyone is..." she trailed off in a yawn, then smiled, shaking her head. "I guess I still am a bit worn out."   
"Then rest, Princess Venus," Setsuna told her, sweeping to her feet, standing and moving to the door, pausing to listen when Minako asked a last question.   
"These are the gowns that we wear, ne, Pluto? Like Usagi-chan when she was Serenity?"   
"Hai, Venus. And the crowns of the queens of the Inner Planets."   
Minako blinked at that, and touched the gold on her brow with her fingers, feeling the smooth curve of it around her head, and the light weight. Like her tiara, it fit her comfortably, made perfectly for her. "Arigatou, Setsuna-san," Minako smiled, watching her open the door and bow as she left, the starlight from without lighting the outside. "I'll see you in the..." she lay down, head on the feathery pillow. "...morning...." she sighed, and still uncovered by a blanket, drifted back off to sleep.   


Evening dropped again, and Ami watched the clouds in the distance. Thoughout the day, the grey towers of cloudy fortresses had loomed overhead, sending down a shower of rain in the day's middle. But wind had pushed any full deluge south and east, the storm front carried away from the small festival that had formed below. Now the sky was clear, if slightly chill, and the forms of the moons still hung overhead. Air and Fire hid their faces fully, Earth, so slow, had yet to turn fully away from the night they had returned to the Fire Mountain. Water, though, the swiftest of the four moons, was again a crescent, near to half full. Ami tugged the indigo cloak around her, feeling the cold metal of the knotwork brooch below her chin as she burrowed more deeply into the warmth it offered.   
She stood alone on an empty rampart. Fire Mountain temple felt separate from the world, a pinnacle on a volcano, unreachable. More so, now, somehow. The first place to step upon a new path, others still unsure whether or not to follow. Seven sunrises she had watched, now the seventh sunset. This evening, though, was different than the previous ones, since today had been a special day. Ami had always wanted to be a doctor. The medicines and information she knew from biology, chemistry, and simply talking to her mother had been useful, helping where she could. She'd been careful to keep an over-enthusiastic Minako from helping a little too much with the nursing, but after a little while, the reality of battle injury set in. It was not the same as watching a movie, however realistically portrayed. No impact seen though a screen can replicate the feeling of a man die in front of you, not from cancer or AIDS or any physical disease, but from a battle. It's a hopeless feeling. Ami wondered if the expression on her face had been the same as that of Sailor Moon, when they died against the DD Girls, or when she and the others had leapt in front of Galaxia's golden bracelets.   
She closed her eyes, felt the cold air, moisture still hanging in it from the afternoon showers. How hard she had tried to focus her power, send the rain away. She could feel the sweet scent of rain in her, and hoped that maybe she had helped keep the day relatively free of destruction. Too much relief in today.   
Cheery music drifted up to her on the breeze, and she looked below, seeing the bright lights within the temple grounds. A small band was playing a fast, wordless tune from one corner. To her amusement, she watched a small, recognizable speck known as Minako hop up in front of them, and could see her motioning to the band to follow her. Familiar strains of music drifted up. 

_ Sadness is in this Sailor Smile._   
_ Arising from a miracle, Sailor Wing._   
_ Someone or Something is holding the glittering star._   
_ I will not lose! Towards tomorrow, with a Sailor Yell_   
_ Without doubt! I will catch you! The Sailor Star_   
_ Let this pledge be delivered til the ends of the galaxy._ __

Ami hummed along under her breath, knowing the words from somewhere. It seemed appropriate, and she watched the fast beat pick up with the people below, sending them dancing in spirals. Today Rory-hime became Queen Aurora, crowned by Lenora this morning, at sunrise. Queen of the North, rising to her position as her father had died in battle. Rory-hime had been saddened by his death, but as it was known, she was not particularly close to him. Her mourning was official mourning, not private. And her crowning ceremony had been lovely, if simple.   
Clustered among priestess and silver eyed sorceress, the point was made: There would be no more Cleansings. Caitlyn, Undine and the others had remained there, though as many healed, they left. Only a handful, including Caitlyn and Undine, remained though this morning, and now wove in a complex, dizzyingly fast tossing dance to Minako's song. She watched a quartet of people, recognizing Makoto and Balan, Caitlyn and Undine. Hands enclasped, walk, break apart, clap, turn and the women find themselves in the air, then down again, to exchange partners and repeat the process.   
Nothing fancy, really. Ami was still in the robes of an acolyte priestess, Setsuna oddly comfortable in the full robes. Ami smiled, thinking they suited her and her mysterious nature. A little too comfortable, really. Maybe she had worn such things before. Who knew, with Setsuna?   


_From the time when you disappeared,_   
_ An unending journey to search for you has begun._   
_ On a map yellowed with age, a stenciled picture of an angel_   
_ Points a finger to a Dark Colosseum that awaits our arrival._

__

Still, she breathed in the rain scented air, and tried to think. When she had woke from the enchanted sleep, she had felt refreshed, instantly looking around for Lagu. But to her dismay, the dragon was gone. So it was with the others. But she did not feel that Lagu was gone. Just absent, if that made any sense.   
"Are you still out there, Lagu? Can you still hear me?"   
She looked up at the visible curve of the pale blue moon, and could see the narrow head of the water dragon upon the cratered satellite. Within an instant, her eyes widened as the familiar voice in her mind answered, _Of course._   
"Lagu!"   
_ You are silly. Do you think I would just leave?_   
The words were full of merriment, lighter than Ami had heard Lagu speak before. "But where are you? Why aren't you here?" A brief look around her confirmed that she was still quite alone on the tower, and no small dragon sat beside her.   
_I am always here. You have not lost me. Do not be afraid._   
"I'm not."   
_ That is good._   
Ami smiled, watching the dancing below. Rei was easy to spot, a smooth dress the color of mulled wine standing out clearly against the white cloth of the table behind her. She was speaking to one of the guards, who had just run up with a drink for her. Smiling coyly, she was flirting easily, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Ami shook her head, looking around for the last senshi there. Setsuna was standing in the shadows, as was her usual, watching the festivities. She stood beside Lenora, and they appeared to be discussing something quietly. Lenora laughed lightly after a moment, and made a gesture out across the dance floor.   


_ The heart trembles from that day's secret kiss._   
_ No matter how difficult it is,_   
_ I will continue to find you._

"Lagu, what will happen now? What of this world?" She waited a moment, watching again the four dancers, two of who's eyes glowed faintly. "And the silver eyed? What are they?"   
_ All things must change. Even magic._   
"Lagu?"   
_Old things go, and new things come. Stronger than before. Is it not so with you?_   
Shabon Spray. Shine Aqua Illusion. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Each stronger than the last. Each the same with the others. Power of their planets, of the stars, of the crystals. Always building on the past. A kind of evolution.   
_That is right. All things grow. That is life. Continuous growth upon older growth. I fear for a world that does not flow. Look below. See the little one?_   
Ami looked, and saw the blonde head of Lillia, tentatively dancing with a young boy off towards the back. They were bumbling along, trying to keep up. Neither was very experienced, and the fact they both had bird familiars flying around their heads, chirruping delightedly, was not making it any easier. Ami laughed at them, knowing how embarrassed they must feel.   
"Yes, I see her."   
_ She is the strongest element of the old ways._   
Ami's eyes widened at the announcement, but she remained silent to hear Lagu continue.   
_In her heart, magic has attained a peak. She is also the last to reach such a height. New power courses though the land, and brings change with it. An advancement. A new way._   
"The Silver Eyed."   
_Yes._   
She made a small sound, a hum, as though in thought or consideration. Ami watched movement just below her, and saw a sweep of long hair move into the doorway leading to the steps. Casting her eyes around, she saw that Lenora now stood alone, and reasoned that her visitor would be Setsuna.   
"Will I be able to hear you always, Lagu?"   
_Listen within. I am always with you, Ami-chan._   
Then Ami heard soft steps behind her, and turned to see Setsuna emerge though the opening on the floor, the top of the stairs. "Konbanwa, Setsuna-san," Ami greeted, bowing politely to the woman. Setsuna returned this with a nod, stepping fully onto the tower's height.   
"I thought it best I let you know, that when Minako-chan is done with her song, we had best leave. The coronation ceremony is complete, and the festival will stretch long into the night."   
"Hai," Ami agreed quietly, tilting her head to the side. "Ah, Setsuna-san, you look like a real priestess."   
Setsuna chuckled lightly. "The mists may carry a person to Avalon, Elysion and back, Ami-chan." Then the amusement died away, and a chill breeze warned Ami not to question the strange words, even though Setsuna had laughed. Her face had grown still, and though it was still friendly, it was cautious.   
"You had best go down, Ami-chan."   
"I was just about to," Ami agreed, going to step down. When Setsuna made no motion to follow her, she queried, "Setsuna-san?"   
"I'll be but a moment. A last respect to a unfamiliar land."   
Ami blinked, then smiled. "Of course. I'll gather the others."   
"I'll be right there." 

_ Don't grieve, the Sailor Eyes!_   
_ This is about you, the Sailor Wind!_   
_ This song knows the path of the star._   
_ I will not lose! Towards tomorrow, with a Sailor Yell_   
_ Without doubt! We will find you! The Sailor Star_   
_ Flying upon angel's wings._   
__

  


For a moment, Setsuna listened to Ami's soft footfalls run down the steps, then watched the blue haired head wind her way into the crowd. Stars shown above, brilliant in the rain washed sky. "Your ways are heavy handed."   
"Are they?"   
Setsuna looked back beside her, and saw a figure she had expected for several days now. A black dress, a chime on an anklet. Bronze skin and pure white hair, oversized eyes that let too little white around them. Fragrance of spice could be scented, and the newcomer tilted her head to the side, unchilled by the coolness in the air. "And you are?"   
"Meioh Setsuna. Called Sailor Pluto, to you."   
"Ah. Daeva."   
Setsuna's lips drew thin, and she frowned at the woman sitting casually backwards on the wall, leg tucked up under her as she let the other hang. Daeva looked over her shoulder at the people below. "Still. This was the only way."   
"Amassing an army? Killing those that need not have died? How is that the only way?"   
"It is my way to fight. Is it not true, that the past must die to give birth to the future?" Daeva looked at Setsuna carefully. "You have seen the destruction of worlds. I can see it in your eyes. That is how history is. One thing dying to give rise to another. The transfer of one life into another. One kingdom must fall so that another may rise?"   
Her last words were a carefully placed question, and they had the desired effect. Setsuna thought of the Silver Millennium of her world. How the Glaive had fallen, and how the future now promised an even brighter Millennium. That had been the Silence of the past. So carefully was the new future she had pushed for in her long life. Ensuring that it would be bright.   


_ Running alone and discovering a path,_   
_ At last, with great difficulty, I have found this tunnel._   
_ At the bottom of a fresco your trail is shown._   
_ Someone hanging on a star is gesturing me to come by chanting a spell.___

_ This is the miraculous fate of two people,_   
_ Even if you cross into the past or the future, I will still find you._   
__

Silence does not necessarily mean apocalypse.   
"Tell me you do this with no regrets, then, Daeva. Tell me you do not regret any of the losses." She spoke bitterly, hoping she would find a mark. And she did.   
"Yes," the faerie admitted slowly, and her voice was heavy with rememberance. "Sacrifices must always be made."   
"I have fought a long time. As have you." Setsuna looked down at the swirling figures below. Ami had reached Rei first, and was speaking briefly with her. With a little laugh, she bid goodbye to the man she had been speaking to, and winked at him, waving as she went to wait for Makoto to finish her dance. Setsuna closed her eyes, stepping back a bit from the edge. "And sometimes, I have seen that there are indeed other ways. Are there no heroes here?"   
Daeva shrugged, looking down below as well, eyes picking out various figures within the crowd. "Yes. But disjointed. Most had not even met."   
Those eyes roamed. To a corner, a thief with three men around her, outrageously daring them to outdrink her. To a corner of the dance floor, where a young woman danced with a young guard, slightly clumsily, him trying to compensate by keeping them out of everyone else's way. A dark man who watched the dancing from under one of the arches surrounding the stone plaza, quietly sipping a goblet of wine. To two twirling silver eyed, the woman laughing rarely as he caught her from the toss into the air. And upon a small dais, the new Queen of the North stood, smiling politely as High Priestess of Fire Mountain joined her, hands folded within the sleeves of her robes.   


_ Pain is in these Sailor Eyes._   
_ Arising from a miracle, Sailor Wing._   
_ Someone or something is holding the star of fate._   
_ I will not lose! Towards tomorrow, with a Sailor Yell._   
_ Without Doubt! I will catch you! The Sailor Star._   
_ Let this pledge be delivered til the ends of the galaxy._

__

"And now a future has been chosen. I will ensure it. That is why I did what I must."   
Setsuna regarded the woman with her. "They'll always wonder about you."   
"Ah, but that's part of the fun!" Daeva laughed, making a small gesture that created sparkles around her fingertips. Setsuna lifted her eyebrows, unsure what to make of the woman with her. "But really. There are always people to fight. They just have to realize it." Daeva hopped off the wall, standing and stepping into the tower's center, standing beside the stairs. "Imagine a world full of...now, what was it that your friends called themselves? Ah yes. Sailor Senshi. Now wouldn't that be interesting?" Daeva made a small motion with her hand, and the moonlight intensified around her briefly, leaving a cheshire smile in the air. "Nice to meet you, Sailor Pluto."   
And then she was gone, and into the silence, the last strains of song could still be heard. 

_ This is about you, the Sailor Wind!_   
_ Don't grieve, the Sailor Eyes!_   
_ This song knows the path of the star._   
_ I will not lose! Towards tomorrow, with a Sailor Yell_   
_ Without doubt! We will find you! The Sailor Star_   
_ Flying upon angel's wings._   
__ __

Setsuna saw that below, the dance had ended, and that the four Inner Senshi had gathered. After such a long journey, it was time to go home.   


Approaching the back of the makeshift dance floor, Ami and Rei stood in wait for Makoto, who was finding her way though the crowd, Balan in tow, and Caitlyn and Undine just behind. It was strange, watching them come forward, Balan still scruffy with scrapes and bruises from the earlier battle, the two 'witches' out of trail gear and cleaned up, Caitlyn even in a fluid blue dress.   
"Ah, Ami-chan! Rei-chan!" Makoto greeted, "Aren't you dancing too?"   
Rei shrugged, folding her arms, "Yeah, well, you and Ami-chan are the only ones who can really dance at all anyway, remember?" She flicked some hair over her shoulder, referencing to their one attempt at becoming 'princesses' so long ago.   
"Well, we're sitting this one out," Caitlyn commented with a sigh, taking a quick look over her shoulder as the crowd of waiting people began to eddy around, waiting for a new song to begin. "It's been quite an evening."   
"Don't look so dissapointed. You know you're happy with the situation," Undine cajoled, elbowing her. She rolled her eyes, frowning with a shrug.   
"We'll see how things work."   
"Pessimist."   
"Optimist."   
The two were standing face to face, eyes locked, Undine grinning, Caitlyn glowering, arms folded at the teasing. Then they paused, turning since they suddenly felt eyes on them. Rei and Makoto had devilish, slightly Minako-when-plotting-something-romantic looks on their faces. Ami was pink, and shaking her head as they got ready to begin interrogations. But then another song started, and Balan decided to let the two silver eyed have some peace. He'd been around the four senshi long enough to know where this was headed, and didn't think, for such a usually calm person, that Caitlyn would like being prodded. "Ah, Lightning, come on. One more dance before we take a break?"   
That got Makoto to turn around, face lighting up as Balan offered an arm to escort her back. They had barely begun to wave goodbye when the orange clad form of Minako exploded out of the swirling crowd, running, waving her arms excitedly. "Minna!" she was shrieking as she skidded to a stop, leaping up and down as she grabbed Makoto's shoulders. "That's the second time I was a hit with that song! Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru, Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa staa, Kono chikai todoke ginga made!" She released Makoto, who staggered back into Balan. Eyes full of stars, Minako made a fist, shoving it into the air and spinning around as she laughed wildly. "When I return to Tokyo, I will at last become a famous idol! Men will worship me! I'll have millions of fans across the world! I, Aino Minako, famous star!" There was more maniacal laughter, until Minako realized everyone was staring at her. Then she blinked a couple times, and grinned, a little embarrassed. "Gomen ne. Got a little carried away, ne?"   
"It's okay, Minako-chan," Rei shook her head, a hand to her temple in despair at her friend's amazing enthusiasm.   
"I'm glad you're ready, then," they heard from behind, heads turning to watch Setsuna approach quietly. "We should leave now. The festivities will begin to wind down soon, and only the more wild people here will stay out though the night. You do not need to remain for such things."   
They looked a little disappointed, but moved to come together, except for Makoto, who hesitated, arm still linked though Balan's. Minako was the first to pick up on the pause, sneaking slyly closer to the pair. "Ah, Mako-chan. Not going to get a nice, big juicy kiss goodbye from your boyfriend?"   
"Minako-chan!" Makoto shouted sharply, flushing red.   
That brought some light laughter from the others around them, watching as Minako waited expectantly for the embarrassed Makoto's answer. It was Balan, though, who answered for her, pulling her back gently. "We already said our goodbyes, Minako. She has her Princess to take care of," he said with acceptance, turning and looking at Makoto, who sighed, noticing something behind him. She then continued,   
"And you have yours."   
Edging around the turning tides of people, the violet hooded Lenora appeared, Aurora beside her. That morning had been hectic, preparing the princess for the coronation. There wasn't really enough time to make anything elaborate. So Aurora instead wore a simple gown of pale, pale blue, a darker sash across her chest, bearing the emblem of the white unicorn, standard of the North. Light blonde hair had been washed and oiled, once again braided into the rope that fell down her back to her feet. "You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye to us, were you?" the new Queen asked with a smile as they approached. The circle of people grew a bit wider, a range of heights, status, and power. To look around them would be to see a thing of uncertain magic.   
"Rory-hime!" Minako greeted with a smile, then paused, shaking her head. "Iie. Queen Aurora. I'll have to watch that."   
"Don't!" Rory protested, waving a hand and shaking her head. "Rory. Please, just Rory."   
"Hai," came the response. "It's going to be weird when we get back home. We'll miss you," Minako turned from Rory to Lenora, to Balan, Caitlyn and Undine. "All of you."   
"I thank you, for helping to save our world," Lenora said quietly. "It will be remembered. What has been changed. The stories...we will write them down. The legends will not be forgotten."   
"But Lenora-san," Ami interrupted her, "then it is history."   
Lenora accepted the correction, and smiled, stepping back a bit.   
"Ami," Caitlyn asked, and the blue haired girl turned to see the woman giving her a sad sort of smile. "Thanks."   
"Hai."   
"All right, is that everyone, then?" Rei cut in, tapping Makoto, reminding her to release Balan's arm.   
There was a laugh, and Rory said, "We'll miss you too, Rei."   
The senshi of Fire grinned, shrugged and said, "Who wouldn't?"   
More laughter.   
"Setsuna-san?"   
"It may be best, if you henshin first."   
"Why?"   
Setsuna sighed. "It is a long journey. Not the same as usual. A more powerful form will make the trip easier, for all of us."   
Looks exchanged between the senshi. There was no one to hide from here. All save Lenora and Undine had even seen the transformation before, and both certainly knew about it by now. Nothing to hide. Not in Emania.   
"Henshin yo, minna!" Minako ordered, pulling out her pen.   
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
"Mars Crystal Power!"   
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
And, after a moment, "Pluto Crystal Power!"   
"Make-up!"   
Light lit the sky, the distance between the stars not seeming quite so infinite, or black. Ribbons of gold mingled within the crackling arches of a globe of electricity, as rings of fire wove a pattern though streams of water. Powers of the elements that made up the universe. But as their display of magic ended, the night did not sweep in on them again. Instead, they looked up to the sky, along with those who stood beside them. Four sorceresses stood on the ledge of the plaza's buildings, dark silhouettes against the eruptions of color around them. One on each roof, they stood with a hand to the air, a slender wand of wood in the uplifted fingers. Out of the end, glittering fireworks came to display, lighting the air. Blue and purple spangles curtained to the ground, and a gout of red tinged yellow fountained upward. The colors rippled, shifting as one grew dominant and another faded, over the faces of the people below, their eyes wide and mouths open to exclaim. One shot upward, and exploded in a blossom of white, hanging heavily like a chandelier as it slowly faded away.   
"They must have thought that it was time to begin," Lenora commented lightly, to no one in particular, and also to everyone. Then they felt a reddish light wash over their shoulders, and faces turned around to see the faint forms of five women, within a ball of garnet. And as the booming sounds of explosions mingled with the amazed sounds of the crowd, the Sailor Senshi faded away, onward, to a road of light.   
  



	11. Epilogue- Two Worlds, Again, At Last.

WebCrystalPoints11.htm

Crystal Points   
Emania, Land of Infinite Gods

  


_Epilogue- Two Worlds, Again, At Last_   


"...here?" Usagi stood in the doorway, staring with wide eyes at the empty room. "Uh?" She stammered, blinking. "Rei-chan?" After a moment, Usagi laughed, a little too loudly and nervously. "Minna! This isn't funny! Come out! Onegai? Minna! Ami-chan, I can't believe you're going along with this! Minna! Minako-chan! Mako-chan! Rei-chan, stop being so mean! I'm here, okay!" Usagi set down her satchel, and peered around the room, the feeling she was having a joke played on her disappearing with worry. "Minna? This really isn't funny...."   
Out of comfort, she clasped her brooch, and stepped back out into the hallway, peering around the corners. Around her, suddenly, a burst of brilliant red light streaked out, hitting the wall opposite her in beams. In the brightness, she spun around, hands guarding her eyes as she tried to look though.   
"Minna!"   
Running into the room again, she stared. It was still empty.   
"What is going on!?" Usagi began to wail, then heard familiar laughter on the door's opposite side. "Rei-chan!" she stormed over, throwing the door open to see...well, not what she expected. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, wearing dresses that looked like something out of a Renaissance Faire, and Setsuna in the middle, garbed in black robes. "Nan...nani?"   
"Ah, Usagi-chan!" Rei asked sweetly, seeing Usagi's confused expression. "Whatever is the matter?"   
"Rei...Rei-chan...what is going on?"   
"Going on? Why, nothing, Usagi-chan! We wouldn't leave you out of anything, you know that."   
Usagi's eyebrow twitched. She knew she was being teased, and had absolutely no idea why everyone looked like they were two seconds from laughing hysterically at her confusion. "Rei-chan, why are you dressed up in weird clothes?"   
"Oh, these old things?" Rei laughed flippantly, waving a hand in dismissal.   
"Rei-chan!" Then everyone began to giggle, and even Setsuna was smiling. "What is going on?!"   
While Rei joined in, Minako managed to say, "Usagi-chan, you know we wouldn't go off and have an adventure without you!"   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
But her answer was more laughing.   
"Mako-chan...?"   
Makoto tried to stop, and, still giggling, took Usagi's arm, trying to lead everyone back inside. "We'll tell you, Usagi-chan, calm down."   
"But!"   
Ami came up on Usagi's other side, peering around. "Don't worry. Once we finish studying tonight, we'll tell you about everything!"   
That brought some pained, "Ami-chan's...." and groans, but Ami picked up one of the Biology books still open on the table, and put on the glasses that lay there. Her face became determined, setting herself to a massive job.   
"Minna. We have been gone for approximately two months-"   
Usagi shrieked, "Months?!"   
But Ami was still continuing, glasses shining brightly. "We are desperately far behind! Imagine how much we've forgotten! It's time now to practice!"   
"Aw, Ami-chan...."   
  
Setsuna edged her way away from the five girls, arguing the benefits of taking a break, even before Usagi had begun to study, and getting some food. She was forgotten, in the arguing and laughing that was breaking though Usagi's pained questions as to what had just happened. It always amazed her, how strange the Inner Senshi could be, and yet still manage to accomplish anything. She heard a shriek from within, accompanied by some laughter. Then again, maybe it was their ability to laugh together that always somehow made them come though. And, in the way of things, Setsuna faded away into the Fourth Dimension, still hearing the familiar chatter behind her.   
  


******************************************************************************   


Oh my god, I actually finished it....   
So, what'd you think? I'd like to hear, even if this story is a bit old when you read it. I spent a LOT of time with Crystal Points. This story really took on a life of its own as it grew, shifting from my original ideas slowly. It became more of a pointed thing, rather than just a fun adventure, as I had planned in the beginning. I was NOT expecting Daeva at all...yes, I know, I talk about her a lot, but she has completely shocked me... Especially her reasoning. I thought Caitlyn came out well too, and Undine was a bit of a surprise...someone to sound ideas off of for her.   
I still wish I had more time with Eolh and Jara. I loved writing in Ken and Lagu's scenes, and I wish I could have done the same for them. I must give slight credit, though, to one Anne McCaffrey, and her Dragonriders of Pern series of novels. The dragon personalities and quirks may not have existed without her precedent example for me.   
Again, in Episode 9, Minako was singing. That was the English translation of the Stars opening theme. I got that translation off sailormusic.net, if I remember correctly. I used the Stars Theme in an earlier chapter, but since not everybody out there can read Japanese, lol, and since this fic IS in English, after all, I decided to put it down in English this time. I love that song, and I thought the words fit with the happenings of the scene/story.   
Well, throughout the story, I have given you name meanings and more...well, I saved the most important one for last. Emania itself. So. Emania was the Celtic, 'Land of the Moon,' where the dead went, and were ruled by the Queen of Shades, who had various names. (Mania, Mana, Macha; i.e. The Fairy Queen)   
And to my wonderful friends Mina Maxwell (MY PUNCH! What the hell did they do to my PUNCH!?!?!) and Melete, (Go read her fics!!!) I thank you for your comments and criticism as I wrote this.... Luv ya.   
So, with all that said, I believe that is the conclusion of this tale, 'Crystal Points, The Book of Emania, Land of Infinite Gods'. I hope you have enjoyed it.   
Until next storytime.   
Ja ne!   
-Queen__

_ iceaffinity@hotmail.com_   



End file.
